Rescue me
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: 'Ele vai sempre voltar para você, Sakura.' 'Por que você fala como se tivéssemos sido um casal antes de ele ir? Não aconteceu nada entre nós, Ino.' 'Sei. Se ele fosse chamado para a missão alguns dias mais tarde, ele teria voltado agora para vocês já planejarem o casamento.' 'Acontece que as coisas mudaram.' E não adiantava mais reviver as palavras não ditas em todos aqueles anos.
1. Dia 1 parte I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia I**

**Sakura POV**

A esse horário da manhã, eu provavelmente deveria estar afundada em minha cama, enrolada nas cobertas e dormindo meus raros sonos sem sonhos, mas algo acontecia em meu sistema que me tornava simplesmente incapaz de descansar para recarregar minhas baterias, então assim que os mais finos raios de sol dessa linda primavera alcançaram meu rosto era tarde demais para tentar me controlar e logo meus pés já atravessavam as ruas praticamente desertas de Konoha em direção ao mercado mais próximo.

Não que eu me importasse. Eu já estava acostumada a esse ritmo desenfreado do dia-a-dia há mais tempo do que eu deveria suportar – e como eu já deveria estar me preocupando, como qualquer pessoa normal – mas com o que eu tinha que me preocupar? Eu era uma médica-nin, a discípula da Chefa do Hospital de Konoha e melhor médica do País do Fogo, Tsunade-sama, e tinha o melhor treinamento possível sobre medicina. Era óbvio que eu sabia o que estava fazendo e não deixaria que nenhum curto circuito me derrubasse. Tsunade-shishou me mataria antes que isso acontecesse, como ela me ameaçava constantemente.

A brisa estava ligeiramente gélida e quase me arrependi por ter saído tão impulsivamente às seis da manhã, se não fosse o fato de eu estar sem um mísero alimento que não fosse suspeito em minha geladeira. Esse era um – apenas um – dos motivos que meus amigos me repreendiam pelas minhas inúmeras atividades, afinal era muito comum chegar em casa e descobrir que apenas uma caixa de leite azedo e alguns biscoitos me esperavam para repor minhas energias.

Mas, ei, em parte não era culpa minha, afinal eu não tinha ninguém em casa para me ajudar, nem mesmo pais, como meus amigos tinham esperando-os em suas casas. Não, eu tinha que dar conta do hospital, das missões como Jounnin, dos treinos com a Tsunade-shishou e da minha casa, que incluía no mínimo a faxina e as compras. Mas eu reclamava? Não, havia sempre um sorriso no meu rosto quando eu estava fazendo tudo isso, exceto quando a Ino ou o Naruto resolviam tirar o dia para grudar em mim e tentarem me fazer dar um tempo das quinhentas coisas que preenchiam as minhas horas. Ino vinha tentando me convencer que no último ano eu não estava mostrando tantos sorrisos como eu insistia, mas sinceramente quem ficaria feliz com ela pegando no seu pé sobre tanta besteira durante um dia inteiro? Com o Naruto era sempre mais fácil resolver esse problema com um soco, então ele geralmente não insistia tanto e sempre terminávamos no Ichiraku.

Vagando pelas ruas desertas seria impossível não enxergar os seus cabelos loiros que agora vinham em minha direção, me deixando ligeiramente surpresa ao reconhecer o Naruto tão cedo e tão disposto. Ele não era preguiçoso, claro que não, mas às seis da manhã de pé? Ou a Kushina-san havia arrancado-o da cama para fazer compras ou ele estava fugindo da casa da Hinata antes que alguém o descobrisse por lá – mas considerando a disciplina dos Hyuuga era claro que eles deviam estar acordados às cinco da manhã e treinando. Não era muito provável que ele se arriscasse a sair só agora da casa dela para ser apanhado por alguém daquela família militar. Eu desconfiava seriamente que um dia, em algum treino dos Hyuuga, um deles casualmente pudesse pousar os olhos com o Byakugan no quarto da Hinata e desencadear uma verdadeira chacina.

Nada disso parecia passar pela sua cabeça enquanto ele se aproximava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, acenando para mim com animação. Sorri de volta.

- Ei, Sakura-chan!

- Tão cedo assim, Naruto? Alguém só pode ter te jogado da cama. Até onde sei você estava sem missão, não é?

- É, as únicas coisas que estão me tirando do tédio são os treinos com o Ero-Sennin. Você sabe, quando ele não está em alguma jornada para completar aqueles livros pornográficos. – Naruto suspirou ao rolar os olhos.

- Que azar, o seu Esquadrão é um dos únicos que está sem fazer nada. – Comentei, rindo um pouco do seu semblante indignado, que se transformou no instante em que uma sobrancelha foi erguida.

- Como sabe? Só quem deveria saber essas coisas é o pessoal da ANBU... – Então ele rolou os olhos. – Não me diga que está saindo com aquele idiota de novo.

- Não, nós só...! Não é nada sério, Naruto. – Retruquei, contrariada e odiando minhas bochechas que ardiam. Eu sabia que elas me entregariam antes que qualquer coisa escapasse da minha boca. Merda.

- Claro que não é nada sério, esses idiotas são só para ocupar o seu tempo enquanto o Teme não volta. – Naruto deu de ombros, como se isso fosse mais óbvio que o seu rosto futuramente esculpido ao lado dos outros Hokages. Eu estava abrindo a boca, indignada, para lhe mostrar o quanto era óbvio que eu o mataria se insistisse nesse assunto, mas ele se adiantou extremamente animado. – E adivinha! Ele acabou de chegar! É melhor já ir pensando como vocês vão se acertar porque quando ele ficar sabendo desses caras que-

- Naruto! – Eu o cortei rapidamente, irritada. – Pare com isso! Nós não temos nada, nunca tivemos! Qual é o seu problema?!

E ele _riu_. Como ele teve coragem, eu não soube.

- Ah, claro, Sakura-chan, a Mikoto-san me dizia como o Sasuke chegava revoltado todo dia depois de uma missão com você.

- Você continuou indo perturbar a Mikoto-san mesmo durante esse ano que o Sasuke esteve fora?

- Ei, ela me adora, está bem?! E além do mais, eu aparecia por lá para treinar com o Itachi, você sabe que o pessoal nem sempre está por aqui e eu não podia depender do Ero-Sennin e dos livros pornôs dele para me tornar o próximo Hokage! _De qualquer forma_, todos nós sabíamos que acontecia alguma coisa entre vocês dois, e então o Sasuke teve que ficar um ano fora e vocês não se acertaram, mas agora-!

- Agora está tudo mais que resolvido! Aliás, não tem nada para resolver. Sinceramente não sei de onde vocês inventam essas coisas, mas eu e o Sasuke sempre fomos bons companheiros e mais nada.

- É, certo. Antes dessa missão do Teme, vocês eram quase unha e carne, Sakura-chan, estavam sempre juntos.

- Nós éramos escalados para _missões_ juntos.

- Missões, sei.

- Naruto, você não tem mais nada para fazer além de me fazer perder tempo? – Retruquei, suspirando cansada e tentando conter a impaciência e a vontade enorme de enterrá-lo nesse chão com um único soco.

Ele riu antes de apoiar uma mão na cabeça e fingir se lembrar do que realmente deveria estar fazendo agora que não fosse lhe render uma surra.

- Ah, sim, na verdade o Hokage está chamando você.

Ótimo, eu toparia ir até nas jornadas com Jiraiya-sama a ter que ficar ouvindo o Naruto me enchendo o saco com esse assunto. Certo, talvez eu estivesse exagerando. De qualquer forma, a Torre do Hokage já estava encabeçada na minha lista de afazeres dessa manhã.

- Talvez você até encontre o Teme por lá ainda! – Naruto comentou, animado, mas me virei para seguir em direção a Torre, franzindo o cenho e ignorando-o o máximo que pude.

Difícil foi ignorar o maldito arrepio em minha espinha diante da perspectiva de encontrar aqueles olhos negros de novo.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

A subida pelos degraus intermináveis da Torre do Hokage foi pontuada por um misto turbulento de emoções que me fez lamentar ainda mais eu ter saído tão cedo da cama. Quer dizer, eu estava curiosa para saber o motivo da minha convocação aqui, apesar de no fundo saber que não deveria passar de mais uma missão ou um pedido de ajuda para controlar o Naruto e os seus últimos treinos que quase vinham destruindo boa parte da floresta – e isso eu bem queria responder ao Hokage que era sua culpa por não arranjar missões para esse idiota e aproveitar para tirá-lo do meu pé por alguns dias.

Por outro lado, já estava em meus planos uma visita ao Hokage, o que rapidamente conduziu meus pensamentos para a minha mestra em outro país nesse exato momento. Já fazia uma semana que ela fora ao País da Chuva para tentar salvar a Mizukage de uns ferimentos que não apenas eram profundos, mas envolviam também venenos extremamente complexos. Lembrei-me do primeiro relatório dela e da menção de algumas alças intestinais para fora. Como diabos isso foi acontecer com a Mizukage, eu só conseguia imaginar um intrincado motim com a participação de ninjas assassinos profissionais de altíssimo escalão, mas tudo o que aparecia no relatório era uma "Tentativa de assassinato". Bom, tinha que ser uma grande catástrofe para a Tsunade-shishou ser pessoalmente convocada para salvar uma vida. Por sorte nada de extraordinário vinha acontecendo no hospital que não fôssemos capazes de resolver, e quem se importava com o meu treinamento, não é? Então eu estava por conta própria, tendo como único meio de notícias acerca do retorno da minha mestra algumas visitas ao Hokage.

Apenas enquanto terminava o lance gigantesco de degraus, me dei conta que eu continuava em jejum e com a perspectiva de talvez ter que correr ao hospital antes de sequer chegar perto de algum mercado. Percebi também que até eu alcançar a porta da sala do Hokage não foi muito difícil manter minha mente longe do Sasuke. Ei, eu passei mais de um ano sem pensar nele, o que seriam alguns degraus infinitos? Meu maior problema se chamava Naruto e aquele sorriso cínico dele.

Ao abrir a porta me deparei com aquela figura alta, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis concentrados em um pergaminho, sentado atrás de uma mesa. Às vezes encontrar o Yondaime-sama em certas ocasiões me fazia desejar que o Naruto tivesse puxado um pouco mais para a mãe dele, e isso poderia evitar a enorme vontade que tive em virar aquela mesa na cabeça do Hokage. Céus, como eles podiam ser tão parecidos e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo?

- Bom dia, Sakura. – Minato-sama me cumprimentou com o sorriso sereno que muitas vezes surgia em seu rosto bonito, e baixou o pergaminho na mesa. – Não achei que o Naruto fosse ter coragem de acordar você.

- Na verdade, nos encontramos na rua. Acordei cedo.

- Ah, claro. – O sorriso se manteve e eu sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça. Claro que o Minato-sama sabia que eu acordava cedo. Não era raro ele e a Kushina-san se unirem para me repreender pela minha rotina agitada também.

Mas era impossível ficar irritada com o Yondaime, e logo percebi que havia um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto.

- Tsunade ainda não tem previsão de retorno, não é? – Ele me perguntou.

- Não, mas de acordo com os relatórios que ela tem enviado, a Mizukage deve começar a se recuperar em alguns dias. Não acho que ela demore mais que uma semana para voltar, Yondaime-sama.

Ou eu esperava.

- Também acho. – Seus olhos azuis se concentraram pensativos na mesa, enquanto seus dedos tamborilaram a madeira por um instante antes de erguer os olhos para os meus. – Ainda assim precisamos de alguém para substituí-la nesse período e acredito que você seja a mais indicada, Sakura. Você é a discípula dela e já praticamente toma conta do hospital quando a Tsunade cai na bebedeira e nas apostas.

Ele suspirou descontraído, mas eu estava bastante anestesiada para participar de qualquer brincadeira. O que ele estava me pedindo exatamente?

- Quero saber se aceita o cargo.

Bom, eu estava em jejum, ansiosa por notícias novas da minha mestra – que não vieram de novo – além de ligeiramente irritada com o Naruto pela perspectiva de esbarrar no Sasuke em algum canto de Konoha e sentir aquele arrepio que me acompanhou até o pé das escadarias, então o Minato-sama não deveria se assustar com minha expressão um pouco surpresa e meu silêncio. Pisquei, tentando me recuperar do susto e da responsabilidade do que ele estava me pedindo, mas assenti logo que recuperei a capacidade de organizar as palavras.

- Sim, eu estou preparada para dirigir o hospital, Yondaime-sama. – Quer dizer, quando eu recusava um desafio novo? E justo esse cargo?

- Sei que está.

E apenas seu sorriso confiante me fez perceber que havia um bastante animado em meu rosto.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Isso era incrível, eu não podia acreditar! Como eu havia acordado hoje para ser a nova Chefa do Hospital de Konoha?! Tudo bem, seria um cargo provisório até a Tsunade-shishou retornar – e eu realmente queria que ela voltasse logo – mas a ideia de ser a responsável por todo o corpo médico da vila mesmo que por alguns dias era inacreditável.

Ino provavelmente se reviraria do avesso ao descobrir a notícia, tanto de alegria quanto de frustração por eu arranjar mais um motivo para ficar bem longe da minha casa aconchegante e da minha cama tantas vezes esquecida, mas só de pensar nisso fazia um sorriso enorme aparecer em meu rosto, e tive certeza que algumas pessoas na rua me olharam de esguelha quando um riso me escapou. Quem se importava? Eu era a nova chefa do Hospital, com apenas vinte e um anos, substituindo a melhor médica do País! É claro que o Yondaime-sama não se intimidou com o meu queixo caído na hora porque ele sabia que as chances de eu recusar esse cargo eram as mesmas do seu filho abandonar o sonho de ser Hokage.

Durante minha caminhada até o hospital pelas ruas não mais desertas, minha empolgação praticamente me cegou para tudo ao meu redor e eu havia até esquecido do retorno do Sasuke e do alívio de não tê-lo encontrado na Torre do Hokage. Então ao atravessar as portas principais do hospital, cruzar a sala de espera e os balcões das recepcionistas, e entrar na ala do pronto-atendimento meu susto não poderia ter sido maior quando me deparei com aqueles cabelos negros que eu reconheceria se estivesse cega.

Ele estava de costas para mim, sentado em uma maca, aparentemente esperando para ser atendido e provavelmente nada feliz em estar aqui, para começar. O Itachi estava em pé ao seu lado conversando com ele – conhecendo ambos, deveria estar tentando convencê-lo a permanecer sentado e quieto se não quisesse que partisse para a violência e o amarrasse na maca. A surpresa de encontrá-lo justamente aqui no hospital me fez logo correr os olhos para o chão em busca de traços de sangue ou vestígios de roupas rasgadas, mas nada na cena me fazia pensar que algo grave pudesse estar acontecendo. Ainda assim não diminuiu o aperto em meu peito.

- Ah, aí a doutora. – Ouvi uma enfermeira próxima a eles indicar com a cabeça em minha direção e rapidamente se adiantar até mim para me guiar até os dois já que meus pés pareciam ter congelado. O Sasuke não estava apenas esperando para ser atendido. Aparentemente estava esperando para ser atendido por _mim_.

Eu ainda estava um pouco atordoada pelo choque de encontrá-lo no pronto-atendimento, então me deixei ser guiada pela enfermeira e a primeira coisa que encontrei ao parar em frente aos dois ninjas foram os olhos negros intensos.

- Sasuke...? – Seu nome escapou dos meus lábios em um sussurro antes que eu pudesse guardá-lo onde uma garra arranhava o meu peito. Por sorte o ambiente hospitalar e a presença de um possível machucado em minha frente me fez conter tudo o que subia pela minha garganta. Automaticamente vasculhei-o com o olhar criterioso que a medicina me ensinou durante tantos anos e percebi que aparentemente ele não tinha nenhum ferimento. Encarei-o confusa. – Não me disseram que você tinha se machucado.

- Não estou ferido. Também não sei por que diabos estou aq-

- Porque você conhece o meu irmãozinho, Sakura. Alguém tem que tomar as decisões importantes por ele. – Itachi se adiantou em seu tom de voz tranquilo em contraste com o cenho franzido e os olhos revoltados do Sasuke.

Olhei de um Uchiha para o outro, mais confusa ainda.

- O que aconteceu afinal?

- O Sasuke usou o Sharingan além da conta e achamos que ele deve ser avaliado por um médico antes que algo pior aconteça.

- Eu não vou ficar cego, Itachi.

- Não ficou daquela vez graças a Sakura, seu idiota. Não vamos correr esse risco de novo.

Esse não era um elogio que eu quisesse que o Itachi me lembrasse, mas tentei me controlar mais em não me irritar com o Sasuke diante das palavras do seu irmão. O Sasuke não estava muito feliz também, e pela maneira como seus olhos fuzilavam o Itachi era certo que mais algumas palavras ou um olhar cínico e usaria a Tsukuyomi nele.

- Não dá para acreditar que depois de um ano fora é assim que sou recebido pela minha família. – Sasuke murmurou, irritado.

Não dava para acreditar que _eu_ estava recebendo essa bomba logo após ser nomeada chefa do hospital! Eu deveria estar convocando uma reunião com os médicos e funcionários para dar a notícia, ou escalando os plantonistas dos próximos dias, ou até sacaneando com aquele Dr Arrogante e deixando-o de plantão por 72 horas, mas não! Claro que não, eu estava aqui no pronto-atendimento tendo que lidar com a possibilidade do Sasuke estar perdendo a visão, _de novo_!

Juro, se não tivesse uma pequena parte de mim – média parte, certo – alarmada, até preocupada com essa hipótese, essa raiva que eu estava sentindo me faria arrancar os braços dele fora para lhe dar um bom motivo para estar nesse hospital. Enquanto todos esses sentimentos reviravam em minha cabeça, eu estava ocupada examinando sua visão – sim, eu tinha essa capacidade de autocontrole. Minha concentração no chakra que fluía da minha mão para avaliar um possível dano em seus olhos me ocupava bastante para ignorar os olhos negros que eu sabia que analisavam os meus com a mesma intensidade que eu o examinava.

Não sei o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas a irritação em seus olhos me aliviou para a possibilidade de ele apenas estar imaginando diversas formas de torturas ao me jogar no Tsukuyomi por eu ter concordado com o Itachi nesse exame. Com a sua fúria eu poderia lidar. Nada mais além disso.

- Estou ótimo, está vendo? – Sasuke retrucou, irritado, levantando no instante em terminei e me deixando agora capaz de sentir apenas a raiva por ele ter sido tão estúpido com esse maldito Sharingan.

- Você realmente tinha que exagerar de novo, Sasuke? Depois daquele tratamento você tinha que evitar usar o Sharingan desse jeito por pelo menos dois anos.

- Sakura, eu estava em uma missão rank-S.

- Você usou o Magenkyou, não foi? – Praticamente afirmei, franzindo o cenho.

- Não tive escolha.

- Claro que teve, e você escolheu quase perder a visão de novo.

- Era a minha visão ou a minha vida.

- Você não estava sozinho na missão. Não venha me dizer que seus companheiros não podiam ter feito alguma coisa para evitar que você chegasse a esse ponto, ainda mais por ser uma missão de espionagem. – Será que houve mesmo alguma luta?

- Como sabe disso? Você faz parte da ANBU agora? – Sasuke franziu mais o cenho, como se isso ainda fosse possível, então algo passou em seus olhos e seu tom de voz ganhou algo além da irritação. – Não. Você está saindo com aquele idiota de novo.

Senti que meu rosto esquentava, mas desconfiei que boa parte desse rubor era da raiva que subia pela minha garganta. Era só o que faltava eu ter que discutir isso com o Sasuke agora.

- Isso não é da sua conta. O que quero dizer é que você não pode exagerar no Sharingan. E pela sua teimosia, você vai ficar alguns meses sem usar nada dele ou da próxima vez não tem mais tratamento, entendeu?

- Ótimo, é só isso? – Ele já estava até se virando para ir embora com essa irritação que estava chacoalhando o hospital inteiro, juro.

- Não, você vai precisar de algumas sessões para restabelecer suas células já danificadas. – Falei, suspirando.

Maldito Itachi por tê-lo trazido para que eu o examinasse. Justo agora? Sério, o Sasuke não poderia ter esperado só mais duas semanas para voltar? Não dava para acreditar que tudo isso estava acontecendo no dia que deveria estar sendo o melhor do mês.

- Tsunade-shishou está fora por mais alguns dias, então eu farei o tratamento. – Expliquei, esperando que meu tom ligeiramente contrariado deixasse claro que eu não estava nada satisfeita com essa ideia também, mas, droga, eu e a Tsunade-shishou éramos as únicas em Konoha capazes de realizar esse tratamento.

- Isso é idiotice. – Sasuke falou para si mesmo, irritado.

- Não ache que estou gostando mais do que você, seu idiota. Quantas vezes eu já tinha dito para tomar cuidado? Não acredito que depois de um ano em paz você já chega me dando essa dor de cabeça.

Saí de perto dele antes que eu mesma arrancasse seus olhos e o deixasse cego como ele tanto queria, e me encaminhei até o balcão para agendar as sessões do tratamento, enquanto a sua fúria tentava dominar a calmaria de um Itachi que parecia estar se divertindo demais com a cena.

- Da próxima vez que me trouxer aqui, eu te mato. – Ouvi o Sasuke ameaçar o Itachi, que apenas riu.

- Eu sei que você estava morrendo de saudades da Sakura, irmãozinho.

Cretino, canalha, argh...!

**Continua...**

* * *

**:DD**

**Juro que estou me sentindo como se estivesse postando uma fic pela primeira vez na vida xD Inclusive porque vcs não imaginam como estou me sentindo super enferrujada para escrever esses capítulos, aahuahuahua xD Então tenham paciência, estou me esforçando ao máximo para pelo menos pegar o jeito de novo, pessoal xDD**

**Quanto ao capítulo: Gostaram do Minato? Do Itachi? Achei que seria muito legal explorar uma espécie de universo alternativo de Konoha \o\ Espero que tenha dado para entender mais ou menos por onde a fic vai girar (Na verdade, vcs só vão entendendo de fato a história com o decorrer dos capítulos, o que foi** totalmente** de propósito \o\)**

**Esse meu comentário ta super confuso, então vou parar por aqui (É a ansiedade de estar postando aqui depois de tanto tempo e não saber mais o que falar, ahuahauah)**

**Digam o que acharam, por favor! :DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Dia 1 parte II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia I parte II**

**Sakura POV**

Toda aquela felicidade que eu sentia pelo novo cargo, a empolgação de comandar o hospital, essa grande responsabilidade que o Yondaime-sama colocou sobre mim, e principalmente a raiva que me invadiu como um furacão pela manhã no encontro com o Sasuke me arremessou em um redemoinho de emoções que eu estava tendo dificuldade em digerir. Tudo isso em algumas horas. Tudo por ter encontrado-o após um maldito ano em paz.

Eu tinha certeza que o plantão que me esperava à noite me manteria ocupada tempo suficiente para me salvar, mas fiquei incontáveis horas sem simplesmente nada para fazer e antes que eu me desse conta já estava sentada em uma das cadeiras no setor do pronto-atendimento mergulhada nesses sentimentos. Eu não sabia dizer por quantos estágios de humor passei nesse período, mas tinha certeza que um se sobressaiu sem o menor esforço. A raiva borbulhava em minhas veias. Não dava para acreditar que aquele irresponsável do Sasuke tinha se arriscado a perder a visão, ficou furioso comigo por eu estar apenas jogando a verdade naquele nariz empinado dele, e ainda me obrigou a agendar cinco malditas sessões para o seu tratamento!

Ele não havia aprendido nada anos atrás? Não, claro que não, o Sasuke era um convencido estúpido que achava que tinha tudo sob controle. Mas eu lembrava como ele havia chegado ao hospital naquele dia, os olhos sangrando, quase incapaz de enxergar os três dedos que coloquei a menos de cinco centímetros de seu rosto. Ele ainda ficou impaciente, como sempre ficava quando se tratava desse uso exagerado do Magenkyou, mas sua visão estava tão prejudicada que ele não protestou quando a Tsunade-shishou o manteve internado por uma semana e ainda realizou algumas sessões terapêuticas após a alta do hospital. A Mikoto-san praticamente o proibiu de ir às missões pelos próximos seis meses, mas o Minato-sama a poupou do estresse de tentar prendê-lo na vila e apenas repassava as missões para os outros Esquadrões. E ele não havia aprendido nada disso?

Não dava para acreditar na frustração que me corroia toda vez que isso piscava em minha mente, e de repente eu me via soterrada pela simples presença dele ali, tão próximo de mim, após tanto tempo. Foram alguns minutos, mas pensando nisso agora eu me pegava cerrando um dos punhos na prancheta em cima do balcão. A raiva pela teimosia dele se transformou na raiva pelo que apenas seus olhos faziam comigo. Ele nem estava aqui e mesmo assim meu coração estava apertado como meu punho.

Pensando na nossa infância, eu realmente não tinha motivos para sentir nada disso. Pelo contrário, até os doze anos de idade eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo por estar sempre me ignorando quando eu tinha aquela gigantesca queda por ele – assim como metade de Konoha – e mesmo quando comecei meu treinamento com a Tsunade-shishou eu ainda o odiava por ter me feito perder tanto tempo da minha vida correndo atrás dele.

O problema começou quando nos tornamos Jounnins e éramos sempre escalados para quase todas as missões juntos, e com aqueles dezessete anos de idade, a incrível força para as batalhas e técnicas de cura que aprendi com a minha mestra, eu era uma pessoa muito diferente daquela criança. Talvez fosse essa mudança, ou o fato de o Sasuke também ter crescido, ou a nossa constante convivência nas missões a cada semana, mas de alguma maneira nos aproximamos. De apenas companheiros de equipe passamos para uma amizade que eu nunca imaginaria possível. Tudo bem, no início eu ainda reprimia a vontade de socá-lo pelos velhos tempos, mas em algum momento invisível aos meus olhos percebi que tudo o que aconteceu naquela época deixou de ter a menor importância.

Então, sim, a minha relação com o Sasuke era um pouco mais complicada do que parecia. E eu passei esse último ano me recompondo disso, satisfeita com todas essas atividades que me ocupavam vinte e quatro horas por dia e mantinham meus pensamentos longe da minha mãe, do meu pai e dele, e eu estava bem, estava _ótima_! Mas agora ele havia voltado e aqueles olhos intensos arrancaram da minha alma tudo o que guardei nesse período, tão fundo que nem eu deveria saber como alcançar e destrancar essa tormenta...

Eu sabia que se ficasse mais alguns minutos sem fazer nada meus pensamentos me enlouqueceriam, então quando a Ino chegou no pronto-atendimento alguns minutos atrás não pude ficar mais animada. Tudo bem, ela chegou com alguns ferimentos relativamente profundos, mas enquanto não corresse perigo de vida e me tirasse desse maremoto que foram as últimas horas, eu levaria seu café na cama por quantos dias ela quisesse.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela acordasse após ser trazida ao hospital por dois companheiros da ANBU. Nesse meio tempo foi difícil manter os pensamentos distante já que não me era exigido muito esforço para fechar os cortes em seus braços e no tórax, mas eu já estava satisfeita com a mais insignificante ocupação – desconfiei que eu seria capaz até mesmo de arrebentar alguém na rua para ter uma vida para salvar nessa madrugada interminável, mas ainda bem que não cheguei a esse ponto ou eu poderia dizer adeus ao meu adorado posto de chefa.

Nesse momento, a Ino estava com os brilhantes olhos azuis abertos, sentada na cama – mesmo que eu tivesse insistido para que ela não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco – e já me contava descontraída sobre a missão Rank-S da qual acabara de retornar.

- ... Consegui descobrir a localização do grupo, mas era uma armadilha, então é claro que o inferno se abriu. – Ela deu de ombros, soltando um gemido de dor com o movimento.

- Mas vocês estão bem, apesar do ataque surpresa. – Comentei, enquanto terminava de fechar o ferimento mais profundo em seu braço direito.

- É, os ninjas não eram tão bons em luta como eram em emboscadas.

Sorri diante da sua risada orgulhosa preenchendo o quarto que pedi para instalarem a ela – como ela ainda estava com o uniforme da ANBU, eu não podia atendê-la no pronto-atendimento sem que alguém visse sua identidade. Ei! Essa foi a minha primeira ordem como chefa do hospital! A Ino não devia ter entendido o sorriso que se estendeu por mais tempo em meu rosto, nem deu muita importância, pois me observou por alguns segundos em silêncio, me dando certeza que eu não iria gostar nem um pouco do que viria a seguir.

- E quando vai entrar para a ANBU, Testuda?

Eu não podia estar mais certa.

- De novo, Ino? – Sorri, mas ainda concentrada em seus ferimentos. Eu estava até esperando que ela comentasse sobre o retorno do Sasuke, mas o fato de isso não ter cruzado seus lábios era um ótimo sinal de que ninguém havia lhe dado essa informação. Ainda.

- Qual é, Sakura? Você sabe que é mais que qualificada para ser até a capitã de um Esquadrão. E você gosta de uma boa luta, o Naruto que o diga.

- Por isso tenho as missões como Jounnin.

- Que são um saco.

- Podem ser, mas são o suficiente para eu me manter em forma nas lutas e ao mesmo tempo me dedicar ao hospital.

- E ao treino com a Tsunade-sama. – Senti que sua voz me repreendia pela soma de todas essas atividades, mas apenas sorri.

- Bom, é o que eu mais gosto.

Eu não iria convencê-la, era óbvio. Quantas vezes já tivemos essa discussão afinal? Anos intermináveis. No mínimo. Não ia ser agora que o término dessa conversa seria diferente. Pelo seu semblante pensativo, imaginei que essa seria uma das minhas raras vitórias.

- É, pensando bem, imagina como seria difícil você encontrar o Sasuke-kun se os dois fossem capitães dos Esquadrões da ANBU. – Certo, talvez fosse o analgésico falando por ela, então tentei seguir em seu tom divertido.

- E assim eu posso cuidar de vocês quando voltarem estropiados de alguma missão.

- Mas principalmente do Sasuke-kun, claro.

- Chega, sua porca. – Retruquei, certa que uma veia estava visível em minha têmpora, e nem me atrevi a olhá-la porque tinha certeza que o sorriso maroto em sua cara cínica me comprovava que não eram os analgésicos falando e que, para o meu alívio, ela realmente não sabia da volta do Sasuke. Se não estaríamos tendo um tipo bem diferente de conversa e ela estaria na sala de cirurgia para reparar o estrago que eu teria feito em seus órgãos.

Ino riu, mas continuou a tagarelar algo que meus ouvidos ignoraram completamente assim que minhas mãos sentiram algo estranho em seu abdome. Era fraco, mas eu podia apostar que havia um chakra que diferia de todo o que circulava no corpo dela e que eu acabara de sentir ao fechar os cortes. Isso era algo extra. Algo que me deixou alerta.

- Ino, quando veio a sua última menstruação?

Meu olhar ligeiramente surpreso encontrou os olhos azuis atordoados, que me diziam que agora _eu_ estava sob o efeito dos analgésicos.

Eu bem queria.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estava exausto.

Que ninguém sonhasse que isso era a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça desde que pisei em Konoha, mas foi um ano fora em uma missão Rank-S, não uma idiotice qualquer de escoltar um Senhor Feudal ou o que seja. Foi um ano dormindo em barracas ou até mesmo sacos de dormir que mudávamos de localização a cada semana ou dia, além das comidas nas estradas, das armadilhas que montávamos, da loucura que foi caçar aquele grupo de ninjas e ainda aturar as brigas que foram surgindo no meu maldito Esquadrão.

Sem contar com todas as loucuras que aconteceram no minuto em que pisei em Konoha. A discussão começou na minha própria casa quando deixei escapar do uso do Magenkyou e de alguma maneira ela se prolongou até o hospital quando a Sakura apareceu para fazer aquele maldito exame. Como diabos cheguei em casa no início da tarde mais irritado do que em todo o ano que passei fora, eu simplesmente não sabia. O Itachi com certeza não achou que foi suficiente e resolveu me encher o saco com as malditas sessões do tratamento que farei com a Sakura – e do tempo que passaremos juntos sozinhos no hospital – então sim, eu estava exausto de tanta merda que havia acontecido em apenas algumas horas.

Era óbvio que a única coisa que eu queria quando o Naruto apareceu na minha casa era atravessar uma das minhas katanas em seu pescoço, mas de alguma maneira fui arrastado ao bar com ele, o Shikamaru, o Chouji e o Kiba – ele provavelmente me convenceu depois de perguntar se eu estava cansado demais para pisar fora de casa. É claro que eu não estava cansado. Um Uchiha nunca se cansava. E pensando bem talvez fosse uma boa ideia me distrair da raiva que eu ainda sentia por tudo o que aconteceu de manhã. A minha ideia de distração não estava funcionando até alguns minutos atrás quando o Naruto abriu a boca para dizer as palavras que fariam o maior sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e a minha sobrancelha se erguer.

- Casamento? Você, Dobe?

- O mais assustador foi o Hiashi-sama concordar com isso, Sasuke. – Kiba falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o copo de bebida para tomar um gole, fazendo o Shikamaru e o Chouji rirem. Eu ainda estava um pouco surpreso pela notícia, mas o Naruto nem me deu tempo para pensar muito sobre o assunto antes de começar uma típica discussão com o Kiba.

- Ei, eu sou um ótimo partido, seu perdedor!

- Naruto, qual é, você deu sorte de o seu pai ser o Hokage, se não é claro que o Hiashi-sama não ia pensar duas vezes antes de ao menos olhar para você. – Kiba riu após o comentário.

- Isso é inveja porque vou casar com a mulher mais irresistível da vila!

- A mais? Bom, não sei, a Sakura compete de igu-

Kiba pareceu engolir a própria língua de repente e permaneceu calado, com uma expressão tensa no rosto convencido de sempre. Algo me dizia que ultimamente ele estivera acostumado a falar da Sakura nessas rodadas, mas parecia que agora que eu havia voltado não havia coragem suficiente para isso. Eu não dava a mínima. É claro que esse idiota falava dela – até sonhava com ela se fosse duvidar. Antes mesmo de eu ficar fora durante esse período, o Kiba já fazia isso – com alguma cautela nos últimos meses antes da minha missão, mas isso não importava mais agora.

Percebi pelo sorriso cínico do Naruto que esse assunto e essa maldita discussão não acabariam tão cedo.

- O que você estava falando da Sakura-chan, Kiba? Qual é, você sempre falou tanto dela por aí, de repente ficou tímido?

Não pude evitar olhar o Kiba de esguelha diante da confirmação do Dobe.

- Eu sabia que isso ia ficar problemático mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Shikamaru murmurou para Chouji, suspirando.

- É mentira, Sasuke. Você vai acreditar logo nesse imbecil do Naruto? – Kiba tentou se defender, em tom óbvio.

- E em quem ele deveria acreditar? No melhor amigo da Sakura-chan que só quer o bem dela ou num cara de pau convencido que a agarraria se tivesse a chance?

- Desde quando você aprendeu a usar tantas palavras numa frase só?

- Nem vem mudar de assunto, e eu _sei_ muito bem usar as palavras, está bem? – Kiba ia protestar, mas Naruto o cortou. – E não adianta ficar com dor de cotovelo porque o Teme voltou e acabou com a sua festinha de tentar conquistar a Sakura-chan!

- Eu não-! Sasuke, eu nunca tentei conquistar a Sakura, você me conhece!

- Bom, mas se tivesse uma chance, não desperdiçaria. – Dessa vez o Chouji murmurou para o Shikamaru, mas todos nós ouvimos, e toda essa maldita conversa estava aumentando a minha irritação.

- Claro que n-!

- Não me interessa o que você tem feito com a Sakura. – Cortei o idiota do Kiba antes que meu punho agisse por conta própria. – Vocês me trouxeram até aqui para ficar ouvindo essas merdas? Acabei de voltar de uma missão Rank-S, seus idiotas.

Eu poderia muito bem estar descansando na minha casa, como eu merecia, mas não, eles haviam conseguido me arrastar até aqui para me encher com esse assunto estúpido.

- Eu disse a eles. – Shikamaru comentou, dando de ombros.

- Mas era uma ótima oportunidade para comermos alguma coisa. – Chouji completou.

- E para você saber que estou noivo, Teme! – Naruto se animou mais uma vez, e isso por fim me distraiu um pouco da chacina que eu preparava em minha mente.

- E como diabos isso aconteceu? Eu fiquei fora apenas um ano, Naruto. – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- E nesse ano eu decidi que queria passar o resto da vida com a Hinata-chan. – Ele rebateu com um sorriso enorme.

O que diabos...? Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Se ele tivesse me dito que abandonaria o sonho de ser Hokage seria mais compreensível do que essa loucura. Ele estava se comprometendo com a Hinata aos vinte e um anos, além de se arriscar com o Hizashi e toda a família Hyuuga. Já era um milagre ele ainda estar vivo para estar me contando isso agora.

Mas era o Naruto, o que eu deveria esperar?

- E o Hiashi-sama aceitou isso? – Perguntei, cético.

- Ei, nós estamos namorando há mais de cinco anos, Teme. Eu já sou praticamente da família dela.

- Tanto que você ainda sai escondido da casa dela de madrugada. – Shikamaru comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Como sabe disso? – Naruto perguntou, incrédulo.

- Ino. – Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Eu sinceramente tenho medo do que elas conversam quando estão sozinhas. – Kiba comentou, bebendo mais um pouco.

- Com o Naruto casado vamos ter acesso a todos esses segredos. – Chouji brincou.

- Se querem tanto saber, passem só cinco minutos com a Ino. – Shikamaru falou.

- Aliás, quando vocês dois vão casar, Shikamaru? – Naruto perguntou, curioso, tomando um gole da bebida.

Ele só podia estar de sacanagem.

- Naruto, se existe alguma coisa problemática nesse mundo é casamento. Obrigado, mas já tenho uma mulher problemática o suficiente.

- Ele fala isso, mas não fica cinco minutos sem falar nela. – Chouji acrescentou, fazendo o Naruto e o Kiba rirem em concordância, enquanto o Shikamaru rolava os olhos e pedia mais um prato de comida para a mesa.

Era quase inacreditável que eu saí de Konoha e estava tudo na mais plena ordem, sem o menor sinal de que qualquer um desses casais estivesse marcando datas de casamentos como se estivessem fazendo uma refeição no Ichiraku, e de repente retorno e esse parece ser o único assunto do ano. O que mais eu deveria esperar? O Chouji era o próximo da lista? Alguém ia ter filhos? Comprar uma casa? Parecia que a única coisa que não havia mudado era aquela mulher irritante, mas toda essa conversa de casamento me fez duvidar se até ela estava com alguma data marcada e eu era o único que não fazia a menor ideia.

- Não se preocupe, Teme, a Sakura-chan não vai casar com ninguém. Ainda. – As palavras do Naruto me fizeram olhá-lo ao lembrar imediatamente o meu encontro com a Sakura hoje de manhã.

- Ela está saindo com aquele idiota de novo.

- Aquele idiota? Quem é esse? – Kiba perguntou, confuso.

- O cretino do Yuji. Você sabe, o idiota do Esquadrão II. Mas saiba que isso tudo é culpa sua, Sasuke. – Naruto falava em tom de repreensão, o que me fez erguer uma sobrancelha. Era só o que me faltava.

- Não é culpa minha quem ela escolhe para sair, Dobe.

- E não foi culpa do Sasuke ter essa missão que o faria passar um ano fora. – Chouji tentou me defender, enfiando um pedaço de carne na boca.

- Mas antes de ir embora, ele poderia ter evitado essa desgraça. – E então o Dobe voltou a me encarar, revoltado. – Eu a avisava toda vez, mas você sabe como a Sakura-chan é cabeça-dura e nunca me deu ouvidos.

Toda vez? Quantas vezes ela vinha saindo com aquele idiota? Isso já era um estúpido namoro?

- A culpa é dos dois de serem tão cabeça-dura, Naruto. – Shikamaru falou, rolando os olhos. – E eu não acredito que estamos falando da vida amorosa problemática do Sasuke. Quantas refeições no Ichiraku a Hinata prometeu a você por isso?

- Isso é porque ele vai casar e agora quer converter todos nós a essa loucura. – Kiba respondeu.

- Quer saber, Kiba, você só está com inveja porque não vai ser o padrinho. – Naruto rebateu, triunfante.

- Ha, boa sorte ao Neji com isso, enquanto eu estarei me preparando para pegar as mulheres mais gatas de Konoha.

- Ele vai preparar a despedida de solteiro. – Naruto falou como se estivesse tirando a última carta da manga, e isso só fez o Kiba rir e o Chouji engasgar com a comida.

- O Neji? É melhor passar direto para cerimônia então.

Pelo menos isso fez com que os dois partissem para o soco em cima da mesa e finalmente o dono do bar nos expulsou para que eu pudesse enfim ter a minha merecida noite de sono e algumas horas para esquecer o maldito tratamento que me esperava com a Sakura amanhã, e que eu estava tão certo que seria apenas o início dessa tortura.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nossa, me desculpem ter criado a expectativa do cara com quem a Sakura está saindo, juro que não planejei ngm em especial para essa trama, ahuahaua xD Mas não se preocupem que ele vai continuar cumprindo o papel de fazer o Sasuke subir pelas paredes xDD**

**Reviews:**

kekedia

Kaah Malfoy

Demetria Blackwell

Sophie-Hatake

Natty Hatake

Lady-England

Isa Cleawater

Saakura-chaan

susan n.n

Millady

bells

Bela21

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal :DD Com certeza essa é uma das melhores partes em estar de volta ;D Obrigada!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tbm! O próximo acredito que vai ser maior!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Dia 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia II**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu não estava acostumado a acordar depois das sete da manhã, principalmente considerando que no último ano passei a levantar as seis ou até antes. Perdi a conta das noites que não dormi meia hora sequer. Então ao acordar e ver a luz invadindo minha janela aberta – eu devia estar muito cansado ou, provavelmente, muito irritado para me importar com qualquer coisa além de me jogar na cama para a noite de sono que eu tanto aguardava – não precisei olhar para o despertador na mesa de cabeceira para ter certeza que já devia ser no mínimo nove da manhã.

Era a primeira vez que eu não precisava me preocupar em sair direto para a Torre do Hokage, então utilizei todos os minutos para tomar um demorado banho e descer para comer alguma coisa. Provavelmente não havia mais ninguém em casa esse horário. Meu pai sempre saía cedo para a Estação Policial de Konoha, minha mãe tinha que dar aula na Academia e o Itachi talvez tivesse saído em alguma missão ou algum treino com o Kakashi, meu antigo professor viciado nos livros eróticos do Jiraiya, que eu odiava admitir que até me fez sentir falta dele. Por mais que gostasse de me perturbar, ele havia se tornado uma presença quase constante nos últimos meses antes da minha missão – a Sakura foi a culpada por isso.

Por quantas coisas eu podia culpá-la afinal?

Desviei meus pensamentos disso assim que ouvi vozes na cozinha e quase desejei ter acordado um pouco mais tarde, mas meu estômago me convenceu a encarar seja lá o que fosse que o Dobe estivesse fazendo na minha casa. Entrei na cozinha e me deparei com ele e o Itachi na mesa, comendo uns bolinhos de arroz que minha mãe preparava no balcão. Alguém mexeu no meu despertador enquanto estive fora?

- Ei, bela adormecida! – Naruto me cumprimentou, animado.

Eu estava decidido a não me irritar tão cedo, ainda mais sabendo o que o resto do dia provavelmente me aguardava.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, sentando à mesa, recebendo um "Bom dia" da minha mãe que estava extremamente empolgada e sorridente preparando quinhentos quilos de comida no balcão.

- Fomos treinar e o convidei para perturbar você assim que acordasse. – Itachi respondeu, sorrindo.

Rolei os olhos.

- Estou começando a me arrepender de ter voltado.

- Nem brinque com isso, Sasuke. O seu irmão e o Naruto estavam quase subindo pelas paredes pela sua demora, você sabe disso.

- Não torna isso melhor, mãe. – Retruquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eles apenas estavam ansiando a minha volta para terem alguém para irritar o dia inteiro, como sempre deixaram bem claro. Aliás, o que estavam fazendo aqui ainda?

- Não se preocupe, Mikoto-san, ele acabou de dizer que nos ama.

- A Sakura bem que tentou fazer com que ele falasse essas coisas, mas ele foi enviado nessa missão e as aulas foram interrompidas por todo esse tempo. – Itachi completou, para os sorrisos do Dobe e da minha mãe.

Já iam começar com isso cedo? Se essa merda continuasse eu marcharia direto ao Yondaime e roubaria alguma missão que durasse mais dois anos. Antes mesmo de pisar em Konoha eu sabia que deveria me preparar para ser bombardeado pelo assunto envolvendo a Sakura, principalmente vindo desses três, mas não havia preparação alguma para essa frustração que franzia o meu cenho. Eu achava que pelo menos não haveria qualquer outro assunto que eu não pudesse lidar. Não podia estar mais enganado.

- Então é verdade que você exagerou no Magenkyou. – Naruto tentou usar um tom indiferente, mas deixou bem claro para mim que era por isso que estava aqui em casa. Ele poderia estar aqui por muitos motivos, mas apenas um desmancharia esse sorriso da sua cara, e o único que realmente poderia começar virando o meu dia do avesso.

Não, ele não ia me tirar do sério.

- Não fiz nada de diferente. – Respondi.

- A Sakura-chan notou mesmo no exame. – Ele rebateu, irônico.

- Você foi atrás dela para saber isso?

- Claro que não, o Itachi me contou.

Olhei para o Itachi com irritação.

- E você achou que ia esconder isso do melhor amigo dela? – Itachi retrucou, rolando os olhos. Esse cretino não deveria estar em uma missão ao invés de tentar destruir o meu retorno à vila? Inferno.

- Sasuke, você já tinha dado um tempo dessa loucura. – Naruto falou ainda em um tom controlado, tomando um pouco de chá.

- A diferença é que fiquei em uma missão Rank-S durante um ano. Vocês não sabem o motivo de eu ter usado o Magenkyou.

- É claro que sabemos. Porque você é um convencido que quer dominar todas as malditas técnicas desse Sharingan. – Naruto estava indignado. – Mas eu pensei que esse idiota tivesse sumido tantos anos atrás.

O problema é que eu havia sumido há exatamente um ano atrás. _Ela_ sumiu durante um maldito ano inteiro.

A irritação que esquentava o meu sangue e me fazia franzir o cenho já estava fora do meu controle.

- O que foi? Vai me dar uma lição de moral agora?

- Você é um bastardo arrogante mesmo, Sasuke. – Naruto não estava nem gritando, e isso era um sinal do quanto isso era sério, mas eu queria apenas arrebentar a sua cara nessa mesa. – Nós estamos preocupados com você. Da última vez você quase ficou cego. Antes disso, a Sakura-chan teve que atravessar uma kunai no seu braço para impedir que você continuasse com essa loucura.

_Claro_ que ele falaria disso.

- Aquilo não foi nada. – Respondi, odiando a maneira como essas palavras me atingiram.

- Filho, você ainda tem essa cicatriz. – Minha mãe falou, serena. – Não diga que não foi nada.

Encarei-a por segundos que foram plenamente entendidos por nós dois em silêncio. Parecia que foram décadas atrás quando tivemos essa conversa, mas não devia fazer dois anos. Eu ainda sentia como se tivesse acabado de voltar daquela missão, como agora o meu sangue martelando em minha cabeça me convencia muito bem disso. As lembranças vieram antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

_- Ela poderia ter curado você, Sasuke. Nós dois sabemos disso. – Não encarei a minha mãe ao cair em um silêncio que ela compreenderia melhor que qualquer palavra que eu arriscasse. Naquele dia não a deixei me curar. Eu queria que aquela cicatriz me lembrasse que ela havia sido a razão por eu não cometer uma loucura. Odiava admitir, mas ela sempre fazia isso._

_Era meu porto seguro._

* * *

**Sakura POV**

- Ele desmaiou? – Perguntei, rindo, ouvindo a risada da Ino preencher o consultório vazio onde estávamos.

- Não, mas acho que por um segundo ele teve um derrame. – O sorriso continuou no rosto dela. – Depois do derrame ele só achou um pouco problemático ter que fugir do meu pai por algumas semanas até ele se acostumar com a ideia de que vai ser avô.

Ri mais uma vez e observei minha amiga loira que estava com um sorriso tão sincero que eu podia sentir a felicidade que irradiava dela me contagiando ao ponto de tornar impossível o sorriso sumir dos meus lábios.

A visita dela ao hospital poderia ter sido por inúmeros motivos – a minha geladeira vazia, o dia imaginário em que eu teria uma folga, o vestido da Hinata que iríamos ajudar a escolher, até o assunto que eu rezava para ela ainda não estar sabendo e que eu sabia ser impossível – mas o único que parecia tão certo era vê-la sentar na cadeira do consultório e começar a contar como o Shikamaru recebeu a notícia que seria pai em seis meses.

Em seis meses essa Porca estaria com uma barriga imensa, carregando um bebê lindo e adorável que me faria até largar o hospital por vários dias apenas para cuidar dele, brincar com as suas bochechas fofas e mimá-lo. E isso iria acontecer em pouco tempo com a minha amiga de infância sentada na minha frente, como se apenas ontem tivéssemos doze anos, trocando os nossos sonhos de todos os filhos que teríamos! Que loucura!

- Não acredito que você vai ser mãe. – Comentei, sentindo que o sorriso não sumiria nunca. – Até um dia desses você tinha completado 21 anos e estava entrando para a ANBU, Ino!

- Eu sei! – Ela riu. – Parece uma loucura mesmo, mas não consigo tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara! Além do mais, você vai ser _tia_, Sakura!

- Ah, meu Deus, é verdade! – Exclamei, arregalando os olhos, mas rindo.

- Não é maravilhoso? Por isso vim arrastar você desse hospital! Para sairmos e comemorarmos as boas novas! – Ino já estava levantando, tão empolgada que seria capaz de dar algumas piruetas. Se era por estar grávida ou por ter realmente um bom motivo para me tirar daqui, eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

No entanto, antes que ela chegasse perto da maçaneta a porta se abriu subitamente e revelou uma TenTen empolgada, perplexa e frustrada ao mesmo tempo, juro. Tive até medo quando ela fechou a porta com tantas emoções aflorando, mas ela provavelmente apenas acordou todos os pacientes internados desse andar. Não que ela se importasse se Konoha estivesse sendo destruída nesse momento.

- É verdade, Ino?! Ah, meu Deus, não acredito! Sakura, eu quero ver o exame de sangue _agora_! – Não aguentamos e logo nossas risadas encheram o quarto, fazendo um sorriso empolgado surgir no rosto da TenTen, apesar de seus olhos ainda estarem um pouco arregalados em surpresa. – Não acredito nisso! É o primeiro bebê do grupo! E do Shikamaru! Sempre imaginei que o Kakashi-sensei teria filhos mais rápido que o preguiçoso do seu namorado, Ino!

- Ele não pareceu tão preguiçoso quando teve que providenciar um filho. – Comentei.

- Não quero me gabar, mas em muitas coisas o Shika tem muita disposição.

- Certo, agora são os hormônios falando. – TenTen rebateu, fazendo nossas risadas escaparem por entre alguns protestos da Ino. – Então o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos comemorar! Você sabe que tem muito que celebrar também, Sakura! O Sasuke está de volta!

- E deve estar cuidando da vida dele nesse mesmo instante, assim como nós deveríamos estar fazendo também. – Rebati. – Aliás, era o que _eu_ estava fazendo antes da Porca invadir o hospital.

- Você estava na maior fofoca quando entrei aqui, Sakura. Não venha arranjar desculpas. – TenTen insistiu.

- Ino, uma ajudinha aqui? – Pedi para minha amiga grávida que sabia que eu faria o seu parto e que deveria começar a me tratar muito bem a partir de agora. Ela não se atreveria a nada enquanto esse bebê não saísse.

- A menos que saia com a gente agora não tenho nada a dizer em sua defesa. – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Rolei os olhos. Eu realmente pensei que ela ficaria do meu lado diante do argumento de eu ficar no hospital trabalhando? Ela deixaria o Naruto fazer o parto se tivesse que me convencer a sair daqui.

- Anda, Sakura, você tem que nos contar como foi o encontro com o Sasuke ontem! – TenTen mal havia terminado a frase e já estava segurando meu braço, pronta para me arrastar em direção à porta.

- E não se esqueça de contar das sessões do tratamento com ele. – Ino completou, animada.

- Sessões?! Vocês vão passar horas juntos completamente _sozinhos_?! Anda, agora você tem que vir mesmo!

Olhei atravessado para a Ino, mas impedi as duas de me arrastarem para fora do consultório, plantando meus pés firmes no chão.

- Esqueçam, meninas, não posso sair hoje. Estou de plantão. – Elas iam protestar, mas me adiantei, suspirando em frustração. – E com certeza eu não sairia para falarmos sobre o Sasuke. Qual é o problema de vocês?

Eu estava cansada desse assunto. Meu Deus, ele havia voltado ontem e eu já estava querendo despachá-lo pelos próximos anos apenas para me ver livre dessa ladainha que eu era obrigada a ouvir a cada passo que dava nessa maldita cidade! O que eles estavam querendo?! Havia se passado um ano! Um ano inteiro! Além do mais-!

- Não me diga que não vai com a gente por causa desse idiota que você está saindo. – TenTen sugeriu, incrédula. Mas a única incrédula e frustrada aqui com isso era eu!

- Ele não é idiota...! Por que todo mundo fala isso...?!

- Porque ele não é o Sasuke-kun! – Ino retrucou.

- Que bom! Por que você acha que estou saindo com ele?!

- Espera aí, você não está saindo com ele para esquecer o Sasuke-kun, está? – Ino perguntou, desconfiada. – Sakura, você disse que havia superado-o anos antes de ele sequer ir nessa missão.

- E eu superei. Querem parar com o maldito interrogatório? Olha, tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Nos vemos outro dia, meninas. – E as empurrei para fora do consultório, fechando a porta antes que qualquer som pudesse escapar da boca de qualquer uma delas. Encostei-me na madeira, sentindo a temperatura ligeiramente gélida me arrepiar e um suspiro de frustração cruzar os meus lábios.

A última coisa que eu precisava era explicar a essas duas como foi meu encontro com o Sasuke ou como serão as sessões desse tratamento estúpido, sabendo que eu o encontraria em algumas horas e essa seria apenas a _primeira_ sessão. Será que eu sobreviveria para as próximas quatro? Espera, será que eu me importava se sobreviveria ou não? Porque pensando bem seria ótimo acontecer algum desastre e eu ser incapacitada de continuar o tratamento. Droga, exceto que ele dependia de mim para ficar bem.

Idiota, por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Nada disso estaria acontecendo se ele usasse a maldita cabeça e não ficasse usando o maldito Magenkyou tantas vezes de modo tão descuidado. E por acaso isso havia mudado nos últimos anos? Quantas vezes havíamos discutido por causa disso? Se eu fechasse os olhos por um instante tinha certeza que seria capaz de sentir os olhos negros me fuzilando enquanto meus punhos cerravam e entrávamos em mais uma briga. Suspirei, encostando a cabeça na porta e encarando o teto com os olhos frustrados e o coração martelando em minha garganta, sentindo a memória ser tão vívida como se ele estivesse aqui nesse momento.

- O _Itachi já disse que você não pode usar o Magenkyou desse jeito, Sasuke...!_

_- Não estou exagerando._

_- Você usou duas vezes só de ontem para hoje, seu idiota! O que é exagerar para você?!_

_- Sakura, eu estou bem. – Seus olhos negros já me encaravam com impaciência, mas eu não dava a mínima. Só queria colocar um pouco de senso nessa cabeça-dura estúpida...!_

_- Por enquanto, não é?! Sasuke, eu recebi um Hyuuga que quase ficou cego depois de tanto usar esses malditos olhos de vocês!_

_- Não sou um Hyuuga. – Ele estreitou ainda mais o cenho. – E quem é você para me dar lição de moral se estou exagerando ou não em treinos?_

_Meu sangue borbulhou a tal ponto que pensei ser impossível suportar._

_- Diferente de você, eu não corro o risco de perder a visão, seu imbecil._

_- Só o resto das suas capacidades. Você está canalizando chakra de todo o seu corpo. Não é só a maldita visão que você vai perder._

_- Sou eu ou você o médico aqui? Cala essa boca, eu sei até onde posso agüentar. Eu estudo para isso. Já você-_

_- Eu sei até onde posso aguentar, Sakura._

_Sem perder mais tempo, ele me deu as costas e a única coisa que eu tinha certeza que compartilhávamos nesse momento era essa raiva que racharia o chão aos nossos pés._

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Meus dedos se movimentaram com agilidade, enquanto eu usava o Goukakyuu no Jutsu e afastava o Neji que surgiu à minha esquerda subitamente. Ele foi rápido o suficiente para evitar as chamas, mas errou o golpe que viria em minha direção, acertando o tronco da árvore, na qual me apoiei em um dos galhos para sair do seu alcance. Franzi o cenho ao reconhecer a dor em meu braço. Ele ainda acertou o golpe de raspão.

- O que aconteceu? Você está mais lento, Sasuke. – Kiba comentou há alguns metros de distância de onde treinávamos, ocupado em aperfeiçoar algumas técnicas com o Akamaru.

- Não o subestime com esse Sharingan, Kiba. – Neji falou, avançando para cima de mim e iniciando uma luta corpo-a-corpo.

O Sharingan ativado me ajudava a prever melhor os dedos ágeis que ameaçavam acabar com o treino no instante em que ele atingisse algum ponto mais vulnerável. Por sorte, nenhum dos dois sabia da minha proibição de ativá-lo, então eu tinha que aproveitar enquanto a história não se espalhasse como fogo nessa vila – ainda mais com o Dobe desocupado e a solta por aí.

No meio da nossa disputa de punhos e rasteiras sem sucesso, vi o Neji inflamar as pontas dos dedos com o chakra azul, mas me abaixei no instante em que houve uma tentativa em meu pescoço e eu já estava usando a Chidori Eisou no formato da espada quando, por um segundo, minha visão escureceu e foi tempo suficiente para receber um chute pelo lado esquerdo. Ainda consegui me recuperar em tempo de enxergar a grama onde me apoiei com um joelho e a mão direita.

Merda, o que aconteceu?

Percebi que até mesmo o Neji me encarou de maneira estranha, mas a luta ainda não havia acabado. Eu planejava partir para cima dele, sem dar importância para o que quer que tivesse acontecido ou para a expressão confusa do Neji, mas antes que meus pés pudessem deixar o chão fui interrompido.

- O que diabos está fazendo, Sasuke?! – Merda, o Dobe. Desativei o Sharingan na tentativa de evitar o sermão idiota, mas eu sabia que já era tarde. Estreitei os olhos, agora negros, perigosamente para um Naruto incrédulo que irrompia na clareira onde treinávamos. O Neji e o Kiba estavam tão confusos quanto eu estava irritado com o que viria em alguns segundos.

- O que foi? Você está vigiando-o agora, Naruto? – Neji perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ele não pode usar o Sharingan! Vocês não estão sabendo disso?! Se ele continuar vai ficar cego! – Em seguida, o Dobe me encarou, furioso. – O que você tem nessa cabeça, Teme?

- Se vai ficar como minha babá-

- Se quer saber eu vim treinar, seu cretino, e sorte sua que fui eu que o encontrei aqui! Se fosse a Sakura-chan a sua cabeça já teria rolado!

- Eu não tenho que ficar dando satisfação a ninguém. Quer parar de me encher o saco com essa merda?

Era hoje que eu iria matá-lo. Talvez até usar a Tsukuyomi, para mostrar a esses imbecis que eu estava bem o suficiente para jogá-los na pior tortura que eles poderiam imaginar.

- O que diabos está acontecendo afinal? – Kiba perguntou, confuso.

- Você voltou da missão sem os olhos de novo, Sasuke? – Neji me perguntou.

- Ah, é isso. Cara, você consegue ser mais teimoso que o Naruto. Como isso é possível? – Kiba exclamou, incrédulo.

- Eu estou bem. – Falei, arrancando uma das minhas kunais que ficou presa no tronco da árvore ao meu lado.

- Você não conseguiu me enxergar vindo pela sua esquerda, Sasuke. – Neji apontou, com a sobrancelha arqueada, fazendo o Naruto balançar a cabeça em reprovação.

- Isso a Sakura-chan vai ficar feliz em saber. – O que só o fez receber um olhar assassino. Qual era o problema desse imbecil? Ele ia fofocar agora tudo o que eu fazia para a Sakura?! Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ah, não se preocupe, nem vou precisar contar. Ela vai descobrir só de olhar para essa sua cara lavada. E boa sorte, o seu tratamento é agora, esqueceu?

Merda.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Ela estava atrasada.

Se o idiota do Naruto me apressou para vir logo até o hospital, com certeza era apenas para me manter afastado da área de treino o maior tempo possível porque era óbvio que ela não chegaria no horário combinado. É claro que não. Ela estava sempre ocupada. Tão ocupada com tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que era quase impossível dar conta de tudo, e então era óbvio que chegaria atrasada para o mais insignificante dos seus compromissos.

Como ela conseguia administrar tantas atividades era algo que eu tentava entender havia anos. Para ser sincero, não me lembrava da Sakura ser obsessiva dessa maneira quando criança – Eu ao menos olhava para ela nesse período? Todas as memórias que eu tinha dela pareciam ser a partir dos seus doze anos, quando formamos parte da Equipe Sete, com o Naruto e o Kakashi, e a única opinião que eu tinha dela naquele tempo era que ela cresceria para ser a mulher mais irritante de Konoha. Eu não estava errado – ela continuava sendo irritante mesmo aos vinte e um anos, exceto que agora de uma maneira que me incomodava mais do que deveria.

De qualquer maneira, até os quinze anos a Sakura era uma pessoa normal, sem essa obsessão por tantas tarefas, treinos e missões, até o dia em que a Tsunade voltou à vila como a melhor médica do País e a aceitou como sua discípula. Em parte, eu culpava aquela bêbada por ter transformado a Sakura nessa máquina sem descanso. Mas eu sabia que o que estava por trás de tantos minutos e horas minuciosamente ocupadas foi pelo que aconteceu ao seu pai. O Naruto me culpava pela outra parte dessa loucura.

A porta do quarto em que me deixaram foi aberta e não deixei um único fio dos cabelos róseos longos escapar da minha visão. Não parecia ter sido ontem que nos vimos após um ano inteiro. Talvez eu devesse ter reparado nela ontem, mas a raiva que criamos em meros segundos foi capaz de apagar tudo que rodava em meus pensamentos antes de ser arrastado ao hospital. Olhando-a agora eu era incapaz de encontrar a menor mudança em qualquer detalhe seu, e assim que seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus senti como se nunca tivesse saído de Konoha.

Exceto que saí, como sempre acontecia.

- Desculpa, estava resolvendo algumas coisas por aqui e acabei me atrasando. – Sakura se explicou, pegando uma cadeira um pouco mais alta e colocando-a ao lado da cama, virada para mim.

- Não faz muito tempo que cheguei. – Menti para evitar a próxima briga, sentando na cama de frente para ela, que ficou quase da minha altura graças à cadeira em que estava sentada, concentrada apenas na tarefa de me impedir de ficar cego. Seria assim agora.

- Está aproveitando para descansar depois de todo esse tempo naquela missão?

Era o último assunto que eu queria que ela tocasse, e considerando que sua mão já estava agilmente examinando meus olhos não haveria como fugir. Ainda assim, não me atrevi a dizer que estive fazendo exatamente o oposto do que ela mandara, e antes que eu pudesse inventar alguma coisa inútil, vi seu cenho franzir e o chakra verde sumir de sua mão a alguns centímetros dos meus olhos.

- Claro que não. – Sakura respondeu por mim, e eu sabia que o inferno se abriria agora. – Alguma vez você conseguiu descansar?

- Eu? – Um sorriso cínico quase apareceu em meus lábios. – Tem certeza que quer falar em descanso, Sakura?

- Nem venha jogar isso agora para cima de mim, Sasuke. Eu falei com você ontem. Isso é grave. – Ela franziu mais o cenho. – Você não está me levando a sério porque não sou a Tsunade-shishou, é isso?

- Pare com essa besteira. – Franzi o cenho, impaciente. – Eu estou bem, por isso fui treinar. Não estou sentindo nada.

- E você quer sentir o que? Perder a sua visão para acreditar que você não está bem? Sasuke, eu não estou brincando com isso...!

- Por que diabos está fazendo todo esse drama? Eu vou fazer as malditas sessões, não vou?

- E você acha que vai resolver se continuar sendo teimoso desse jeito?! Que parte de ficar cego você ainda não entendeu?!

- Você não pode me impedir de usar o Sharingan.

- Já fiz isso uma vez.

O silêncio se seguiu no mesmo instante em que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, em um tom tão firme quanto seus olhos verdes que me encaravam com uma ponta de frustração, talvez por ter deixado isso escapar. Não me importava. As palavras estavam ecoando em minha cabeça e o calor do corpo dela próximo ao meu não estava me ajudando a controlar tudo o que atravessou meu peito nesse mísero segundo.

Seu suspiro em frustração cortou o silêncio insuportável antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, e logo ela já acumulava o chakra verde em sua mão novamente.

- Ande, vamos logo começar com isso.

Não havia um único som no quarto enquanto ela começava a concentrar o chakra em meus olhos, como Tsunade já fizera alguns anos atrás, e iniciava essa sessão que seria uma tortura ainda maior do que imaginei. Não era possível ouvir nem nossas respirações – e estávamos bem próximos – o que me deixou receoso de ela ser capaz de escutar meus pensamentos que me traíam inevitavelmente para o dia em que ela enfiou aquela kunai no meu braço.

Merda, por que ela teve que tocar nesse assunto? Já estava complicado o suficiente ter que passar quarenta minutos trancado em um quarto com ela sozinho, com essa proximidade que não deveria ser permitida – Tsunade realmente fez o tratamento assim naquela época? – e a fragrância indiscutível de Sakura quase me fazendo desistir de lutar contra essa recordação estúpida. Eu me lembrava de tudo tão vividamente que parecia sentir agora a dor daquela kunai me cortando, o sangue quente escorrendo em minha pele, os olhos verdes num misto de tensão e alívio tão próximos dos meus – como agora.

Naquele dia, após atravessar a kunai em meu braço, Sakura havia praticamente me segurado para me impedir de voltar à luta e continuar usando o Magenkyou, e então um dos nossos companheiro de equipe se encarregou do ninja contra quem lutávamos naquela floresta, e alguns minutos mais tarde voltamos para a casa do Senhor Feudal que nos abrigou para a missão. Não fazia mais de um mês que eu havia me recuperado do sangramento em um dos olhos, mas ainda assim insisti em usar o Magenkyou naquela luta.

Sakura ainda manteve um vestígio de preocupação nos olhos enquanto curava um ferimento em meu joelho. Não era a primeira missão que havíamos sido escalados. Éramos Jounnins e até aquele momento já havíamos perdido a conta de quantas missões participamos juntos. Estávamos mais próximos do que qualquer um de nós gostaria de aceitar, e vê-la daquela maneira me matava, eu odiava admitir. Após um longo silêncio naquele quarto, garanti a ela que estava bem e Sakura apenas assentiu ao me encarar em seguida, e o seu erro foi ter cruzado o olhar com o meu. Eu a conhecia melhor que ela mesma.

Eu a havia preocupado ao ponto de torná-la incapaz de gritar comigo e começarmos uma discussão sobre esse assunto, e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que pudesse tranquilizá-la ou quebrar aquele silêncio idiota. A única coisa que continuava piscando em minha frente eram os olhos verdes cheios de aflição e a sua mão segurando meu pulso com firmeza. Eu queria que aquela dor da kunai atravessando meu braço me lembrasse como ela havia me parado, como eu a deixei preocupada e como eu não seria o responsável por fazer isso de novo com ela.

Quando sua mão alcançou o ferimento que causara em meu braço, segurei seu pulso, e não demorei mais que alguns segundos encarando-a antes de beijá-la. Foi a única vez que meus lábios encontraram os dela durante todos aqueles anos de convivência, de tanta coisa que vínhamos passando juntos, mas até agora nesse momento eu ainda sentia como seus lábios eram macios e me fizeram pensar imediatamente que eu jamais me afastaria deles, a maneira como ela me deixou aprofundar o beijo e o seu discreto suspiro em minha bochecha, enquanto sua mão segurava minha camisa com um pouco de força.

Mais uma vez a conversa com a minha mãe surgiu como um estalo.

_- Ela poderia ter curado você, Sasuke. – Naquele dia não a deixei me curar. Queria que aquela cicatriz me lembrasse que ela havia sido a razão por eu não cometer uma loucura. Odiava admitir, mas ela sempre fazia isso._

- Ainda não terminei, não saia daqui.

A voz de Sakura me despertou para vê-la levantar e sair do quarto por alguns minutos, o que achei ótimo. A nossa distância era muito pequena e essas memórias eram tão reais que apenas nesse instante percebi como cerrei meu punho e meus olhos estavam estreitados. A cicatriz em meu braço formigava em antecipação, me irritando – O que essa mulher irritante fazia comigo?

Merda, era bom que a Tsunade estivesse salvando o resto do mundo para não estar aqui fazendo esse tratamento idiota que roubaria a minha sanidade pelos próximos dias, como a Sakura sabia fazer tão bem.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Capítulo enooorme e com umas boas lembranças do Sasuke, hein? ;D Hauahaua, adoro fazê-lo sofrer bem lentamente de ciúmes da Sakura xD E do romance fofo e problemático da Ino e do Shika, ahuahau xD**

**Reviews:**

Kekedia

Millady

Bianca

Sophie-Hatake

Bela21

susan n.n

Guest

Perola Negra

Joo Hee

**Obrigadaaaa, pessoal =DD Não deixem de acompanhar a fic e dizer o que estão achando, por favor :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	4. Dia 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 3**

**Sakura POV**

Certo, vou admitir, um dos motivos para eu me enclausurar no complexo de laboratórios de Konoha era para me manter extremamente alheia a tudo que estivesse acontecendo ao meu redor. No início, quando a Tsunade-shishou começou meu treinamento aqui para os jutsus de cura pensei que eu logo abandonaria pelo fato de o local me deixar tão incomunicável com o lado de fora. O cômodo onde eu treinava era de um tamanho razoável, mas entre quatro paredes gélidas – ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu nos primeiros meses – sem janelas para o céu azul ou a brisa entrar, e as lâmpadas iluminavam apenas o suficiente para a escuridão não nos atrapalhar nos treinos.

Ainda assim, era onde eu me sentia mais segura, distante de todos e dos meus pensamentos que muitas vezes tentavam ganhar essa batalha interna que travávamos não raramente. Especialmente agora eu tinha muitos motivos para me trancar aqui e passar essa manhã inteira treinando. Toda vez que eu lembrava a discussão que tive com o Sasuke e aquelas malditas palavras que me escaparam, e a maneira como o ar subitamente congelou quando nossos olhos se encontraram por aqueles segundos tão significativos, eu me obrigava a conjurar mais chakra e a me concentrar mais ainda no treinamento.

A última coisa que eu precisava era ficar relembrando o passado com o Sasuke sabendo que teríamos mais quatro sessões dessa terapia. Além do mais, passei muito tempo da minha vida ocupada o suficiente para sempre esquecê-lo, por que seria diferente agora?

Eu estava decidida e segura – e até aliviada por ter chegado a termos com tudo o que estava me desestabilizando por dentro – quando pisei fora do centro de treinamento e percebi, pelo discreto tom alaranjado do céu, que eu havia passado mais tempo que planejei naquele quarto. No entanto, foi o longo rabo-de-cavalo loiro passando pelo portão do complexo que despertou minha surpresa.

- Ino?

- Eu sabia que você estava aqui, Testuda.

- Está tudo bem? – Rapidamente meus pensamentos dispararam para o bebê.

- Até os cinco meses vou continuar ótima, depois disso você vai me ver reclamando todos os dias o quanto estou gorda.

Sorri, até aliviada pela brincadeira.

- E então mais quatro meses e você vai ser a mulher mais feliz da vila. – Respondi, fazendo-a rir um pouco.

- Não tente se aproveitar dos meus hormônios. Vim tirar você daqui, Testuda. – Não pude evitar o sorriso cansado. Algum dia ela pensava em desistir?

- Ino-

- Nem vem, quando você não está naquele hospital está enfurnada nesses laboratórios. Sakura, nós temos que _sair_, pelo amor de Deus...!

Ri da sua exasperação, e porque hoje eu realmente tinha a desculpa que ela estava ansiosamente esperando ouvir – era o único motivo que não a faria me sequestrar dos meus compromissos habituais.

- Eu sei, estou devendo mesmo uma saída com vocês. – Lembrei quando elas tentaram me tirar do hospital ontem. – Vamos mais tarde, agora tenho uma sessão de tortura com o Sasuke.

- Tortura? Não sei se é o que as mulheres de Konoha diriam. – Ignorei seu sorriso cínico.

- Bom, elas não o conhecem o suficiente. – E elas não estavam nessa situação tão complicada em que nos metemos.

Ino apenas segurou uma óbvia risada enquanto cruzávamos o portão do laboratório e começávamos a caminhada pelas ruas – que seria mais longa que o habitual com o bombardeio de perguntas e piadas que logo viriam. Os olhos azuis já me encaravam com entusiasmo.

- E como foi ontem com ele?

- Como sempre é com o Sasuke. – Dei de ombros.

- Sakura, detalhes, por favor.

- Que detalhes? Das nossas discussões? – Ergui uma sobrancelha diante da sua ansiedade. – Os seus hormônios estão trabalhando do jeito errado, sabia?

- Como se discussões não levassem a arrancar as roupas um do outro.

- A única coisa que vamos arrancar são as nossas cabeças, sua pervertida. – Falei, rolando os olhos, mas odiando a lembrança daquele silêncio pesado e dos olhos negros intensos mergulhados nos meus.

- Ah, não, pensei que vocês iriam pular essa fase depois do último ano separados. – Ino estava quase indignada. – Está falando sério que vocês só discutiram? Não acredito, Testuda, você é uma incopetente! Mais da metade de Konoha mataria por uma chance de ficar a sós com o Sasuke-kun por _cinco_ minutos e você consegue apenas uma briga?!

- Eu mataria mais da metade de Konoha para não ficar a sós com ele por um segundo, Ino. – E ela riu. Juro, ela estava testando os meus princípios de não socar uma grávida.

- Até parece, Testuda.

- Por acaso eu fiquei chorando depois que ele foi embora?

- Não, mas se enfurnou mais ainda no hospital e nos treinos. É tão óbvio que estava tentando esquecê-lo quanto o Naruto estar quase sendo assassinado pelo Hiashi-sama.

Rolei os olhos.

- Eu sempre fiz isso, Porca.

- Não ass-

- Bom, não faz mais diferença. – Avistei a esquina da rua do hospital, aliviada em poder me livrar do interrogatório da Ino e da enorme vontade de abrir uma cratera para prendê-la a mais de vinte metros abaixo do solo. – Nos vemos depois. – Eu já estava apressando os passos para longe dela, mas ainda ouvi sua voz.

- Não se esqueça de aproveitar todos os minutos!

Ela teria sorte se eu enterrasse apenas o punho no seu enorme sorriso quando nos encontrássemos de novo.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Assim que entrei no hospital para a segunda sessão do tratamento eu podia apostar que a Sakura estaria atrasada mais uma vez – apesar de ela ter marcado para o final do dia, já antecipando que não chegaria cedo – mas nunca imaginei que a encontraria aqui no horário, muito menos que estaria com o idiota do Yuji. Nenhum deles havia me visto e ninguém da recepção parecia me enxergar também com tanta gente no saguão de espera. Aproveitei-me da situação e não fiz movimento algum para ser notado.

Não sei do que eles conversavam, mas aquele cretino idiota estava próximo demais dela, com um sorriso estúpido na cara que eu arrancaria se ele demorasse mais alguns segundos aqui, mas em pouco tempo eles já estavam se despedindo. Ele segurou a mão dela e ia puxá-la para ele – provavelmente para beijá-la e me tirar daqui para socá-lo até a morte – mas ela sorriu, e eu podia jurar que vi suas bochechas corando, como tantas vezes aconteceu quando ela estava comigo, e então falou alguma coisa que o fez sorrir e em seguida beijá-la no rosto para sumir da minha vista e se salvar.

Sakura rapidamente se adiantou a percorrer o caminho que levaria ao quarto onde eu deveria estar esperando. Fui atrás dela, mantendo uma certa distância, mas convencido de que se ela estivesse atenta sentiria minha presença e provavelmente começaríamos uma briga aqui mesmo no corredor por eu não avisar que estava em seu encalço desde o início, tentando controlar essa raiva que fervia dentro de mim, mas ela não notou nada. Por que diabos eu estava tão decidido a arrancar a cabeça do Yuji eu não fazia idéia. Havia se passado um ano. E ainda que não tivesse, eu não tinha o menor controle sobre com quem a Sakura deveria sair ou não. De alguma forma, isso me acalmou um pouco.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto, Sakura já estava fechando a porta, mas segurei-a com uma mão e a impedi de fechá-la, claramente assustando-a com minha súbita presença. Claro, se ela estivesse prestando o mínimo de atenção teria percebido que eu a seguia sem a menor cerimônia.

- Meu Deus, de onde você surgiu? – Ela me perguntou, ainda um pouco assustada.

- Por que a surpresa? Você marcou esse horário. – Ergui uma sobrancelha, indiferente, mas pela maneira como Sakura estreitou um pouco os olhos ela percebeu o tom gélido em minha voz. Talvez eu não tivesse me acalmado afinal.

- Apenas não me assuste desse jeito. – Ela rebateu, fechando a porta e se virando para pegar a cadeira alta.

- Você está mesmo saindo com esse idiota? – Não pude me conter. Era óbvio que eu ainda estava furioso com aquela cena estúpida que vi e com esse cretino do Yuji que não era a primeira vez que arriscava o pescoço na minha frente.

Sakura não esperava que eu fosse ser tão direto. Na verdade, nem eu.

- Do que você...? – Ela perdeu as palavras diante do meu olhar irritado, e imaginei se ela sabia tudo o que passava na minha cabeça durante esses segundos em que ficamos em completo silêncio. Em seguida, seu cenho começou a franzir. – Foi o Naruto, não foi?

Ela sentou na cadeira à minha frente, enquanto eu já me instalava na cama e me controlava para não dizer que eu a conhecia bem demais para descobrir isso sozinho, apesar de, sim, o Naruto ter me informado ontem e de eu ter visto os dois há poucos minutos. Na verdade, eu já estava desconfiado desde que nos encontramos aqui no hospital logo após o meu retorno à vila, mas eu só acreditaria nessa idiotice ouvindo a confirmação da sua própria boca – como se aquela cena ridícula não fosse suficiente.

Sakura não deu muita importância para esse assunto e logo estava com o chakra verde irradiando de sua mão, apesar de seus olhos revoltados me dizerem o quanto ela me odiava por estarmos tendo essa conversa, mas eu não dava a mínima. Ela deveria ter pensado melhor ao invés de se encontrar com aquele cretino logo aqui no hospital no mesmo horário do tratamento.

Talvez o que estivesse me irritando mais que a sua tentativa de ignorar esse assunto era saber que ela não precisaria me responder para eu ter certeza. Seu silêncio era confirmação suficiente.

- Então está. De novo. – Falei, estreitando ainda mais os olhos.

Parecia o maldito dia em que voltei de uma missão e fomos interrompidos pelo desgraçado do Yuji. Era aquela maldita cena acontecendo mais uma vez.

Sakura desfez o chakra e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os meus, impaciente.

- Não acredito que é você me enchendo agora com isso.

- Ele é um idiota, Sakura.

A luz verde voltou a rodear sua mão e ela recomeçou o tratamento.

- Que é exatamente como vocês todos parecem chamá-lo. – Sakura respondeu, irritada, e os segundos se passaram sem que ela entrasse em mais detalhes. Ótimo. Por que eu precisava deles? Já estava sendo tortura suficiente saber que aquele cretino estava tocando no menor dos fios dos cabelos dela.

Inferno. Isso tudo era culpa daqueles idiotas do Naruto e do Itachi – da minha mãe, inclusive – me irritando desde o minuto em que pisei de volta em Konoha. Eu não deveria me importar com isso, com nada que a Sakura fizesse, principalmente porque havia se passado um maldito ano inteiro e isso tudo sempre foi tão complicado, mas, merda, ela fazia alguma coisa comigo que era impossível... Droga, e ela ainda havia deixado escapar aquelas palavras ontem, que me tornaram incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquela maldita kunai e os lábios dela. Eu sabia que deveria ter arranjado um jeito de prolongar a missão por mais dois anos.

Distraído, foi quase como uma eletricidade quando senti os seus dedos roçando de leve na cicatriz em meu braço logo abaixo da tatuagem da ANBU, me trazendo de volta ao quarto para observar os olhos verdes tão fixos na cicatriz, seu toque e sua proximidade me causando arrepios. Droga, eu lembrava tão bem daquele dia como se pudesse sentir o gosto dela nesse instante de novo.

- Isso não o impediu, não é? – Sakura murmurou, olhando a cicatriz com algo que não pude decifrar, os dedos ainda roçando tão levemente nela que eu quase não podia mais senti-los.

Meus olhos a observavam atentamente, procurando os seus que pareciam relutantes em me encontrar. Havia tanta coisa se passando em minha cabeça, mas o sentimento de que ela estava me matando lentamente era maior que quase tudo, porque, droga, eu sempre que eu lembrava dessa missão que passei um ano fora eu só conseguia pensar em como senti sua falta.

- É só uma cicatriz. – Respondi em um murmúrio quase imperceptível, sentindo todos esses anos desabando sobre mim. – Você não estava lá.

Foi um ano sem vê-la, sem ao menos encontrá-la pelas ruas e eu estava ficando louco naquela missão. Claro que me esqueci da maldita cicatriz. Era da Sakura que eu precisava para me manter no chão, como havia sido nos últimos anos.

Finalmente seus olhos verdes tão cheios de significado encontraram os meus pelos segundos mais longos da minha vida. A pequena distância que ainda nos separava era a única coisa que me mantinha no controle, que estava me impedindo de fazer essa loucura. Queria saber o que se passava em sua mente agora, mas ela apenas desviou nossos olhares e encarou silenciosamente a mão que conjurava uma pequena quantidade de chakra que logo sumiu quando fechou a mão em um punho, e então levantou da cadeira, sem me encarar dessa vez, murmurando qualquer coisa para sair e voltar em alguns minutos.

Eu não quis ouvir sua desculpa que provavelmente estava relacionada ao cretino do Yuji. É claro que ela havia saído para se encontrar com aquele canalha e por isso nem me encarou quando estava levantando. Agora eu sabia o que ela havia lhe dito, com aquele sorriso e o rosto vermelho, antes que ele a beijasse e sumisse do hospital. Meu cenho estava franzindo novamente, mas fiquei quieto e não a questionei sobre isso quando voltou em seguida. Se ela queria continuar saindo com aquele idiota eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, por mais-

Não, droga, não era da minha conta.

E durante o resto da sessão, nenhum de nós quebrou o silêncio que se formou e que sabíamos estar longe de ser o último que compartilharíamos durante esse tratamento.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Eu estava fazendo o caminho de volta para minha casa, com o céu noturno sem nuvens e a lua me observando na tentativa de esquecer aquele silêncio incômodo que caiu sobre nós dois durante toda a sessão e que estava tão disposto a acompanhar os meus passos silenciosos e os pensamentos que ameaçavam desabar todas as minhas muralhas.

Eu já não estava com problemas suficientes? Por que o Sasuke estava fazendo isso? Era de propósito, só podia ser, ainda mais quando eu estava saindo nesses encontros casuais com o Yuji. Era óbvio que aquele ar estranho – com tanta frustração, tanta... coisa a ser dita – apareceria quando estivéssemos a sós e ele descobrisse sobre isso, mas, droga, ele ficou fora tanto tempo e muita coisa havia acontecido. O Yuji apenas estivera ali e antes que eu me desse conta eu já estava me deixando levar pelos flertes dele e acabamos saindo algumas vezes.

Tudo bem, até semana passada isso ainda aconteceu – o que o fez ir até o hospital hoje também – mas como eu adivinharia que o Sasuke ia voltar na semana seguinte?! Além do mais, por que eu deveria me importar com isso? Eu estava achando ótimo ter alguém com quem sair de vez em quando e me fazer esquecer o resto do mundo. Era apenas isso que eu queria. Não havia nada sério acontecendo, e desde o início eu sabia que jamais haveria essa possibilidade. Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios diante desse pensamento, mas o afastei rapidamente ao chegar em casa e abrir a porta, me deparando com uma silhueta na cozinha mergulhada na penumbra.

Não me assustei, pois eu reconheceria essa figura como a palma da minha mão, mas acendi as luzes para entender o que estava acontecendo e vislumbrei três sacolas em cima da mesa com o que apenas poderiam ser alimentos, enquanto aquelas costas me encaravam.

- Kakashi-sensei? – Chamei, confusa.

- Oi, Sakura. – Ele se virou para mim, com um sorriso escondido pela máscara. – Não estava fazendo nada, então resolvi comprar algumas coisas para a sua geladeira já que você mal tem tempo para respirar.

Claro que era isso. Quantas vezes ele não fazia as minhas compras?

Assenti, sem uma palavra, fechando a porta em seguida, e pela maneira como ele ficou quieto pude perceber que eu não havia mostrado um sorriso sequer e que sua mente já tentava adivinhar o que estava me incomodando. Ele me conhecia muito bem. Bom, eu _estava_ cansada. E ainda tive que lidar com o Sasuke e... Tanta coisa, meu Deus.

Dava para sentir o olhar de esguelha do Kakashi-sensei e eu podia ler seus pensamentos em letras brilhantes em sua testa: "Havia alguma vez que não a via chegar em casa à noite sem estar exausta?". Decidi que confrontá-lo agora em relação a qualquer coisa na verdade apenas me deixaria mais cansada, então o ignorei – esperando que assim ele apenas fosse embora e me deixasse dormir, apesar de eu saber que todos esses sentimentos fervilhando por dentro não me deixariam fechar os olhos tão cedo – mas ele resolveu ignorar a minha indiferença e começou a fazer chá para nós dois.

Era óbvio que ele não me deixaria em paz até descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo. Certo, eu estava sendo um pouco dura. Ele estava apenas preocupado e ficaria aqui até me distrair o suficiente para um sorriso aparecer em meu rosto e conseguir afastar os meus fantasmas, como ele estivera fazendo há tanto tempo. Então me rendi, e subimos para o telhado de casa, onde costumávamos passar horas apenas na presença um do outro, com canecas de chá nos esquentando na noite ligeiramente gélida.

De alguma maneira, ele sempre conseguia. O simples fato de estar ao meu lado me dava uma paz que eu não encontrava nem mesmo no laboratório, o que sempre me lembrava como ele vinha fazendo isso por mim desde os meus dezesseis anos e o quanto isso me reconfortava diante do que havia acontecido e do que quer que estivesse por vir ainda.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei. –Sorri um pouco, olhando-o de esguelha. – Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você esses últimos anos.

- Provavelmente você estaria em inanição, para começar. – Ele retrucou, sereno como sempre, e então me olhou desconfiado. – Você não tomou aquele leite da sua geladeira, não é?

Diante dessa sua expressão e do tom com que suas palavras saíram, não pude evitar a risada que escapou dos meus lábios. Eles eram tão parecidos...

- Não se preocupe. Você tem tomado conta de mim como meu pai jamais sonharia ser possível, Kakashi-sensei.

- Ei, eu _sou_ uma pessoa responsável. Sabe quantos Gennins tenho que preparar para serem Chunnins e salvarem Konoha um dia?

- Sei, mas o meu pai também sabia dos seus livros pornográficos.

- Com certeza não através de mim.

- Ele ia em missões com você e o via lendo enquanto se reuniam. – Ergui uma sobrancelha, irônica. Dessa vez ele apenas deu de ombros.

- O que posso dizer? É culpa do Jiraiya-sama por escrever tão bem assim.

Minha risada foi seguida pelo silêncio aconchegante que sempre nos rodeava, enquanto eu bebia um pouco do chá que ele havia feito. Muitas vezes eu o odiava por aparecer simplesmente para me perturbar ou me dar algum sermão, mas era impossível me imaginar sem a sua companhia. Ele havia se tornado meu pai desde que perdi o meu e isso eu não trocaria por nada.

- Mas obrigada mesmo assim, Kakashi-sensei. – Murmurei, encarando a rua deserta abaixo de nossos pés. – Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando meu pai morreu e poderia muito bem me virar sozinha.

- Você bem que tenta até hoje, mas está vendo? Se não troco as suas caixas de leite, você vai ser a próxima internada naquele hospital com alguma infecção. – Rolei os olhos. Ele não estava nem se esforçando para admirar minhas palavras de gratidão...! – Mas você ainda não leva a sério, Sakura.

Continuei encarando a rua, tomando um gole do chá e esperando que ele percebesse que eu também não me esforçaria para aceitar suas palavras. Eu já sabia muito bem a que elas se referiam. Ele suspirou diante do meu silêncio.

- Queria chegar um dia aqui e ver você sem essa expressão tão exausta.

- Eu sempre fui assim. Você me conhece melhor que ninguém, Kakashi-sensei.

- Sei disso. – Ele assentiu, me olhando de esguelha agora. – Sei que não é por vaidade que você está sempre ocupando todos os minutos dos seus dias.

Claro que não era vaidade.

Meu pai sempre fora um pilar tão forte na estrutura do meu dia-a-dia que ele conseguira suprir a ausência da minha mãe desde a infância, após ela morrer com uma infecção complicada. Com apenas sete anos me deparei com a nossa casa preenchida somente por nós dois e a realidade de que a cadeira em que a minha mãe sentava na cozinha estaria vazia para sempre. Nenhuma criança deveria passar por aquilo, mas o meu pai sempre se preocupou em não deixar essa ferida se alastrar pelo meu corpo como a infecção que roubou a vida da minha mãe. Depois daquela missão, essa ferida se transformou em um verdadeiro buraco em meu peito que me obrigava a nunca ficar parada, nunca descansar, nunca ter um minuto para os pensamentos de angústia me invadirem.

- Seu pai não queria isso, Sakura.

- Nem eu quis que ele morresse naquela missão. Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos afinal.

Ou então ele teria resistido aos ferimentos graves e a Tsunade-shishou já teria aperfeiçoado o Souzou Saisei, ou apenas com os seus jutsus avançados de cura teria sido capaz de reconstituir os órgãos dele que estavam tão esmagados que eram irreconhecíveis, mas não. Nada funcionara. Exatamente como nada que o Kakashi-sensei ou qualquer outro me dissesse iria funcionar.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos serenos me estudando cuidadosamente durante os segundos em que eu me recusava a encará-lo.

- Há um ano atrás pensei que isso fosse acabar. – Seu comentário me fez apertar um pouco a caneca em minhas mãos. – Que o Sasuke fosse conseguir.

Tive vontade até de rir, tamanha a quantidade de emoções transbordando em meu peito, mas consegui me manter serena, com o olhar fixo na rua deserta.

- Como ele poderia? Desde que se tornou da ANBU ele tem coisas muito mais importantes para fazer, missões designadas pelo próprio Hokage. – Falei, sentindo o Kakashi-sensei me observar novamente, agora com cautela.

- Você não o ressente, não é, Sakura?

- Claro que não. Eu também teria coisas muito mais importantes para me ocupar se fosse da ANBU.

- Então faça o teste. Pelo menos a tiraria do hospital, que ocupa mais da metade do seu tempo. – Olhei-o e sorri diante dessa ideia absurda.

- O hospital é a única coisa que não posso largar. Você sabe.

Dessa vez ele não se atreveu a argumentos e se limitou a encarar o céu noturno, deixando a caneca com chá ao seu lado esfriando. Nisso ele não teria como me confrontar. O Kakashi-sensei sabia que um dos motivos para eu me dedicar tanto à medicina era o desejo de poder salvar todos os pais que voltavam das suas missões e garantir que não deixassem seus filhos órfãos. Porque eu sabia como era essa dor.

Ela foi em grande a responsável por eu ser quem eu era hoje.

- Então dê um tempo do treinamento com a Tsunade. – Kakashi-sensei sugeriu.

- E como vou melhorar meus jutsus de cura sem ela?

- Sakura, você vai acabar sendo internada pelo uso excessivo de chakra. De novo. – Após o suspiro frustrado, ele me olhou de esguelha. – Ninguém melhor que o Sasuke para lembrá-la disso.

- Foram só duas vezes, Kakashi-sensei. – Retruquei, começando a ficar impaciente. – E eu fiquei bem, só precisei descansar alguns dias.

- Você tem descansado alguma _pequena_ _hora_ depois disso? – Rolei os olhos, mas já prevendo que eu compraria essa discussão, ele se adiantou, erguendo as mãos em defesa. – Tudo bem, nem vou me preocupar agora que o Sasuke está de volta mesmo.

- E o que você espera que ele faça? O que tem feito nos últimos cinco anos? Não acho que mudou muita coisa. – Minha voz era irônica.

- Agora que você o obrigou a ficar dois meses sem usar o Sharingan, e obviamente sem missão, não vou abandonar minhas esperanças.

- Esqueça. A minha história com o Sasuke é mais complicada que isso, e já basta de complicação na minha vida.

O Kakashi-sensei me conhecia o suficiente para saber que a outra metade de mim me obrigava a me manter ocupada para esquecer o Sasuke. Eu não me permitia parar para pensar nos desencontros que sempre tivemos antes mesmo de ele se integrar à ANBU. Como ele poderia me ajudar se era um dos culpados por tudo isso? Além do mais, eu já estava com muitos problemas. Não precisava me preocupar em retomar o que quer que poderia ter sido com o Sasuke. De novo. Como eu estava tão cansada de superar.

- Vou me lembrar disso quando eu estiver comprando a coleção de Icha Icha para o presente de casamento de vocês. – Kakashi-sensei me trouxe de volta à irritação crescente que ele estava me causando.

- Se já terminou o chá, tenho um dia cheio amanhã. – Falei, fuzilando-o com os olhos e levantando.

- Certo, certo, não precisa me expulsar. – Ele rebateu, levantando também. Mais um minuto e eu racharia o seu crânio com essa caneca, mas consegui controlar meu instinto assassino e já estava prestes a descer do telhado quando sua voz me impediu. – Aliás, pare de sair com aquele idiota da ANBU.

Dessa vez nem me esforcei em controlar minha raiva e atirei a caneca, mas ele sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça antes que atingisse a sua cara cínica.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nossa, gente, que bom que vcs gostaram do capítulo anterior! Foram tantas reviews que quase não acreditei! =D Obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado desse também ;D**

**Reviews:**

susan n.n

Kaah Malfoy

Bela21

Guest

Bianca

kashiri chan

kekedia

Tia Cellinha

Nick Granger Potter

uchihaxx

sweetstrawberrygirl

Joo Hee

Nattyhatake1

Uchiha Manu- chan

Paulo23

Perola Negra

**Muuuuito obrigada mesmo, pessoal! =D Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam desse capítulo também, por favor ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Dia 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 4**

**Sakura POV**

O dia amanheceu maravilhosamente azul para que eu saísse de casa com a perspectiva de que hoje nada seria capaz de estragar esse sorriso animado em meu rosto. Talvez eu não tivesse tantos motivos para isso ultimamente, mas hoje enquanto tomava meu café na minha cozinha silenciosa decidi que toda essa maré de azar e irritação seria exatamente o motivo que eu usaria para não deixar mais nada me desanimar. Quer dizer, eu estava bem feliz nas últimas semanas – Ou pelo menos com as emoções sob controle. E cansada, óbvio, mas quando isso não acontecia afinal? Então estava decidido.

No meu caminho para a Torre do Hokage, me deparei com dois casais entretidos em uma conversa animada, a julgar pelos sorrisos da Hinata e da Ino, e da risada do Naruto. O Shikamaru murmurou o que eu só poderia imaginar "Problemático", mas até ele estava com sorriso discreto, com a mão apoiada na cintura da Ino – que, sim, começava a mostrar um pequenino aumento em sua barriga sempre esbelta, ainda mais usando essas roupas justas. O Naruto estava tão entusiasmado que até levantou do banco onde sentava ao lado da Hinata e do Shikamaru, apesar de não soltar a mão dela. Essa cena fez meu sorriso aumentar um pouco.

Era realmente a coisa mais fofa vê-los ali, como esses casais apaixonados, com um casamento na porta e um bebê em alguns meses. A Hinata e o Naruto foram feitos um para o outro, sabíamos disso desde o início, apesar da lentidão do Naruto em perceber o quanto a Hinata era apaixonada por ele antes mesmo de aprender a falar, mas depois de alguns anos – e da nossa grande ajuda. _Imensa_ ajuda – eles se acertaram e desde então o Naruto parecia incapaz de ao menos largar a mão dela aonde quer que estivessem. Até que o Minato-sama lhe lançasse um discreto sorriso maroto quando os via juntos, e apenas então o Naruto se irritava, enrubescia e soltava a tímida da Hinata. Por alguns minutos.

E a Ino e o Shikamaru... Bom, ao contrário do Naruto que era naturalmente lerdo, o Shikamaru deveria ser o gênio da nossa turma – Junto com o Sasuke e o Neji, apesar de o Shikamaru ser simplesmente imbatível na arte das estratégias – mas demorou mais ainda que o Naruto para se resolver com a Ino. Tudo bem que eles tiveram alguns contratempos, como a Ino se envolvendo com o Gaara – Sim, o _Kazekage_, e ela se vangloriava por isso até hoje – e o Shikamaru com a Temari, a _irmã_ do Kazekage. Eles diziam que isso foi a maior coincidência do mundo, mas eu e a Hinata não fomos compradas com essa besteira e tínhamos certeza que isso foi apenas uma estratégia do Shikamaru para causar ciúmes na Ino, que funcionou como um tiro no pé por alguns meses. Mas, olha só, hoje eles estavam esperando um filho! Ele era ou não um bom estrategista?

Eu estava distraída demais com essas lembranças divertidas enquanto me aproximava dos quatro e da Torre do Hokage ao lado deles para perceber que havia algo errado com a maneira como o sorriso da Ino morreu assim que seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Espera, eu já havia feito alguma coisa sem nem ao menos estar a cinco metros de distância dela? Seus olhos azuis começaram a estreitar e o reflexo da irritação neles me causou um estalo. Eu disse que sairia com ela e a TenTen ontem a noite!

Merda...!

- Testuda, por que diabos não apareceu ontem?! Nós ficamos até tarde te esperando! Você tem noção do que é mexer com uma grávida?!

- Calma, eu-!

- É claro que você não tem ideia! Eu deveria arrancar a sua cabeça agora mesmo, sabia?! Qual é a sua grande desculpa por ontem?! Se você falar do hospital ou do laboratório, eu juro que te mato! E nem venha colocar o Yondaime no meio com alguma missão estúpida porque você não pode sair da vila enquanto não terminar o tratamento do Sasuke-kun!

- In-!

- Espera, espera, você estava com ele?! Claro que estava, faz todo o sentido! Você ia ter uma sessão do tratamento com o Sasuke-kun e disse que só depois ia sair com a gente! Ah, meu Deus, vocês estão juntos?! Vocês transaram ontem e por isso nos deu um bolo?! Sakura, é melhor que seja isso e que eu tenha que sair agora para comprar minha roupa de madrinha do casamento ou então eu mesma te mando para o hospital _partida ao meio_!

Até o final do escândalo, o Shikamaru já estava quase segurando a Ino para impedi-la de cair sobre mim como uma avalanche. Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar em alguma resposta antes que o Shikamaru não fosse mais capaz de contê-la, apesar de eu ter muitas explicações para não ter aparecido ontem no bar – muitas realmente envolvendo o Sasuke – mas diante dos seus olhos ameaçadores e desses hormônios imprevisíveis, fiquei com a resposta que talvez me manteria com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu tive que fazer umas compras para casa e perdi a hora.

E esperei a tempestade.

Naruto fez uma expressão de que foi a resposta errada. E tinha alguma certa aqui?!

_- Está brincando com a minha cara?!_ – Ino esbravejou e fechei um dos olhos após quase ter perdido o tímpano. Ela estava descontrolada e eu sabia que não era apenas pelo bolo que dei nelas, mas por tudo que isso significava. _Merda_. Como fui esquecer do bar idiota?

- Calma, você está grávida, Ino. – Shikamaru falou, agora segurando-a de verdade pela cintura.

- Calma nada, Shikamaru! Você está vendo o que essa idiota está fazendo com a vida dela?! O Sasuke-kun voltou para eles ficarem juntos e ao invés disso ela vai fazer _compras_, e ainda por cima nos dá um bolo, e para piorar mais essa droga ela ainda está saindo com aquele idiota da ANBU!

Não havia mais como controlar a minha raiva depois de esse inferno em menos de dois minutos.

- Ino, quer se acalmar? Eu não moro com meus pais, nem ninguém para cuidar do meu apartamento ou da minha comida! Quer que eu chegue depois de um dia louco de trabalho sem nada para comer?! – Rebati, irritada. Maravilha, lá se vai o meu dia tão feliz.

- Se tivesse saído comigo e a TenTen você teria comida suficiente, sua Testuda!

- Bom, eu esqueci, está bem? Meu Deus, não acredito que você ainda está no terceiro mês e já está me deixando louca com esses hormônios. – Reclamei, com um tom de voz mais frustrado agora, mas ao menos um pouco mais controlada. Olhei para o seu namorado problemático. – Como você dorme ao lado dela, Shikamaru?

- Pensando na próxima missão. – Ele respondeu, recebendo um soco de Ino no braço. – Eu estava brincando, sua problemática. – E massageou o local, suspirando.

Aproveitei-me da irritação da Ino ter diminuído um pouco – ou ao menos estar direcionada agora ao Shikamaru – e me virei para o Naruto, que voltou a sentar ao lado da Hinata, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

- O seu pai está na Torre, Naruto? – Perguntei, fazendo-o assentir, distraído.

- Está, ele acabou de sair de uma reunião com aqueles velhos do Conselho.

- Vai para uma missão, Sakura-chan? – Hinata me perguntou, me analisando com aqueles olhos perolados que pareciam ler todas as minhas intenções e ter certeza que eu já estava me metendo em mais coisas para fazer.

- Não, vou só falar com ele. Não se preocupe, pretendo ficar aqui o tempo que for preciso para ajudar no seu casamento, Hinata. – Falei, com um sorriso diante da sua preocupação. Percebi que essa era a chance de acalmar a fúria da minha amiga grávida. Virei-me para a Ino, que ainda parecia ressentida, e abri um sorriso empolgado. – Está resolvido, Porca, vamos sair para ajudar a Hinata a comprar o vestido de noiva!

- Se for nos dar um bolo de novo pode se considerar riscada do meu chá de bebê, Testuda. – Ela rebateu, ainda revoltada, mas ao menos sentando ao lado do Shikamaru e me deixando mais tranquila em relação à ser levada ao hospital partida ao meio.

- Juro que o seu presente vai ser melhor que o do casamento dela – Prometi, sorrindo.

- Ei! – Naruto protestou. Ri, mas ele continuou. – Vou me lembrar disso quando meu pai for escalar você para uma missão.

E desde quando isso era problema?

- Não, melhor, vou lembrar disso quando as suas sessões com o Sasuke tiverem terminado. – Ele complementou, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Ótimo, vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida. – Rebati, com o sorriso animado no rosto, me virando e começando o caminho em direção às escadas da Torre do Hokage.

- Até eu arranjar uma missão para vocês dois irem juntos, Sakura-chan! – Ele gritou, um pouco longe.

- Que bom que terei que esperar você se tornar Hokage para isso, Naruto! – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sumir da vista deles ao subir as escadas.

Eu já estava satisfeita demais por ter sobrevivido ao ataque da Ino para me irritar com o Naruto. A questão era se eu conseguiria sair viva se isso acontecesse de novo e eu esquecesse de mais alguma saída com ela. Ah, meu Deus, será que havíamos combinado alguma coisa agora? Antes que eu me desesperasse, avistei o Yondaime saindo de sua sala.

- Yondaime-sama. – Chamei, alcançando-o no instante em que ele fechava a porta e direcionava os brilhantes e serenos olhos azuis para mim.

- Oi, Sakura. Algum problema?

É claro que ele não estava me esperando. Mas sinceramente, ele ainda não havia se acostumado com as minhas visitas? Eu devia aparecer por aqui no mínimo três dias por semana atrás dele desde que a minha mestra saiu.

- Nenhuma notícia da Tsunade-shishou? – Perguntei, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Não. A última mensagem foi semana passada. Vamos esperar que faltem poucos dias para o retorno dela.

Merda, não esperava por isso.

Percebi que o Minato-sama me olhou pelos segundos em que eu rapidamente me recompus das sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Está com problemas no hospital?

- Não, não. Está tudo bem. Só estou precisando da minha mestra para voltar aos treinos.

Somente após essa confirmação saímos de perto da sua sala, caminhando no que me parecia ser em direção às escadas para a saída da Torre. Eu não costumava passar muito tempo sozinha na companhia do Minato-sama, principalmente por ele reservar o seu pouco tempo livre para a família – ajudar o hiperativo do Naruto com os treinos e controlar o espírito da Pimenta Ardente que vez ou outra aparecia na Kushina-san. Eu me lembrava dos dias em que íamos jantar na sua casa ou participar do treino do Naruto, o que sempre fazia os rapazes se degladiarem para saber quem seria o primeiro a lutar contra o Hokage, e era incrível como sempre compartilhávamos boas risadas. Esse era o efeito do Yondaime, com o seu ar sereno e calmo, e o sorriso amigável que o deixava tão bonito. Ou na maioria das vezes.

- Ouvi o Naruto dizer que você continua treinando mesmo na ausência da Tsunade. – Minato-sama comentou em tom ameno.

Merda, de onde o Naruto aprendia a abrir a boca assim? Droga, Kushina-san.

- Estou me esforçando com o que tenho até agora, mas preciso da ajuda dela para avançar nos jutsus. – Retruquei.

- Sakura, você não acha que podia aproveitar a ausência da Tsunade para dar um tempo?

- Minato-sama-

- Você precisa se dedicar ao hospital. É a chefa de lá agora. – Ele me olhou de esguelha. Por que eu achava que ele havia me dado esse cargo justamente para poder me dar essa desculpa um dia?

- Eu sei, mas estou dando conta de tudo. Não se preocupe.

Por alguns segundos seus olhos azuis me observaram como o Hokage que ele era e não o pai do meu melhor amigo que se preocupava comigo tão genuinamente.

- Se for preciso, vou proibi-la de entrar no laboratório para que priorize o hospital.

Não foi uma ameaça, mas traduzi imediatamente como se eu dissesse uma palavra errada ao Naruto seu filho faria da minha vida um inferno, como ele me prometeu antes de eu subir o lance de escadas da Torre. Droga.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Kakashi fez rapidamente um selo com as mãos, conjurando um redemoinho do córrego há alguns metros de onde treinávamos, mas percebi que não era apenas a água turbulenta que vinha em minha direção, e sim mais dois Kakashis de cada lado meu. Sem o Sharingan, eu me sentia quase nu em uma batalha. Ignorei esse reflexo e rapidamente executei a Chidori Eisou, usando a espada para cortar os dois clones e a água que havia me alcançado e subitamente congelado meu braço.

Kakashi não ficou surpreso com meu Kawarimi no Jutsu e com certeza foi com a ajuda do seu Sharingan que ele defendeu do meu ataque com a espada. Disputamos alguns golpes dessa maneira, até eu conseguir expandir os raios e atingir sua perna de apoio. Um sorriso triunfante já estava se formando em meu rosto quando vi de relance seus dedos moverem por um milésimo e então as árvores atrás de mim explodiram sem aviso.

- Merda.

Ouvi a risada quase surpresa do Naruto observando um dos troncos caindo em minha direção, além da chuva de kunais a caminho. Mas não era com isso que eu estava preocupado. Kakashi havia feito uma armadilha e se eu o conhecia muito bem só haveria um modo de escapar do ataque principal. Rapidamente ativei o Sharingan e já estava prestes a jogá-lo em um Genjutsu antes que a Chidori em sua mão chegasse ainda mais perto quando o chão se abriu em uma profunda fenda, me desequilibrando e me fazendo cair nela.

Antes que eu pudesse entender como ele fez esse jutsu ao mesmo tempo em que corria ao meu encontro com a Chidori, senti uma presença diferente e logo o chakra azul naquelas mãos já estavam a meio centímetro dos meus pulsos – E eu sabia muito bem que se ela cortasse meus músculos com o Chakra no Mesu não seria tão cedo que eu usaria um jutsu sequer, principalmente se eu dependia dela para me curar – então, com um reflexo e uma velocidade que não achei possíveis, consegui segurar seus pulsos a tempo. Merda, eu estava usando o Sharingan, por isso fui tão rápido.

Era óbvio que pela maneira assassina que seus olhos verdes fuzilavam os meus nessa distância não haveria como escapar do inferno que se abriria agora. Desativei o Sharingan, mas minha frustração por ter sido pego no flagra não desfez meu cenho franzido que perdia apenas para o dela.

- O que diabos você...?! – Sakura estava se segurando para não gritar todas as atrocidades que estavam correndo pela mente dela em uma velocidade absurda. Merda, se eu a soltasse ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de usar o Chakra no Mesu no meu pescoço.

- Vocês estão bem aí embaixo? – Vi de relance as cabeças do Naruto e do Kakashi acima de nós, confusos, mas não me atrevi a tirar os olhos de Sakura por mais de dois segundos antes que ela não me desse chance de defesa.

- Você é impossível, Sasuke...! Eu não acredito nisso! – Ela se desvencilhou das minhas mãos violentamente, e me preparei para a sua força que poderia rachar o meu crânio ao meio. – Não acredito, sinceramente! Como você...?! Argh! Eu mesma vou te matar, entendeu?!

- Sakura-

- Não, _cala essa boca!_

Ela me encarou com tanta fúria que não me atrevi a explicar que durante todas as horas em que estive treinando não usei o Sharingan por um segundo, exceto no maldito minuto em que ela resolveu aparecer. Mas que inferno...!

- Anda, estamos atrasados para o tratamento. – Ela falou, com as faíscas em seus olhos ainda desejando abrir um buraco na minha cabeça, e então saiu da cratera. Praguejando mentalmente, segui essa mulher tão irritante e vi que agora o Kakashi e o Naruto eram suas vítimas.

- ... E vocês dois, será que é impossível controlar esse idiota?! Eu não vou ser babá dele! Pelo menos me ajudem a não gastar o meu chakra com esse imbecil se forem chamá-lo para um treino para ele usar esse maldito Sharingan! Meu Deus, parece que estou lidando com crianças!

- Mas foi ele-!

- Não me interessa! – Ela esbravejou, e se virou para mim. – E anda logo!

Não foi pela certeza de que ela me arrastaria daqui aos pedaços se eu não a seguisse, nem pela raiva que eu estava sentindo que me impediu de ao menos começar uma discussão com ela, mas eu realmente tinha a merda do tratamento com essa mulher irritante. Não havia como escapar. E eu sabia que a briga prestes a explodir entre nós dois era uma questão apenas de chegarmos ao quarto do hospital.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Como eu estava certo.

Sakura mal havia fechado a porta do quarto quando se virou para mim com os olhos transbordando tanta fúria e incredulidade que franzi o cenho, agora querendo comprar essa maldita briga.

- Você realmente acha que eu não tenho o que fazer, não é? – Ela começou, impaciente.

- Se tivesse, não estaria se preocupando se eu uso ou não o Sharingan.

- Se vai prejudicar o tratamento e desperdiçar o meu precioso chakra que poderia salvar outras vidas é _claro_ que eu me preocupo! Por acaso eu tomo conta do hospital inteiro, seu idiota!

- E quando vai parar de arranjar tanta coisa para ocupar o seu maldito tempo, Sakura?

Eu havia mudado o rumo da discussão, que seria ainda pior, considerando a maneira como a deixei ainda mais irritada com a pergunta. Eu não dava a mínima. Se ela queria jogar de igual para igual que aguentasse agora.

- Não vou parar. – Ela parou de gritar, mas sua voz adquiriu um tom perigoso. – Pelo menos o que eu arranjo são coisas saudáveis, que me fazem ajudar os outros.

- Eu lembro como isso a ajudou esses últimos anos.

- Não comece, Sasuke. Já tivemos essa discussão mil vezes, e não sou eu agora precisando de tratamento para me impedir de ficar cega.

- Eu não vou ficar cego se você se diz tão boa para resolver esse problema. Mas na última vez que estive em Konoha, eu lembro como você ficou internada por ter gastado todo o chakra nessas suas loucuras.

- E você saberia que fiquei bem se não tivesse saído para uma missão de novo.

Suas palavras me atingiram como o soco que eu deveria ter recebido na floresta, e a única coisa que pude fazer foi encarar seus olhos irritados com toda a frustração desses últimos anos subindo pela minha garganta. Eu podia praticamente sentir nesse momento como ela entreabriu os lábios para eu aprofundar aquele beijo, o discreto aperto da sua mão na minha. Não era preciso muito esforço para ler o que seus olhos irritados gritavam para mim agora nesse silêncio que apenas aumentava todas as vozes em minha cabeça e tornava tão difícil escolher as palavras certas. E, droga, eu podia sentir na ponta da língua todas as coisas que eu queria falar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar, quase em um murmúrio, nunca deixando seus olhos desafiadores e cheios de um significado que não era segredo para nenhum de nós.

Eu sabia muito bem o que ela quis dizer e Sakura também, mas percebi como ela engoliu sua frustração e ainda me encarou irritada por alguns segundos antes de se virar para pegar a cadeira no canto da sala.

- Que estamos perdendo tempo com essas brigas estúpidas e eu tenho uma cirurgia depois do seu tratamento, então vamos logo.

Eu poderia insistir nesse assunto, mas a maneira como ela própria o cortou e a essa raiva que disputava com a minha não poderia nos levar a uma conversa civilizada. E o que eu pretendia lhe dizer? Minha mente ainda estava a mil com todas as lembranças que suas palavras trouxeram. Sentei na cama e logo começamos o tratamento, com o maldito silêncio tão pesado sobre nossas cabeças, e ainda assim a Sakura me parecia mais concentrada que nunca no chakra que direcionava aos meus olhos e, merda, a última coisa que me distraía era esse tratamento.

Graças a suas palavras impulsivas estava difícil não me deter até mesmo em sua mão um pouco distante dos meus olhos e na maneira como ela havia segurado a minha camisa naquele dia. Como ela encontrou minha própria mão em uma das camas desse hospital e me distraiu por alguns segundos para a maldita batida na porta que me mandava para mais uma missão. Como essas coisas aconteciam? Era inacreditável. E o que ela estava pensando? Que eu não me importava com todas as vezes que isso aconteceu?

Esse era o problema com essa mulher irritante. Ela nunca achava que as coisas giravam ao redor dela, principalmente no que dizia respeito a mim, o que deveria ser o mais cômico de toda essa maldita situação se ela soubesse as inúmeras vezes em que apareceu em meus pensamentos durante minhas noites mal dormidas na missão. Eu me lembrava sempre do seu sorriso, até mesmo da maneira como ela me repreendia por alguma coisa, daquele beijo que há tanto tempo desisti de tentar tirar da cabeça.

E, droga, quantas vezes me peguei preocupado por imaginá-la aqui em Konoha se desgastando e sendo internada de novo naquele hospital? Era impossível não pensar nela e em todos os malditos desencontros que sempre tivemos. Mas é claro que ela não sabia que era apenas isso que estava sempre rondando a minha mente – ou ela decidia apenas ignorar e assim a ajudaria a se irritar mais facilmente comigo para me esquecer de uma vez por todas. Como eu também tentava fazer e ela dificultava tanto ao jogar o passado na minha cara e me desafiar com esses olhos e esse silêncio.

Sakura levantou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos frustrantes, e imaginei se fiquei tão concentrado neles que mal vi o tempo passar.

- Terminou? – Perguntei.

- Não, me dê uns segundos e já volto.

Observei-a sair do quarto, odiando a imagem que rapidamente piscou em meu cérebro daquele Yuji canalha beijando-a aqui no hospital. Ela havia ido se encontrar com ele de novo? Ela fez a mesma coisa desde a primeira sessão. Era óbvio que aquele cretino não se atreveria a respirar a menos de dez metros da Sakura se me visse por perto. Agora era a sua oportunidade perfeita. E quem se importava? Nesse instante a única coisa que mantinha o interesse de Sakura em mim era a sua vontade de me partir ao meio. E depois de todas essas imagens provavelmente eu queria fazer a mesma coisa com ela agora – Com aquele cretino também, claro.

Assim que ela voltou e retomou o tratamento sem mais explicações – o que apenas aumentou minhas suspeitas – não pude deixar de questioná-la.

- O que aconteceu? – Meu tom era indiferente, mas minha vontade era de sair agora mesmo para encontrar o canalha do Yuji no corredor e arrancar suas tripas pela boca.

- Pacientes. – Foi tudo o que ela me respondeu, desinteressada, sem desviar os olhos do seu trabalho. Observei-a cuidadosamente, mas decidi não me irritar mais ainda e aceitei essa estúpida mentira, me convencendo, pela milésima vez, que eu _não_ deveria me importar com quem ela saía.

Repeti esse mantra por todos os minutos que a sessão durou – conseguindo não franzir o cenho para que a Sakura não percebesse e achasse que eu estava interessado nos seus encontros com algum idiota qualquer – e logo que o chakra verde sumiu de sua mão e ela levantou, mal pude acreditar que a tortura havia acabado.

- Não, espera, Sasuke.

É claro que não havia acabado nada. Alguma vez já tive essa sorte? Mas eu tinha que admitir minha curiosidade ao vê-la remexer na gaveta do móvel ao lado da cama. O que diabos ela estava inventando? Permaneci sentado na cama, já erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas antes que eu pudesse piscar ela já havia colocado alguma coisa no meu tornozelo.

- O que diabos é isso? – Perguntei, franzindo o cenho, analisando o que me parecia ser uma pulseira de metal não tão fina, com um pequeno quadrado no meio contendo números. Era uma chave de sequência numérica. Tentei abrir usando apenas força, mas os números em preto me diziam que eu poderia colocar isso no fogo e não abriria. Que merda era essa?

- Um dispositivo que o impede de ativar o Sharingan. – Sakura falou.

- O que? – Levantei da cama, com os olhos muito estreitados.

- Consegui com o pessoal da Tecnologia. É à base de descargas elétricas, e parece ser a única coisa que vai fazer com que você desista de ser tão teimoso e pare de usar esse maldito Sharingan.

Ela só podia estar brincando.

Tentei ativar o Sharingan, sentindo que a minha raiva crescente seria capaz de derreter esse maldito metal no meu tornozelo, mas a única coisa que senti foi o choque elétrico que apenas aumentou à medida que intensifiquei a quantidade de chakra para que o Sharingan funcionasse. O formigamento do início já estava se transformando em dor e logo percebi que as minhas pernas não suportariam o meu peso, me obrigando a me apoiar na cama para não cair.

- Não adianta. Quanto mais chakra você liberar para usar o Sharingan mais eletricidade vai ser descarregada e menos força você vai ter para ao menos se manter de pé. – Seus olhos me encaravam com uma frieza misturada com triunfo por ter finalmente conseguido me irritar como jamais imaginei. – Se queria guerra, agora aguente.

Ela saiu do quarto, me deixando com meus pensamentos assassinos e incrédulos de como diabos ela pôde ser capaz disso – Inferno, até parece que eu não conhecia essa mulher irritante –, como eu mataria o imbecil que projetou esse maldito dispositivo na Tecnologia, e como eu arranjaria um jeito, _qualquer maneira_, de tirar essa merda do meu tornozelo. Se realmente fosse possível.

Segundos depois, a porta se abriu e Sakura colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- E não adianta tentar se livrar disso. Só eu tenho a chave. – Ela me mostrou um sorriso triunfante antes de sair de vez.

E esses números estúpidos me deram a certeza de que ela estava falando a verdade.

Merda, como eu a odiava.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Opa, até luta teve hoje! Vocês não vão acreditar que essas são as cenas que me deixam dias sem escrever, só pensando em como desenvolvê-las xD Como dou valor ao Kishi-sensei depois de todas as batalhas que ele cria, ahauhauah xD Mas espero que tenham gostado \o\**

**E a engenhoca que a Sakura mandou construir? Quem pode culpá-la? O Sasuke realmente não iria colaborar e então sim, ela teria mais problemas em arranjas dois olhos novos para ele xD Alguém acha que ela dará a senha do dispositivo tão cedo? Hahuahauaha**

**Reviews:**

Kekedia

Kaah Malfoy

FleuryMalfoy

Guest

Bela21

sweetstrawberrygirl

Millady

Riizinha

Paulo23

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal =DD Não deixem de comentar nesse capítulo também, por favooor ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Dia 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 5**

**Sakura POV**

- É tanta notícia boa que não acredito! Já imaginou, Sakura-chan? O casamento da Hinata e do Naruto-kun e ainda o bebê do Shikamaru e da Ino! – Mikoto-san abriu um grande sorriso. – E graças a você meu filho vai ficar de castigo por dois meses em Konoha!

- Bom, com isso o Sasuke não está muito feliz. – Comentei, e nós duas rimos, caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha nessa manhã.

- Não importa. O Naruto-kun vai ocupá-lo o bastante com os preparativos para o casamento. – Em seguida, uma curta risada escapou de seus lábios. – Aliás, Kushina estava me dizendo que o Hizashi está ameaçando castrá-lo se a Hinata aparecer grávida antes da cerimônia.

- Já imaginou? Dois bebês seriam incríveis!

- É verdade. Ah, mal espero a hora de ter o meu neto. Você sabe que tenho sonhado com isso há alguns anos. – Ela continuou com um sorriso singelo no rosto delicado.

- Itachi continua apenas prometendo? – Brinquei. Quer dizer, ele fez isso a vida toda com a coitada da sua mãe esperançosa.

- Você o conhece, ele sempre me despista. – Mikoto-san deu de ombros, balançando um pouco as sacolas do mercado que carregava. – Qualquer dia vou segui-lo em uma dessas missões para descobrir se ele não está escondendo uma namorada. – No mesmo instante, ela quase congelou e me olhou de maneira assustada. – Você não acha que ele a esconderia de mim, não é?

- Claro que não, Mikoto-san! Quem não iria querer a senhora como sogra?

E eu estava falando sério! As crianças da sua sala de aula a idolatravam e todas as mulheres de Konoha sonhavam em ser sua nora, apesar de ser apenas pelo desejo de agarrar os seus filhos irresistíveis, mas eu que não lhe daria essa versão dos fatos. Além do mais, ela era maravilhosa. Ei, ela fazia praticamente banquetes para eu levar em minhas missões para se garantir que eu "não morreria de fome como o Kakashi vive me informando" – Em minha defesa, eu tinha comida em casa, apenas um pouco fora do prazo de validade, mas eu não tinha muito tempo para fazer compras! E apesar de todos essas paranóias, era impossível não adorá-la.

- Você é a única mulher que frequenta a minha casa, Sakura-chan. Acho que só você conseguiu aguentar e passar no teste. – Ela sorriu, me fazendo rir um pouco.

- Nós somos amigas há muito tempo, só isso, Mikoto-san.

- Bom, já me consola que seja você. Tenho que agradecer ao Sasuke por isso.

- É, nós somos amigos há bastante tempo também. – Retruquei, pensativa, e em seguida um sorriso divertido surgiu em meus lábios. – Agradeça ao Hokage por tantas missões juntos.

- Ah, eu agradeço. Minato só ri quando falo isso.

Nossas risadas nos acompanharam por mais alguns passos, enquanto carregávamos as sacolas de compras. Havíamos nos encontrado no caminho de volta para nossas casas, o que me levava a acreditar que eu deveria ter dobrado em alguma das esquinas por onde passamos, mas a conversa e a companhia estavam me divertindo tanto que eu já não sabia mais por onde andava. Na verdade, eu não me importava com isso, apenas com a presença da Mikoto-san, que sempre me tratou como uma verdadeira filha depois que me tornei tão próxima do Sasuke.

Era quase como em alguns anos atrás. Eu era como uma visita constante na casa deles, apesar de toda a história maluca com o Sasuke – ou principalmente por causa dela – e com o tempo percebi como aquela família me fazia bem. Não deixei de falar com nenhum deles durante esse ano em que o Sasuke esteve ausente, mas diminui um pouco as visitas, era verdade. Então andar assim com a Mikoto-san pelas ruas, jogando conversa fora, vendo-a mais animada como jamais a vi, me fazia pensar como senti falta disso.

- Estava com saudades suas, querida. – Ela comentou, fazendo uma expressão pensativa em seguida. – Fazia mais de um mês que não nos víamos, não é?

Sorri, tendo certeza que ela tinha razão, mas era incrível como senti sua falta – Ei, ela era quase minha segunda mãe! Pensando assim, isso tornava as coisas um pouco estranhas entre mim e o filho dela, o que não importava porque eu _não_ estava pensando nele agora. Exceto que ele estava vindo em nossa direção pela rua não mais tão cheia, me fazendo perceber que eu estava no Distrito Uchiha. Meu Deus, como não percebi que eu já estava fazendo o caminho da casa deles?!

- O que está fazendo? – Sasuke me perguntou ao parar em nossa frente, provavelmente confuso por eu estar de bobeira com sua mãe ao invés de estar me matando no laboratório ou no hospital.

Bom, eu estava me fazendo a mesma pergunta assustadora!

- Nada, eu só... Vim acompanhando a Mikoto-san e quando percebi já tinha entrado. – Respondi, um pouco assustada por isso sair tão facilmente. Quer dizer, parecia algo tão natural. Como chegou a ser um ano atrás.

Ele também sentiu algo diferente no ar após minhas palavras, mas não fez nenhum comentário além de demorar um pouco os olhos atentos em mim. Mikoto-san me pareceu animada demais ao se despedir e caminhar apressadamente em direção à sua casa, mas foi bem mais sensato não falarmos sobre isso e então decidimos sair daqui juntos para nos separarmos mais à frente, quando eu seguiria para a minha casa – Onde eu deveria estar agora mesmo, para começar – e ele para a Torre do Hokage.

Eu ainda estava animada após a caminhada com a Mikoto-san, então até mesmo a presença do Sasuke não me irritou, apesar da discussão de ontem – Ou de todos os dias desde quando ele voltou – nem para uma possível briga nesse percurso que andaríamos juntos. Na verdade, a sua presença estava me causando uma sensação tão familiar que me senti como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo alguns meses. Uma leveza...

- Você tem visitado a minha mãe. – Sasuke comentou.

- Nunca deixei de fazer isso. – Respondi, sorrindo. – Sempre gostei da sua família, você sabe.

- Por isso eles reclamam quando você fica dois dias sem passar em casa. – Ele suspirou, me fazendo rir.

- Que exagero, Sasuke. Eu sempre visitei vocês, mas nunca desse jeito. – Não era culpa minha se tínhamos missão praticamente a cada cinco dias, e de alguma forma eu acabava caindo na casa deles antes de todas.

- Hn. Não é você ouvindo-os encher o saco para dar um jeito de levar você lá a todo minuto.

- Bom, e o que posso fazer se sou uma ótima companhia afinal? – Brinquei, sorrindo.

Senti seus olhos observadores em mim, e sua sobrancelha já estava erguida.

- Por que está tão feliz? – Rapidamente ele franziu o cenho. – Conseguiu uma missão?

Porque é claro que era a única coisa que me deixava feliz. Qual é, Sasuke, logo você que me conhece tão bem? Mas um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios assim que ele me fez perceber que a falta das missões era um pouco frustrante mesmo.

- Não, por enquanto estou presa a você por causa desse tratamento. – Respondi, e dei de ombros em seguida. – É só que acordei com caixas de leite na validade.

- Kakashi. – Não foi uma pergunta, mas assenti. – Ele ainda cuida de você?

- Como sempre. – Respondi, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. – Seu murmúrio me fez notar que ele falou mais para si, mas ainda ouvindo-o resolvi ignorar. Principalmente depois do frio no estômago e da maneira como meu coração acelerou.

- E como está a coleira? – Brinquei rapidamente, antes que o silêncio se instalasse. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora então apontei para o seu tornozelo, onde as faixas que sempre usava escondiam sua nova tortura. – O dispositivo.

- Está funcionando exatamente como você queria, mulher irritante. – Ele rebateu, rolando os olhos.

- Perfeito. – Falei, rindo, satisfeita. – Você não pensou muito bem antes de comprar briga comigo, Sasuke.

- Um ano fora e parece que esqueci como você pode tornar a minha vida um inferno.

- Um ano fora e parece que você continua rabugento como sempre.

O sorriso não se desfazia do meu rosto e eu sentia que era pela sensação de leveza familiar, de tantos anos atrás, que parecia impossível nos últimos dias. Era inacreditável como era bom ter a companhia dele de volta, sem brigas, apenas aquela cumplicidade, apenas... Ele.

- Ei, percebeu? É a primeira vez que nos encontramos sem ser para eu tratar esses seus olhos teimosos. – Comentei, descontraída. – Me conta, como foi a missão? Como foi ficar esse ano fora?

- Não sei. Geralmente essas missões só aparecem nos piores momentos.

No mesmo instante nos entreolhamos. Foi um reflexo estúpido porque assim que senti a intensidade do seu olhar meu coração acelerou novamente e tive certeza que um discreto rubor apareceu em minhas bochechas. Era por isso que isso tudo era tão familiar. Era a maneira como eu me sentia tão feliz quando estava com ele, como ele revirava a minha alma do avesso apenas em mergulhar nos meus olhos e me fazia ter certeza que ele sabia tudo o que eu estava pensando. Como agora. Como ele tem feito comigo nos últimos anos e...

- Ei, Sasuke! – Desviamos o olhar para um Shikamaru que chegava cansado. – O Naruto está pirando com esse casamento e o Neji não está em Konoha, então você foi convocado para ajudar com a roupa dele.

O Sasuke demorou alguns segundos para decidir, mas enfim assentiu – provavelmente após lembrar que se não fosse, o Naruto viria aqui pessoalmente e o arrastaria de qualquer jeito – e com apenas o seu olhar de esguelha em minha direção e um aceno do Shikamaru, eles logo voltaram pelo caminho por onde o Shikamaru surgiu. Observei-o sumir no meio de tanta gente, sentindo algo se afastar com seus passos tranquilos.

Céus, eu já havia passado por isso tantas vezes, superado todas essas emoções que me afogavam quando ele estava perto de mim, quando me fazia lembrar o que passamos juntos durante tanto tempo... Havia sido um ano. Um ano e eu estava ótima. Como eu iria lidar com isso agora, de novo? Não havia nada que falássemos que não nos fizesse cair no silêncio de tantas coisas não ditas... Na verdade, nem precisávamos falar nada! Aquela proximidade nas sessões me exigia tanta concentração para não me distrair com a sua respiração próxima, com seus olhos me observando tão de perto, com o seu gosto da minha boca e a maneira como nos beijamos naquela missão...

Droga, era tão mais fácil quando discutíamos ao invés de toda essa conversa amigável. Meus neurônios passavam o resto dia fritando, mas era bem melhor que passar as vinte e quatro horas revivendo tudo isso que apertava o meu peito, como agora. Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo, odiando-o por fazer isso comigo, mas eu ainda estava um pouco anestesiada por esse primeiro encontro sem tentativas de assassinato e isso apenas me fazia lembrar como também tínhamos esses momentos descontraídos.

_- Tem certeza que não vai tentar a ANBU? – O Sasuke me perguntou na base da escadaria da Torre. Havia acabado de receber a notícia de que fora aceito, e eu tinha certeza que em poucas missões seria nomeado capitão, com apenas dezenove anos. Eu estava feliz por ele, de verdade. _

_- Tenho, vou ficar no hospital e com as missões como Jounnin mesmo. Tente não sentir muita saudade de mim, Sasuke-kun. – Brinquei, e vi um discreto sorriso de canto surgir em seu rosto._

_- Não se preocupe com isso._

_- Ei, eu sou uma ótima companheira de equipe! – Dei-lhe um soco de leve no peito, brincando, e ele segurou meu pulso antes que eu me afastasse._

_- Sakura, você sempre atrasava as missões atrás de ervas para remédios. – Ele retrucou, rolando os olhos._

_- Que por acaso salvariam a sua pele, seu mal agradecido. – Reclamei, contrariada._

_- Nunca pedi que me salvasse._

_Meus olhos se detiveram nos seus por alguns segundos enquanto um singelo sorriso aparecia em meus lábios. O calor da sua mão segurando a minha em seu peito me aquecia de uma maneira que apenas ele vinha fazendo. _

_- Nem eu. – Murmurei, nunca desviando os olhos dos seus tão intensos._

_- Ei, Sasuke, já vamos estrear com uma missão! – Kiba chamou do topo das escadas, fazendo o Sasuke largar meu pulso e ir embora, para o que seria o fim das nossas missões juntos._

O Kakashi-sensei estava certo quando pensou que por um momento o Sasuke tivesse conseguido. Os últimos anos antes de ele sair na missão pela ANBU por um ano fizeram eu me perguntar a mesma coisa e, mesmo que de uma maneira sutil, eu sabia que ele vinha conseguindo me tirar daquela angústia após a morte do meu pai e da minha louca obsessão por me manter ocupada.

Foi assim que nos tornamos tão bons amigos, mas no meio do caminho a situação começou a sair do meu controle e antes que eu pudesse me refrear eu já estava me envolvendo com ele de uma maneira tão sutil que não notei as raízes crescendo e se aprofundando em meu peito. Quando abri os olhos e me deparei com elas eu sabia que jamais poderia arrancá-las. E, céus, havia sempre tanto desencontro, tantas brigas, tanta... Então eu sempre me via obrigada a esquecer tudo o que sentia por ele e me concentrava nos treinos, nos meus trabalhos, em qualquer coisa que o mantivesse longe da minha mente.

Os meses antes de ele ficar fora por um ano foram assim e imaginei que essa seria outra missão que duraria apenas um ou dois meses no máximo, em que eu encararia a realidade de que meus esforços em esquecê-lo seriam em vão – como sempre foi – mas de repente sete meses já haviam se passado e ele ainda não retornara, e então me deparei com a possibilidade de que finalmente eu conseguiria. Doze meses era tempo suficiente para respirar direito e esquecer toda essa história maluca em que nos metemos, mas, droga, estava acontecendo tudo de novo.

E eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que estava sendo justo agora.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura ainda estava animada como hoje de manhã quando começamos a terceira sessão do tratamento. Com tanta briga acontecendo nos últimos dias, eu havia esquecido como ela costumava estar com um sorriso no rosto, cansada ou não. Agora eu lembrava porque foi tão mais fácil estarmos sempre brigando logo que começamos a ser escalados nas missões. Irritante como fosse, a Sakura atraía os olhos de toda a população masculina de Konoha – animada, com esse sorriso agora, era possível que a seguiram até aqui e estivessem do lado de fora do quarto – e droga, eu odiava admitir, mas nem eu estava de fora desse grupo. Tentei enxergar apenas o chakra verde que fluía da sua mão direita há poucos centímetros dos meus olhos.

- Como foi com o Naruto? Ouvi dizer que ele está deixando o Minato-sama louco. – Sakura comentou, ainda com o sorriso hipnotizante no rosto.

Rapidamente tentei me concentrar na conversa, e consegui lembrar do momento em que cheguei na casa deles e vi o Minato-sama suspirando diante da empolgação do Naruto com todas as comidas que poderia escolher no casamento, enquanto a Kushina-san o avisava que ele deveria se preocupar com a sua roupa e definitivamente nada mais – porque era óbvio que o Dobe escolhendo os detalhes da cerimônia seria o suficiente para o Hizashi-sama cair em si e acabar com essa loucura.

- Não sei de onde ele tirou essa idéia. – Respondi. – O idiota não consegue escolher uma maldita roupa.

- E você conseguiu? Vocês dois fazendo essas compras deve ser um desastre. – Ela riu.

- Pelo menos não preciso de ajuda para isso.

- A Mikoto-san compra as suas roupas.

- Uma vez, quando eu tinha doze anos, Sakura. – Dessa vez franzi o cenho, revoltado.

- Quando íamos para uma missão ela sempre fazia vários lanches para viagem, Sasuke. – Ela comentou em um tom irônico. É claro que ela estava querendo me irritar.

- Porque você sempre ia, e de alguma maneira ela gosta de você. – Rebati, rolando os olhos. – Provavelmente porque ela não tem que fazer esse tratamento todos os dias.

Um pequeno sorriso voltou aos seus lábios.

- Provavelmente porque eu sempre cuidei do filho teimoso dela.

- Tem certeza que não foi o contrário? – Não me contive, e um discreto sorriso cínico já estava em meu rosto.

- Você cuidava ou brigava comigo?

- O que exatamente você tem feito comigo nos últimos dias? – Rebati, irônico, fazendo-a pela primeira vez encarar meus olhos, com um sorriso brincalhão me distraindo novamente. Droga, o que ela havia feito comigo nos últimos anos, na verdade?

- E tem dado muito certo. Seus olhos estão respondendo bem ao tratamento. – Seu sorriso aumentou. – Viu? A coleira está funcionando muito bem. – Seu chakra diminuiu até sumir e ela levantou da cadeira. – Não saia daqui.

Sakura nem me deu tempo para questioná-la se havia acabado e ela já saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Depois de todas essas sessões, eu sabia que o tratamento ainda estava pela metade, e considerando todas as conversas estúpidas do pessoal e da cena nesse hospital daquela mão na dela e do beijo estúpido, eu sabia que a Sakura havia saído para se encontrar com aquele idiota do Yuji para marcar a próxima saída ou curar algum ferimento estúpido que ele conseguiu por ser tão idiota.

Por que diabos ela continuava saindo com ele? Pior ainda, por que ela interrompia o tratamento para se encontrarem no seu local de trabalho? Não dava para acreditar que essa era a Sakura que eu conhecia tão bem durante todos esses anos – principalmente pelo mal gosto, o que na verdade não era nenhuma surpresa. Quando ela escolheu alguém decente afinal? E não era apenas a minha opinião. Em todos esses anos, nem o Kakashi, o Naruto ou a Ino aprovaram os homens com quem ela saiu, até namorou por um tempo. Por que eu deveria estar surpreso pela escolha do cretino do Yuji? Só não dava para acreditar que era logo o imbecil que sempre nos atrapalhou.

Quando a Sakura voltou alguns minutos depois, eu ainda estava arquitetando uma maneira de usar o Sharingan e jogar aquele canalha no Tsukuyomi pela eternidade, mas não pude conter as palavras coçando a minha língua que já estavam me irritando.

- Ainda está saindo com esse idiota?

Minha pergunta a pegou de surpresa – eu estava começando a me preocupar por não conseguir segurar as palavras impulsivas – mas Sakura não se moveu na cadeira em minha frente, encarando meus olhos questionadores que ela sabia que a liam como um livro escancarado.

- Não, eu... Não sei, acho que sim. Mas... eu saí porque fui bipada. – Ela parecia se recuperar do choque, mas ainda estava um pouco confusa. Dessa vez, suas palavras me pegaram desprevenido e minha mente rapidamente considerou uma possibilidade bem diferente de o idiota do Yuji ser o motivo das suas saídas na metade das sessões. Bipada? Não, é claro que não.

- Não ouvi nenhum bipe.

- Bom, nem sempre tem som, Sasuke.

- Sakura.

Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo. Pensando bem agora – sem enxergar através dessa raiva absurda de imaginá-la com outro homem – eu a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela não estava saindo para se agarrar com cara nenhum. Ela era profissional demais para isso. Mas sair por ter sido bipada? Ou eu estava distraído demais com esse sorriso irritante dela que não ouvi som algum? Merda, como ela conseguia fazer isso?

- É a verdade, Sasuke-kun. Esqueceu que eu sou a chefa do hospital agora?

E, droga, com o sorriso de volta e esse sufixo que há um ano eu não ouvia, ela conseguiu me distrair mais uma vez. Chega, tínhamos que começar a brigar de novo ou eu estaria com sérios problemas.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eu não sabia há quantas horas estava sentado no tatame do quintal de casa, com o cenho franzido, tentando desvendar o mistério desse dispositivo no meu tornozelo e me livrar dessa merda. Se eu não estivesse inutilizável, o Minato-sama já teria me arranjado uma missão pela ANBU e então eu não teria tanto tempo livre para gastar com esse dispositivo estúpido. O fato de essa droga ser o motivo por eu estar tão ocioso era o que me irritava ainda mais e me deixava tão obstinado a encontrar um meio para me livrar desse inferno.

A única coisa que eu havia conseguido até o momento foi me frustrar. E me irritar com a Sakura – até agora eu não acreditava como ela havia feito isso. Uma coisa era me ameaçar em todas aquelas brigas e me obrigar a fazer o estúpido tratamento em meus olhos e ainda ficar mais dois meses sem poder usar o Sharingan, outra muito diferente era arranjar algo que me impedisse fisicamente de ativá-lo. Até eu me acostumar com essa droga, a Sakura tinha que rezar para eu não sair destruindo a vila por ter transformado o meu retorno num maldito inferno.

Suspirei, irritado.

Eu já havia tentado tudo para me livrar desse dispositivo, até ameaçado o pessoal da Tecnologia – cheguei a usar a Chidori Eisou e ameaçar arrancar a cabeça de um por um com a espada – mas aparentemente eles tinham mais medo da Sakura do que de mim. Já tentei mexer nos números, colocando as mais variadas sequências até me convencer que isso fritaria meu cérebro antes mesmo que terminasse o tratamento. Peguei até mesmo uma barra de metal aquecido e tentei derreter o material, mas consegui apenas quase queimar a minha pele – E a última coisa que eu precisava era uma ida ao hospital para encontrar a mulher que estava me virando do avesso.

Esperei que o vento frio da noite me acalmasse um pouco, sem muito sucesso. Tentei novamente usar o Sharingan e à medida que eu canalizava mais chakra, senti aumentar o formigamento que a eletricidade estava causando até eu sentir a pontada de dor e ter certeza que mais um pouco e minha perna ficaria queimada com esses choques. Franzi o cenho, reprimindo um grunido de dor.

- Merda.

Sakura estava certa.

Não havia como usar o Sharingan a menos que ela deixasse.

- Já tentou arrancar a perna? – Ouvi a voz descontraída de Itachi e me virei para vê-lo se aproximar e sentar ao meu lado, com um bolinho de arroz pela metade na mão.

- E eu conseguiria fazer isso antes que você me levasse ao hospital e fofocasse para a Sakura? – Rebati, com o cenho ainda franzido.

- Tem razão. – Itachi sorriu, claramente contendo uma risada.

Canalha.

Um suspiro irritado me escapou, enquanto eu me controlava para não arrebentar essa cara cínica dele. Como esse idiota se atrevia a achar isso engraçado? Era culpa dele eu estar nesse inferno, para começar. Dele e da minha mãe, mas foi ele quem me arrastou tão decidido para o hospital quando voltei para Konoha.

- Quer um? – O cara de pau me perguntou, mostrando os outros dois bolinhos que trouxera.

- Quero que me deixe em paz, Itachi. – Retruquei, enfaixando novamente o tornozelo e escondendo o dispositivo que me tirava do sério tanto quanto o idiota ao meu lado.

- Irmãozinho, você voltou ainda mais rabugento, e não pensei que isso fosse possível um dia.

Se ele não tivesse me levado para o hospital no dia em que voltei com certeza eu estaria de ótimo humor e não o assassino que eu estava prestes a me tornar se esse pesadelo demorasse muito. Ele, por outro lado, parecia extremamente satisfeito, comendo o bolinho de arroz e olhando para o céu escuro, ignorando a raiva que eu tentava manter sob controle ao seu lado. O silêncio que caiu e a temperatura fria em minha pele conseguiu me acalmar um pouco.

- Está dispensado da ANBU por um tempo? – Itachi cortou o silêncio, distraído.

- Estou. Minato-sama não vai arriscar me mandar em uma missão sem que eu possa usar o Sharingan. – Eu ainda desconfiava que a minha mãe estivesse subornando-o para não me mandar nem em missões Rank-D, ou tivesse ao menos a ajuda da Kushina-san para conseguir suborná-lo.

- Então aproveite para se recuperar de verdade, ou a nossa mãe arranca fora os seus olhos da próxima vez que essa história do Magenkyou se repetir.

- Se a Sakura não fizer isso primeiro.

Itachi me olhou de esguelha, com um sorriso cômico.

- Nunca a vi tão irritada como naquele dia no hospital, sabia? – Ele comentou.

- Porque você não viu as sessões desse tratamento. – Até a última sessão não me surpreenderia se partíssemos para o pescoço um do outro.

Itachi apenas achou isso muito engraçado, e riu antes de engolir o que restava do bolinho em sua mão.

- Vocês são inacreditáveis. Um ano sem se ver e já estão a ponto de destruir a vila toda vez que se encontram. As vezes me pergunto como vocês ficaram tão próximos, brigando dessa maneira.

- Não estávamos mais brigando tanto antes de eu sair, idiota. – Respondi, rolando os olhos.

Um sorriso diferente apareceu no rosto dele, mas Itachi apenas assentiu, sem fazer comentários. Nem precisaria deles. Eu não precisava que ele ficasse me explicando como era a minha relação problemática com a Sakura.

Mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio, e eu sentia minha língua coçar para perguntar como havia sido o último ano em que fiquei fora. Era a primeira vez que eu sentava com alguém e percebia a oportunidade para isso. O Naruto estava sempre agitado com o estúpido casamento, o Kakashi ainda não havia dado o menor sinal de vida – provavelmente entretido com aqueles livros pornôs – e a minha mãe estava animada demais para eu ter certeza que tocar no nome da Sakura a faria sair correndo atrás dela e arrastá-la para cá. O Itachi era um cretino que gostava de pegar no meu pé – e pior, se juntar ao Dobe para isso – mas ele era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia ter essa conversa civilizadamente.

- Como ela ficou esse último ano? – Foi um murmúrio, mas ele me ouviu.

- Bem.

Então mastigou outro bolinho de arroz. Ele me conhecia para saber que se sentasse ao meu lado e esperasse o momento oportuno eu faria essa pergunta. Com certeza esse foi seu objetivo ao chegar tão sorrateiramente e me fazer companhia.

- Ela apareceu algumas vezes aqui em casa para nos visitar e bater papo com a mamãe. Continuou treinando com a Tsunade-sama enlouquecidamente, teve muitas missões Rank-A e salvou quinhentas vidas naquele hospital, virando mais noites que você na sua missão Rank-S. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você sabe, o de sempre.

Estreitei os olhos.

Como ela voltou à maldita estaca zero? Antes de eu sair era verdade que a Sakura ainda fazia tudo isso, mas o ritmo havia diminuído ao menos um pouco – O bastante para que todos tivessem esperanças que o círculo vicioso em que ela se meteu estava no fim. É claro que estávamos errados.

- E o Kakashi?

- Nunca deixou de cuidar dela. Era ele que nos dizia tudo o que acontecia, como uma vez em que a encontrou dormindo na mesa da cozinha sem ter tocado no jantar. – Senti seus olhos em mim, mas continuei encarando a parede do outro lado. – A mamãe quase se mudou para a casa dela nessa semana, mas você conhece como a Sakura é teimosa. O Kakashi estar tomando conta dela é o máximo que podemos esperar que ela deixe, então não pudemos fazer mais nada além de receber as notícias por parte dele. Mas, bom, isso foi só uma vez.

- Que o Kakashi saiba.

O seu silêncio apenas confirmou minhas palavras. Desfiz o punho cerrado que mal percebi e que devia ter surgido após imaginar aquela mulher cabeça-dura chegando tão exausta que mal conseguia se arrastar para a cama. Nesse dia com certeza ela estava há mais de vinte e quatro horas sem se alimentar, apenas enfurnada naquele hospital. Senti um frio no estômago assim que lembrei como ela chegou a ficar internada uma vez. Apesar de tudo isso, Sakura nunca deixou que ninguém a ajudasse com qualquer coisa, nem ao menos que se preocupasse com ela. O Kakashi a venceu alguns meses após a morte do seu pai, mas ela sempre tornou quase impossível qualquer outro fazer isso.

- Você pode também, Sasuke.

Tomar conta dela. É, claro que eu podia, se fosse tão fácil.

- Era você quem vinha fazendo isso nos últimos anos. Aliás, era a Sakura quem vinha controlando você também em relação ao Sharingan, lembra?

É claro que eu lembrava. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar enquanto estive fora.

Durante os últimos anos, vinha acontecendo alguma coisa que me impedia de não pensar um minuto nessa mulher, fosse por ela me irritar e entrarmos em alguma discussão, ou pela maneira com que ela me olhava preocupada quando eu exagerava no Magenkyou, ou por eu estar sempre preocupado com o dia em que ela teria sérios problemas por se desgastar tanto, por se sentir sozinha após a morte dos pais. Da mesma forma que eu a odiava por ser tão teimosa, eu me preocupava com essa mulher irritante. E antes que eu me refreasse, eu já estava me distraindo com o sorriso dela, com seus olhos que sempre a traíam e me faziam ter certeza que ela estava com o mesmo problema, e então eu a beijei naquele dia e, merda, eu não conseguia tirar o seu gosto da minha língua.

Eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça.

- Só estou dizendo que vocês podiam voltar de onde pararam. – Itachi falou, dando de ombros, como se tudo o que aconteceu tivesse sido ontem.

- Isso já faz um ano, Itachi. Quando nos encontramos agora só temos vontade de nos matar.

- Vocês tem se enrolado há quantos anos exatamente? – Itachi franziu o cenho, impaciente. – Sasuke, um ano hoje e mais outro amanhã, e então você vai ser convidado para o casamento dela com o nosso amigo Yuji.

Rolei os olhos.

- Vocês estão ensaiando esse maldito discurso? – Perguntei, levantando.

- Só estou dizendo. – Ele deu de ombros. Encaminhei-me para a saída do quintal, deixando-o ainda sentado, comendo o último bolinho de arroz, e aproveitando para me esquivar das piadas. Eu já estava fechando a porta quando ele gritou. – E não se esqueça que a mamãe ainda está esperando um neto!

Uma veia saltou em minha testa e fechei a porta com um pouco mais de força que pretendi, ouvindo a risada do imbecil do outro lado. Eu não via graça nenhuma depois de tudo o que ele havia me dito sobre a Sakura e a sua obsessão doentia. Apesar de todos os progressos no passado – pequenos, que seja – parecia que ela continuaria extremamente teimosa até o fim dos tempos, independente do que acontecesse ou de quem aparecesse em sua vida para tentar mudá-la.

O Kakashi já fazia milagre, eu sabia disso, e quando eu tocava nesse assunto, ela já estava com cinco pedras na mão e me recriminando por eu ser exatamente como ela. Certo, eu exagerei no uso do Magenkyou na missão da ANBU, mas antes dessa recaída quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu? Sakura tinha uma boa participação nisso, após tantas brigas e a forma como ela me olhava preocupada e irritada ao mesmo tempo, e antes que eu percebesse já não estava mais sendo levado ao hospital com os olhos sangrando. O efeito estava sendo mútuo, porque eu percebia que ela estava diminuindo o ritmo – nem que isso significasse apenas reduzir o número de plantões de quatro por semana para dois.

O Itachi sempre dizia que por sermos tão parecidos conseguíamos nos equilibrar de alguma maneira à medida que as brigas e a preocupação um com o outro foram aumentando, e eu até achava que ele estava certo.

De qualquer forma, eu consegui me manter sob controle, me policiando nos treinos e nas missões com o uso do Magenkyou, mas não parecia haver um fim para isso em relação a Sakura. Eu sabia que era uma consequência de ter perdido o pai e ter praticamente crescido sem a mãe ou qualquer outro familiar, mas eu temia o dia em que ela cruzaria um limite nessa obsessão e aconteceria algo muito grave. Imaginá-la agora continuando essa rotina apenas aumentou o nó em meu estômago, e me trouxe lembranças de alguns meses antes de eu sair de Konoha na missão que duraria um ano e como a encurralei para descobrir que eu estava apenas me enganando achando que ela vinha diminuindo esse ritmo.

- _Você tem parado de usar o Magenkyou. – Sakura comentou assim que nos encontramos em um dos corredores da Torre do Hokage. Eu havia acabado de voltar de uma missão pela ANBU que durou dois meses e ainda assim consegui ler os olhos verdes que me diziam claramente que eu não podia elogiá-la de volta._

- _E você não tem parado de se matar nesses treinos. – Respondi, fazendo-a rir um pouco._

_- Plantões._

_Encarei-a, sereno, analisando todos os seus movimentos, a maneira como seus olhos mergulharam nos meus também e eu soube._

_- Eu estou b-_

_Em um movimento inesperado, aproximei-me o bastante para fazê-la se calar e encostar na parede._

_- Pare de mentir._

_- Não estou mentindo._

_- Sakura, eu conheço você._

_Ela não se atreveu a me desmentir, apenas me encarou por longos segundos, seus olhos firmes nos meus serenos que a analisavam à procura de alguma coisa que a entregasse para eu ter certeza que ela continuava com aquela loucura, mas a única coisa que me dei conta foi como sua respiração roçava meu rosto e como a distância entre nós dois era pequena. O calor do seu corpo e seus lábios tão próximos me deixaram consciente que alguns centímetros a menos e eu poderia estar beijando-a, como naquela missão há meses. Era quase insuportável o desejo de explorar a sua boca mais uma vez. Percebi o discreto rubor nas bochechas dela à medida que os segundos iam passando, enquanto eu me decidia em desistir dessa tentação e beijá-la-_

_Os passos se aproximando no corredor vazio me fez voltar à Torre do Hokage, e eu já havia me distanciado alguns centímetros de Sakura – que ainda estava um pouco vermelha, mas massageava o braço, como sempre fazia quando ficava envergonhada – quando o Yuji, o mais novo integrante da ANBU, entrou em nosso campo de visão._

_- Sakura, vim buscar você. – Ele não precisaria falar mais do que isso para eu perceber o que havia acontecido na minha ausência._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

__**Acho que demorei um pouco dessa vez, mas aqui vai um capítulo enorme pra vocês e essas lembranças fofas do Sasuke e da Sakura ;D Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews:**

Kekedia

Bela21

Millady

Kaah Malfoy

Sahky Uchiha

O.o

Nick Granger Potter

ciaomiau

Perola Negra

sweetstrawberrygirl

Final Fairy

Joo Hee

**Obrigadaaaaa por todos os comentários, pessoal! :D Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam desse capítulo também, por favor ;DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Dia 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 6**

**Sakura POV**

Arranquei as ervas pela raiz, exasperada.

- Está tudo ficando familiar de novo, Ino...! Ontem eu já estava até entrando no Distrito Uchiha com a Mikoto-san! Mais alguns metros e eu estaria na casa dela, tomando um chá!

- E é para ser familiar, Sakura! Todos eles tratam você como se fosse uma filha! Não, uma nor-!

- Não! – Parei de procurar as ervas, encarando-a com a firmeza que eu era capaz no momento. – Não, isso não vai acontecer. Não vai. Daqui a pouco aparece outra maldita missão e ele vai ficar longe por mais quantos anos? Além do mais, eu o superei, Ino. Não quero mais nada com ele.

Ela não entenderia nada disso, claro, mas eu estava segura do que estava dizendo. Por que outro motivo até saí com o Yuji se não para provar a todo mundo que eu havia superado o Sasuke? Tudo bem, não foram tantas saídas. Talvez apenas três antes de o Sasuke ir embora naquela missão – inclusive um dia foi após ele ter interrompido o que quer que fosse acontecer entre mim e o Sasuke no corredor da Torre – mas deveria ser um gesto que todos entendessem que eu não me importava mais com aquele Uchiha convencido.

Obviamente não consegui convencer ninguém – menos ainda a Ino ou o Naruto – mas eu não me importava com a opinião deles. Ao menos eu estava fazendo tudo ao meu alcance para esquecê-lo. Aliás, nem era como se eu estivesse perdendo alguma coisa. O que eu havia ganhado nos últimos anos com o Sasuke, além da loucura que havia se tornado esse relacionamento e de todas as missões que apareciam pela ANBU que deixavam tudo ainda pior? Nada. A única coisa que ele fazia era me tirar do foco. Nada mais saudável que me livrar desse problema.

A Ino me encarou com tanta incredulidade que quase arremessou a cesta cheia de ervas na minha cara.

- _Que merda é essa?_ Olha, eu sinceramente não entendo como funciona essa sua cabeça teimosa. – Ela franziu o cenho, agora impaciente. – Você sabe que foi uma exceção esse tempo todo fora, e ele vai sempre voltar para você, Sakura, você _sabe disso_.

Voltar para mim? O que merda ela estava falando?

- Eu não sei, Ino. – Já estava me irritando. Eu não me responsabilizaria por usar essas ervas para algo muito diferente de um antídoto. – Por que você fala como se nós tivéssemos sido um casal antes de ele ir? Não aconteceu nada entre nós, por mais que todos vocês encham o saco com isso.

Ino rolou os olhos, voltando a andar por entre os arbustos que nos rodeavam e procurar ervas.

- Você que não via as coisas acontecendo, sua tapada. Se naquele período ele fosse chamado para a missão alguns dias mais tarde, ele teria voltado agora para que vocês continuassem o namoro e já planejassem o casamento.

- Acontece que não foi assim. As coisas mudaram e eu resolvi que não quero mais. – Falei em um tom que encerrava a discussão, porque para mim esse assunto estava morto há exatamente um ano. Se o Sasuke não tivesse ido para a missão ou retornado um pouco mais cedo talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, mas nem tudo era como gostaríamos. Se eu estava me conformando com isso, a Ino tinha mais que se preocupar com o seu bebê e deixar a minha vida problemática em paz.

Não que um dia ela fosse fazer isso.

- Está vendo a insensível que você se tornou? – Ela resmungou, contrariada, apontando um punhado de gravetos na minha direção. – É de tanto viver enfurnada naquele laboratório e no hospital. Você precisa de um amassos, Sakura, pelo amor de Deus. – E rolou os olhos, exasperada, mas antes que eu pudesse me defender ou, melhor ainda, acertá-la com alguma coisa, ela se adiantou. – E não venha me dizer que aquele cara da ANBU resolve porque é óbvio que o único que você quer para te agarrar é o Sasuke-kun.

Dessa vez consegui tempo suficiente para arremessar a cesta em sua cara.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Talvez eu devesse ter aceitado o convite do meu pai de ajudar em alguma coisa na Estação Policial, já que agora eu era apenas um inútil em Konoha submetido a um tratamento que me invalidaria para qualquer missão por no mínimo dois meses, mas achei melhor ficar para ajudar a minha mãe com as compras que ela havia acabado de trazer nessa manhã. Nunca imaginei que no instante em que eu sentasse à mesa da cozinha, o Naruto iria irromper pela porta e sentar do outro lado da mesa após minha mãe oferecer alguns bolinhos de arroz, começando a tagarelar sobre o seu casamento.

- Não me culpe, Teme, eu queria que você fosse meu padrinho, mas eu não sabia quando você ia voltar, e além do mais, eu tinha que ganhar o Neji de alguma maneira. Se quer saber ele tentou me assassinar na semana em que anunciamos o casamento!

- Não estou reclamando, Dobe.

- É, até parece que você não queria ser o padrinho do futuro Hokage! – Naruto falou em um tom tão óbvio que me fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Você não me conhece?

- Conheço muito bem, e é claro que você não quer perder para o Neji!

- Não estou perdendo nada. Ajudar você a escolher roupas? Planejar despedida de solteiro? Não, obrigado.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu deixo você me ajudar com as alianças.

Rolei os olhos. Era impossível falar com esse idiota. Ele ao menos estava me escutando? Porque olhando-o agora o Naruto nunca me pareceu tão distraído, mas considerando o sorriso empolgado em seu rosto sua única distração era o casamento com a Hinata. Até agora eu me perguntava como diabos isso aconteceu e como ele estava agindo mais ainda como um idiota, quase explodindo de tanta animação a cada minuto que eu apostaria que até o Gai e o Sobrancelhudo perderiam para ele nisso.

- A Hinata está grávida, Naruto? – Perguntei, vendo seu sorriso sumir para dar lugar à expressão de susto.

- Não, já basta uma grávida na turma. – Ele me olhou, confuso. – Por que? Você acha que estou casando com ela por alguma coisa assim?

- Não está? Até o ano passado você nem falava nisso.

- Bom, não, mas um dia eu acordei e resolvi que seria uma ótima idéia deixar bem claro para Konoha inteira que a Hinata é minha para o resto da vida e de mais ninguém. – Ele respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo, dando de ombros, mas convenceu apenas a minha mãe, que largou o que fazia no balcão para se virar para nós dois, emocionada.

- Que lindo, Naruto-kun...!

Minha sobrancelha arqueou ainda mais.

Isso era ridículo.

- Você acreditou em uma palavra dele? – Perguntei a ela, cético.

- É a verdade! – Naruto se defendeu, indignado.

- Que seja. – Rolei os olhos.

Não ia perder meu tempo tentando entender o que se passava na mente do Dobe. Se ele estava disposto a ser assassinado no meio da madrugada pela gangue do Hizashi-sama era problema dele, e, ao contrário, ele não me parecia nem um pouco preocupado com nada disso, tomando um pouco do chá que minha mãe fez para nós dois. Talvez o único preocupado nessa história fosse o Neji com a idéia de preparar a despedida de solteiro, afinal.

- E então? – Naruto me tirou dos meus pensamentos, curioso. – Como tem ido com a Sakura-chan?

Como sempre foi.

- Um inferno. Não preciso desse tratamento e muito menos desse maldito dispositivo. – Respondi, sem ao menos me perguntar se eu havia comentado com ele sobre a nova idéia de Sakura para tirar as minhas noites de sono. Com o que eu estava me preocupando? A Sakura devia ter contado para a Ino e ela se encarregou de espalhar para Konoha inteira sobre isso, e agora que ela estava grávida, dispensada da ANBU e cheia de hormônios, ninguém a impediria.

- Não, idiota, não estou falando das sessões. E o que? Dispositivo? – Naruto balançou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho em impaciência. – Escuta, se não vai tentar de novo com a Sakura-chan, ótimo, azar o seu, mas eu e o Kakashi-sensei estamos contando com você para pelo menos convencê-la a desistir de alguma dessas ocupações dela.

- Contando comigo? – Ele estava brincando com a minha cara. – Naruto, estamos quase saindo no soco todo dia.

- Ainda, filho? Pensei que vocês estavam voltando a ser amigos, pelo menos.

- O que você-? – Calei-me, olhando minha mãe tão desconfiado e tão certo com o que ela queria insinuar que a fiz largar a comida no balcão e me olhar, perplexa.

- Claro que não o segui, Sasuke. O que pensa de mim?

- Alguém que me obriga a trazer a Sakura todo dia para cá.

- E com isso eu só quero o seu bem, querido. – Ela fingiu se defender, mas a minha mãe era tão péssima mentirosa quanto a Sakura, então rolei os olhos diante da sua tentativa inútil. Só esperava que ela realmente não tivesse me seguido ontem quando eu e a Sakura estávamos saindo do Distrito Uchiha. Era só o que me faltava.

- Concordo com a Mikoto-san, mas antes de vocês finalmente resolverem se declarar você tem que convencê-la, Teme. – Naruto me olhava sério agora. – Não falta muito para ela precisar ser internada de novo.

Isso atraiu minha atenção.

- Ela tem passado mal?

- Ainda não, mas não queremos que chegue a esse ponto.

Não mesmo. Eu ainda lembrava uma vez o estado em que ela ficou e como cheguei a trocar algumas farpas com a própria Tsunade por causa disso. Sentia meu cenho franzir apenas com as lembranças.

- _Você não deveria deixá-la treinar dessa maneira. O que diabos está pensando? Ela mal consegue levantar da maldita cama._

_- Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu, Uchiha. Ela vem treinar sem eu nem estar presente._

_- Então tire-a desse maldito hospital. – Eu estava tão irritado que poderia destruir esse hospital agora mesmo. – Você é a mestra dela. Está querendo matá-la? – Tsunade franziu o cenho._

- _Estou tão preocupada com ela quanto você, seu fedelho, mas pelo menos posso manter os olhos nela enquanto ela resolve se matar. Estarei por perto para salvá-la quando isso acontecer._

_Estreitei os olhos perigosamente._

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela não se atreveria a tocar nesse assunto, não diante da maneira com que eu me controlava para não usar o Magenkyou e começarmos uma briga que deixaria o hospital no chão._

_Tsunade controlou a irritação na voz, mas seus olhos nunca me pareceram tão sérios._

_- Se esforce mais em convencê-la a parar com essa loucura ou nem vai adiantar eu estar por perto, Uchiha._

Tsunade não precisaria se esforçar muito para me convencer que alguma hora isso traria problemas para a Sakura, mas o que diabos eu podia fazer? Sakura nunca me pareceu mais resistente e cabeça-dura como agora, e isso apenas me levava a acreditar que ela escondia alguma coisa. Minhas suspeitas aumentaram ontem durante o meu tratamento, mas de alguma maneira ela conseguiu me distrair e não pude pressioná-la mais sobre o assunto. Mulher irritante. Era aquele maldito sorriso dela, inferno.

Pensando bem agora, havia algo estranho na maneira com que ela sempre interrompia as sessões na metade e saía para voltar em menos de cinco minutos. No primeiro dia não havia nada para desconfiar, mas três vezes seguidas? Ela devia estar me confundindo com o Naruto para achar que poderia me enganar por muito tempo. Na verdade, nunca acreditei muito na história de ela ser chamada para ver pacientes, e, analisando melhor, ela não sairia para se encontrar o Yuji – além de não ter muito o que fazer em menos de cinco minutos com ele. Eu esperava. Poderia ser o cansaço que a fazia parar o tratamento no meio para recomeçar depois. Ela realmente já foi internada por ter usado quase todo o chakra em suas correrias. Explicaria muito bem por que ela estava mentindo para mim. Sakura sabia que o inferno se abriria se eu descobrisse que ela estava a ponto de ser internada de novo.

- Você percebeu alguma coisa diferente nela esses dias? – Perguntei ao Naruto, interrompendo a sua conversa com a minha mãe.

- Não, por que? – Ele questionou, confuso.

- Nada.

Ótimo, Sakura estava enganando todo mundo muito bem, exatamente como fizera por tantos anos – talvez nem o Kakashi havia percebido alguma coisa ainda. Não vi razão para contar a eles minhas suspeitas antes de descobrir se eu estava certo ou se era apenas coincidência e ela estava aproveitando para usar essas interrupções como estratégia para me ignorar. Não era o que ela vinha fazendo saindo com o idiota do Yuji?

- Também não precisa ficar paranóico, Teme. – Naruto engoliu um dos bolinhos de arroz, tranquilo. – Só estou te dizendo porque nós três somos as pessoas mais próximas da Sakura-chan, ainda mais com a Ino grávida agora e mais preocupada com o bebê, então é só para ficar de olho nela.

- Com isso não precisa se preocupar muito, Naruto-kun. – Minha mãe falou sorrindo da porta da cozinha, prestes a sair. – Nunca vi esses dois tanto tempo juntos, exceto na época em que o Sasuke foi Jounnin.

- Tomara que ele não estrague tudo sendo um convencido idiota como é. – O Dobe comentou, rolando os olhos, fazendo-a rir um pouco, mas meu cenho franzido indicava que eu não estava nada feliz com o rumo dessa conversa.

- Você não tem treino com o Jiraiya, Dobe?

- Ah, é mesmo! – Ele pegou o último bolinho de arroz e o enfiou na boca. – Não esqueça o combinado, Teme. Estamos de olho em você também.

Para a sua sorte, ele saiu antes que eu o lançasse para fora atravessando as parades. Olhei minha mãe, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E você o deixa entrar em casa. – Falei, fazendo-a apenas sorrir.

- Estou saindo também, filho. Devo voltar um pouco tarde à noite. Kushina me pediu ajuda com algumas coisas do casamento do Naruto-kun.

Com um aceno animado, minha mãe saiu da cozinha e alguns segundos depois a porta da frente foi fechada. No silêncio em que fiquei me dei conta que o Itachi não estaria aqui hoje porque estava em uma missão e o meu pai sempre chegava tarde à noite. Isso significava que não haveria ninguém em casa a tarde inteira. Se eu estava esperando a oportunidade para encurralar a Sakura e descobrir o que diabos ela fazia no meio das sessões, essa era a chance.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Maldita fosse a Ino e suas palavras idiotas ecoando em minha mente sobre ser agarrada pelo Sasuke. Meu Deus, eu não merecia isso, sério! Eu vinha tentando me distrair com o trabalho no hospital, o que funcionava muito bem enquanto eu tivesse alguma coisa para fazer, mas hoje era uma tarde que ninguém parecia estar se metendo em brigas ou voltando de missões ou tentando se suicidar – eu provavelmente seria a primeira da lista se esse frio em meu estômago continuasse por mais um maldito minuto. Tentei me convencer que era apenas a raiva em relação à Ino, mas isso estava ficando ridículo. Não havia nada que eu fizesse que apagasse suas palavras da minha mente e me fizesse parar de fantasiar sobre isso, merda...!

Era quase possível sentir um arrepio em minha espinha ao imaginar aquelas mãos em minha cintura, o seu corpo colado ao meu e o beijo que me tiraria o fôlego – o que apenas me lembrou daquela missão e odiei a maneira como minhas bochechas estavam queimando, mas não pude evitar. Dava quase para sentir os seus olhos intensos antes que seus lábios encontrassem os meus naquele beijo... A maneira como segurei sua camisa e inconscientemente o puxei mais para mim assim que o deixei aprofundar o beijo e me fazer suspirar com a sua língua roçando na minha tão calmamente, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo e nada jamais pudesse nos atrapalhar. Não podíamos estar mais errados.

Franzi o cenho, tentando desacelerar meu coração com essa memória estúpida. Eu tinha muito o que fazer para ficar perdida em meus pensamentos – tudo bem, não tinha, mas eu arranjaria uma cirurgia agora nem que eu mesma arrebentasse alguém! Saí de perto do balcão onde eu estava apoiada, no saguão do hospital, mas mal pude completar dois passos e quase esbarrei em alguém que me segurou pelos ombros para impedir que isso acontecesse. Distraída, ergui os olhos para me desculpar, mas prendi a respiração antes que eu me desse conta.

- S-Sasuke? – Ah, meu Deus, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? O tratamento era no final da tarde! E, droga, por que ele continuava me segurando pelos ombros com essas mãos fortes que há um minuto estavam me enlouquecendo?!

Ele me olhava com a serenidade de sempre, como se não soubesse que estava me dando arrepios – Céus, eu estava corando...?!

- Preciso que faça o tratamento na minha casa hoje, Sakura. – Sasuke falou, me deixando atônita.

- O que-? Mas por q-?

- Está perfeito, Sasuke! – TenTen surgiu magicamente de algum lugar e nos olhava, animada, apoiada no balcão. – A Sakura precisa mesmo sair desse hospital um pouco.

- O-O que-?!

O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?! Ela só podia estar louca! Abri a boca para dar mil e uma razões para esse tratamento não ser na casa do Sasuke, mas a TenTen foi mais rápida, aumentando o sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, tem muitos médicos aqui para tomarem conta do hospital enquanto você fica fora algumas horinhas, não é? – E piscou para mim. Piscou! Praticamente gritando para o hospital inteiro que "algumas horinhas" pudessem significar "a noite toda" e isso apenas aumentou a vermelhidão em meu rosto, ainda mais porque as palavras da Ino não me saíam da cabeça e agora eu estava preocupada com a idéia de _querer_ ser agarrada pelo Sasuke!

Eu estava tão atordoada com a loucura que havia acontecido em menos de cinco minutos aqui que não fui rápida o suficiente para negar o pedido do Sasuke e socar a TenTen, e antes que eu piscasse ele já estava assentindo, falando um "Ótimo" e saindo do hospital. Merda, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Olhei para a TenTen no balcão que abria o maior sorriso do mundo e me mostrava o polegar com tanta animação que descobri quem seria a minha vítima para eu mandar para a cirurgia nesse instante.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

- Uma encomenda que você precisa receber e não vai ter ninguém aqui hoje? – Foi a primeira coisa que a Sakura me perguntou assim que sentamos à mesa da cozinha, sua cadeira de frente para mim, e seu tom cético me fazendo odiar a desculpa esfarrapada que inventei para trazê-la para cá. Dane-se. Que ela desconfiasse ou não, não faria a menor diferença agora.

- Isso realmente importa? O seu chakra é o mesmo aqui ou no hospital, Sakura.

Seus olhos verdes críticos me encararam um pouco frustrados, mas ela chegou à mesma conclusão que eu – não havia o que argumentar agora que já estava aqui – e permaneceu quieta, canalizando o chakra verde em sua mão e começando o tratamento. Dava para sentir nesse silêncio o quanto ela estava contrariada por ter aceitado a mudança de lugar, apesar de ela na verdade não ter tido muita escolha depois que a TenTen apareceu no momento mais oportuno e a desestruturou como eu não lembrava ter visto em tanto tempo – e eu sabia como seria impossível convencê-la da história da encomenda se ela estivesse com todas as suas faculdades mentais.

Tinha que admitir, vê-la corando daquela maneira e tão surpresa me divertiu ao ponto de quase um sorriso maroto aparecer meus lábios. Eu havia esquecido como isso me atraía nela. Não, eu tinha que manter o foco. Eu havia trazido-a para a minha casa para descobrir o que diabos ela escondia, não para me aproveitar da situação e fazer exatamente o que a TenTen sugeriu tão descaradamente – e merda, como foi difícil nessas últimas horas não me imaginar beijando-a tempo suficiente para perder o controle e arrancar as suas roupas. _Chega_, Sasuke. O que essa mulher fazia comigo?!

- Não pense que vou fazer as outras sessões aqui, Sasuke. – Sakura falou em tom firme, me fazendo voltar ao tratamento.

- Hn. – Eu bem queria dizer que não queria trazê-la para cá outras vezes ou então eu realmente não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos. Como não pensei que passaria esses longos minutos sozinho na minha casa com ela? Droga, maldita preocupação com essa mulher irritante que me cegava para todo o resto.

- O Itachi realmente não vai chegar mais cedo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Não sei quando ele volta da missão. – Ignorei o chakra verde e olhei-a atentamente. – Por que?

- Por nada.

- Você está nervosa.

- Não estou. – Ela me olhou de forma impaciente, mas não importava como me encarasse ela estava tão mais fácil de ler hoje que em qualquer outro dia. Eu estava começando a me divertir com o desconforto dela que até esqueci que alguns segundos atrás _eu_ estava muito atento ao fato de estarmos sozinhos e o quanto isso traria problemas ao meu autocontrole.

Mas eu estava adorando como os olhos de Sakura estavam estreitados em frustração.

- Você fica sozinha comigo no hospital também. – Falei.

- Não é isso, seu convencido idiota. Eu sei que você está aprontando alguma coisa.

- Eu não, mas a TenTen estava.

- E ela precisa se ocupar em ser a madrinha do casamento. – Sakura resmungou.

- Hn.

Nisso eu também tinha que concordar. Se eu conhecia a TenTen – ou a Ino – eu sabia que a aparição dela hoje foi mais que oportuna. Se duvidasse ela estaria arquitetando planos diabólicos com a Ino agora mesmo, e a última coisa que eu precisava era uma delas se metendo na minha relação complicada com a Sakura. Despertei dos meus pensamentos quando a mão próxima dos meus olhos se fechou e o chakra sumiu automaticamente. Observei Sakura levantar.

- Não saia daqui. Ainda não terminei.

Era agora.

Nessa casa silenciosa seus passos praticamente gritaram que ela estava no quintal. Aguardei alguns segundos para lhe dar tempo suficiente para pegá-la em flagrante, controlando o impulso de ir o mais rápido possível e a irritação que eu teria assim que a descobrisse mentindo na minha cara durante todos esses dias. Não, eu não podia correr o risco de começarmos uma discussão que tomaria um rumo bem diferente do que eu queria agora.

Levantei, decidido, refazendo seus passos e vendo a porta entreaberta para o quintal escuro. A luz da sala me dava iluminação suficiente para distingui-la de perfil, lavando as mãos na pia mais próxima. O que diabos era isso? Silencioso, passei para o quintal e, sem deixá-la notar minha presença, segurei seu braço e a virei para mim.

- S-Sasuke-kun? – Certifiquei-me de diminuir o espaço entre nossos corpos e fazê-la encostar na pia atrás para impedi-la de escapar. Seu tom de voz me dizia que a peguei de surpresa, mas meus olhos estavam fixos em suas mãos ainda molhadas.

- O que está escondendo, Sakura?

- Nada, por que você...? – Sua voz se perdeu e de relance pude ver como ela estava confusa com tudo isso, mas não menos vermelha. Eu estava decidido a descobrir por que ela estava mentindo para mim, nada mais importava. Ergui os olhos para encontrar os seus. Percebi como ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.

- Você se cortou? – Pude ver as gotículas de sangue que caíram no chão aos seus pés.

- Eu estou bem, foram alguns arranhões quando fui pegar umas ervas na floresta.

Arranhões?

Encarei-a por segundos tão longos que deixei bem claro que eu estava revirando-a do avesso para confirmar que isso era mentira. Minha determinação era tão grande que não me distraí para a nossa proximidade e o calor irradiando dos nossos corpos que pareciam estar afetando-a. Era a minha chance de arrancar qualquer coisa dela nesse estado.

- Eu conheço você. – Murmurei, encarando-a intensamente.

- E parece que eu não o conheço mais. Você não arranjaria uma desculpa para ficar sozinho comigo na sua casa, Sasuke-kun.

- Nem tente.

Sakura estava tentando me distrair, como apenas ela conseguiria. Ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos, apenas me encarando de volta com esses olhos verdes expressivos e com tanta coisa que agora eu não conseguia decifrar, e pela primeira vez me deixando consciente das nossas respirações se misturando e da maneira como seus lábios começavam a me atrair. Não havia mais tempo para voltar atrás agora que eu estava perdido em seu olhar e todas as lembranças foram me atolando antes que eu pudesse piscar e sair desse genjutsu que ela sempre me jogava.

Lentamente um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela desviou os olhos para o lado.

- Fazia tempo que você não ficava preocupado assim, Sasuke-kun.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos. Eu me preocupava com ela quase todo minuto de cada dia.

- Quando isso deixou de acontecer, Sakura?

- Quando eu fechei os olhos naquela cama do hospital e você tinha saído para uma missão que ia durar um ano.

Nossos olhares se encontraram no mesmo instante que as palavras serenas saíram de sua boca. Era a primeira vez que falávamos sobre isso, ao menos sem estar em uma discussão. Era a primeira vez que falávamos sobre isso nessa proximidade, com a sua respiração roçando a minha, os seus olhos serenos me desafiando a decifrar tudo o que ela queria dizer, tudo o que _eu_ queria dizer nesses segundos que me pareceram uma eternidade. Senti algo apertando meu peito, como a sua mão segurando a minha própria naquela cama de hospital, exatamente como aquela batida na porta para me tirar de Konoha por um ano e me fazer perder o controle com o Sharingan e fazê-la se afundar de novo em suas atividades.

Me tirar do que poderia ter sido a minha chance com ela.

Havia tanta coisa que eu poderia lhe dizer agora, mas o barulho de uma porta se abrindo abafou qualquer tentativa de eu ao menos falar o seu nome, e rapidamente desviamos os olhos para um Itachi que nos olhava surpreso pela porta do quintal que continuava entreaberta. Antes que ele se recuperasse do susto de nos ver sozinhos em casa, Sakura se afastou de mim apressadamente, e apenas então o Itachi se adiantou.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura, estou subindo.

- Não, não, eu já estava de saída, Itachi. – Ela mostrou um sorriso e saiu antes que um de nós pudesse mover um músculo. Eu ainda estava um pouco anestesiado com tudo o que aconteceu e passou pela minha cabeça naqueles segundos em que meus olhos não saíram dos seus, então nem percebi que o Itachi já havia subido após um olhar e um suspiro resignado para mim.

Era a menor das minhas preocupações. Eu estava frustrado demais com o que a Sakura havia dito e com aquele sorriso discreto que me escondia tanta coisa, que me dizia que havia se passado um ano, um maldito ano inteiro em que ela se preocupou em seguir com a sua vida e em que eu obviamente não tive o mesmo sucesso. Como poderia? Essa mulher irritante havia virado a minha rotina do avesso desde que nos tornamos Jounnins. Como eu deveria estar seguindo com a minha vida se todo aquele maldito passado estava cheio de buracos que me atormentavam toda vez que eu apenas olhava para ela?

Merda, aquele maldito dia no hospital...

É claro que eu seria chamado para uma missão. Quando isso não aconteceu logo nesses momentos?

_Fazia quantas horas que eu estava sentado nessa cadeira ao lado dela na cama? Uma manhã, uma tarde inteira? Sakura não fazia idéia que eu estava aqui e eu não sabia qual seria sua reação ao descobrir isso assim que abrisse os olhos. Eu ainda estava tentando descobrir a minha quando isso acontecesse, na verdade. Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios, enquanto eu a observava deitada nessa cama do hospital, com soros e medicamentos sendo injetados em suas veias, os olhos fechados como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Eu não podia acreditar que ela quase perdeu todo o chakra salvando alguns pacientes. Era a segunda vez que eu a via nessa cama por causa disso e, droga, eu tinha garantido a mim mesmo que não a veria assim de novo._

_Queria que ela acordasse para eu tentar colocar um pouco de razão nessa cabeça-dura e então brigarmos até destruirmos o maldito hospital, mas olhando-a agora, Sakura me parecia tão frágil e indefesa que a minha vontade de sairmos no soco foi ao chão no mesmo instante. Eu deveria cuidar dela. Como isso foi acontecer? Ela já estava melhorando da compulsão que a fazia se ocupar, mas é claro que chegaria um grupo de ninjas estropiados após uma missão e é claro que ela daria a própria vida se tivesse que salvá-los. Sakura enfrentaria Konoha inteira para terminar o serviço e não dava a mínima se fosse correr risco de vida. _

_Mas, droga, _eu_ me importava. Dava para sentir o aperto em meu peito apenas em olhá-la nesse estado, nessa cama, e eu estava certo que não aguentaria vê-la aqui uma terceira vez. Nem que eu precisasse trancá-la em algum lugar e mantê-la acorrentada, eu não a deixaria fazer isso de novo. Eu já estava com sérios problemas em relação a essa mulher irritante que me davam certeza que se algo grave acontecesse com ela eu faria uma loucura. Como deixei que chegasse a esse ponto, não fazia idéia, e agora analisando cada detalhe nela, aquele maldito sorriso animado ou mesmo o cenho franzido em irritação, eu sabia que não tinha mais volta._

_Desviei os olhos para a janela aberta._

- _Sasuke-kun..._

_Rapidamente meus olhos encontraram os seus, e meu alívio era quase palpável._

_- Você não gosta de hospital. – Sua voz estava tão fraca que estava difícil ignorar o aperto em meu peito. Merda..._

_- Você não cansa de exagerar tanto assim, Sakura? – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, controlando toda a frustração por não poder fazer nada para tirá-la dessa cama e impedi-la de voltar aqui de novo. _

_Consegui apenas com que ela sorrisse, nunca desviando os olhos dos meus. _

_- Não saia daqui. – Sakura murmurou._

_Um discreto sorriso de canto surgiu em meus lábios automaticamente._

_- Não vou. – Senti sua mão tão pequena alcançar a minha, então a apertei apenas o suficiente para fazê-la acreditar que eu estava falando sério. Tão sério que ela não fazia idéia._

_Sakura piscou sonolenta algumas vezes antes de fechar os olhos e cair em outro sono profundo. Observei-a por longos segundos, ouvindo seu pedido se repetir em meus ouvidos infinitamente enquanto eu detalhava com meus olhos sua expressão serena e lembrava as nossas discussões por besteiras ou por estarmos preocupados um com o outro, a maneira como eu me perdia toda vez que me arriscava em seus olhos por muito tempo, o dia em que ela dormiu na minha casa, a única vez em que nos beijamos, todas as palavras não ditas todo esse maldito tempo. _

_Não havia mais volta, eu estava mais certo do que nunca sobre isso._

_Hesitei por um milésimo antes de levantar da cadeira e me aproximar o bastante dela para me inclinar e roçar os lábios em sua testa, em um beijo suave, sentindo sua respiração ritmada acalmar tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Afastei-me o suficiente apenas para olhá-la tão perto, sentindo agora sua respiração se misturar com a minha, mas uma batida na porta me fez afastar mais dela e logo em seguida o Kiba entrou no quarto._

_- O Yondaime-sama nos convocou, Sasuke._

Eu só não fazia idéia que seria para me tirar de Konoha por todo esse tempo que mudaria todos os meus planos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Opaaaaa! Fortes emoções esse capítulo! Sério, posso roubar esse Sasuke para mim?! Ah, meu Deus, Sakura, sua idiota, siga o conselho da Ino e seja agarrada pelo Sasuke! Hahuahauaau!**

**Ah! E quem ama a TenTen depois de hoje? xD**

**Reviews:**

Kaah Malfoy

Perola Negra

Alli26

Kekedia

Nick Granger Potter

Bela21

Sahky Uchiha

Millady

Wonderje

Final Fairy

Hell (Obrigadaaaa! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;D)

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! =D Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam desse capítulo também, por favor! ;DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Dia 7 parte I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 7 parte I**

**Naruto POV**

- Você sabia que eles viriam para cá, Mikoto-san?! – Meu Deus, como ela sabia disso?! Não, era melhor nem descobrir. A mãe do Sasuke as vezes me dava mais medo que a minha própria mãe, e eu estava falando da Pimenta Ardente de Konoha!

- Eu não sabia, mas deixei bem claro ao Sasuke que a casa estaria vazia o dia inteiro, e então é claro que depois do que você falou eu sabia que ele pretendia alguma coisa, mas deu certo? Claro que não, não é, Itachi? – Mikoto-san lançou um olhar revoltado para o Itachi, que continuava sentado à mesa da cozinha como se sua vida não estivesse correndo o menor perigo.

- Mãe, como eu ia adivinhar esse seu plano diabólico?

- Usando um pouco o bom senso, quem sabe? Isso é quase uma missão, sabia?

- O Sasuke é tapado demais. Ele não ia fazer nada com a Sakura.

- Itachi, eles quase se beijaram!

- Onde você estava escondida, pelo amor de Deus? – Agora sim o Itachi ficou assustado.

- Não importa. – Mikoto-san rebateu, rolando os olhos.

Dava para acreditar que ela realmente ficou espionando aqueles dois? Todos nós sabíamos o quanto ela sempre foi alucinada por juntar a Sakura-chan e o Teme, e o fato de ela estar tão entusiasmada desde quando ele voltou a Konoha – coincidentemente como a minha mãe – não deveria me surpreender os meios que ela usaria para realizar esse sonho. E do que eu estava reclamando?! Se aqueles dois ficassem juntos nós nos livraríamos da rabugice do Teme – além das tentativas de cegueira daquele imbecil – e da obsessão da Sakura-chan! Se a Mikoto-san contrataria um assassino para sequestrar a Sakura-chan e fazer o Teme atravessar o quinto dos infernos para finalmente se resolverem, o meu apoio era todo dela.

- Então você ouviu alguma coisa que eles falaram, Mikoto-san? – Perguntei, ansioso.

- Não, eu estava longe, mas deu para ver quase tudo, _inclusive_ o despreparado do meu filho chegar e atrapalhar no momento mais importante. – Mais uma vez ela lançou um olhar maligno ao Itachi, que suspirou. É claro que ele estava arrependido de ter atrapalhado essa chance única, mas a Mikoto-san estava tão assustadora que se ele concordasse ela arrancaria a sua cabeça no mesmo segundo. – Meu Deus, eu segurei até o Fugaku de entrar em casa! Como não percebi você?! Ou melhor, como _você_ não percebeu que a casa estava silenciosa demais, Itachi?!

- Eles estavam na sala? – Perguntei.

- No quintal, mas a porta estava um pouco aberta, então eles me viram na hora que os vi também. – Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros.

- O que?! Por que não fecharam a porta? É claro que alguém ia aparecer! – Falei, indignado.

- Você está defendendo ele, Naruto?! – Mikoto-san esbravejou, revoltada.

- Não, não, claro que o Itachi tem toda a culpa!

- Estava tudo no maior silêncio, mãe. – Itachi falou, em tom óbvio. – Pensei que ninguém tinha chegado ainda.

- E não tinha! Esse era o plano desde o início!

Bom, eu que não defenderia o Itachi agora, mas como ele ia adivinhar que deveria voltar mais tarde? Ele estava em uma missão a meio mundo de Konoha. E como o idiota do Sasuke não levou a Sakura-chan para o seu quarto, para começar? Se escolheram o quintal era melhor que tivessem ficado na cozinha ou na sala para qualquer um na rua vê-los! Idiota. Aliás, o que aconteceu para a Sakura-chan vir para a casa dele? Ela sabia que não teria ninguém aqui?

Eu já estava abrindo a boca para perguntar à Mikoto-san – interrompendo o Itachi que estava se defendendo de novo dos ataques da sua mãe – mas prendemos a respiração quando o Sasuke apareceu na cozinha. É claro que ele havia percebido que o silêncio surgiu no instante em que pisou aqui porque sua sobrancelha logo se ergueu. Dava para ver seu cérebro maquinando e desconfiando da nossa conversa tão agitada, então era óbvio que teríamos problemas se não agíssemos rapidamente.

- Ei, Teme! Vamos treinar!

Por sorte era a palavra mágica.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

- Qual é, Teme? Sem Sharingan dessa vez? – Provoquei o Sasuke, me atirando de costas na grama assim que terminamos o treinamento e nos encaminhamos para a beira do córrego para descansar.

- A Sakura colocou uma coleira nele. Literalmente. – Itachi respondeu, quase rindo, sentando ao meu lado e desviando no mesmo instante de uma kunai que o Sasuke jogou em direção à sua cabeça.

- Uma coleira? – Perguntei, um pouco confuso, mas contendo a risada para evitar a Chidori.

- É um dispositivo idiota. – Sasuke rebateu, impaciente.

Ele estava sentado ao lado do Itachi, mas as bandagens que usava em seu tornozelo estavam um pouco rasgadas do treino, o que me permitiu identificar algo que parecia uma pulseira de metal. Era relativamente fina. Será que o impedia mesmo de usar o Sharingan? Dessa vez ele irritou mesmo a Sakura-chan para tê-la feito buscar uma engenharia dessas.

- E ela está controlando você a distância? Isso que eu chamo de pulso firme. – Comentei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas ainda com o sorriso que faria o Teme usar a Chidori a qualquer momento, como bem dizia o seu cenho franzido.

- São descargas elétricas que saem dessa coleira quando o Sasuke tenta usar o Sharingan. – Itachi explicou. – Ela teve que usar artilharia pesada para mantê-lo na linha, você sabe.

- Então você está mais do que nunca na mão dela, Teme. – Dessa vez ri, não aguentei. Isso devia estar sendo o próprio inferno para ele e nós sabíamos muito bem como apenas ela era capaz de fazê-lo subir pelas paredes. – Cara, a Sakura-chan se supera toda vez. Por essa nem eu esperava.

- Pelo menos eles pararam de tentar se matar. – Itachi comentou, girando uma shuriken no dedo distraído.

- E quem disse que isso mudou, idiota? – Sasuke rebateu.

- É, eu vi mesmo como vocês estavam tentando se matar ontem a noite. – A sobrancelha do Itachi se ergueu também. Fingi que não estava sabendo dos acontecimentos de ontem, apesar de achar que o Sasuke desconfiava que a agitação há algumas horas em sua casa era por causa disso. Ele olhou para o Itachi da maneira tão irritada como imaginei que faria.

- Não estava acontecendo nada, Itachi. – Ele rebateu.

- Não porque eu acabei atrapalhando. Aliás, por que você não fechou aquela porta? Nunca passou pela sua genial cabeça que qualquer um que chegasse veria vocês dois sem precisar dar um passo?

- Calma lá, a pergunta realmente é: Você deixaria de ser tapado e faria alguma coisa se o Itachi não atrapalhasse? – Perguntei, sentando e encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E por que isso é da conta de vocês? – Sasuke franziu o cenho. – Parem de se meter nesse assunto.

- Se não nos metermos, quais são as chances de você conseguir resolver isso por conta própria, Teme? Você teve anos e a única coisa que conseguiu foi ver a Sakura-chan continuar saindo com aquele idiota do Yuji.

- Naruto, quer calar a boca sobre essa merda?

- Então faça alguma coisa em relação a isso, seu idiota. – Reclamei, impaciente. – Ou você quer vê-la saindo com ele?

- Claro que não, agora quer calar a boca?

Cara, não dava para acreditar que ele era um dos capitães da ANBU. Onde estava toda a inteligência que ele deveria mostrar?! Inferno, era incrível como ele se alterava quando falávamos no idiota do Yuji, mas nunca tomava atitude alguma para se livrar daquele imbecil e ficar com a Sakura-chan de uma vez! Se dependesse da maneira como seu cenho estava franzido e as faíscas que eram direcionadas para o córrego, ele já deveria ter aberto uma cratera até o inferno e atirado o imbecil do Yuji lá para fritar até o último fio de cabelo – tudo bem, parte disso era meu desejo, mas, ei, não era eu o apaixonado pela Sakura-chan, então ele que resolvesse esse problema! O que diabos estava impedindo-o?!

Aliás, a Sakura-chan bem que podia parar de sair com aquele perdedor, e talvez assim o Teme tomasse vergonha na cara e fosse atrás dela. O que diabos ela viu naquele idiota afinal? Será que ela ainda estava saindo com ele? O Kakashi-sensei havia comentado comigo há alguns dias que parecia que esses encontros tinham acabado, então era o momento ideal para esses dois bestas se acertarem de qualquer jeito! Quer dizer, há quanto tempo eles estavam adiando isso? Quantas vezes vi a Sakura-chan tentando esquecê-lo toda vez que ele saía para uma missão? Quantas vezes vi o cenho franzido do Sasuke, como agora, quando tocávamos no nome dela? Se eles não fossem se declarar por bem, seria por mal – e a Mikoto-san estava mais que preparada para isso!

- E então, Sasuke, quando vai chamá-la para sair de novo? – Itachi perguntou antes de mim, recebendo no meu lugar o olhar irritado do Teme.

- Eu não vou chamá-la para sair. Se nenhum dos idiotas percebeu, eu já passo tempo suficiente com ela todo dia nesse maldito tratamento.

- E até parece que você fez alguma coisa nesse "tempo suficiente". – Falei, rolando os olhos em impaciência.

- Coloquem na maldita cabeça de vocês que eu fiquei fora durante um ano. Muita coisa acontece nesse período. – Ele encarou o córrego com um tipo diferente de frustração.

- Não mudou o que vocês sentem um pelo outro, Sasuke. – Itachi falou, olhando-o com seriedade.

Esperei que ele nos xingasse e nos mandasse calar a boca de novo, mas o Sasuke se manteve em silêncio, encarando a água com uma expressão indecifrável, o que apenas me fez pensar que ele estava lutando consigo mesmo para admitir que as palavras do Itachi eram verdadeiras – o que não deveria ser tão difícil de aceitar já que praticamente Konoha inteira sabia disso.

- Ainda não sei o que foi, mas mudou alguma coisa. – Sasuke murmurou quase para si mesmo, mas estávamos tão quietos que conseguimos escutar, e no mesmo instante olhei para o Itachi e percebi que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu. Do que o Sasuke estava falando? Que a Sakura-chan estava apaixonada pelo idiota do Yuji? Mas eles não tinham parado de sair? Ou ela esqueceu o Sasuke mesmo? Não, eu a conhecia bem demais. Ela ainda amaria o Sasuke mesmo se ele voltasse dez anos após uma missão.

Antes que um de nós pudesse perguntar do que diabos ele estava falando ouvimos os arbustos próximos se moverem e logo em seguida a Hinata-chan e o Kiba, acompanhado do Akamaru, entraram em nosso campo de visão.

- Estão descansando? – Kiba nos provocou, rindo. – Vocês perderam o jeito mesmo.

- Está tudo bem? – Hinata-chan perguntou, sentando ao meu lado. Sorri e a beijei no rosto, fazendo-a corar como sempre acontecia. Acho que as vezes eu fazia de propósito só para deixá-la vermelha. Ei, ela ficava ainda mais linda!

- Só estávamos dando uma surra no Teme agora que ele não pode usar o Sharingan. – Comentei, passando o braço pelos ombros dela e rindo do rolar de olhos do Sasuke. Ele era tão fácil de irritar.

- Fiquei sabendo, Sasuke-kun. Acho que você deixou a Sakura-chan bem furiosa para ela ter se dado a esse trabalho. – Hinata-chan comentou, indicando a coleira no tornozelo do Teme.

- Você sabia que ela faria isso, Hinata? – Sasuke perguntou, revoltado.

- Bom, não exatamente isso, mas ela estava a ponto de arrancar alguns órgãos seus. – Ela fez uma expressão meio engraçada. – A Sakura-chan chegou até a falar isso, mas com alguns nomes que você não quer saber.

- Não duvido se teve alguma idéia da Ino agora que ela está louca com essa gravidez. – Kiba falou, um pouco assustado.

- Bom, então já podemos culpar o Shikamaru pela tragédia que o meu irmãozinho está passando? – Itachi brincou, e todos rimos, exceto o rabugento do Sasuke, que revirou os olhos. Bom, quem não ficaria irritado se tivesse que lutar até contra os hormônios da Ino?

- E onde está a Sakura-chan? – Perguntei a Hinata-chan. – Pensei que ela viesse treinar hoje com você e o Kakashi-sensei.

- Combinamos mesmo, mas, bom... parece que ela acabou se ocupando e não pôde vir.

- No hospital de novo? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Não, o Yuji mesmo. – Kiba deixou escapar, brincando distraído com a pelagem do Akamaru, mas pelo menos tendo o bom senso de perceber a tensão que se formou tão rápida quanto o cenho franzido do Teme. Espera aí, ela ainda estava saindo com aquele cretino?!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sempre foi muito difícil esquecer o Sasuke-kun todas as vezes em que ele passava tanto tempo fora e deixava algo apertando o meu coração. Algo que roubava várias noites ou mesmo plantões porque acontecia alguma coisa entre nós dois que nenhum de nós se atrevia a descobrir. A cada retorno seu eu sinceramente não sabia o quanto me enganava dizendo que havia esquecido-o e que era uma página virada, uma estrada que eu não iria percorrer de novo. E então eu encontrava seus olhos intensos e sentia toda a determinação se esvair pelos meus dedos como se nunca tivesse existido, como se o caminho que não teria volta fosse exatamente esse que me atordoava toda vez que ele estava próximo de mim. Como isso acontecia eu não fazia a menor idéia, mas o que me desesperava era não saber como contornar todas essas emoções. Eu, que construí uma muralha intransponível, que possuía um auto controle inabalável, via as minhas defesas sucumbirem à simples visão dele. Então era óbvio que a noite passada não foi a mais fácil.

Não sei quanto tempo passei no chuveiro debaixo daquela água fervendo tentando me livrar dos arrepios que me acompanharam até a minha casa, como se o Sasuke-kun continuasse naquela proximidade absurda de mim, seus olhos intensos vasculhando a minha alma e tendo certeza que eu havia perdido o chão. Droga, não pude evitar nem mesmo o rubor em minhas bochechas, e até agora eu duvidava se ele conseguiu ouvir meu coração desenfreado naquele silêncio. Eu não deveria ter cedido em ir até a casa dele, para começar, mas tudo bem, era um erro que eu não cometeria outra vez. Claramente ele tinha outras intenções quando me chamou para a sua casa e, droga, como não o senti se aproximando de mim no quintal? Não sei onde ele viu sangue no chão, mas ele foi esperto demais ao praticamente me prender entre seu corpo e a pia, e me pressionar daquele jeito. Tudo bem, o que importava era que o Itachi havia aparecido antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse.

A saída com o Yuji hoje de manhã não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora também. Ao menos me manteve ocupada o bastante para esquecer a noite de ontem, e além do mais, ele era uma pessoa divertida. Por mais que meus amigos – principalmente a louca da Ino e o Naruto – o odiassem, eu não tinha motivo algum para isso. Pelo contrário! Ele me ajudou bastante a superar a saída do Sasuke-kun esse último ano, apesar de terem sido apenas alguns encontros, e talvez por isso eu ainda aceitava quando ele me chamava para sair. Por que eu deveria recusar quando mais precisava dele? E tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse desejado que não fosse ele me beijando, mas, ei, eu ainda estava me recuperando do que quer que pudesse ter acontecido noite passada, então eu tinha um pouco de crédito pela pequena recaída. No decorrer do encontro recuperei meu auto controle e logo depois segui para o único lugar onde eu poderia me livrar do que restava desses sentimentos devastadores.

Fechei a porta da sala no laboratório, saindo para o corredor, me sentindo bem mais leve do que quando entrei para começar o treinamento há algumas horas e até achando que isso compensou a minha noite mal dormida. Além do mais, eu tinha meios de controle para superar qualquer coisa que envolvesse o Sasuke-kun – e tive bastante tempo recentemente para me aperfeiçoar nisso, então eu poderia até dizer que agora estava ótima e que poderia esbarrar nele na saída do laboratório e a minha aura de tranquilidade me manteria perfeitamente impassível.

Eu já estava me arrependendo um pouco pela audácia em querer encontrá-lo, mas em quem quase esbarrei ao dobrar em um corredor foi o Naruto, para a minha sorte.

- Você estava saindo com aquele idiota de novo...?!

Ou não.

Ele estava tão irritado que nem tentava manter a conversa apenas entre nós dois. Fui tão pega de surpresa pelos seus olhos gélidos e sua presença aqui no laboratório que fiquei sem palavras enquanto ele explodia na minha frente.

- Quando vocês tiveram aquelas saídas sem graça antes estava tudo bem, mas agora o Teme voltou e você continua saindo com aquele cretino?!

Ah, meu Deus, mas que inferno! Arrastei o Naruto o mais rápido possível para o jardim nos fundos do laboratório, sentindo a minha irritação surgir como uma avalanche ao ponto de minha cabeça estar pulsando quando chegamos ao jardim vazio onde eu pretendia quebrar algumas das suas costelas por me tirar do meu estado zen com esse maldito assunto.

- Qual é o seu problema?! Você veio atrás de mim para tirar satisfação dos homens com quem eu saio agora?! Naruto, quando vocês vão entender que a vida é minha e faço dela o que eu quiser?!

- Pode fazer o que quiser, contanto que não seja uma idiotice que vá arruiná-la!

- Naruto-

- Não, Sakura-chan, isso é ridículo! Vocês se _amam_! Você ama o Teme e ele ama você! – Ele estava fora de controle e estava me fazendo perder o meu. – Você ainda tem dúvidas que ele não sente o mesmo?! Por causa dessa missão de um ano?! O que é um ano depois de tudo o que vocês passaram?!

- E _o que_ nós passamos?! Nada, Naruto! Não aconteceu nada e eu já cansei de falar isso!

- Aconteceu sim, o problema é que vocês são incrivelmente estúpidos para tentar se resolver! Você acha que eu não sei que toda vez que vocês poderiam se entender acontecia alguma coisa, alguma missão, algum idiota que aparecia, qualquer coisa?! Eu conheço vocês dois! Não preciso que me contem o que tem acontecido todos esses anos, exatamente como não preciso que admitam que nada mudou! Eu _sei_ que não mudou!

Eu o encarei, sentindo uma fúria quase insuportável diante das suas palavras que me atravessavam como verdadeiras kunais. Estava sendo difícil o suficiente esquecer toda a nossa história, esquecer o idiota do Sasuke de uma vez, por que ele tinha que tornar isso tão mais complicado? Eu não sabia até quando aguentaria ter essa mesma discussão que me deixava tão irritada desse jeito.

- O que você quer para me deixar em paz sobre isso?

O Naruto riu, claramente sem humor.

- Está brincando? – Ele rebateu, em seguida me encarando seriamente. – Eu quero que você pare de sair com aquele idiota. Quero que pare de se enganar. Você não está enganando nem o Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

- Eu não tenho o que esconder do Sasuke porque não sinto mais nada por ele. Tudo bem, você quer que eu admita? Ótimo, não foi fácil superá-lo esse ano inteiro, mas adivinha? Eu tive doze meses para isso, tempo suficiente para conseguir. Eu sei que ele voltou e agora você espera que tudo volte a ser como talvez pudesse ter sido, mas não é assim. – Meu cenho estava franzido em algo que eu não sabia dizer... – Naruto, o tempo passa. Passou para mim e-

Engoli as palavras, irritada, frustrada, odiando o Naruto por trazer de volta os sentimentos que tive tanto trabalho para trancar bem fundo, odiando o maldito último ano, odiando o Hokage, o Sasuke, essa maldita conversa, os olhos azuis tão firmes que me desafiavam nesse momento...

- Não acredito em uma palavra sua, sabia?

- Não preciso que acredite, apenas que me deixe em paz sobre esse maldito assunto.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos repletos da nossa irritação que agora era palpável, eu podia jurar. Pensei que finalmente ele aceitaria minhas palavras e me deixaria voltar à rotina que me traria paz de novo, mas seus olhos estavam tão firmes e indignados que eu sabia que ele tentava ler o que se passava na minha mente para que sua viagem não fosse em vão e ele pudesse jogar outro argumento estúpido que pudesse me juntar com o Sasuke e então outro casamento fosse marcado.

Mas não foi isso.

- O que o Sasuke descobriu que você está escondendo da gente?

Merda.

O Sasuke contou como me pegou de surpresa lavando as mãos e o sangue que ele disse ter visto?

- Nada, Naruto, pare com essa perseguição. – Falei, irritada. – Meu Deus, você diz que eu sou obsessiva, mas você está se saindo até melhor do que eu.

- Pode esconder de mim o tempo que quiser, mas o Sasuke vai descobrir, você sabe.

- Não estou escondendo nada.

Merda, esse assunto já não havia acabado?

O Naruto ficou quieto por um momento, me analisando e tentando decidir se me pressionava um pouco mais – o que apenas lhe garantiria uma surra. A minha paciência tinha limites e bem curtos. Por que ele se atreveria a me testar? – e então ele suspirou. Senti até um pouco de alívio quando percebi que ganhei essa discussão estúpida.

- Estou só preocupado com você, sua teimosa. – Ele me olhava um pouco contrariado, mas seus olhos já estavam mais leves depois de toda aquela fúria. – Você é como minha irmãzinha. Não posso ver você sofrendo desse jeito, Sakura-chan.

Suas palavras conseguiram que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em meus lábios.

- Eu estou bem, Naruto. Como posso não estar com você e o Kakashi-sensei tomando conta de mim desse jeito?

- E o Sasuke também.

- Eu sei.

O calor que se espalhou em meu peito sustentou o pequeno sorriso, enquanto o Naruto continuava me olhando um pouco contrariado. Eu deveria estar querendo matá-lo por ter destruído a minha tão preciosa paz em menos de cinco minutos, mas ele tinha razão em uma coisa. Ele era meu irmão mais velho que tomaria conta de mim quando eu estivesse à beira do mais alto precipício, como tantas vezes o fez. Como eu poderia permanecer irritada tanto tempo com ele? Aumentei o sorriso em meu rosto.

- Anda, vou ajudar você a comprar a sua roupa para o casamento e depois passamos no Ichiraku. – Falei, puxando-o pelo braço, satisfeita assim que ele cedeu e caminhamos para fora do complexo de laboratórios.

Como eu gostaria de dizer que não passei metade do tempo nas lojas pensando no Sasuke-kun. Era uma mistura de tudo o que ele me causava, que se transformava em angústia, felicidade, frustração e raiva no mesmo ritmo com que o Naruto experimentava uma roupa diferente pelas lojas. Não deixei transparecer, afinal construí uma máscara muito boa durante grande parte da minha existência, mas acho que deixei o Naruto falando sozinho algumas vezes enquanto eu me perdia agora na maneira abrupta com que ele me procurou no laboratório para obter informações sobre a minha saída com o Yuji.

Ele nem esperou que eu saísse de lá para me encontrar em algum lugar com pouca gente antes de explodir. É claro que ele descobriria que eu tive um encontro com o Yuji, já que não estávamos escondendo nada de ninguém, mas devia ter sido a gota d'água para que ele marchasse ao meu encontro para comprar essa briga. O Sasuke-kun não o teria mandado para isso – ele mesmo teria me interrogado, como já fez quando estávamos em uma das sessões. De qualquer forma, não dava para acreditar que toda aquela tempestade foi por causa do meu encontro mais cedo.

Talvez eu devesse agradecer por não ter sido o Sasuke-kun me procurando para tomar satisfação. Imagino o inferno que seria se ele tivesse me visto com o Yuji. Eu não aguentaria mais um motivo para entrarmos em uma discussão, e eu sabia que as minhas saídas com o Yuji eram razão suficiente para isso. Suspirei discretamente, enquanto o Naruto entrava no provador com outra roupa. Será que seria sempre assim com o Sasuke-kun? Quer dizer, desde que eu podia lembrar estávamos quase sempre brigando, e a imensa maioria das vezes era quando ele me via cansada, porque sabia que eu só poderia ter passado três dias sem dormir dando plantões ou ter treinado dias sem descanso com a Tsunade-shishou – e ele estava certo. Alguns dias era como se tivessem me cortado em pedaços e o meu chakra estivesse se esvaindo como uma torneira aberta. Eu poderia ignorar o Sasuke, mas eu sempre comprava essas brigas. Exceto uma vez.

Um arrepio me percorreu.

- _Você mal consegue ficar em pé, Sakura._

_Ele me olhava de maneira serena, enquanto eu me apoiava em um joelho na grama e uma mão no tronco da árvore, minha respiração acelerada._

_- Estou bem, só fiquei muito tempo treinando, acho... – Minha exaustão era tamanha que eu não tinha forças para discutir com ele._

_- O que diabos está sugando tanto chakra assim?_

_- Jutsu de cura._

_- Você vai precisar de um se continuar nesse ritmo._

_- E pelo seu tom é óbvio que não vai ser você a me ajudar. – Falei, ficando impaciente com seus olhos que me reprimiam por eu estar dessa maneira. Por que ele apareceu na floresta para treinar logo aqui?! _

_- Estou tentando ajudar você há meses a parar de tentar se matar, Sakura. – Seu cenho franziu, mas ele se aproximou para me ajudar a levantar._

_- Bom, não está ajudando agora! – Exclamei, irritada, empurrando seu braço que se estendia para mim, mas minhas forças haviam sumido e o máximo que consegui afastá-lo foi um centímetro e apenas permanecer com a mão apoiada na árvore para não cair. Como quis arranjar chakra do quinto dos infernos apenas para dar um soco nesse idiota e mandá-lo para bem longe para não mais me perturbar ou aparecer nos momentos mais inoportunos, mas, droga, eu estava indefesa. Eu estava arfando de tão exausta. _

_Obviamente não tive forças para impedi-lo de passar um braço por baixo das minhas pernas e apoiar o outro em minha costa, me erguendo do chão sem a menor dificuldade, como se não estivesse irritado comigo o bastante para simplesmente me deixar aqui e passar a noite desacordada. Não protestei em nenhum minuto e apenas segurei sua camisa com um pouco de força que tinha. Eu não me importava que ele estivesse pensando o quanto eu era teimosa e quantas vezes brigamos para que ele não me visse dessa maneira outra vez. Eu não estava muito satisfeita por ter que dar o braço a torcer, mas não estava em condições para me importar tanto com isso, ainda mais quando me sentia tão segura em seus braços. O calor do seu corpo me aquecia nesse vento gélido da noite, e as batidas do seu coração e seu perfume me acalmaram o suficiente para que ao menos minha respiração desacelerasse assim que chegamos em casa._

_Não imaginei que fôssemos para a _sua_ casa, mas na minha eu realmente não teria assistência alguma – o Kakashi-sensei estava em uma missão e o Sasuke-kun não me levaria ao hospital sabendo que eu arranjaria forças de qualquer lugar para me livrar dele e não ouvir a minha mestra gritar no meu ouvido antes de me internar por um ou dois dias mais uma vez – e a Mikoto-san prontamente cuidou de mim e ficou tão preocupada que não pude protestar quando ele me colocou no sofá da sua sala. _

_Antes que eu pudesse agradecer e me levantar para tentar ir para casa, o Sasuke-kun me pegou nos braços mais uma vez e começou a subir as escadas. Para onde estávamos indo? Eu já estava um pouco mais descansada, então poderia ter me soltado – ou tentado, provavelmente sem sucesso – e antes que eu piscasse já estávamos em seu quarto e ele me colocava na sua cama. O que ele estava fazendo? Sentei, pronta para me levantar, mas o Sasuke-kun foi mais rápido._

- _Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – Seus olhos intensos me garantiam isso._

_- Não vou dormir na sua casa, Sasuke, menos ainda no seu quarto. – Falei, meio exasperada._

_- Hn._

_Cretino...!_

_Aproveitei-me do momento em que ele estava se virando e levantei da cama, disposta a fazer uma loucura se ele não me deixasse sair. Não dava para acreditar que ele estava me obrigando a ficar aqui e dormir no seu quarto! Isso era ridículo, eu já estava bem! Mas assim que meus pés tocaram o chão, ele se virou para mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha desafiadora._

_- Nem tente. – Ele avisou, e a única coisa que pude fazer foi encará-lo, fervendo de raiva, principalmente por saber que eu não tinha forças para vencer uma luta contra esse idiota agora. _

_- Eu odeio você. – Murmurei quase para mim mesma, mas sentei na cama, vencida e frustrada, me irritando mais ainda com o discreto sorriso de triunfo no rosto dele. Eu não sabia se essa satisfação era por ter ganhado uma sem ao menos discutirmos ou por estar me obrigando a admitir que eu havia exagerado no uso de chakra e que agora eu não tinha forças nem para sair daqui. _

_Droga, como eu o odiava nesse momento. Por que ele tinha que se preocupar se eu voltaria para treinar na floresta quando eu saísse da sua casa? Por que ele apareceu lá afinal?! Nada disso teria acontecido e eu não teria sido sequestrada para o seu quarto! Certo, talvez eu tivesse apagado na floresta durante sei lá quantas horas ou dias, mas não, claro que ele apareceu. Ele sempre aparecia, sempre estava por perto, brigando comigo, cuidando de mim, se preocupando dessa maneira... _

_Até quando eu lutaria contra esse calor em meu peito toda vez que ele estava comigo...? Eu lutava até mesmo agora apenas observando-o pegar alguns lençóis no armário e ignorando todas as emoções que ameaçavam transbordar diante da perspectiva de que ele não dormiria aqui e que eu ficaria com a sua cama. Sozinha._

_- Onde você vai dormir? – Perguntei, baixinho._

_- Na sala. _

_Ele continuava procurando talvez travesseiros no armário, e então o silêncio tomou conta do quarto da mesma maneira que meus pensamentos e minhas angústias dominaram a razão que eu lutava todo dia para manter desde os dois últimos anos. Por isso o Sasuke-kun não me levou para a minha casa. Para eu não ser lembrada como eu teria sido recebida há dois anos atrás pelo meu pai, para eu não lembrar que há dois anos eu nem teria chegado em casa à beira de um colapso..._

_Eu me sentia em queda livre a todo momento... _

_- Fique aqui. Comigo. – Pedi em um sussurro quase inaldível, incapaz de encará-lo, mas no mesmo instante senti seu olhar de esguelha em mim me analisando como o livro aberto que eu sempre me transformava para o Sasuke-kun. Ele sabia que meus olhos encarando algum ponto ao lado na cama traduziam a minha tortura de pensar em ficar sozinha aqui quando eu deveria estar em casa para a minha família cuidar de mim. Eu não podia ficar sozinha agora. Eu precisava dele comigo. De qualquer maneira._

_Quando ergui os olhos para os seus, percebi que ele já me observava há alguns segundos, com certeza arrependido por ter me sequestrado, mas assim que ele assentiu um alívio intenso se espalhou pelo meu corpo exausto. Esperei que ele voltasse ao quarto em seguida com um futon, colocando-o ao lado da cama e deitando sem mais delongas. Fiz o mesmo, exceto que em sua cama, tentando me aproveitar da calmaria e da escuridão parcial para conseguir dormir, mas a luz da lua atravessava a janela fechada como um raio e impedia o meu sono chegar. Mentira, a lua mal iluminava o chão abaixo da janela, mas para mim era a única explicação para eu não conseguir dormir diante de tanto cansaço._

_Eu deveria ter apagado no instante em que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, mas um simples fechar de olhos e as imagens chegavam como uma avalanche, da mesma maneira como o aperto em meu coração enquanto meu pai passava ensanguentado diante dos meus olhos e o silêncio no quarto parecia quebrar com os gritos em minha cabeça que eram tão reais. Já estava fora do meu controle. Eu sabia como lidar com essa angústia, sempre consegui contornar isso, mas, droga, eu estava quase sem chakra, todos os meus músculos doíam, a minha cabeça latejava. Eu estava um desastre e não havia como contornar qualquer avalanche que me alcançasse agora._

_Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e a garra em meu coração apertou ainda mais. Minhas costas estavam voltadas para ele, mas não movi um músculo. Era o Sasuke-kun. Era sempre ele tentando me salvar. Percebi apenas nesse instante como eu estava inquieta e prestes a levantar se ele não deitasse ao meu lado e me fizesse controlar a respiração que acelerava. Por que ele estava sempre ao meu lado...? Eu não entendia isso. Não mais como eu necessitava dele comigo para me colocar no chão, acelerar meu coração e ao mesmo tempo me acalmar, me fazer sentir a salvo. Ele era o meu porto seguro._

_Virei-me para ele, me perdendo em seus olhos intensos por alguns segundos antes de alcançar sua mão com a minha lentamente e puxá-lo para mim para que ficássemos mais próximos e eu pudesse sentir todo o seu calor e a segurança que apenas ele me dava. O Sasuke-kun logo cedeu e quando me dei conta eu já estava em seus braços, sentindo sua respiração tranquila tentando desfazer o aperto em meu coração e meus punhos cerrados em seu peito. Ele não precisou falar nada, apenas me segurar dessa maneira, e em alguns minutos consegui relaxar um pouco. Pelas batidas do seu coração ele não estava dormindo, mas eu sabia que ele não dormiria enquanto eu não estivesse bem._

_E eu não ficaria bem se ele não estivesse aqui comigo..._

_- Eu não odeio você. – Murmurei no silêncio confortável que se formou._

_- Você continua irritante. – Ainda assim sorri um pouco ao sentir pela sua voz que havia um daqueles sorrisos de canto em seu rosto. Não precisei pedir para que ele não me soltasse e em pouco tempo o cansaço pareceu me atingir como a tempestade que já deveria ter vindo, e então fechei os olhos, sentindo a respiração ritmada do Sasuke-kun embalar o meu sono e seus braços em minha cintura me garantindo que não me largaria por nada._

Naquela manhã, imaginei que acordaria com seu calor junto ao meu e que realmente nada me afastaria dele, mas meus olhos logo encontraram a janela entreaberta e algumas penas no móvel logo abaixo. A Mikoto-san me disse mais tarde que ele recebeu uma missão logo cedo. Eu devia estar tão exausta que não acordei quando ele se desvencilhou de mim para sair, mas até hoje a sua mãe jurava que quando entrou no quarto dormíamos profundamente, com os narizes quase encostando. É claro que ela deu todos os detalhes que eu obviamente tentava ignorar porque a Mikoto-san era muito suspeita para falar qualquer coisa sobre nós dois, e porque eu sempre acabava me perguntando como teria sido aquele dia se ele não tivesse passado aqueles meses na missão.

Sorri para o Naruto em aprovação assim que ele saiu do provador com alguma roupa que eu sinceramente não estava mais enxergando, mas ainda bem que a vendedora correu para ajudá-lo com alguns retoques. Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios logo que ele entrou no provador mais uma vez.

Eu estava me sentindo quase tão cansada quanto naquele dia, mas não era falta de energia, apenas essa torrente de emoções me ameaçando perder o controle a cada passo. Naquele dia não houve discussão por eu estar à beira de ser internada, mas todos os outros dias caíamos em uma nova batalha e era apenas por causa do meu desgaste por tanto uso de chakra, mas agora... E se o Sasuke descobrisse, será que eu teria forças para comprar a briga?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Outro capítulo loooongo pra vcs ;D E outra memória fofa dos dois \o\ Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews:**

Sahky Uchiha (Hahuahauahau, pois é, coitado do Itachi. Perdeu alguns pontinhos depois de atrapalhar a cena tão esperada xD)

Bela21

Kekedia

kashiri chan

Nick Granger Potter

Kaah Malfoy

Final Fairy

**Obrigadaaa, pessoal ;D**

**Ah, e por favor, sei como dá aquela preguiça em escrever alguns comentários naquela imensa caixa no final do capítulo, mas façam uma autora feliz e deixem nem que sejam só algumas palavras sobre o que acharam do capítulo, da fic, o que vier à mente de vcs :DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Dia 7 parte II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 7 parte II**

**Sasuke POV**

Era a última sessão. Sakura havia entrado no quarto do hospital deixando pegadas de gelo por onde passava e eu poderia apostar que esses longos últimos minutos não seriam quebrados pela frieza dela e muito menos pela minha. Não pensei que a encontraria nesse estado de humor, mas a saída apressada do Naruto no treino hoje me fez desconfiar que talvez ele fosse o responsável por isso. E eu não dava a menor importância se ela quisesse me congelar com esses olhos frios que se concentravam apenas no tratamento. Era exatamente o que eu precisava para que não trocássemos palavra alguma e eu pudesse remoer toda essa fúria que estava revirando meu estômago apenas em olhar para ela.

Desde o minuto em que o Kiba deixou escapar que a Sakura estava em um encontro com aquele cretino, eu sabia que nada que eu fizesse diminuiria a minha vontade absurda de sair à caça dele para arrancar pedaço por pedaço seu. Como ele tinha coragem para insistir em chamá-la para sair? E por que diabos ela continuava aceitando? Merda, por que _eu_ não conseguia parar de me preocupar com isso? Esses encontros estúpidos não eram da minha conta. O que eu tinha que fazer para enfiar isso na minha cabeça e esquecer essa mulher irritante?! Ela estava me levando à loucura com tudo isso, me impedindo até mesmo de manter meu raciocínio, me distraindo para as menores coisas.

Inferno, ontem foi assim. O seu corpo próximo do meu me distraiu de tal forma que mal consegui me ater ao plano, e ela precisou apenas piscar aqueles olhos verdes e quase tudo desmoronou na minha frente. Se o Itachi não aparecesse eu teria cedido aos seus lábios e à tudo o que ela fazia comigo, e mesmo após a sua saída não consegui lembrar que meu maldito objetivo naquele dia era descobrir seu segredo e nada mais. Mas, droga, minha estratégia me apunhalou pelas costas quando ela se recuperou do susto quando a encurralei e em seguida me deixou paralisado daquele jeito.

Agora eu estava tão furioso com ela e esse encontro estúpido com aquele desgraçado que nada que saísse da minha boca conseguiria arrancar o que ela tanto escondia. De qualquer forma, Sakura não funcionava assim. Eu poderia apertá-la o quanto quisesse e não a faria falar mais rápido. Ainda que eu tentasse pressioná-la, a minha raiva acabaria me desviando do objetivo e a discussão acabaria no idiota do Yuji e então ela me despistaria mais uma vez. Decidi ignorar tudo isso, inclusive a tentativa inútil de não parecer irritado, já que obviamente a Sakura não tentava esconder a frieza na minha direção – não que ela tivesse qualquer motivo como eu tinha, mas também não era da minha conta. Se ela queria frieza, ótimo, seria a melhor maneira para eu esquecer aquela idiotice de ontem e como quase a beijei. A única coisa que eu queria era que terminasse esse tratamento e ela pudesse sair com aquele cretino de novo, como ela gostava tanto de fazer.

Alguns minutos depois, uma médica bateu na porta e a entreabriu para chamar a Sakura, que assentiu antes de levantar e sair do quarto sem qualquer palavra ou um olhar na minha direção. Ela devia ter combinado com a mulher para ter uma desculpa para sair de novo, mas não havia mais motivo para esse jogo idiota. Eu já sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, apesar de ela querer tanto me convencer que aquelas gotas de sangue não foram nada além de uma coincidência. Minha irritação apenas aumentava a cada segundo. Se ela queria tanto se virar sozinha e carregar seja lá o que fosse isso, por que eu deveria me importar tanto? Sakura era adulta, sabia muito bem o que fazia, além de ter o Yuji por perto para salvá-la. Não era problema meu e ela claramente não queria que fosse.

Então ótimo, estava decidido. Eu não gastaria mais um segundo do meu dia me preocupando com essa mulher irritante. Eu deveria estar odiando-a agora por me fazer passar por tudo isso, por me impedir de usar o maldito Sharingan e graças a isso fazer com que não haja a menor possibilidade de o Yondaime me mandar para longe em outra missão quando eu estava precisando tanto. Maldito inferno...

Eu estava tão distraído que mal percebi que Sakura já havia voltado e parecia estar terminando essas sessões de tortura, a julgar pela diminuição do chakra em direção aos meus olhos. Ótimo, menos um problema a partir de agora. Ela levantou da cadeira, pronta para ir embora com a mesma frieza com que havia entrado mais cedo e isso apenas aumentou minha impaciência. Por que diabos ela continuava agindo como se tivesse razão para estar irritada comigo? _Eu_ não estava saindo com uma idiota qualquer apenas para passar o meu tempo e tentar esquecer essa mulher irritante. Não, isso _não era da minha maldita conta._

- Vou continuar com isso? – Cortei o silêncio pela primeira vez, atraindo os seus olhos indiferentes para o meu tornozelo que indiquei com a cabeça. Não tinha muita esperança que ela cedesse agora que estava tão fria comigo, mas se o tratamento havia terminado nada mais justo que eu me livrar dessa outra tortura.

Nada que a Sakura concordasse, claro.

- Quem me garante que você não vai tentar usar o Sharingan pelo próximo mês?

E como eu queria mesmo usá-lo naquele canalha da ANBU.

- Mais um mês e eu tiro o dispositivo. – Sakura falou, em seguida me encarando com os olhos estreitados. – Mas volte qualquer outro dia que seja com o olho _coçando_ e eu mesma vou programar um aparelho que faça mais que lhe dar um pequenos choques.

E seria possível tornar isso ainda pior? Nada que eu dissesse agora a faria mudar de idéia e eu não estava com a menor disposição para entrarmos em uma briga, então me contentei com meu cenho franzido, enquanto a Sakura me olhava com repreensão antes de aceitar meu silêncio contrariado e sair.

Minha vontade era de destruir esse maldito quarto, mas isso não aliviaria minha frustração, apenas me garantiria uma briga certa com a Sakura, o Minato-sama e a Tsunade quando ela voltasse. Desfiz o punho que apenas agora percebi como estava cerrado e, após a tentativa falha de derreter o dispositivo com meu olhar inflamado, saí do quarto em tempo de ver o Kakashi se despedindo de Sakura, que se distanciava no corredor. Antes que eu pudesse voltar ao quarto ele já estava vindo em minha direção, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso por trás da máscara.

- Ei, Sasuke, está preparado para passar o resto dos dias agora sem a nossa querida Sakura ao seu lado?

Não lancei um único olhar para esse idiota ao passar por ele, minha fúria marcando todos os meus passos e deixando bem claro que eu estava disposto não apenas a quebrar o seu pescoço se ele me seguisse com essas piadas imbecis buzinando em meu ouvido. Uma vez na vida, o Kakashi entendeu a ameaça.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Eu estava _enlouquecendo_.

- Anda, pai, você tem que me arranjar uma missão...!

- Não escalei o seu Esquadrão para aquela missão dois dias atrás porque você disse que iria treinar com o Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto.

- Mas eu não pensei que ele levaria décadas para voltar sei lá de onde e eu ficaria louco sem fazer nada por aqui!

A única coisa que consegui do meu pai foi uma risada. É claro que ele estava se divertindo. Não era ele que se retorcia a cada dia que não recebia uma missão, nem precisava se preocupar em andar por Konoha correndo o risco de ser atacado pela gangue do Hizashi-sama, e nem mesmo tinha que ser arrastado pela minha mãe para as aulas de Fuuinjutsu – porque ele era o incrível Hokage e conhecia tão bem os selamentos como se tivesse nascido um Uzumaki. Se ele estivesse assinando um papel e me enviando para uma missão pela ANBU – ou qualquer uma! – eu não estaria tão mal humorado. Ou se o Ero-Sennin tivesse aparecido ao invés de estar com algumas mulheres e escrevendo aquele livro erótico idiota!

- Você pode me ajudar a avaliar o funcionamento do hospital. – Meu pai falou, mostrando a pilha de papéis na cadeira ao meu lado. Ele estava se divertindo _mesmo_.

- Não estou tão desesperado assim, pai. – Resmunguei. – Sabe quem adoraria fazer isso? A Sakura-chan. – Rolei os olhos ao lembrar da sua rotina maluca.

- Ela está bem?

- Acho que sim. – Franzi o cenho, revoltado, mas me concentrei em brincar com a farpa de madeira na mesa. – Ainda está saindo com aquele cretino do Yuji. Não dá para acreditar, pai. É loucura. Ela está fazendo isso só para tentar esquecer o tapado do Sasuke e nenhum dos dois se dá conta disso e o Yuji está adorando se aproveitar da situação.

- A Sakura parece estar lhe dando oportunidade para se aproveitar. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, sugestivo.

- Eu sei, e esse é o problema...!

Saber disso apenas aumentava a minha impaciência, mas a sobrancelha arqueada do meu pai não era para me dizer como era óbvio que aqueles dois eram idiotas cegos. Ele achava que se a Sakura-chan estava aceitando sair com o idiota do Yuji, eu que não deveria me importar com isso e menos ainda sentir tanta raiva do imbecil, como ele – e toda Konoha – claramente percebia. Eu não dava a mínima se soubessem que eu odiava aquele cretino e o meu pai não entenderia que o meu problema não era exatamente com o Yuji. Poderia ser qualquer outro saindo com a Sakura-chan e ele já estaria na minha lista negra por ser um empecilho na vida dos meus dois melhores amigos teimosos.

- Não se preocupe. – Meu pai falou, distraído. – Se eles não se resolverem agora, a Tsunade vai dar um jeito nisso quando voltar.

- É, rachando a cabeça da Sakura-chan para ver se ela pára de sair com aquele idiota. – Resmunguei, arrancando a farpa da mesa, entediado. Ergui os olhos para o meu pai. – E quando a Tsunade-obaa-chan volta? Nunca vi ela demorar mais de quatro dias fora de Konoha.

- O ataque à Mizukage foi pior do que ela esperava. Pelos seus relatórios, não sei sinceramente se vai conseguir salvá-la ou em quanto tempo estará de volta. Acho que deve demorar ainda. – Ele estudou a mesa, distraído. – A Sakura está bem interessada no retorno dela também.

- Bom, conhecendo a Sakura-chan, ela está subindo pelas paredes por não estar treinando com a Tsunade-obaa-chan.

Percebi como o meu pai ficou quieto.

- O que foi? Você acha que tem outro motivo? – Perguntei, mas sem dar muito interesse já que ele parecia tão concentrado na nossa conversa quanto nos pergaminhos na mesa. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os meus, serenos como sempre, mas antes que ele pudesse me dar qualquer resposta escutamos algumas batidas na porta e logo o Yuji estava entrando. Esqueci tudo além da raiva ao pousar os olhos nesse cabelo castanho estúpido.

- Desculpe interromper, Hokage-sama, mas o Kotetsu queria saber que pastas devem ser separadas.

- Pode deixar. – Meu pai levantou. – Vou até ele resolver isso.

Seus passos se distanciaram assim que ele atravessou a porta e seriam acompanhados pelos do Yuji se eu tivesse controlado a minha língua. É, até parece que eu me importava com isso diante desse cara.

- Não tem espaço para você entre eles, sabia? – Falei, sem levantar da cadeira, mas encarando-o com os olhos estreitados.

- O que? - Ele me olhou, confuso.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, Yuji. Konoha inteira sabe que você está só meio do caminho deles.

Ele estreitou os olhos azuis.

- Está falando da Sakura?

- É claro, seu idiota! – Ele só podia estar me sacaneando! – Como diabos ela está saindo com um tapado como você?!

- O que-?! Você não deveria estar mais preocupado com a sua vida do que com a nossa?!

- _Nossa_?! – Quase ri. – Ficou maluco?! Você está achando que vai namorar com a Sakura-chan e pedi-la em casamento para viverem felizes para sempre?! Vê se acorda!

- Nunca falei nada de casamento! Só estou saindo com ela, seu neurótico!

- E ela está apaixonada pelo Sasuke! Sempre foi, seu tapado!

- E por acaso é com ele que ela está saindo? Acorda você, Naruto. Pode dizer que o que quiser, mas é ela quem faz as escolhas aqui e ela _me_ escolheu. Quer parar de me encher agora?

Ah, cara, como eu quis matá-lo nesse instante.

- Sua sorte que ela está mais desregulada do que nunca. – Rebati, ainda com o cenho franzido, odiando o fato de esse imbecil ter razão, o que o fez sorrir de maneira cínica.

- Sorte minha mesmo.

- Não se preocupe que o Sasuke vai tirar esse sorriso da sua cara.

- Que venha então. Eu deveria estar com medo do que, Naruto?

Ele estava brincando com fogo. Literalmente.

- É melhor rezar para que a Sakura-chan acorde primeiro e ele não tenha que ir atrás de você. – Falei, sombrio, sem mencionar a Amaterasu que devoraria as tripas desse estúpido antes que ele piscasse. Ou ao menos quando o Sasuke pudesse usar o Sharingan de novo, droga. Provavelmente essa lembrança fez o Yuji rir um pouco e dessa vez eu não hesitaria antes de partir para cima dele, abrindo-o ao meio com as próprias mãos, se o meu pai não voltasse nesse instante. O cretino aproveitou para sair, ainda lançando um olhar de desdém para mim antes de fechar a porta.

Apenas nesse momento percebi como meus dedos estavam brancos ao segurar os braços da cadeira com força. Era verdade que eu odiaria qualquer um que saísse com a Sakura-chan ao invés do Teme, mas o Yuji tornava tudo ainda pior, com esse ar confiante estúpido que eu pretendia arrancar dele. Se o Sasuke não o matasse, eu o faria.

Meu pai percebeu a minha irritação e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu...?! Aquele cretino...! – Apontei para a porta fechada, furioso, e em seguida suspirei com força, como se assim tentasse arrancar essa impaciência que tensionava os meus ombros. – Isso está ficando sério, pai! Eu não acredito que vou até ter que comprar as brigas daqueles dois!

A única coisa que consegui dele foi uma risada e dessa vez nem pude culpá-lo.

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

Desviei os olhos para a entrada da cozinha no instante em que meus ouvidos identificaram os passos se aproximando, e logo encontrei os olhos azuis ligeiramente surpresos do Yondaime.

- Kakashi? – E por que ele não deveria estar surpreso? Não era comum eu estar na sua cozinha sentado à mesa com sua mulher e a Mikoto. Ou pelo menos não que ele soubesse. Mas não foi a toa que esse jovem se tornou Hokage, e sua sobrancelha erguida me confirmou isso, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar corria de Kushina para a Mikoto. – O que vocês estão aprontando?

- Precisamos agir para resolver a vida daqueles dois teimosos. – Kushina explicou, agitada, rapidamente o ignorando e se juntando à Mikoto para o interrogatório que viria para cima de mim.

- Anda, Kakashi, o que você tem visto? – Mikoto perguntou.

- Quanto tem pagado ao Kakashi para ser o espião de vocês? – Minato-sama questionou, com a sobrancelha ainda erguida.

- Consegui uma prévia do Icha Icha Tatics com o Jiraiya. – Kushina respondeu, com um sorriso enorme ao mostrar as páginas do manuscrito que haviam me comprado tã facilmente.

Percebi que o Minato-sama quase riu da situação cômica que estava presenciando a julgar pelo sorriso óbvio em seus olhos, mas ele não verbalizou o que quer que estivesse pensando e apenas se dirigiu à geladeira em busca de alguma comida. O que eu poderia dizer em minha defesa? Ele me conhecia bem demais para saber que meu preço era bem barato quando se tratava dos meus livros irresistíveis – e, a menos que ele estivesse disposto a arriscar as próximas noites no sofá, não havia a menor chance de ele me mandar cuidar da minha vida ao invés de trabalhar para essas duas mulheres insanas que me obrigavam a espiar a vida alheia. A vida amorosa do Sasuke e da Sakura, o que era pior ainda.

- E então? O que você tem de novo? – Kushina me perguntou, ansiosa.

- Não é muita novidade, mas eles nem se falaram hoje na sessão e ainda saíram bem irritados do hospital. – Respondi, lembrando como mantive o ouvido quase pregado à porta do quarto do hospital e não ouvi o menor som durante todo aquele tempo. Imaginei que eles pudessem estar tendo alguma conversa íntima a base apenas dos sussurros, mas pela maneira gélida com que a Sakura saiu e pela fúria que o Sasuke impregnou no hospital inteiro era mais provável que eles tivessem lutado para não arrancar a cabeça um do outro. De qualquer forma, não fiquei surpreso. Quantas vezes os vi saindo após uma discussão idiota?

- Bom, _é_ novidade. – Mikoto cortou meus pensamentos, quase impaciente. – Eles já estavam se dando bem como antes. Até quase se beijaram um desses dias lá em casa.

- Mas a relação deles sempre foi uma montanha-russa, Mikoto. – Kushina comentou, suspirando e apoiando uma mão no queixo, indignada. – Por que eles não se decidem? Daqui a pouco vamos precisar de profissionais para tentar resolver a vida desses dois teimosos.

Por tudo o que eu vinha presenciando esses anos, nenhum profissional seria bom o bastante para fazê-los abandonar a montanha-russa. Pelo olhar de esguelha que o Minato-sama me lançou compartilhávamos a mesma opinião, mas nenhum de nós se atreveria a dar a boa notícia para as duas – muito menos quando a Kushina continuava segurando o manuscrito do Icha Icha Tatics.

- Espera. – Mikoto começou, erguendo a cabeça da mesa e as sobrancelhas em tom animador. – Ou poderíamos arranjar uma criança para eles tomarem conta e continuarem a passar esse tempo juntos agora que as sessões do tratamento acabaram.

Como eu podia esquecer que já estava diante de duas profissionais?

- Claro! – Kushina abriu um sorriso animado. – Tipo o parente de algum Kage, para que seja alguém importante.

- Ou uma criança qualquer que eles _acreditem_ ser o parente de algum Kage. – Sugeri, imediatamente atraindo o olhar assustado de Minato-sama que estava encostado na geladeira.

- Até você, Kakashi?

- A sua esposa tem as páginas do novo livro do Jiraiya-sama.

Tudo bem, talvez meu contrato como espião me obrigava apenas a executar a tarefa que elas me designassem e não contribuir com as idéias mirabolantes, mas estávamos falando da Sakura. Se essa era a única oportunidade de afastá-la dessa obsessão que acabaria com a sua vida, então eu mesmo seria capaz de um Jutsu para me passar pelo moleque-falso-filho-de-algum-Kage. Além de resolver o problema da abstinência do Sasuke que durava com certeza mais do que qualquer homem deveria aguentar – eu me certifiquei que nenhuma mulher apareceu na vida dele durante todos esses anos, pelo menos em Konoha. Sim, talvez fosse sensato o Hokage me arranjar alguma ocupação decente.

No entanto, ele estava mais ocupado agora em escapar dos olhares entusiasmados de sua esposa e de Mikoto.

- Minato, é agora que você entra. – Kushina falou, com os olhos brilhando em empolgação.

- E eu faço parte desse esquema de vocês?

- Você é o Hokage, a única pessoa que não pode ser contrariada nessa vila. – Mikoto falou.

- Acho que vou perder o cargo se eu me meter em uma loucura dessas. – Minato-sama rebateu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Com certeza os membros do Conselho adorariam saber que ele estava usando o cargo mais importante do País para resolver um problema amoroso.

- Ninguém vai saber, Minato, e é pelo bem da vila. – Kushina respondeu, convicta. – Ou você quer que da próxima vez que o Sasuke voltar de uma missão ele destrua a paz dos nossos cidadãos quando descobrir que a Sakura está casada com aquele inconveniente da ANBU?

- Eles não podem passar muito tempo longe um do outro agora que as coisas podem se resolver, e com o fim do tratamento eles vão perder esse contato que estavam tendo todo dia. É o único jeito! – Mikoto completou.

Ele olhou de uma para a outra, ainda incerto, apesar de elas estarem quase jogando-o contra a parede.

- Eles já não estavam passando tempo suficiente sozinhos nessas sessões? Vocês acham que mais algum tempo vai resolver alguma coisa?

Mas ele estava lidando com a Pimenta Ardente, então é claro que após um suspiro resignado, ele não pôde fazer mais nada além de concordar com o plano maluco que elaboramos. Se eu não estivesse sob a proteção de ser contratado pela sua mulher, com certeza seria eu quem pagaria por isso mais tarde – ou pior, meu manuscrito.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Alguns POV's diferentes E finalmente a reunião da gangue para juntar o Sasuke e a Sakura, ahauahuah ;D Ah, e me perdoem pelo capítulo pequeno, mas prometo que vou compensar postando o próximo super rápido =D**

**Reviews:**

Kekedia

Kaah Malfoy

Sahky Uchiha

Nikii (Ahh, muito obrigada pelas palavras! Estou me esforçando para sempre atualizar a fic rápido =D)

YokoNick-chan

Thayna Zumba (Nossa, obrigada! Já li fics em um dia, mas sei como é bem cansativo, então obrigada pelo esforço! =D)

Elizabeth U. Potter

Kune chan (Obrigadaaaa! Hahauahau! Pode deixar que estou atualizando o mais rápido que posso ;D)

Nana (Obaaa, obrigada! Tento sempre escrever a Sakura assim porque acho que no mangá ela não passa a maturidade do Naruto, por exemplo, e isso é bem frustrante depois de achar que ela finalmente teria um papel mais de destaque =/ Mas as fics estão aqui para isso, ahauhauahu ;D)

Bela21

Ana Higurashi (Ahh, obrigada por ter se dado ao trabalho de escrever pelo celular, sei como é chato fazer isso =/ Mas obrigada de verdade pelas palavras! Vamos ver se esses dois deixam de ser teimosos ou se forças ocultas terão que se meter nessa história xD Nota: Como o seu nome me trouxe boas lembranças ;DD Inuyasha era um vício! Hahuahaua! Bons tempos!)

Camila SF

Paulo23

Nick Granger Potter

Uchiha Manu-chan

Sayo (Ahhh, obrigada! Espero que esse capítulo tenha deixado a mesma sensação, apesar de pequeno =/ Compenso no próximo!)

Perola Negra

**Noooossaaaaa, foram tantas reviews maravilhosas que eu mal acreditava a cada vez que eu olhava o email! Muito obrigada, pessoal! Não deixem de comentar nesse também, mesmo que tenha sido um capítulo menor, eu sei, mas pensem como um bônus de alegria para o feriado de 7/09, ahuahauah xD**

**Obrigada!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	10. Dia 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 9**

**Sakura POV**

Dois dias.

E como parecia uma eternidade...

- Sakura? – Senti os lábios contra os meus em um leve beijo. – Você está bem?

Levantei os olhos para o Yuji e sorri.

- Estou ótima. – Ele nunca mergulharia em meus olhos para saber que eu estava mentindo. Ele não me conhecia. Não como... Não.

- Você parecia distraída. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo? – Havia confusão em seus olhos azuis, mas mantive o sorriso e balancei a cabeça.

- Estou com muita coisa para fazer, só isso. – Falei.

- Se precisar, posso ajudar, você sabe.

- Não precisa.

Ele nem fazia idéia como me ajudava o suficiente, mas não seria agora que eu lhe explicaria a minha situação amorosa complicada que se arrastava há anos. Em nossas casuais saídas nunca deixei escapar que ele seria uma das minhas últimas esperanças para eu esquecer o Sasuke-kun – nunca ao menos mencionei esse nome, afinal que bem faria conversarmos sobre o motivo que estava me fazendo sair com ele? O Yuji prontamente aceitou nosso acordo silencioso e também não falava do Sasuke-kun, nem mesmo quando me viu nesse mesmo corredor, quase encostada na parede pela proximidade do Sasuke-kun. Lembro que saímos alguns dias após esse episódio e ele não fez um comentário, apenas me beijou ardentemente, como se quisesse que suas ações dissessem mais que qualquer palavra, e, droga, como odiei o Sasuke-kun por me fazer desejar que fosse ele ali, me beijando daquela maneira ao invés de estar em outra estúpida missão pela ANBU.

Era o que o Yuji pretendia fazer agora, apoiando uma mão em minha cintura, me puxando para ele e capturando os meus lábios. Deveria ser um beijo rápido de despedida pelo fim do encontro, mas ele me surpreendeu ao aprofundar o beijo, principalmente porque estávamos em um dos corredores da Torre, mas não protestei. Eu não deveria me importar se nos vissem – e não havia ninguém circulando por aqui – afinal não estávamos escondendo nada e eu precisava ignorar esse frio no estômago pela perspectiva de sermos pegos pela única pessoa que realmente importava. Principalmente quando o meu desejo era apenas encontrá-lo novamente.

- Quando vou ver você de novo? – O Yuji perguntou assim que encerramos o beijo, mas manteve os lábios apenas a alguns centímetros dos meus.

- Não sei. Você sabe como estou sempre ocupada, Yuji. – Droga, ele sempre me pressionava toda vez que saíamos.

- Ou é o Uchiha?

- O que? – Franzi o cenho ligeiramente.

- Você tem estado estranha desde que ele voltou.

- Não comece, Yuji.

- Só estou dizendo.

- Bom, não diga. – Retruquei, me desvencilhando das suas mãos em minha cintura. Eu odiava o nó em meu estômago com a simples menção do nome do Sasuke-kun. – Vou indo. Tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Mas não movi um centímetro para ir embora e apenas esperei que ele aceitasse a dica para sair de perto de mim depois de ter tocado nesse maldito assunto – apesar de eu não estar certa se ele entendeu a minha postura defensiva – e ele logo assentiu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo nos lábios antes de sumir pelo corredor. Suspirei, acolhendo o silêncio de bom grado e esperando o aperto em meu peito diminuir.

Droga, foram apenas dois dias, mas isso estava se tornando uma loucura. E por que diabos o Yuji ainda teve que mencioná-lo? Eu não podia evitar... A memória rapidamente me direcionava para aquela última sessão do tratamento e da nossa troca de olhares gélidos. Em todos esses anos acumulando experiência com as nossas discussões eu deveria estar imune às elas, mas a cada vez que brigávamos era como um maldito redemoinho me arrancando do chão, principalmente após uma briga tão estúpida quanto aquela. Pensei que tratá-lo daquela maneira fria me ajudaria a ignorar todas as sensações que me inundavam a cada vez que nos víamos, mas não imaginei que a sua ausência seria um incômodo ainda maior. Droga. Como eu o odiava por fazer isso comigo. Por querer encontrá-lo agora e voltarmos àquela cumplicidade que devolvia os sorrisos ao meu rosto...

Despertei dos devaneios assim que focalizei um par de olhos perolados diante de mim, carregados de algo que eu não estava acostumada a encontrar em suas feições sempre tão amáveis.

- Hinata? Não vi você se aproximando. – Acho que eu estava mais surpresa pela sua expressão revoltada e os braços cruzados do que a súbita aparição.

- Claro que não. Você estava mais ocupada com o Yuji. – Ah, não. – Sakura-chan, pensei que vocês não estavam mais-

- Não é nada sério, Hinata.

- Mas você continua saindo com ele e beijando-o e tudo o mais que deveria fazer com o Sasuke-kun...!

Ah, meu Deus, eu estava mesmo tendo essa conversa...?!

- Não tem "tudo o mais", Hinata. – Rebati, quase vermelha ao imaginar a cena que ela tanto queria que acontecesse. – E não tem Sasuke-kun, está bem? Saí só um ou dois dias com o Yuji para me divertir um pouco. Não é o que vocês vivem me dizendo para fazer?

- Com certeza nunca dissemos para você escolher o Yuji.

- E com certeza nunca me deram alguém específico para eu escolher, Hinata.

- Porque estava óbvio, Sakura-chan! Ainda mais agora que o Sasuke-kun voltou!

- E antes disso? O que eu deveria ter feito? – Rebati, irritada.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo segundo em que me arrependi por deixar as palavras escaparem. Eu não queria que ela soubesse tão claramente do meu sofrimento e como fiquei desesperada no último longo ano para me livrar dos pensamentos em relação ao Sasuke-kun que mal me deixavam respirar a cada mês que se arrastou diante dos meus olhos. Doía diante dessa mera lembrança.

- Não foi fácil esse ano em que o Sasuke-kun ficou fora. – Não foi uma pergunta e sua voz estava muito baixa, mas mesmo a suavidade nela não me fez lhe dar uma resposta quando eu estava duelando entre a raiva e a dor. Hinata suspirou em seguida. – Vocês se falaram esses dias, Sakura-chan?

- Não. As sessões acabaram.

- Isso eu sei, o Naruto-kun me disse. Disse também que o Sasuke-kun passou esses dias ameaçando matar o primeiro que encontrasse. – Ela me analisou por um instante, curiosa. – Você sabe de alguma coisa?

A idéia de eu ser a responsável pela transformação assassina dele dissipou quase por completo meu sentimento de raiva.

- Não terminamos o tratamento nos melhores termos. – Respondi, cruzando os braços. – Ele já deveria ter superado isso.

- Acho que ele não está mais acostumado às brigas de vocês. Quer dizer, se passou um ano.

Inesperadamente isso me fez sorrir.

- Um ano e eu ainda não aprendi também. – Droga, provavelmente pensei alto, pois a Hinata passou a me olhar de uma maneira curiosa. Aumentei mais o sorriso para ela, afastando os pensamentos do Sasuke-kun. – E o casamento? O seu pai já desistiu de tentar matar o Naruto?

- Já. Se o Naruto-kun desfizer o pedido. – Ela suspirou, pesarosa, mas não pude evitar uma risada.

- O que você acha que ele faria se soubesse que o Naruto entra e sai do seu quarto debaixo do nariz dele?

Apavorada e vermelha, a Hinata olhou para todos os lados do corredor, como se temesse que as paredes nos ouvissem – ou pior ainda, que o Hizashi-sama tivesse espalhado membros da família Hyuuga por todos os cantos da Torre – o que apenas me fez rir um pouco mais.

- Castrar o Naruto já deve ter passado pela mente do seu pai. – Comentei.

- Nem dê idéias! – Notei como suas bochechas ficaram mais rosadas depois do tom exasperado da sua resposta, no exato instante em que o Minato-sama aparecia pelo corredor. Não imaginei que ela poderia corar mais ainda. Meus cabelos róseos não eram nada comparados ao seu rosto em chamas, mas não vou mentir, eu estava adorando me concentrar no embaraço dos outros.

- Hinata, Sakura. Como vocês estão?

Ele nos cumprimentou com um sorriso e respondemos da mesma forma, exceto que a Hinata quase não ergueu os olhos dos seus pés. Mais inacreditável era que ela se comportava assim na maioria das vezes em que se deparava com o Yondaime. Tudo bem, talvez na maioria das vezes ele a pegava em algum gesto romântico com o Naruto. Com certeza agora ela estava desejando que houvesse seguranças do seu pai para sequestrá-la daqui.

- Como anda o hospital, Sakura? – Ele perguntou.

- Está tudo indo bem. Vou dar uma passada por lá hoje a noite.

- Não quis dizer para você correr para lá quando pudesse. – Percebi como ele quase suspirou e se conteve no último instante. Sorri.

- Não estou exagerando, Minato-sama.

- Devo acreditar em você ou no Kakashi?

- Ele costuma tomar leite fora da validade. É melhor confiar em mim.

Arranquei um sorriso do seu belo rosto e agradeci por ele não insistir no assunto – que com certeza o levaria a acreditar no Kakashi-sensei de uma forma ou de outra e então eu perderia o meu almejado cargo no hospital antes de ameaçar o Kakashi-sensei por continuar fofocando da minha vida para o Hokage. E para a Mikoto-san. E o Naruto. Bom, praticamente qualquer um com potencial para me impedir de sair de casa. Em seguida, o Minato-sama se virou para a Hinata ao meu lado.

- Hinata, queria mesmo falar com você. Tenho uma missão e pensei em enviá-la, mas se estiver ocupada com o casamento posso arranjar outra pessoa, e _não_, Sakura, não é você. – Quase amarrei a cara diante da sua recusa e do seu riso contido quando eu obviamente iria me candidatar para essa tarefa. – Entre para a ANBU e arranjo missões para você rodar o mundo inteiro. O que acha? – Ele brincou.

Eu já conhecia essas missões muito bem.

- Estou ótima como Jounnin e com o hospital, Minato-sama. – Respondi.

- Talvez eu convença você quando a Tsunade voltar e reivindicar o lugar dela.

Sorri.

- Com ela eu me entendo, acredite. – Falei.

- Com o Sasuke-kun melhor ainda. – A Hinata comentou, distraída, mas recebeu o meu olhar indignado. Droga, eu estava corando e claramente havia um sorriso divertido no rosto do Minato-sama.

- Tenho certeza disso. – Ele falou, me deixando ainda mais estupefata por se juntar à Hinata sem a menor hesitação, mas decidi não comprar uma briga com o Hokage, e, ah, eu compraria se eles dissessem mais uma palavra.

- Estou atrasada para o treino. – Falei, ainda revoltada, mas rapidamente saí de perto deles e dos seus olhares divertidos. Na próxima vez que a Hinata me fizesse passar por isso ela agradeceria por ter apenas o Hizashi-sama no seu calcanhar, juro.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Dois dias.

Havia sido o máximo que fiquei sem falar com Sakura desde que pisei de volta em Konoha e isso de alguma forma estava agora me afetando. Era fácil lidar com a irritação que ela me causava – podia demorar algumas _longas_ horas, mas eu sempre contornava isso – mas passar esses dois dias sem ao menos vê-la estava transformando minhas noites em um tormento. Talvez porque isso me lembrasse as noites mal dormidas na última missão, ou porque o Itachi começou a perguntar quando eu ia sentir falta dela o suficiente para largar o maldito orgulho e ir atrás dela, ou porque eu simplesmente sentia a sua falta de uma maneira que nem mesmo a pior das nossas brigas conseguia me cegar para isso.

Durante esses dois dias saí com o Naruto para o Ichiraku, treinei com o Itachi por horas e horas, ajudei a minha mãe com as compras e o meu pai no Departamento Policial uma tarde, até mesmo joguei Shougi com o Shikamaru – enquanto o Kiba e o Naruto duelavam no quintal da casa dele quem conseguiria raspar as sobrancelhas do Lee mais rápido – e acreditei que essas ocupações me ajudariam a tirar aquela mulher irritante da cabeça, mas toda vez que eu andava pelas ruas sentia a estúpida esperança de encontrá-la a qualquer momento. Não aconteceu. Sakura deveria estar usando Jutsu para se deslocar pela vila ou, o que pensei seriamente por alguns minutos, ela estava em uma missão. Isso deveria ter diminuído a constante ansiedade em vê-la, mas a idéia do idiota do Yuji ter ido com ela apenas tornou a situação ainda pior.

Eu ainda deveria estar irritado com ela após aquela última sessão e as saídas com aquele canalha, mas era quase impossível me importar com isso quando eu lembrava da noite em que ela dormiu no meu quarto, daquele beijo que não saía da minha cabeça e do rubor em suas bochechas quando me aproximei dela o suficiente para fazê-la encostar na pia no quintal de casa. Esses encontros com o Yuji não poderiam significar nada além da sua tentativa de me esquecer. Eu a conhecia muito bem, sem nem precisar que seus olhos praticamente gritassem isso para mim toda vez que estávamos sozinhos. Da mesma forma como eu sabia que isso estava acontecendo por tudo o que não foi dito nesses anos.

Não era minha intenção resolver esse problema entre nós dois, principalmente agora que a Sakura não me dava motivos para isso – escondendo o que quer que fosse, saindo com aquele idiota e sendo mais irritante como há muito tempo eu não a via – então era óbvio que eu não deveria estar encontrando-a nessa clareira na floresta. Na verdade, vim apenas com a intenção de treinar e esvaziar minha mente, mas não imaginei que a encontraria treinando primeiro, apoiada em um joelho no solo consideravelmente rachado. Ela estava aperfeiçoando a quantidade de chakra para encostar um único dedo e abrir a maior cratera do mundo. Talvez para a nossa próxima discussão.

- Sasuke-kun?

No instante em que me viu, Sakura ergueu a mão que encostava na grama ao mesmo tempo em que levantava. A expressão serena em seu rosto me dizia que aquela última sessão havia sido esquecida e eu não precisaria me preocupar em me defender dos seus socos devastadores. Contanto que não houvesse outra briga, eu não me importava que meios que ela usou para esquecer toda aquela frieza.

- Pensei que fosse descansar esses dias. – Sakura comentou.

- Não consigo ficar descansando, você sabe.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, claramente concordando com minhas palavras.

- Então treine comigo. Estou precisando mesmo de alguém para dar alguns socos. – Foi quase impossível conter um dos cantos dos meus lábios a subir em um sorriso. Convenci-me que era pela adrenalina de um treinamento e não por encontrá-la novamente e podermos voltar a essa familiariedade.

Como nos velhos tempos, Sakura iniciou a luta acumulando chakra em seu punho direito, e rapidamente me desfiz do reflexo em ativar o Sharingan bem em tempo de evitar o soco que ela ansiava para enterrar em alguém. Não era comum enfrentá-la sem o Sharingan, especialmente nessa luta corpo a corpo e essa força imprevisível, mas eu estava lidando bem com isso até o momento em que desviei de uma rasteira e ela segurou o meu pulso.

Merda. Vi seu sorriso confiante, mas eu já havia usado o Kawarimi no Jutsu e ela arremessou contra o chão apenas o tronco de uma árvore, enquanto eu aparecia a alguns metros às suas costas. Meus pés mal haviam alcançado o chão e a grama se transformou em uma fina lâmina de gelo que congelou até os meus tornozelos. Sakura não estava brincando quando me convidou para treinar. Claramente ela arrancaria algumas partes minha sem hesitação e eu deveria estar disposto à mesma coisa, mas era fácil lembrar quem era a fanática em treinamentos e quem era o idiota que não se atreveria a machucá-la. Decidi que lhe causar alguns arranhões eu poderia me arriscar, ainda mais considerando a vontade dela em derramar o meu sangue se eu não saísse dessa armadilha.

Eletricidade surgiu em todo o meu corpo e quebrei o gelo que me prendia ao chão, mas Sakura sabia como contornar a Chidori Senbon e já estava com a familiar espada branco-azulada na mão a alguns centímetros do meu peito se eu não fosse mais rápido e a bloqueasse com a Chidori Eisou. Ela sorriu.

- Já estava me subestimando de novo, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura sorriu, enquanto as espadas mediam suas forças, a eletricidade e a névoa característica do gelo encobrindo-as.

- Você está me subestimando agora que não estou usando o Sharingan. – Sorri confiante, imprimindo um pouco mais de força e afastando a espada dela o suficiente para desferir um golpe e acertar o ar assim que Sakura saltou para trás, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

Eu ainda não havia acertado nenhum golpe nela, mas sua respiração já estava um pouco acelerada, algo que ela ignorou completamente ao avançar para cima de mim, espada em punho, e os sons dos golpes encheram a floresta por um tempo, em que consegui alguns arranhões em sua pele após estender o alcance dos raios, e ela abriu um ou dois cortes em minha perna com a lâmina afiada de gelo depois de um pontapé no chão que abriu uma fenda e me desequilibrou. Merda, como eu amaldiçoava a Tsunade por ter ensinado-a essa força absurda. Consegui sair da cratera antes que ela me prendesse e usasse algum jutsu de gelo naquele pequeno espaço, e a vi fazer o mesmo, pousando os pés do outro lado da fenda.

A espada de gelo não passava de névoa em sua mão agora. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Sakura fechou um dos olhos e caiu em um joelho em seguida, apoiando a mão na grama para se manter equilibrada, sua respiração mais acelerada do que vi enquanto lutávamos. Rapidamente a alcancei e a apoiei no tronco da árvore mais próxima, vendo sua expressão fraca no rosto, apesar do sorriso descontraído que logo surgiu.

- Sua sorte que estou sem dormir há duas noites dando plantão. – Sakura falou, claramente me garantindo que se estivesse em condições suficientes não deixaria eu me preocupar e cuidar dela agora. Ela estava certa de fato, e isso apenas me confirmou o quanto estava exausta, me lembrando de quando a encontrei nessa mesma floresta e a levei para a minha casa, onde até hoje eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e a maneira como a mantive em meus braços. Como agora.

Não retirei o braço que sustentava sua cintura, e uma das suas mãos em minha camisa me impediria mesmo que eu quisesse. Ela a segurou com um pouco mais de força e nossos corpos estavam tão próximos que eu poderia jurar sentir seu coração acelerado. A sua respiração já estava acalmando, mas eu ainda a sentia se misturando à minha, ainda que Sakura se recusasse a levantar os olhos da minha camisa para encarar os meus. Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ela estava pensando que estava tão claramente roubando suas palavras e seu fôlego. Mas por outro lado, o silêncio que se instalou me deixou atento a toda a eletricidade que me percorria por estarmos tão próximos, o meu braço em sua cintura, ela praticamente em meu colo.

Isso era uma tortura.

Antes que eu pudesse me policiar, a urgência pelos lábios dela me atingiu como um raio, exatamente como naquela missão, que era a grande culpada por me fazer ansiar mais uma vez pelo gosto dela que já estava na minha língua. Mas, droga, eu sabia que no instante em que fizesse essa loucura nada me impediria de continuar beijando-a pelo resto do dia, da semana, do maldito mês. Senti aquela pequena mão apertando minha camisa um pouco mais e rapidamente seus olhos encontraram os meus, me fazendo enxergar a angústia neles. Em um movimento lento, sua mão alcançou meu rosto. Estávamos tão próximos que eu poderia contar seus cílios. Poderia me perder aqui mesmo.

Mas eu já estava perdido, droga.

- Senti a sua falta, Sasuke-kun...

Suas palavras estavam me causando arrepios e me impedindo de manter qualquer controle, assim como o seu toque suave em minha pele que há tanto tempo eu vinha ansiando. Fechei os olhos no instante em que encostei minha testa na sua, sentindo os fios de sua franja se misturando com os meus e sua respiração ligeiramente acelerada me distraindo novamente. Se ela soubesse como _eu_ senti sua falta.

- Por que demorou tanto...? – Ela murmurou.

Ela estava lentamente me matando.

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, apenas o suficiente para roçar o nariz em sua pele macia, e percebi como desejava que fossem meus lábios nela. Não havia mais nada que pudesse me deter, e no instante em que o fiz, senti a sua mão hesitar em meu rosto, apesar do aperto discreto na minha blusa. Desci os lábios centímetro por centímetro em sua bochecha, sentindo sua respiração descompassar no momento em que eu sabia que um pouco mais para a direita e eu encontraria os lábios que estavam me testando há tanto tempo. Encontrei seus olhos, vendo o discreto tom rosado em suas bochechas e a maneira como ela se decidia em falar ou não alguma coisa que eu não dava a mínima.

Ela não ia me impedir agora, de jeito nenhum.

- Sasuk-

Não, não era possível. Virei a cabeça para a única criatura que obviamente poderia nos atrapalhar e vi que o cretino do Yuji se calou no instante em que nos avistou tão próximos – em uma situação que significava apenas que qualquer imbecil que nos enxergasse deveria dar meia volta antes de querer arriscar o pescoço na minha mão – mas ele rapidamente se recompôs, enquanto Sakura se desvencilhava do meu braço e se punha de pé em um movimento tão enérgico que ninguém pensaria que alguns minutos atrás ela estava perdendo o fôlego.

- O Hokage está chamando vocês dois.

Antes de sumir percebi sua sobrancelha questionadora para Sakura, que estava ocupada demais se recuperando da vermelhidão no rosto, mas que não entrou em explicações para o canalha. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele havia feito isso de novo – e ainda conseguiu sumir antes que eu o fizesse pagar por todas as malditas interrupções nos últimos anos.

- Vamos, o Minato-sama está nos esperando. – Sakura me chamou, sem desviar os olhos na minha direção antes de rapidamente sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça, me deixando ferver de ódio por alguns minutos até eu decidir segui-la. Era só o que faltava o Hokage resolver me dar uma missão agora.

Eu destruiria essa maldita vila se fosse isso.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Não pensei que nada que o Yondaime-sama dissesse me faria parar de pensar nos lábios do Sasuke-kun em meu rosto e no meu estômago que dava cambalhotas até agora em antecipação por aquele beijo que eu sabia que viria e que, céus, eu desejava mais que tudo – mas, ei, em minha defesa, eu estava em um momento frágil – mas as palavras do Minato-sama me pegaram de surpresa, tanto quanto a presença dessa criança com o enorme sorriso que ele nos apresentava como sobrinho do Tsuchikage.

- Vamos tomar conta desse pirralho? – Foi o Sasuke-kun quem perguntou, furioso com essa missão inacreditável. Certo, talvez com o Yuji também. O Yondaime-sama tinha mesmo que ter mandado logo ele nos chamar? Meu Deus! Até eu estava começando a me irritar agora, mas não, não era por termos sido atrapalhados.

Depois da maneira não muito educada do Sasuke-kun, ele acabou por irritar também o garoto.

- Ei-!

- O Kira está passando alguns dias aqui para conhecer a vila, mas não pode ficar sem escolta. – Minato-sama logo o cortou com sua voz serena antes que o clima tenso se intensificasse. – Ele é sobrinho do Tsuchikage, Sasuke.

- E onde estão os seguranças dele? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, ainda com o cenho franzido.

- Eu não preciso de segurança. Já tenho oito anos. – Kira reclamou, cruzando os braços e claramente engolindo algumas coisas educadas que gostaria de dizer ao Sasuke-kun se o Hokage não estivesse presente, o que era muito bom, considerando a fúria do Sasuke-kun que não o responsabilizaria pelos seus atos, e eu não estava em tão boas condições para detê-lo. _Eu_ estava bem irritada com isso também.

Minato-sama fez um rápido movimento com as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse "Estão vendo? Ele não precisa de segurança.", mas ficou óbvio que apenas o Kira não sabia que havia uma escolta com ele disfarçada em algum canto de Konoha – ou mesmo no canto dessa sala em alguma camuflagem. Ele realmente parecia a típica criança parente de um Kage que negaria qualquer ajuda e proteção e com essa personalidade que desafiaria o próprio Conselho. Exatamente como o filho do Yondaime-sama, mas guardei esse pensamento para mim mesma.

- Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui em Konoha? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Férias, é o que parece. – Minato-sama respondeu, com um suspiro cansado.

O que? Férias? Ele só podia estar de sacanagem. Mas a maneira animada com que o Kira assentiu me disse que isso era muito sério. Mais sério do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Mas vou ficar só alguns dias. – Ele falou, como se isso nos tranquilizasse.

- Onde exatamente? – O Sasuke-kun perguntou ao Yondaime-sama, ainda furioso, mas agora com um tom desconfiado que me fez temer pela integridade da Torre se minhas suspeitas fossem confirmadas.

- Ele vai ficar na sua casa, Sasuke. Avaliei que seria melhor até para que a Mikoto possa ajudar se um de vocês estiver ocupado.

Mas que merda era essa? O sobrinho do Tsuchikage resolvia fazer uma visita e agora iria passar alguns dias na casa do Sasuke-kun, sem a verdadeira escolta do seu País, e ele precisava de ninjas – no plural! – para assumir essa função?! O Konohamaru com metade dos neurônios seria capaz de tomar conta desse garoto de oito anos! Por que precisavam de mais de um ninja? De nós dois especificamente? Por favor, o Minato-sama esperava mesmo que o capitão do Esquadrão III da ANBU e a Chefa do Hospital de Konoha acreditassem nessa missão estúpida?

- E não se esqueçam, esse é o sobrinho do Tsuchikage, então é uma missão Rank-A. Não falhem.

Ele_ só podia _estar de sacanagem!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

O inferno se abriu no instante em que saí da Torre do Hokage e marchei para a casa da minha amiga que aguentaria a minha indignação diante dessa loucura que aconteceu há alguns minutos. Eu poderia ter ignorado o fato de isso ser completamente insano e ter apenas aceitado a missão, como a exemplar e ávida-por-missões ninja que eu era, mas havia um limite bem claro para a minha obsessão quando envolvia o Sasuke. E o Minato-sama estava muito enganado se achou por um segundo que caímos na história de sermos convocados dentre tantos ninjas dessa vila para cuidar do sobrinho do Tsuchikage – ou do próprio Tsuchikage, que fosse!

No que diabos ele estava pensando?! Nos deixar tomando conta de uma criança?! Juntos! Até o Naruto entenderia sem precisar piscar quais eram as intenções do seu pai! E por que diabos ele não estava ocupado tomando conta do País do Fogo ao invés dessa...?! ARGH!

- Sakura, você não acha que está exagerando um pouco? – Ino perguntou, sentada no seu sofá, se divertindo com as frutas que comia e com os meus olhos saltando das órbitas.

- Ino, _não comece_.

- Você não deveria estar tão alterada assim por receber uma missão com o Sasuke-kun. Vocês fizeram isso por anos. Qual é o problema agora? – E então Ino desfez o semblante distraído e arregalou os olhos. – O que aconteceu que eu não sei, Testuda? Ah, meu Deus, vocês-!

- Não! Quer parar com isso?! – Mas, droga, foi tão difícil lutar contra o rubor em minhas bochechas que não sei se consegui de fato esconder dela. Rapidamente me adiantei, antes que as lembranças da floresta me distraíssem. – Só não acredito que o Minato-sama precisa exatamente de nós dois para essa missão!

- Sakura-

- E justamente quando as sessões terminaram? Por favor, Ino, eu não sou idiota, nem o Sasuke! E quando descobrirmos os desgraçados que inventaram esse plano estúpido é bom eles estarem _muito longe_ de Konoha!

- Até lá você vai estar muito ocupada arrancando as roupas do Sasuke-kun, Testuda.

- E é claro que eu sei que _você_ está metida nisso, sua cara de pau...!

- Mas eu-!

Saí da sua casa como um furacão antes que eu a fizesse lamentar ter me escolhido para fazer o seu parto – e repetindo mil vezes mentalmente que o meu rosto ardendo era por toda a fúria que estava me dominando e nada mais. Nada!

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estava a ponto de explodir.

Já não bastava aquele cretino do Yuji ter aparecido na floresta?! O Hokage achou que para transformar esse dia num maldito inferno ainda seria preciso me designar uma missão com a Sakura?! Tomar conta de um moleque?! Pior, aguentá-lo hospedado na minha casa durante esse período – imaginar essa casa com esse fedelho, o Itachi, a minha mãe e o Naruto, que agora parecia fazer quase parte da mobília, já deveria ser punição suficiente para o que quer que eu cometesse pelo resto da vida. E ainda assim, era como se o Yondaime já não tivesse destruído a minha sanidade outras vezes, como todas as missões tão oportunas que me enviou nos últimos anos. Ele só podia estar de sacanagem com essa agora.

Nada que o idiota do Naruto parecia entender, a julgar pela maneira com que estava jogado no sofá da minha casa, brincando com uma kunai.

- Cara, o meu pai irritou você mais do que eu jamais pensei em conseguir.

- Você ouviu a missão? – Encarei-o, assassino. – Eu sou da ANBU, e agora tenho que ser babá de um fedelho qualquer?

- Se serve de consolo, ele não é qualquer um. – Ele comentou, descontraído e satisfeito demais com a idéia de eu estar em uma missão com a Sakura, o que apenas aumentou minha irritação.

- Não comece, Dobe. Eu sei que tem algum dedo seu e da minha mãe nessa maldita história para me deixarem de babá com a Sakura, e quando eu descobrir você está morto.

- Ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Teme!

Sem ouvir mais qualquer protesto, saí de casa, deixando um rastro de fúria que me faria arrancar a cabeça do Naruto e que com certeza faria o Yondaime aumentar a minha pena nessa maldita missão – e se ele resolvesse colocar o Yuji nessa escolta idiota, eu mesmo o faria lamentar ter me escolhido como guarda pessoal de um parente do Tsuchikage.

* * *

**Minato POV**

Kushina me garantiu que ninguém descobriria esse plano mirabolante das duas – e do Kakashi, dava para acreditar? – e eu realmente não achava que alguém do Conselho pudesse suspeitar e me afastar do cargo mais importante do País, mas não considerei que a Sakura e o Sasuke seriam os primeiros a desconfiar do enorme furo nessa história já que qualquer pessoa com metade de um cérebro entenderia por que escolhi exatamente os dois para essa missão. Na verdade, considerei sim essa possibilidade, mas a Kushina praticamente me ameaçou com aqueles olhos decididos e não me deu muita escolha a não ser aceitar participar dessa loucura.

Pensando como um pai para aqueles dois, não me custaria nada ajudá-los a se resolverem – e eu bem me preocupava com a rotina alucinada de Sakura para querer que isso acabasse – e me custaria menos ainda apresentar aquela criança de algum canto da vila como parente do Tsuchikage. Como eles saberiam da falsa identidade do Kira afinal? Eles estariam mais ocupados em lidar com esse tempo juntos e com o próprio Kira – que com certeza se aproveitaria da situação para passear, comprar e comer em todos os cantos de Konoha – do que em pesquisar os possíveis irmãos do Tsuchikage e os filhos deles.

Não era bom pensar como o Hokage, mas contanto que isso não fosse ser um problema eu não me preocuparia. Problema seria aguentar a Kushina e a Mikoto se eu recusasse colaborar, e um problema maior ainda seria impedir o Sasuke de matar o Yuji se a Sakura casasse com ele, o que me deixaria com uma vaga aberta na ANBU – e com certeza não seria a Sakura a preencher essa lacuna, a menos que eu quisesse perder um dos meus capitães.

Assim que entrei em casa, me deparei com as duas mentes brilhantes responsáveis pelo plano diabólico sentadas à mesa da cozinha em uma conversa que cessou no instante em que apareci em seus campos de visão.

- Minato! – Kushina me recebeu com um sorriso enorme, mas foi Mikoto quem quase saltou da cadeira.

- Como foi? – Ela perguntou, animada.

Suspirei diante de tanta empolgação. Essas duas não existiam. Não sei como elas conseguiram esperar dois dias para que o plano entrasse em ação – Kakashi demorou para encontrar um garoto esperto o suficiente para suportar as irritações do Sasuke e conseguir fingir ser o sobrinho intempestivo do Tsuchikage para enganar aqueles dois. Nada disso que funcionasse _com eles_, é claro.

- Eles não são idiotas. – Respondi, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – É claro que perceberam alguma coisa estranha em uma missão que chamo precisamente os dois para tomar conta de uma criança.

- Quem se importa? Essa é a vantagem de ser Hokage, Minato! – Kushina rebateu, entusiasmada.

- Eles podem desconfiar como quiserem, mas não podem desobedecer uma ordem. – Mikoto completou, e as duas bateram as mãos em uma animação bem diferente da que aqueles dois saíram da minha sala.

Suspirei.

- Acho que eu tenho que arranjar missões para vocês duas, isso sim.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo tenha compensado o último tão pequeno ;D Gostaram dos jutsus da Sakura? Decidi que ela deveria ter o elemento do gelo porque nesse universo da fic acho que combina um pouco com a personalidade dela. Já para criar os nomes dos jutsus a minha criatividade não permite xD**

**Ah! Teve até um quase beijo do Sasuke e da Sakura (que eu sei que vou ser apedrejada pelo Yuji ter atrapalhado, ahuahauahau xD)**

**Reviews:**

Nick Granger Potter

Kekedia

Perola Negra

Bela 21

Sahky Uchiha

Kaah Malfoy

Lady Kah

O.o

Kune chan (Obrigada mesmo, Kune-chan! Para ser sincera, eu concordo com vc, mas é maravilhoso saber isso dos leitores, obrigada!)

Kashiri chan

**Obrigadaaaa, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo cheio de emoções ;D E que deixem reviews também, por favoooor =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Dia 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 13**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu deveria estar sentado à mesa da cozinha, tomando o café da manhã com a tranquilidade que ninguém poderia desfazer, mas eu não poderia estar mais enganado. O Hokage poderia desfazer o que quisesse, inclusive a minha paz de espírito, como claramente intencionou ao colocar essa criança dentro da minha casa e esquecer que o Itachi já era purgatório suficiente para qualquer crime que eu pudesse ter cometido. Talvez o Minato-sama tivesse combinado com o cínico do meu irmão, para começar, porque assim que o Kira começou a tagarelar sobre todas as coisas que fazia no País da Terra – enquanto eu contava mentalmente até dez para não arremessá-lo até a Torre do Hokage – o Itachi prontamente sugeriu uma volta por Konoha para talvez encontrarmos alguma coisa para fazer, quem sabe encontrar alguém para se juntar a nós dois. Foi então que o sorriso se abriu no rosto do Kira e ele exclamou no mesmo instante "A Sakura-san!".

O que eu deveria pensar além de que estava todo mundo – com a minha mãe como a líder dessa quadrilha – armando um grande plano para acabar com a minha paz? Antes que eu pudesse lançar um olhar assassino ao cretino do Itachi pela brilhante idéia, ele já havia saído em disparada pela porta, e agora eu caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha escoltando o enérgico sobrinho do Tsuchikage em direção ao hospital. Com sorte talvez ele se acidentasse no caminho e precisasse ficar internado por toda a sua estadia aqui, me poupando de aturá-lo e ainda ter que passar todo esse tempo na companhia de Sakura.

Não a encontrei desde que nos separamos há alguns dias na Torre do Hokage após a "missão" e àquele beijo que deveria ter acontecido. A cada vez que eu via aquela mulher meu auto controle diminuia um pouco e chegaria o dia em que nada mais iria importar a não ser me render a tudo o que ela fazia comigo. Na floresta, pensei que esse dia havia chegado. Foi a primeira vez que vi a Sakura abaixar a guarda daquela maneira. Desde que voltei ela sempre me lembrava do nosso passado com a raiva que iniciaria uma discussão e me dava certeza que ela estava ao menos tentando seguir com a sua vida e esquecer o que quer que sentia por mim, mas não naquele dia. O calor da sua mão em meu rosto me aquecia até agora, da mesma maneira que suas palavras dificultavam tanto o meu sono à noite.

_- Senti a sua falta, Sasuke-kun..._

O Naruto vivia me perguntando por que eu não a procurava para resolver isso de uma vez. Por que exatamente? Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso em algum momento nos últimos anos e era o que eu pretendia quando ela saísse do hospital naquele dia em que estava internada. Eu apenas não contava com a missão que me tiraria do País por todo esse tempo. Agora que eu havia voltado era ela quem não me dava certeza do que diabos estava acontecendo entre nós dois. Era ela quem estava saindo com o Yuji, que me olhava irritada toda vez que deixava escapar das missões que me tiravam de Konoha por tanto tempo. Era ela quem me escondia alguma coisa.

As vezes eu não sabia se me decidia em resolver essa bagunça com ela ou antes me preocupava com a sua próxima internação naquele hospital, ou se eu acreditava no que ela tanto queria me convencer ao continuar saindo com o cretino do Yuji. Que a minha chance de ficar com ela passou no momento em que saí do hospital para aquela missão. Mulher irritante-

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – A voz curiosa do Kira me trouxe às ruas movimentadas de Konoha.

- De novo?

- A sua mãe e o Itachi-san me disseram que vocês estão sempre brigando, e agora você não quer ir falar com a Sakura-san. – Eu mataria aqueles dois, juro.

- Não brigamos. Só sei que a Sakura está ocupada agora para falar com você.

Eu realmente deveria estar achando uma boa idéia chegar no hospital e ocupá-la por algum tempo com algo que não fosse o trabalho. E não, não seria para terminar o que começamos na floresta, por mais que meus hormônios insistissem.

- Ela gosta de mim. – Kira comentou. – Com certeza vai achar tempo para ficar comigo.

- Ela gosta de todo mundo, idiota. – Respondi, revirando os olhos.

- Ei, o que quer dizer com isso?!

- Hn.

Ignorei sua clara vontade de me dar um pontapé, mas nos minutos em que nos conhecemos na Torre do Hokage ele aprendeu a ser esperto e não se atrever a uma briga comigo – ainda mais quando ele estava me obrigando a ir ao encontro de Sakura. Ele deveria estar agradecido por eu estar levando-o até o hospital e não tê-lo trancado no porão de casa como era a minha vontade.

- Como ela gosta de um imbecil como você? – Ouvi seu resmungo, enquanto ele cruzava os braços e chutava uma pedra no caminho. – Por isso que vou ficar no hospital hoje com ela, bem longe de você e dessa sua cara amarrada.

- Fique a vontade.

- Se quer saber, eu também não gosto muito de você, mas foram ordens do Yondaime-sama, então não tenho muita escolha.

Ele não ia calar essa boca?

- Pelo menos tenho a Sakura-san como segurança também. – A expressão revoltada se desfez no mesmo instante para uma pensativa. – Ela é incrível, não é? Tem aquele enorme sorriso e vive me comprando doces desde que cheguei. – Seus olhos azuis pousaram em mim em seguida. – Você tem sorte. Em alguns dias vou embora e então vai continuar com ela só para você.

- Não sei se chamo isso de sorte. – Pelo seu semblante confuso notei que pensei alto.

- Como assim? Com certeza é melhor do que não tê-la.

Olhei-o dessa vez, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele estava dando uma de conselheiro agora?

- O que foi? É a verdade! – Kira respondeu na defensiva.

Se eu soubesse que a missão incluía ser babá de um garoto opinioso desse jeito eu preferiria ser o ajudante do Jiraiya nas jornadas para os seus livros pornográficos. Certo, talvez fosse exagero, mas eu com certeza seria mais feliz se tivessem me jogado no Tsukuyomi para não receber essa missão estúpida.

- Só a Sakura-san entende o que eu digo. – Kira resmungou, contrariado. – Já estamos chegando?

A resposta não muito educada já estava na ponta da língua, mas o moleque avistou uma loja de doces à nossa frente e correu nessa direção entusiasmado, antes que algum som saísse da minha boca. Suspirei, impaciente. Por que eu estava passando por isso? Alguém deveria me odiar profundamente, era a única explicação. Além de estar fora das missões da ANBU – ou qualquer uma, com certeza – eu não podia usar o Sharingan, era babá de um moleque com opinião demais para o seu próprio bem, e ainda tinha que cuidar dele juntamente com a Sakura. Se a participação dela fosse apenas no papel seria ótimo, mas o pirralho do Kira me perturbava vinte e quatro horas por dia para irmos atrás dela e passar todo o tempo possível na sua companhia na esperança de que ela lhe comprasse doces ou lhe mostrasse o sorriso que ele tanto era apaixonado. Inferno.

Não demorou para o Kira sair da loja com um saco cheio de doces, quase tão animado como quando anunciou que queria encontrar a Sakura, e logo retomamos o caminho para o hospital, dessa vez em silêncio por ele estar tão ocupado engolindo as toneladas de porcaria que comprou. Talvez não houvesse nenhum motivo específico para o Tsuchikage tê-lo mandado para cá além de apenas querer se livrar dele por alguns dias. Dependendo de como ele se comportasse nesse período, eu poderia fazer um favor ao seu tio para o resto da vida.

Em pouco tempo chegamos ao hospital, o que fez com que o Kira entrasse praticamente correndo e me fazendo acreditar que ele atravessaria as portas mesmo se elas estivessem fechadas. Eu poderia dar meia volta e deixar a Sakura se virar com esse problema sozinha, mas se por acaso ela estivesse em cirurgia e o Kira ficasse sem proteção nesse meio tempo eu teria um problema muito maior se o Yondaime descobrisse. Ele acrescentaria o Yuji à nossa escolta. Além do mais, a Sakura não via problema algum em cuidar desse moleque – pelo contrário, era mais uma ocupação para ela, e uma que claramente a divertia, apesar de ter se irritado tanto quanto eu quando recebemos essa missão.

Sem muita escolha, segui os passos do Kira, e assim que entrei na ala do pronto-atendimento avistei Sakura terminando de curar o braço do Konohamaru, sentado em uma das macas, o qual já estava muito entretido em uma conversa entusiasmada com o Kira. Os olhos verdes de Sakura logo me encontraram e ela se afastou dos dois para vir em minha direção, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Ele venceu você de novo, Sasuke-kun?

- O Itachi deu o empurrão que ele precisava. – Respondi, rolando os olhos.

- O seu irmão precisa se tratar, isso é sério. – Sakura comentou, suspirando. Não havia como discutir contra isso. – Já estou saindo daqui para ajudar a cuidar do Kira-kun. Você pode ir para a sua casa ou outro lugar que já ia, não sei.

Eu poderia realmente, mas essa possibilidade se esvaiu no instante em que meus olhos encontraram os dela.

- Então está certo! Vamos para lá agora mesmo! – A voz animada do Konohamaru atraiu nossa atenção, e no mesmo segundo ele e o Kira já estavam em nossa frente.

- Vamos para onde? – Sakura perguntou, confusa.

- Para a floresta treinar! – Kira respondeu, arrastando Sakura para fora do hospital antes que ela abrisse a boca para algum protesto. _Se_ isso fosse acontecer. Suspirei antes de decidir que eu só poderia estar perdendo a cabeça por estar acompanhando-os. Talvez não fosse a idéia mais sensata me isolar na floresta com a Sakura e esses dois, ainda mais considerando que eles estariam longe e bem ocupados na luta, enquanto eu estaria bem ocupado me controlando para não puxá-la para mim e beijá-la como eu deveria ter feito naquele dia.

Não, estava tudo sob controle, por mais que eu não conseguisse afastar os olhos dela e do seu sorriso animado enquanto conversava com o Kira e o Konohamaru durante todo o caminho para a floresta. Não sei se ao menos evitei com que ela percebesse isso, mas sinceramente eu não achava que me importava mais. Merda, onde estava o meu maldito orgulho quando eu precisava dele? Em alguns minutos chegamos na clareira que eles julgaram ser ideal para se socarem e correram para começar a luta.

- Se vocês se machucarem não vou curar nenhum dos dois, entenderam? – Sakura gritou para os dois, que nos ignoraram completamente agora que a luta havia começado. – Eles são impossíveis. O Yondaime-sama não poderia ter arranjado um sobrinho menos enérgico que o Kira-kun?

Sakura sentou na grama, em um ponto um pouco mais alto que nos permitia avistá-los treinando. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Talvez porque ele lembra o Naruto. – Respondi, e a olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Mas pensei que você gostasse de pessoas enérgicas.

Ela era a pessoa mais elétrica que eu com certeza conheceria na vida toda.

- Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço. – Sakura deu de ombros e, em seguida, se virou de frente para mim. – Ande, deixe-me aproveitar e ver como estão seus olhos.

Não protestei quando ela ergueu uma mão rodeada de chakra na altura dos meus olhos e começou a me examinar e se certificar que eu não estava fazendo alguma loucura. Com o que ela deveria estar preocupada? Eu deveria lembrá-la que ela ameaçou todo o setor de Tecnologia para colocar aquela coleira em mim e me transformar no mais novo inútil de Konoha? Mas eu não iria discutir. Eu sabia quando perdia uma batalha e essa era uma. Havia outra que tirava minhas noites de sono.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei.

- Estou, claro.

- Você tem estado bem? – Segurei sua mão que me examinava e a abaixei um pouco para que eu pudesse encará-la de maneira mais intensa e identificar a mentira em seus olhos verdes. A única coisa que consegui dela foi um sorriso.

- Tenho estado ótima.

- Você quase desmaiou quando estávamos treinando, Sakura. Isso é apenas gasto de chakra? – Sakura ignorou minha seriedade e rapidamente recomeçou o exame.

- É a única coisa que me deixa assim, Sasuke-kun. Por que? Tem outro diagnóstico em mente? – Ela sugeriu, em um tom divertido.

Por acaso, eu tinha um diagnóstico bem diferente rondando meus pensamentos há alguns dias e que fazia muito sentido considerando a sua fraqueza, a maneira como seu rosto ficava pálido, as vezes esverdeado, como se estivesse nauseada. Mas apenas em pensar nisso _me_ deixava nauseado, então eu não sabia até que ponto gostaria dessa confirmação. Essa dúvida evaporou no instante em que notei a cor deixando suas bochechas e o chakra diminuindo de intensidade sobre os meus olhos. Segurei sua mão imediatamente, interrompendo-a de vez no exame, incapaz de segurar minha língua.

- Você está grávida?

Era por isso que ela se sentia fraca quando fazia tanto esforço e por isso escondia a sete chaves esse maldito segredo. Porque o filho era do idiota do Yuji e se eu soubesse disso o mataria sem hesitar. Era preciso apenas um assentir quase imperceptível seu e eu o caçaria agora mesmo para me certificar que essa criança não teria pai quando nascesse. Mas recebi apenas o olhar confuso de Sakura como resposta.

- Não, eu... Por que você...?

- É por isso que está me enganando?

- Isso tudo é por causa do Yuji?

Encarei-a intensamente, sendo claro o suficiente para não precisar verbalizar mais nada. Por que ela não me respondia? Merda, até que ponto eu estava disposto a ouvir isso afinal? Eu não queria acreditar que isso pudesse ser verdade. Não podia ser, de jeito nenhum.

Ela continuava quieta.

- Sakura.

- Não, eu não estou grávida, Sasuke-kun. Meu Deus, nós nem... – Ela se calou, incapaz de me encarar, mas ainda revoltada.

Agradeci mentalmente pela confirmação. Havia sido o próprio inferno aceitar que aquele imbecil havia tocado-a de qualquer maneira além de ter segurado a sua mão como naquele dia.

- E um filho? – Pude ouvir seu murmúrio indignado. – Eu tenho muito mais com o que me preocupar do que criar um bebê agora.

- Se preocupar com o que?

- Com tudo, o hospital, os treinos. – Dessa vez Sakura me encarou, impaciente.

- E seja lá o que for que está escondendo.

- Sasuke, eu não estou escondendo nada. Está tudo bem. – A impaciência aumentou em seus olhos. – Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está querendo que eu diga que estou praticamente noiva do Yuji agora que estou grávida dele.

- Não brinque. – Franzi o cenho imediatamente.

- Então pare de desconfiar de mim ou vou começar a inventar qualquer coisa para que você fique satisfeito e finalmente me deixe em paz. – Sakura levantou, irritada, e já estava prestes a ir embora se eu não estivesse tão frustrado com ela e esse assunto idiota e não levantasse rápido o suficiente para segurar seu pulso.

- Você não me deixa em paz há sei lá quantos anos. Acha que vai se livrar de mim agora?

- Só preciso do Minato-sama para isso.

- Eu não pedi para ele todas aquelas missões, Sakura. – Meu cenho franziu mais ainda.

- Eu sei. – Ela me olhou por alguns segundos. – Mas já aprendi que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Sasuke-kun.

Se a Sakura pretendia me fazer recuar com essas palavras ela não poderia estar mais enganada, e o frio em minha espinha me confirmou isso. Ela tentou se desvencilhar da minha mão em seu pulso para ir embora, mas segurei-a com um pouco mais de força, deixando bem claro que eu não a deixaria ir assim, como sempre acontecia. Eu estava cansado disso, de lutar contra o que ela fazia comigo, de tudo o que nunca era dito entre nós dois. Ela estava me enlouquecendo.

- O que diabos quer dizer com isso, Sakura? – Perguntei, impaciente com ela e seus olhos que me desafiavam.

O seu gosto já estava em minha língua, a maciez da sua pele contra os meus lábios pulsava em minha memória. Mais alguns segundos e eu cederia a algum ato impulsivo que levaria os meus lábios aos seus e enfim a impediria de continuar me irritando e me fazendo perder o maldito controle, mas uma explosão atrás de nós me distraiu e fez com que ela conseguisse se desvencilhar da minha mão e sumisse da minha vista em uma nuvem de fumaça. Merda.

Aquela explosão poderia ser de Konoha sendo destruída e eu não daria a menor importância, então quando descobri que não passou de uma armadilha explosiva na luta daqueles dois pirralhos o meu desejo era de fazê-los engolir a maldita bomba para eu visse as suas tripas voarem pelos ares. Principalmente quando em seguida eles vieram em minha direção, exigindo respostas.

- Onde está a Sakura-san? Ela estava aqui ainda agora com você!

- Não acredito. Vocês brigaram de novo? – Konohamaru rolou os olhos. – Cara, bem que todo mundo diz como vocês são problemáti-

Nem pensei antes de usar a Chidori Nagashi e as descargas elétricas que me rodeavam por mais de dez metros foram suficientes para fazê-los sumirem da minha vista. E que se danasse se o Yondaime descobrisse que deixei esse moleque sozinho. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para deixar tudo ainda pior.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Eu não tinha outro lugar para ir a não ser procurar pela única pessoa que saberia aguentar minha fúria, minha frustração, a dor que estava apertando meu peito a ponto de dificultar minha respiração. A Ino se aproveitaria da minha angústia e me diria para parar de fugir dele dessa maneira e resolver essa bagunça de tantos anos, e eu estava tão quebrada por dentro que talvez cedesse. Porque eu não sabia até quando poderia continuar fugindo dele. Era tão difícil esquecer a simples maneira como ele dizia o meu nome, como eu ansiava pelo menor toque, pelo próximo beijo, pelos seus olhos presos aos meus. Era tão difícil quanto respirar agora.

Droga, por que ele tinha que ser tão persistente?! Por que ele continuava falando do Yuji?! Por que estava sempre tão preocupado comigo e tentando descobrir o que eu lhe escondia?! Essas tentativas de me encurralar não estavam apenas me pressionando para falar toda a verdade, mas também arrancavam o chão dos meus pés e eu me via sempre perdida entre seus olhos intensos e todas as memórias que eu não conseguia aprisionar dentro de mim como tanto gostaria. As vezes eu imaginava se a intenção dele era exatamente me deixar desnorteada dessa maneira.

Eu tentava me manter sob controle, fingir que ele não roubava o meu chão toda vez que nos encontrávamos, que tudo o que poderia ter acontecido esses anos estava enterrado bem fundo, porque eu não suportaria fazer isso com ele. Se ele não tivesse ido embora, se não houvesse tanta coisa não dita entre nós dois, isso não estaria... Eu tinha certeza. E ele tentava a todo custo não me fazer sofrer por qualquer motivo que fosse e sempre desempenhou esse papel como quase ninguém, e eu não poderia fazer isso... Eu não... Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Minha única certeza era que eu precisava da minha amiga histérica para dividir essa torrente que estava me partindo ao meio.

Assim que cheguei à casa da Ino e me deparei com o silêncio, minhas esperanças foram cruelmente soterradas. Avistei apenas o Shikamaru, sentado na varanda, distraído com o tabuleiro na mesinha à sua frente, e me encaminhei até ele, mas sem criar expectativas para a Ino surgir magicamente e me emprestar seu ombro.

- Shikamaru, a Ino está aqui? – Perguntei, atraindo sua atenção.

- Não, saiu com o Inoichi-san para ver algo da floricultura.

Merda.

Eu estava no meio de uma crise, pronta até mesmo para desabar tudo no colo da Ino de uma vez, e ela resolvia dar uma ajuda ao seu pai no trabalho que mais odiava?! Tentei me controlar para afrouxar o nó em meu estômago e me livrar dos olhos negros que queimavam a minha alma, da sua mão em meu pulso.

_- Você não me deixa em paz há sei lá quantos anos. Acha que vai se livrar de mim agora?_

- Aceita uma partida? – O Shikamaru ofereceu, indicando o Shougi na mesa. Meus olhos deviam ter me entregado, claro. Como eu poderia escapar do gênio de Konoha? E ele nem era genial assim em relação às emoções das pessoas, o que apenas me demonstrava que eu só poderia estar um desastre. Rapidamente tentei me recompor do que quer que ele traduzia pelo meu semblante e forcei um pequeno sorriso.

- Não que eu vá ganhar, mas tudo bem. – Aceitei, sentando à mesinha com ele para jogarmos.

Eu poderia ter recusado e me trancado em meu quarto para arrancar meus cabelos, mas eu temia ser capaz de algo muito pior se não sentasse com qualquer pessoa nesse momento. Até o Shikamaru seria um bom ouvinte se eu não conseguisse conter as palavras que coçavam a minha língua, mas eu tentaria me acalmar com essa partida e torcer para que fosse distração suficiente.

- Você não deveria estar ocupado com qualquer coisa ao invés de estar aqui? – Perguntei.

- Nem todo mundo gosta de se ocupar vinte e quatro horas por dia. – Ele respondeu, movendo uma peça. – Apenas olhar a nuvens já é bom demais.

- Bom, já é muita coisa eu estar aqui jogando com você. – Sorri, me imaginando deitada na grama observando as nuvens passarem diante dos meus olhos. Que loucura.

- Tem razão. – Shikamaru sorriu também.

Não era comum eu me sentar sozinha com o Shikamaru para uma conversa ou o que quer que fosse, mas eu tinha que admitir que havia alguma coisa nele que transmitia uma tranquilidade inesgotável. O seu convite não foi por acaso, eu sabia, e mais uma vez suas estratégias estavam funcionando, dessa vez para tentar aliviar o que quer que ele tivesse visto em meus olhos. Eu não fazia idéia como meus músculos estavam tão tensos antes de sentar nessa cadeira. Eu não fazia idéia do que o Sasuke-kun realmente fazia comigo. Não, eu não pensaria nele. Concentrei-me no jogo o máximo que pude e movi uma peça.

- Como está a vida independente de vocês? – Perguntei.

- Tão independente quanto o Inoichi-san deixa. As vezes ele aparece por aqui só para perguntar se a geladeira funciona e se não precisamos de ajuda. – Shikamaru suspirou, e eu não pude conter o sorriso ao imaginar a cena.

- O Kiba vivia avisando onde você estava se metendo quando começou a namorar a Ino, lembra?

- Não pensei que ele ficaria mais problemático quando soubesse que ela estava grávida.

- E você pode culpá-lo? Vocês nem estão noivos e então a filha dele aparece grávida. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele. – Você deveria estar feliz por ele não ter te castrado.

Shikamaru rolou os olhos.

- Acho que ele mencionou isso quando contamos. – Ele comentou, me fazendo rir. – Não importa. Já estou acostumado com problemas depois de todos esses anos com a Ino. – Ele deu de ombros e moveu outra peça no tabuleiro.

- E como ela está?

- Cheia de hormônios, mas bem. – Ele ergueu os olhos para mim. – Uma vez ela quase desmaiou, mas quando a levamos ao hospital disseram que foi apenas queda de pressão e que podia acontecer durante a gravidez.

- Fiquei sabendo quando saí da cirurgia. – Havia sido alguns dias atrás e eu quase a matei por não ter comentado comigo. Tudo bem, esse episódio não era algo incomum, mas eu queria saber tudo o que acontecia em sua gravidez para não ser pega de surpresa qualquer dia desses. Principalmente se após um evento de pressão baixa ela sofresse alguma queda. – Apenas fiquem de olho para que ela não se machuque caso isso aconteça de novo.

Shikamaru assentiu, enquanto eu movia uma peça no tabuleiro e permanecia em silêncio por um tempo que eu tinha certeza que ele analisava o jogo, a julgar pela concentração em seus olhos castanhos. Eu gostaria de estar tão concentrada quanto nele na partida, mas para ser sincera eu ainda lutava contra as palavras do Sasuke-kun ecoando em minha cabeça e os arrepios em meu corpo. Não que o Shikamaru não estivesse fazendo um ótimo trabalho tentando me distrair, mas... Sério, isso era tão exaustivo.

- E as brigas com o Sasuke? – Ele me perguntou, ainda com os olhos fixos no tabuleiro, movendo a próxima peça. O Shikamaru não costumava se meter nesses assuntos, e eu estava tão atordoada ainda e desesperada para conversar com alguém sobre isso que me peguei cedendo.

- Ótimas. – Murmurei, suspirando. A frustração retumbava em meu peito novamente. – Por que esse amigo de vocês tem que ser tão...?

- Problemático como você? – Encontrei seu olhar e sua sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu não-

Engoli meus protestos no mesmo instante. Como eu esperava argumentar com o Shikamaru? Ele percebia o menor dos nossos movimentos e já sabia o que planejávamos nos próximos minutos. Além do mais, por acaso eu teria argumentos para qualquer um que me questionasse sobre isso? Até as peças desse tabuleiro tentavam me fazer encarar que eu e o Sasuke-kun éramos tão problemáticos porque nada nunca foi dito. Porque já estava na hora de esses silêncios acabarem.

_- Eu não pedi para ele todas aquelas missões, Sakura._

_- Eu sei. Mas já aprendi que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Sasuke-kun._

_- O que diabos quer dizer com isso?_

Eu não queria dizer nada. A única coisa que eu queria era manter uma distância segura dele. Eu só não sabia como poderia ser difícil, como ele poderia ser tão insistente, e eu não conseguia enxergar mais esquinas para continuar desviando o meu caminho do dele, principalmente porque eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo e apenas correr para os seus braços que sempre me faziam sentir tão segura.

Ouvi o suspiro do Shikamaru e vi que ele movimentava outra peça.

- Sakura, você acha que tem para onde fugir?

Desviei os olhos contrariados para o tabuleiro e com um nó em meu estômago vi que ele ganhara.

Maldito estrategista. Eu _sabia_ que deveria ter procurado a Ino.

**Continua...**

* * *

**A tensão só cresce entre o Sasuke e a Sakura, hein! Não sei vocês, mas acho que ela está chegando ****no limite de fugir do Sasuke ;D **

**E o Shikamaru? Só eu adoro o seu jeito singelo de ajudar os problemáticos ao seu redor? :D Hahauhauahau!**

**Reviews:**

Perola Negra

Nick Granger Potter

Yas (Hahauhaua, desculpa xD Vão ter outros beijos em próximos capítulos para compensar esse, não se preocupe ;D Ah, o Minato ta pagando por ter casado com a Pimenta Ardente de Konoha, ahauahauha xD)

Kekedia

Kashiri chan

O.o

Bela21

Guest (Obrigadaaaa! Pois é, esse é o motivo de o Naruto e a Ino odiarem tanto o Yuji xD E eu não duvidaria que a Kushina ameaçou o Minato a dormir no sofá se não tivesse concordado em participar do plano, ahuahauaha xD)

Sahky Uchiha

Kaah Malfoy

YokoNick-chan

Paulo23

Kune chan (Ahhh, obrigadaaaa! Hahuaahua, adorei o brownie xD Que bom que gostou da ideia dos dois tomando conta do Kira =D Já deu para ver nesse capítulo como as coisas podem virar com a presença dele, hein!)

Final Fairy

Ana Higurashi (Hahuaahuahua, é verdade, o Kakashi é bem previsível quando se trata do Icha Icha. Que legal que gostou do POV do Minato; eu não sabia nem como começá-lo porque ele é tão maravilhosamente misterioso e quase não apareceu no mangá xD Agora vamos ver se o Kira consegue fazer o plano funcionar, não é? ;D)

**Quantas reviews maravilhosas! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também ;D Digam-me o que acharam, por favor! =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	12. Dia 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 14**

**Sasuke POV**

Quando entrei na sala do Minato-sama para receber a missão de ser babá daquele pirralho bem no fundo eu já arquitetava um plano para me livrar dele na próxima esquina. Nunca imaginei que em alguns dias acabaria me acostumando com a sua presença e sua constante curiosidade que nos fazia rodar a vila inteira em busca de coisas novas para fazer – ou comprar. De onde ele tirava tanto dinheiro quando não pagávamos as suas compras? Talvez a minha mãe estivesse bancando todas as suas vontades, já que ela claramente estava adorando tê-lo como nosso hóspede. O Itachi me avisou que isso seria apenas o começo para o dia em que aparecêssemos com um neto para ela – e eu sabia muito bem que ela estava ensaiando para o filho que a Sakura tivesse comigo. As vezes eu tinha que me controlar para não lhe dizer que estava muito difícil manter a Sakura durante dez minutos na minha companhia, imagina para arrancar as suas roupas, mas não eram palavras que a minha mãe devesse ouvir.

De qualquer forma, o Kira parecia ter comprado toda a minha família – inclusive o meu pai, que não costumava mostrar muito afeto a ninguém – então quais eram as minhas chances de expulsá-lo de casa? Eu contra a minha mãe e o Itachi? É, se eu já tivesse ganhado uma desses dois. E contanto que ele continuasse dormindo bem longe do meu quarto, eu poderia lidar com o resto. Até desisti de encontrar seus verdadeiros seguranças do País da Terra porque, vamos encarar, eu tinha problemas suficientes que começavam no meu tornozelo e iam até a minha ex-companheira de equipe. O que era vigiar o Kira diante de tudo isso afinal?

- Você tem o Sharingan, não é? Posso ver? Vai, me mostra, por favor...! – A voz ansiosa do Kira me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e percebi que ele me olhava curioso, andando ao meu lado pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Ele está proibido por alguns dias, Kira-kun. – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo de maneira divertida e trocando um rápido olhar comigo.

- Pode tentar convencê-la, se quiser. – Rebati.

- Como assim? É a Sakura-san que ativa o Sharingan por você?!

- Não, eu só amarrei um brinquedo na perna dele que o impede de ativá-lo.

- Ah, por isso o Naruto-san disse que você está com uma coleira.

- O que? – Meu cenho franziu imediatamente ao imaginar quais as outras merdas que o Dobe estava espalhando pela vila inteira. Era melhor o Yondaime mandá-lo em uma missão antes que eu o enviasse direto ao centro cirúrgico. Sakura, por outro lado, achou tudo muito engraçado, como indicou sua risada.

- É, assim não tenho com o que me preocupar, não é, Sasuke-kun?

Mulher irritante...

Notei que o Kira estava abrindo a boca para fazer outro comentário que eu com certeza o faria engolir de volta, mas estávamos passando na frente de uma loja que vendia máscaras da ANBU, o que foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer de me irritar e rapidamente abrir o maior sorriso, arrastando a Sakura para dentro da loja. Um discreto suspiro escapou dos meus lábios, enquanto eu a via colocando máscara após máscara no rosto dele, aprovando uma ou outra para que o Kira não resolvesse levar toda a loja. Mas eu sabia que o que me distraía de verdade era aquele sorriso, e eu continuaria com os olhos fixos nela se os passos atrás de mim não me trouxessem de volta à rua onde eu continuava parado.

- Kakashi. – Ele ergueu uma mão em cumprimento, fechando o livro ao se aproximar de mim. Talvez ele estivesse apenas dando uma volta pela vila atrás de uma nova edição dos seus livros pornográficos, mas a Sakura e o Kira voltaram antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura exclamou, animada, fazendo-o sorrir também, enquanto o Kira continuava extremamente entretido na sacola com as máscaras que comprara.

- Oi, Sakura. Estão cuidando bem do Kira?

- Você já o conhece? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, não, o Hokage me contou toda a história.

- Ele está sob ótimos cuidados. Até o Sasuke-kun parece gostar quando sai para treinar com ele, não é, Kira-kun? – Sakura sorriu para o Kira, que eu podia apostar ter ficado vermelho, mas em seguida os olhos dela encontraram os meus, divertidos.

- Hn.

- Se ele pudesse usar o Sharingan seria mais legal, mas a Sakura-san colocou uma coleira nele. – Franzi o cenho para o pirralho.

- Não é uma coleira.

Sakura riu, como se eu estivesse brincando com o idiota do Kira e não reprimindo a vontade de pisar na cara dele como eu estava. Pelo semblante cômico do Kakashi, dava para dizer que ele também estava se divertindo demais com a cena, então decidi que não adiantaria comprar briga com nenhum deles agora.

- Estamos indo ao Ichiraku. Vamos com a gente, Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura o convidou, mas ele balançou a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo do Kira.

- Desculpe, mas não posso. Aliás, nem o Sasuke. Marcamos um treino hoje e já estamos atrasados.

Treino? Não protestei por estar até curioso com o que ele queria – muito provavelmente eu me arrependeria disso depois, mas não era sempre que o Kakashi me procurava para qualquer coisa que não fosse um treinamento.

- Sério? E você tinha esquecido? – Sakura me questionou, surpresa, mas foi Kakashi quem respondeu por mim.

- Não se preocupe conosco. Podem ir comer tudo o que puderem lá por nós dois.

Pensei que a Sakura fosse protestar, mas o Kira já estava puxando-a pelo braço para irem embora, então ela aceitou o sorriso e o aceno do cara de pau do Kakashi. Aliás, ela aceitou a mentira tão bem que já estava dividindo umas risadas com o Kira enquanto sumiam do nosso campo de visão. Se eu não a conhecesse diria que esse moleque estava usando um genjutsu nela. Talvez agora ela entendesse o que fazia comigo. Afastei esse pensamento da cabeça e me virei para o esperto ao meu lado.

- O que você quer, Kakashi?

- Saber quando vai conversar com a Sakura.

Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de ter ficado.

- Não comece. – Rebati.

- Juro que as vezes você é mais teimoso que ela. Por que está esperando tanto? – Ele estava claramente contendo um suspiro de impaciência, como eu não lembrava ter visto há bastante tempo. – Sasuke, vocês não podem continuar nessa enrolação até o Yondaime-sama lhe dar uma missão e você ter que passar mais sei lá quanto tempo fora.

- Não sei também, Kakashi. – Franzi o cenho, contrariado, odiando as palavras que já estavam escapando. – Ela está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Alguma coisa que sempre a fazia fugir de mim.

- O que? Que está saindo algumas vezes com o seu amigo da ANBU? – Kakashi rebateu, irônico.

- Não, idiota. – Então percebi o que ele estava dizendo. – Ela ainda está saindo com aquele imbecil?

- Se dependesse de você, eles já estariam com filhos e netos.

- Hn. – Foi o máximo que consegui para reprimir a irritação que fervia meu sangue agora. Pensei que aquele imbecil havia percebido o perigo se continuasse a chamá-la para sair. Que ela havia recusado-o. Que merda ela estava fazendo?

Ouvi o suspiro distante do Kakashi.

- Só estou dizendo para vocês não deixarem as coisas não ditas da próxima vez que você tiver que ir embora de novo. Ou então reze para não ser mesmo recebido pelo convite de casamento deles.

Era bom o Yuji rezar para eu não encontrá-lo agora pela vila.

Saí de perto do Kakashi, sem um olhar para trás.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Não vou negar. Meu instinto assassino me fez revirar Konoha de cabeça para baixo atrás do desgraçado do Yuji porque eu realmente pretendia desfiá-lo vivo se o encontrasse. Eu não dava a mínima se a Sakura tinha metade ou mais da metade da culpa por esses encontros – por que ela continuava aceitando?! – mas se aquele cretino tinha a coragem de continuar chamando-a, me indicava que era coragem suficiente para encarar o Magenkyou. Merda, exceto que eu não podia usar nem o nível mais simples do Sharingan. Dane-se, eu arrancaria cada parte dele com as próprias mãos se fosse preciso. Para a sua sorte, o Yondaime me informou que o Esquadrão dele estava fora de Konoha. Quis matar até o Minato-sama por tê-lo tirado do meu alcance, mas ele me informou que a missão estava prevista para durar mais tempo que a minha última, então a idéia de mantê-lo longe de Sakura me acalmou mais do que pude imaginar.

Eu ainda pretendia matá-lo mesmo que voltasse após cinco anos – o que significava que sua morte seria bem dolorosa porque eu estaria usando o Magenkyou e todas as torturas possíveis e imagináveis com o Tsukuyomi e a Amaterasu – mas por hora me contive a arquitetar esse plano. Apenas pelo tempo em que o Minato-sama me olhou, confuso, enquanto eu contava até dez mentalmente para não sair de sua sala e caçar agora mesmo o cretino. Ouvi quando ele me chamou e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas como diabos eu poderia explicar? Era tudo culpa da Sakura. Toda essa maldita raiva que me fazia rodar Konoha inteira era culpa dela. Ela estava tornando as minhas noites um inferno. Os meus dias. Todos os malditos minutos.

Saí da sala do Hokage sem qualquer explicação para seu suspiro cansado. Se o Kakashi planejava mexer com a minha cabeça com aquela conversa estúpida, ele tinha conseguido. A idéia de aqueles dois continuarem saindo me atingiu como um soco e eu não esperava reagir dessa maneira – diferentemente do Kakashi, com certeza – porque eu estava disposto a revirar Konoha inteira agora atrás de Sakura – e eu sabia que ela não estava mais no Ichiraku com o Kira porque ao rodar por toda a vila na primeira vez avistei o moleque com o Naruto na casa dele, o que era ainda melhor.

Eu pretendia arrancar dela a verdade sobre esses encontros, e logo viria também a necessidade de arrancar toda a maldita verdade. Eu estava disposto a trancá-la em qualquer lugar para que ela parasse de usar tanto o maldito chakra a cada minuto, principalmente porque eu sabia que a encontraria enfiada naquele laboratório ou no hospital, e agora além da raiva por ela estar saindo com o Yuji, a imagem do seu rosto pálido, daquelas gotas de sangue e da sua internação no hospital não paravam de piscar diante dos meus olhos.

Alguma coisa me impulsionava a resolver esse problema de uma vez por todas.

Andando pelos corredores da Torre em busca da saída, meus ouvidos captaram o barulho de algo caindo próximo de onde eu estava. Percebi que eu passava na frente de uma porta fechada, onde as palavras acima da madeira indicavam ser a Biblioteca da Torre. Era mais provável encontrá-la nos seus lugares habituais, mas até onde eu lembrava ela não perdia a chance de enfiar o nariz em livros de medicina. Entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e ouvindo a sua voz praguejando em tom baixo em um ponto mais distante do cômodo. Após mais alguns passos, avistei uma mesa atolada de relatórios e livros de medicina, enquanto Sakura colocava alguns livros e pergaminhos na prateleira exclusiva da área médica.

- Sasuke-kun?

Ela já estava com a atenção em mim, enquanto eu me aproximava e sentia toda aquela raiva se esvaindo com a sua simples presença e esses olhos verdes nos meus. Como ela conseguia? Há poucos minutos eu pretendia matar até mesmo o Hokage. Talvez tivesse relação com o maldito arrepio na minha espinha. Eu a odiava por fazer isso comigo e ao mesmo tempo-

- Você foi chamado para alguma missão? – Ela perguntou, aparentemente confusa com a minha presença aqui na Torre, ainda mais na Biblioteca.

- Você me impediu de sair em qualquer uma, esqueceu?

- E tem funcionado muito bem, não é? – Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Tão bem que fomos chamados para tomar conta daquele pirralho.

- Ele é uma graça, Sasuke-kun. E pelo menos assim você fica ocupado enquanto não pode ir em nenhuma missão. – Ela se virou para continuar colocando os livros na prateleira, apressada. – Assim como eu estou ocupada agora e tenho que ir para o laboratório treinar.

- Você não ia para lá antes de eu aparecer aqui.

- Claro que ia. Como você pode saber disso?

- Você está nervosa. De novo. – Indiquei com a cabeça os livros de cabeça para baixo que ela colocava na estante no espaço que deveria ser dos pergaminhos. Não deixei passar o pequeno rubor em suas bochechas, nem seu cenho que franzia.

- Estou com pressa, é só isso. E você está me atrasando, como sempre. – Sakura se virou para ir embora, mas assim que deu um passo avancei dois e a fiz desistir de tentar escapar como estava conseguindo todas as vezes que nos encontravámos. Não hoje. Eu já estava cansado disso. Cansado de vê-la mentir para mim tão descaradamente. Sobre tudo.

- Por que diabos você está sempre correndo para o laboratório?

- Não é nada, eu só me acostumei a ficar ocupada, Sasuke-kun.

- Há um ano atrás você não fazia isso.

- Fazia si-!

- Não assim, Sakura.

Seu silêncio foi tão contrariado quanto seus olhos presos nos meus, me dando coragem para perguntar o que eu queria desde o instante em que pisei de volta em Konoha.

- Está conseguindo? Ficar ocupada o bastante para me esquecer?

- Não.

Sakura me encarou como se me desafiasse. Como se eu não estivesse perdido por ela há tanto tempo. Como se isso fosse uma loucura. E era. Era inacreditável que apenas ela me deixava sem palavras desse jeito, roubava todos os meus pensamentos a cada minuto, não me deixava enxergar meio centímetro à minha frente no instante em que seus olhos encontravam os meus e não importava se eles estivessem cheios apenas da vontade de me matar ou me repreender, como agora. Mas eu sabia que a sua frustração era por todos os malditos anos que se passaram entre nós dois.

Perdi a noção do tempo em que nos encaramos em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos meus passos em sua direção. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu e das suas bochechas coradas, mas tive certeza que me aproximei o bastante para que a fizesse encostar na prateleira.

- Pare de sair com aquele idiota. – Murmurei, vendo surgir um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto meu braço automaticamente corria para a sua cintura e o seu calor me desnorteava para o resto do mundo.

- É a primeira vez em todos esses anos que você me convida para sair, Sasuke-kun.

Continuei perdido em seus olhos cheios de significado, tão próximos de mim, sentindo as palavras coçarem em minha língua. Eu queria dizer que a amava. Que eu a amava antes mesmo do beijo naquela missão, que eu não sabia como tirá-la da minha cabeça, que eu nem queria mais. Sua mão alcançou meu rosto, suavemente, deslizando para alcançar meus cabelos, e sua respiração se misturando à minha fazia o sangue martelar em minha têmpora.

Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco.

- Se tivesse feito isso antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- O que quer dizer?

Agora eu mal conseguia desviar os olhos dos seus lábios, que sustentavam o seu sorriso. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Que no instante em que pisei de volta em Konoha ela teria me recebido com esses braços ao meu redor e o sorriso mais animado que já vi, e seus olhos me diriam exatamente o que os meus gritavam agora. O quanto eu ansiava por ela. Todos os contratempos que poderíamos ter evitado se isso tivesse acontecido há tanto tempo atrás. Mas como eu poderia me importar com isso agora? Essa era a minha chance de consertar esse erro.

Não pude evitar os meus olhos correrem dos seus tão serenos para os seus lábios, e eu nem precisaria da sua mão em meu rosto ou mesmo do calor do seu corpo aquecendo o meu para decidir acabar com essa distância que estava me matando, mas o barulho de passos apressados e uma voz ansiosa do lado de fora me deteve. Não senti mais o contato da sua mão e no instante seguinte soltei sua cintura assim que reconheci a porta sendo aberta subitamente, enquanto a TenTen entrava, aflita.

- Sakura, é a Ino.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Os minutos seguintes passaram como um borrão diante dos meus olhos, exatamente como o dia em que meu pai chegou ao hospital na maca ensanguentada, desenhando um rastro de sangue pelos corredores do hospital até passar por mim e arrancar o chão sob os meus pés. Tsunade-shishou mandou que me segurassem para eu não entrar na cirurgia e as mãos ao meu redor me despertaram do meu estado de choque para que eu conseguisse chamar por ele, pedir que me soltassem, amaldiçoar a minha mestra por estar me prendendo naquele corredor enquanto o meu pai morria no centro cirúrgico. Seria a última vez que eu me sentiria tão inútil como naquele dia, então assim que recebi a notícia pela TenTen e me recuperei do nó que se transformou meu estômago diante do simples nome da Ino, me adiantei porta afora.

Desci as escadas quase dando saltos por entre os degraus, sentindo que o Sasuke e a TenTen me acompanhavam, e logo avistei a figura loira ao pé das escadas, desacordada, rodeada pelas poucas pessoas que passavam por aqui no momento. Rapidamente me certifiquei que ela estava fora de perigo, palpando seu pulso, checando sua respiração e chamando-a, mas ela permaneceu desacordada. Dava para ver os arranhões em seu corpo, alguns hematomas principalmente nos braços e joelhos, e o sangue fluindo lentamente de sua cabeça, tingindo uma mecha dos seus cabelos tão loiros. Sem esperar mais, levamos a Ino para o hospital para fazer exames mais detalhados, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao seu bebê e ao corte em sua barriga.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital dispensei todos que se voluntariaram para ajudar e tranquei a porta do quarto onde internei a Ino, pegando as suas veias que eu precisava para infundir um soro, e um ou outro medicamento, e em menos de um minuto eu já estava concentrando todo o meu chakra em examinar os dois cortes que estavam me preocupando tanto. TenTen havia me explicado no caminho que alguém a viu cair das escadas, o que me fazia concluir que havia sido outra queda na sua pressão que a fez perder os sentidos e rolar aqueles degraus. Identifiquei o corte em sua cabeça que eu estava certa ser o motivo por ela ainda estar desacordada, mas ao menos o sangramento havia estancado, e então meus olhos correram para o ferimento em sua barriga. Livrei-me de sua blusa, encontrando o corte mais profundo que eu temia.

- Sakura?

Graças a Deus.

Encontrei seus olhos azuis que piscavam um pouco desnorteados, sentindo ao menos uma parte da minha tensão evaporar. Sorri para ela, procurando sua mão e apertando-a na minha.

- Ei, está tudo bem, Porca. Não se preocupe, você vai descansar agora enquanto eu cuido de vocês.

- O que...? Ah, meu Deus, eu caí daquela escada...! – Ino tentou se sentar, mas a impedi rapidamente, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, vendo-a fechar os olhos em óbvia dor pelo movimento súbito.

- Não, você vai ficar quieta aí se não quiser que eu mesma a apague de novo.

Ela me conhecia bem o suficiente para não duvidar de mim quando meus olhos encaravam os seus tão seriamente. E, na verdade, ela me parecia ainda estar um pouco zonza ou com dor na cabeça, pois não teve muita força para protestar. Assim que ela atendeu ao meu pedido, foquei minha atenção em sua barriga, acumulando um pouco de chakra para inicialmente avaliar a profundidade do ferimento e a situação do bebê. Percebi que eu prendia a respiração apenas no instante em que senti a tímida quantidade pulsante de chakra ao encontro da minha mão.

Diante do bom estado do bebê, nada mais deveria me preocupar enquanto eu fechava esse corte, mas a concentração e a quantidade exata de chakra que me eram exigidos me fez perceber que eu tinha que estar preocupada sim. Eu não estava no meu melhor estado de saúde para ser exigida dessa maneira, e um ferimento profundo como esse logo acima de onde esse bebê repousava me obrigava a tomar cuidado com o menor dos meus movimentos e com a intensidade do jutsu ou então eu fecharia esse corte e abriria um muito mais grave nessa criança – ou a mataria sem precisar de um único ferimento. Mas não importava. Era a vida do filho da minha melhor amiga e que se danasse o que acontecesse comigo. Eu já havia passado do ponto em que deveria me importar. Eu era a responsável pela minha situação e não era a toa que estava pagando o preço agora.

Perdi a noção do tempo que precisei para terminar o tratamento, mas antes mesmo de chegar na metade a Ino já estava dormindo profundamente. Ótimo, ao menos ela não percebia as gotas de suor se formando em minha testa, a intensidade do meu chakra oscilando, a minha respiração que ficava um pouco mais difícil a cada minuto que se arrastava, as gotas de sangue que se formavam em minha palma e logo a encharcavam como se a torneira tivesse sido aberta, e eu tinha tempo apenas de cerrá-las em um punho antes que o sangue pudesse entrar em contato com o seu corte. Havia apenas bolsas de soro no quarto, então eu os usava para lavar as mãos e encará-las, frustrada, esperando que o meu chakra voltasse ao normal e eu retornasse ao tratamento. Não sei quantas vezes repeti esse processo, apenas sabia que se eu demorasse demais não seriam apenas as minhas mãos se derramando em sangue. Isso era algo que eu já estava prevendo há alguns meses e essa quantidade complexa de chakra que eu estava usando agora não me davam mais segurança que eu pudesse escapar disso por muito tempo.

Eu estava exausta quando fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim e encarei o corredor deserto do hospital, vendo que era a luz das lâmpadas que iluminava o caminho. Já era noite. Céus, fiquei quase o dia todo naquele quarto cuidando da Ino e do bebê. Apoiei-me na porta por um segundo, inspirando o ar gélido que vinha das janelas abertas, esperando que fosse suficiente para secar o suor do meu corpo ligeiramente trêmulo, enquanto eu decidia manter a Ino internada por pelo menos dois dias e aproveitar para me esconder do resto do mundo por esse pequeno período também. Eu não podia encarar o Sasuke-kun agora, não depois daquilo na Biblioteca, não diante da minha atual situação.

E ainda assim, agora tentando acalmar minha respiração e minhas mãos manchadas de sangue, eu só conseguia pensar em seus olhos me transmitindo tanta segurança, me dizendo que ele era meu porto seguro, que eu não tinha mais onde me esconder.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Certo, não matem a TenTen, ela não teve culpa xD E eu sei, foi maldade ter atrapalhado o Sasuke e a Sakura quando finalmente parecia que eles iriam se entender, mas esse acidente da Ino foi necessário =/**

**Reviews:**

Millady

Bianca (Hahauahu, só mais um pouquinho de paciência, o beijo vai sair mais rápido do que vc pensa, prometo ;D)

Sahky Uchiha

Perola Negra

Kekedia

Kaah Malfoy

Nick Granger Potter

**Obrigadaaaaa pelas reviews, pessoal! De verdade! =D **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo postado super rápido, ahuahauah ;D Não deixem de comentar, por favor, nem que seja para me jogar pedras (de novo xD Por sorte essa frustração está prestes a acabar xD) ****Reviews, por favoooor! =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	13. Dia 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 16**

**Sasuke POV**

Ninguém podia dizer que eu não estava me esforçando ao máximo para não ir atrás dela. Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que nos encontramos na Biblioteca da Torre e ainda assim eu estava sentado no quintal da minha casa, pacientemente polindo minhas kunais e shurikens, esperando que a noite caísse para mais um dia se passar em que eu controlei todos os meus instintos. O maior problema eram as estúpidas vozes em minha cabeça que insistiam para eu ignorar que ela estava ocupada demais cuidando da Ino e do filho dela para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. O outro grande problema era esquecer a sua mão em meu rosto e aqueles olhos verdes tão próximos.

_- Se tivesse feito isso antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo._

Odiava admitir, mas ela não poderia estar mais certa.

Eu não estaria aqui me ocupando da maneira mais idiota que consegui encontrar, nem estaria lutando contra esses pensamentos estúpidos, muito menos me preocuparia com a reação dela quando nos encontrássemos de novo. Quando eu ia encontrá-la afinal? Eu sabia que a Ino já estava fora de perigo, mas se houvesse mais um dia de internação eu invadiria aquele hospital de um jeito ou de outro atrás daquela mulher irritante, porque eu sabia que ela estava se aproveitando da situação para se esconder de mim. Por que diabos ela fazia isso, eu não entendia. As vezes era tão fácil ler seus pensamentos como ativar o Sharingan. Era quase um reflexo. Talvez não foi apenas a minha habilidade com o Sharingan que sumiu assim que ela colocou o dispositivo em meu tornozelo.

Mas nem o dispositivo me impediria de encontrá-la se ela insistisse em continuar se escondendo.

- Parece que a Ino vai receber alta hoje. – Desviei minha atenção para um Itachi que aparecia no quintal, vestido com o uniforme da ANBU, colocando os protetores de braço.

Ele estava falando sério? Porque isso me pouparia a discussão com a Sakura quando eu a procurasse contra a sua vontade no hospital. Não que ela fosse me encontrar de boa vontade em qualquer circunstância. Qual era o problema daquela mulher?

- Conhecendo a Sakura, ela não deve ter dormido um minuto durante esses dias. – Itachi comentou, suspirando, enquanto colocava a katana na bainha em suas costas. Nisso eu não poderia discutir com ele. Tentei não pensar durante esses dois dias o quanto ela poderia estar à beira de um maldito colapso. – Você já falou com ela?

Encarei-o, entendendo muito bem o que seus olhos me perguntavam. Franzi o cenho.

- O que você-?

- Eu _sei_, Sasuke.

Caí em um silêncio contrariado, concentrando-me novamente em polir as kunais. Eu não iria discutir algo que era tão óbvio.

- Vou falar.

- Está mais que na hora mesmo.

- Vocês tem nos espionado, seu filho da mãe? – Fuzilei-o com o olhar. Qual era o problema com esses cretinos? Eles não tinham mais o que fazer além de ficar seguindo os meus passos e os da Sakura? Mas a expressão inocente do Itachi tentou me convencer que nenhum deles fazia nada disso.

- Claro que não, irmãozinho. Você está olhando para o capitão do Esquadrão I da ANBU. Não tenho tempo para espionar você se dando bem com a Sakura, por mais que eu quisesse. – Ele riu ao desviar da kunai que lancei em sua direção e saltou para o telhado de casa, colocando a máscara e acenando com tamanha tranquilidade como se eu não fosse arrancar o seu fígado se ele tivesse demorado mais um pouco.

Canalha.

Mal tive tempo de um suspiro frustrado e de controlar a vontade assassina de caçar todos esses idiotas que nos espionavam – e eu sabia muito bem quem eram, inclusive a mulher que morava debaixo do mesmo teto que eu – mas novos passos me distraíram, e dessa vez foi o Kira que irrompeu pela porta aberta do quintal e sentou ao meu lado, me fazendo perceber que ele deveria estar sob a minha supervisão, o que não acontecia desde o café da manhã. Franzi o cenho, já imaginando onde diabos esse moleque havia se metido e que problemas ele havia me arranjado por Konoha.

- Onde você estava?

- No hospital. – Ele deu de ombros, mas ao perceber meu cenho franzido me encarou de forma indignada. – Eu estava entediado aqui, Sasuke, e você não tem ajudado nisso.

- A minha missão é protegê-lo dos delinquentes dessa vila, não ser o seu parque de diversões.

- A Sakura-san tem a mesma missão e eu me divirto com ela.

- A grande diferença é que a Sakura gosta de você, Kira. – Ele rolou os olhos, claramente não me levando a sério. Ótimo, era só o que me faltava agora. Antes que eu me irritasse com seu descaso, me dei conta de suas palavras e da minha chance de receber notícias daquela mulher irritante. – O que estava fazendo no hospital? A Sakura provavelmente está ocupada com a Ino por lá.

- E está mesmo, mas eu fui treinar com o Konohamaru e o Usui, e acabei me ferindo. Não foi nada sério, claro, mas o Usui encheu o saco para me levar ao hospital para fecharem o corte, então encontrei a Sakura-san lá.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Você apanhou do Konohamaru? Tem certeza que é o sobrinho do Tsuchikage?

Kira amarrou a cara.

- Quer mesmo me sacanear ou saber da sua namorada? – Isso atraiu minha atenção, me ajudando a ignorar a piada estúpida.

- O que aconteceu? – Seus olhos ficaram sérios o suficiente para me fazer recear essa resposta.

- As mãos dela sangraram quando ela estava usando aquele jutsu para fechar o meu corte. – Senti algo revirando em meu estômago assim que aquelas gotas de sangue no chão desse mesmo quintal piscaram em minha mente. Não, eu não podia me deixar levar por qualquer informação dessas. Eu estava falando com o Kira. O pirralho que ainda há pouco estava me sacaneando.

- Não era o seu sangue, Kira?

- Claro que não, eu vi as gotas caírem na minha pele. E não demorou para não serem mais gotas, se quer saber. Ela fechou as mãos para tentar me enganar, mas eu já tinha visto.

Merda, inferno... Ele não estava me enganando. Tentei ignorar em frio em minha espinha ao relembrar como a encurralei contra a pia e a vi lavando as mãos tão efusivamente.

- Ela está bem agora?

Ele assentiu.

- Acho que sim, só ficou um pouco pálida e pareceu que levantou meio tonta, mas ela disse que eu já estava curado e podia voltar para cá, e então saiu. Bem rápido.

Franzi o cenho. Se ela nem brigou com o Kira por ele ter fugido de nós dois para ir treinar sozinho com o Konohamaru, ela não estava bem mesmo. E não era apenas esse o problema. Eu sabia que mesmo passando mal a última coisa que ela estaria fazendo agora era repousando. Quando levantei, decidido, eu não sabia se o meu cenho franzido era em fúria ou preocupação com ela.

Antes de sair do quintal ainda pude ouvir o protesto do Kira.

- E eu não apanhei do Konohamaru! Foi só um arranhão!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Não foi fácil me trancar no hospital durante esses dois dias. Eu poderia me esconder no armário do porão que ninguém conhecia, mas nunca conseguiria escapar de verdade. Ele estava em meus pensamentos, em cada batida do meu coração, em cada passo pelos corredores do hospital, tão vívido como se estivesse diante dos meus olhos, sempre me fazendo esquecer como trancá-lo naquele baú tão seguro que o escondi por tanto tempo. Meus únicos momentos de sanidade foram reservados aos cuidados com a Ino e o bebê, mas ao entrarmos no segundo dia de internação praticamente não havia mais com o que me preocupar e eu sabia que a mantive lá apenas para ter uma desculpa de mais um dia isolada no hospital.

Não funcionou por um mísero segundo. Ele era o culpado por não me deixar raciocinar direito. A sua mão em minha cintura, os seus lábios tão próximos, as suas malditas palavras aceleravam meu coração a uma velocidade indescritível, e eu tentava a todo custo empurrar para bem longe as vozes que me instigavam a procurar por ele e dizer o quanto eu o amava. E no mesmo instante seus olhos preocupados encontravam os meus e o sangue manchando as minhas mãos abria uma cratera em meu peito, como eu não duvidava que realmente acontecesse, e então esse era o único momento em que eu conseguia trancá-lo no maldito baú. Porque eu não poderia fazer isso com ele. Não antes de entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, com ou sem a ajuda da minha mestra.

Esse pensamento me impulsionou a seguir para o laboratório, o único lugar que me dava esperança de alguma resposta – onde eu estudava o que acontecia no meu próprio corpo através dos jutsus – mas dessa vez até eu tinha que admitir que talvez não fosse a melhor idéia exigir tanto do meu chakra. Não estava nos meus planos realizar aquele tratamento tão delicado na Ino justamente agora – por sorte ninguém viu como me arrastei para um dos consultórios e demorei horas para de fato normalizar minha respiração e minhas mãos trêmulas. O Sasuke-kun teria transformado a pior das nossas brigas em uma brincadeira. Não, nada de pensar nele.

Eu não podia ficar sozinha na minha casa com os pensamentos vagando – apesar de ser bem sensato eu simplesmente ficar aqui e descansar por um mísero segundo que fosse, ainda mais depois do incidente com o Kira-kun há algumas horas atrás também. Céus, eu esperava que ele não tivesse visto o sangue ou a minha óbvia palidez, e menos ainda contado para alguém. Droga, esses episódios vinham acontecendo com mais frequencia nas últimas semanas. Esse provavelmente estava relacionado ao meu desgaste após cuidar da Ino. O que apenas significava que eu não podia perder um minuto que me ajudaria a desvendar essa loucura em que me coloquei, então decidi me encaminhar para a Biblioteca da Torre. Com sorte eu encontraria algo naquele acervo, apesar de não haver conseguido nada nos últimos meses.

Eu já estava abrindo a porta de casa, mas o Sasuke-kun irrompeu por ela tão rápido que me assustou e me fez recuar alguns passos por puro reflexo enquanto ele fechava a porta e pousava os olhos intensos nos meus, com uma impaciência que estava me deixando até confusa. O que diabos...?

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei, sem entender absolutamente nada. O que ele estava fazendo aqui, para começar? Invadindo a minha casa e me olhando como se eu lhe devesse todas as explicações dos últimos anos?

- Estava indo para o laboratório? Você acabou de passar mal no hospital, Sakura.

- Eu não-

- O Kira me disse. Ele viu as suas mãos sangrando.

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

- Ele estava sob analgésicos, Sasuke. Estava imaginando coisas.

- _Pare_ com isso, Sakura. – Ele me olhava com uma frustração tão grande quanto a minha agora. – Até quando acha que vai continuar me enganando? Eu já sei que tem alguma coisa errada com você.

- Comigo? E sou eu quem invade a sua casa e o tranca para fazer um interrogatório?!

Eu estava tão furiosa com essa briga estúpida e meu coração que martelava em meu peito diante da sua simples presença me sufocando que eu poderia espancá-lo agora, mas qualquer contato físico com ele poderia ser desastroso, então apenas tentei passar por ele para fugir mais uma vez, mas as suas mãos já estavam em meus ombros, me impedindo de mais um passo, inflamando tudo o que borbulhava em meu peito.

- Me solta, Sasuke. – Falei, irritada, frustrada, com o coração na garganta.

- Por que não tenta usar o seu chakra para se soltar?

Calei-me, furiosa, esperando que meus olhos abrissem um buraco em sua cabeça, mas ele apenas me encarava da mesma forma, seu cenho franzido me fazendo-o odiá-lo mais ainda.

- É claro que não consegue. O que diabos está acontecendo, Sakura? Por que está escondendo isso de mim?

Desvencilhei-me de suas mãos, mas não consegui recuar mais de dois passos.

- Quando vai parar de se meter na minha vida, Sasuke...?! Eu nunca pedi que você se preocupasse comigo! Por que você acha que tem esse direito?! Que pode chegar aqui e me obrigar a...?! – Havia um maldito nó em minha garganta. – Eu não devo nada a você. Eu não... – Encarei-o de maneira firme, sentindo as palavras roçarem a minha língua para dizer que eu não o amava, mas seria impossível enquanto seus olhos intensos continuassem fixos nos meus, sem me deixar respirar.

Por que ele fazia isso comigo...?

- Já deixei de acreditar em tudo que sai da sua boca há muito tempo, Sakura.

Eu deveria ter recuado dez metros porque esse pequeno passo que nos separava não foi suficiente para impedi-lo de capturar os meus lábios com os seus, e pelos próximos minutos percebi que cem metros não teriam feito a menor diferença. Na verdade, eu não sabia por que me importava tanto em manter uma distância segura dele agora que eu não podia mais nem sentir o chão. A última coisa que senti foi a parede em minhas costas, e então apenas ele. Apenas ele importava, e esse beijo intenso que eu esperava há tanto tempo.

Os arrepios subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo sempre que a língua dele encontrava a minha, tão calmamente, de uma maneira que nem mesmo décadas me fariam esquecer o seu gosto. Suas mãos em minha cintura me firmavam para eu não me afastar um milímetro do seu corpo tão colado ao meu e para evitar que eu caísse agora que eu não podia sentir nem os meus pés. Apoiei uma mão em seu peito, sentindo o seu calor, seu tórax definido, as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. Isso era real. Tão real quanto a minha outra mão que deslizou para o seu rosto, fazendo-o aprofundar mais o beijo e me roubar um suspiro, enquanto eu me perdia nele. Nada importava mais. Nada, apenas o quanto eu estava perdida por ele há tantos anos, o quanto eu esperei por esse momento...

Eu não sabia quanto tempo se passou enquanto nos beijávamos, se havia sido apenas um beijo tão longo e apaixonado ou se foram todos os que deveriam ter acontecido nos últimos anos. Eu apenas tinha certeza que jamais conseguiria apagar o seu gosto da minha língua e a maneira intensa com que ele explorou minha boca e meus lábios. Nunca senti meu coração tão acelerado, nem jamais me perdi nesses olhos profundos dessa maneira, minha respiração entrecortada com a sua, meus lábios ansiando pelo sabor dos seus mais uma vez.

Eu o amava. Amava-o mais do que poderia suportar. Pensei em dizer isso, murmurar seu nome, perguntar por que demoramos tanto, pedir para que ele não me soltasse jamais, que ele me beijasse de novo e de novo e mais uma vez. Ele sabia que eu pensava exatamente isso, e já ia atender ao meu pedido silencioso, roçando os lábios nos meus e me causando os arrepios prazerosos que aceleraram mais ainda meu coração, mas houve uma batida na porta.

- Testuda!

Mantive os olhos nos do Sasuke-kun, incapaz de afastar meu olhar dele, sentindo sua respiração me convencer a esquecer o mundo e ficar aqui com ele o resto dos meus dias.

- Não vá. – Seu murmúrio e o ligeiro aperto da sua mão em minha cintura aumentaram os arrepios em meu corpo. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos, ao meu alcance por alguns milímetros, me tentando como esses olhos intensos que mergulhavam na minha alma. Se ele me beijasse não haveria a menor possibilidade de eu sair por aquela porta, me imaginar fora dos seus braços...

- Testuda, você está aí?

Não estava. Eu não queria estar. Droga, por que ele não me beijava logo e apagava as minhas dúvidas em abrir a maldita porta? As novas batidas de Ino insistiam em me fazer sair dos braços calorosos para descobrir o que ela queria. Desviei os olhos dos dele, diminuindo a força com que eu segurava a sua camisa – que eu não fazia ideia até esse momento. Eu não fazia ideia como eu ainda estava respirando, para ser mais exata.

- Pode ser algo sério, Sasuke-kun. – Murmurei, ainda sem coragem para me afastar dele. Me impeça...

- Não é, Sakura. – E a maneira como ele falou meu nome e a intensidade do seu olhar me fez perder o chão. A única coisa que eu realmente desejava era que a Ino desistisse e ele me beijasse durante toda o dia até eu mal conseguir respirar, mas as batidas na porta continuavam, tentando colocar um pouco de razão nessa minha cabeça que apagou naquele instante em que os lábios dele encontraram os meus. E, droga, como estava difícil não pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

- Testuda, você acabou de sair do hospital! Sei que está aí! Preciso falar com você!

Merda, Ino, vai embora... Tentei não me distrair com a respiração do Sasuke-kun se misturando à minha, e tendo certeza que a Ino não sairia daqui enquanto eu não respondesse. E se fosse algo grave? E se ela não estava bem? Não, o fato de ela estar de pé, esmurrando a minha porta e gritando por mim era um ótimo indicativo de que esse escândalo era alguma das crises hormonais dela, ainda mais agora que ela havia acabado de sofrer um acidente.

- Talvez eu consiga dispensá-la. – Murmurei, odiando o simples pensamento de me afastar um milímetro do seu corpo, mas sabendo que falar com a Ino seria o único modo de eu voltar aos seus braços o mais rápido possível. Senti a hesitação do Sasuke-kun antes das suas mãos soltarem a minha cintura e seus olhos ainda correrem dos meus para os meus lábios, acelerando meu coração e me fazendo hesitar pelos segundos mais longos da minha vida, mas por fim saí em direção à porta. A ausência do seu calor foi quase como um choque, mas não me atrevi a um olhar para trás ou então nem todos os membros da ANBU me impediriam de voltar a beijá-lo.

Abri a porta apenas o bastante para rapidamente sair, fechando-a antes que a Ino arriscasse um olhar confuso para tentar descobrir o que tanto me fez demorar. Se eu falasse sobre o Sasuke-kun eu não voltaria para os braços dele antes de contar todos os detalhes à ela, o que levaria mais tempo do que eu poderia suportar. Além do mais, como eu poderia explicar se eu nem sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu ainda estava um pouco tonta com tudo isso. Certo, com o beijo. Ah, meu Deus, chega, se concentre na Ino, Sakura!

- O que aconteceu, Porca? Você está bem?

Ela me olhou impaciente.

- Eu deveria estar quebrando a sua cara por demorar uma década para abrir essa maldita porta, mas você tem que correr para o hospital.

- O que? Eu acabei de sair de lá, Ino! – Meu tom exasperado a fez erguer as sobrancelhas. Ela só podia estar brincando.

- O que aconteceu para você não querer ir, Sakura? Não está esquecendo alguns pulos de alegria?

É, eu estava certa, ela estava bem demais para quem rolou de todos aqueles degraus. Suspirei, odiando todos os minutos que eu estava perdendo aqui fora e todos os que me prenderiam na droga do hospital quando o Sasuke-kun estava na minha casa agora. _Se_ ainda estivesse.

- O que aconteceu lá? – Perguntei, cansada.

- Estão esperando você para uma cirurgia.

- Ninguém pode fazê-la?

- Não, o ninja voltou em péssimo estado, você vai ver.

Seu tom de voz me indicava que esse ninja havia chegado como o meu pai naquela missão. Merda. O rastro de sangue no corredor fez surgir um nó em meu estômago. Eu era a chefa do hospital e não havia mais ninguém para salvar a vida dele. E, droga, por que me aparecia uma cirurgia complexa assim logo agora? Eu ainda estava me recuperando do tratamento que fiz na Ino. As manchas de sangue em minhas mãos de algumas horas atrás mal haviam sumido. Estava dando tudo tão errado que era impossível acreditar...

- Certo, eu... vou indo.

Eu sabia que a cada minuto dessa conversa eu diminuía as chances desse ninja, mas não pude evitar perder um pequeno segundo quando a Ino se virou para ir embora e entreabrir a porta para ver que o Sasuke-kun não estava mais ali. Contive o suspiro e rapidamente sumi em uma nuvem de fumaça para reaparecer no hospital e fazer o meu trabalho que nunca me pareceu mais difícil.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Eu deveria saber que isso aconteceria no instante em que meus olhos caíram no ninja naquela mesa no bloco cirúrgico. Havia mais dois médicos tentando estancar aquele sangramento, mas eram tantos ferimentos que eu não me atreveria a contá-los. Passamos horas tentando fechar os cortes e a torneira para toda aquela quantidade de sangue, sem conseguir parar de pensar que talvez fosse assim que a Tsunade-shishou se deparou com o meu pai naquele dia. Ignorei as pontadas em meu peito, incerta se era apenas pelas memórias, e após muito esforço, e graças aos dois médicos que me ajudavam, mantivemos o ninja vivo e o levamos para a UTI, esperando que ele tivesse mais sorte que o meu pai quando voltou daquela missão.

Enquanto isso eu esperava ter sorte suficiente para que ninguém resolvesse dar um passeio pelos fundos do hospital agora e encontrar a chefa lutando para se manter em pé. Droga, eu não queria culpar o ninja ou a Ino por terem me desgastado tanto em um período absurdo de três dia, e eu odiava saber que todos eles tinham uma resposta pronta na língua para esse meu estado terrível. Mas eu não daria razão a eles, de jeito nenhum, nem se eles vissem com seus próprios olhos como eu me apoiava em um dos pilares do hospital, sem ter ideia do quanto a minha cabeça girava e da minha visão que entrava e saía de foco.

Tentei inspirar o ar gélido da noite, esperando que diminuisse o calor que subia pela minha garganta, mas a minha respiração estava descompassada demais. Se eu desse um passo iria cair, eu sabia disso. Merda, e a culpa nem foi minha! Eu iria trocar até mesmo o laboratório pela Biblioteca para não ter que usar chakra, mas essa cirurgia apareceu e não havia mais ninguém para ajudar aquele ninja! Ninguém poderia me culpar agora porque eu não tive escolha...!

E as outras vezes durante todos esses anos?

Não, não adiantava me lamentar mais. Eu já estava pagando esse maldito preço, e não podia afastar a imagem do Sasuke-kun quando pensava nisso. Se eu tivesse forças teria cerrado minha mão em um punho, mas não tive muito tempo para praguejar pela inutilidade de nem ao menos conseguir mover um músculo antes que ele aparecesse na minha frente. Se antes eu não estava certa, agora eu sabia que havia perdido o chão. Literalmente. Sem uma palavra além do seu olhar sereno, ele me carregou nos braços, me dando a segurança que eu tanto precisava.

Em qualquer dia normal eu já estaria gritando em seus ouvidos por aparecer dessa maneira e me pegar nos braços como se eu fosse uma inválida, gritando que eu estava bem, que ele tinha que parar de se preocupar comigo, mas eu estava tão exausta que não sabia como meus olhos ainda estavam abertos. Não sabia como consegui completar uma frase, menos ainda como o pequeno sorriso apareceu em meus lábios.

- Sorte sua que não estou a fim de discutir agora.

E então passei os braços pelo seu pescoço, tendo certeza do seu suspiro claramente frustrado em meus cabelos antes de sentir que estávamos em movimento. Fechei os olhos pelo que me pareceu um segundo, me perdendo no seu perfume e no calor dos seus braços, e no instante seguinte minha visão se ajustou para o meu quarto e as paredes amarelas.

- Você está bem? – O Sasuke-kun me perguntou, enquanto me colocava na cama e eu afundava na colcha tão macia, me desesperando ao pensar em ficar sem o seu calor. Eu ainda queimava por dentro e estava quase certa que isso também dificultava a minha respiração, mas quem se importava com isso...?

- Não vá. – Murmurei, segurando a sua camisa antes que seu braço se afastasse completamente de mim. No meu estado semi consciente, pude apostar que vi seus olhos negros suavizarem antes de eu mergulhar na escuridão, sentindo o calor do seu corpo aquecer o meu na cama, seu braço em minha cintura me garantindo que agora sim eu estava bem.

Minha noite foi marcada por uma completa ausência de sonhos e assim que despertei na manhã seguinte percebi como meu corpo implorava por aquelas horas de descanso merecido que eu tanto recusava em lhe dar, mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção assim que abri os olhos. Foi a onda de calor me inundando quando a primeira coisa que avistei foram os olhos negros serenos me observando no silêncio mais confortável que respirei em toda a vida. Eu ainda podia sentir o seu braço em minha cintura e a maneira leve com que meu coração batia agora. Aquele sentimento do quanto eu o amava. Do quanto sonhei com essa cena, o pequeno aperto da minha mão na sua naquela noite no hospital...

Um pequeno sorriso estava se formando em meu rosto.

- Deveria ter sido assim quando acordei naquele dia. – Murmurei, afundando em seus olhos negros tão próximos, me fazendo acreditar que era um genjutsu, mas assim que deslizei uma mão para o seu rosto bem de leve senti a eletricidade única que me dizia que ele era real, que eu não estava sonhando.

- Você está melhor? – Senti seu braço ao meu redor me apertando um pouco mais contra ele, seu olhar me analisando de maneira tão intensa, e eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

- Não vá mais.

Ele era tão fácil de ler como eu e seu silêncio me dizia claramente que eu nem precisaria ter feito esse pedido. Vi o seu discreto sorriso de canto me garantindo que eu estava certa e em seguida os seus lábios capturaram os meus, quebrando aquele silêncio de anos que eu não suportaria por mais um segundo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Tcharan! Será que não foi uma ilusão? Talvez a Sakura tenha perdido a consciência e sonhado com todos esses beijos e braços maravilhosos do Sasuke, hein? Hauahauahau, seria muita maldade depois de 13 capítulos xD**

**O que acharam? Valeu a espera? ;D Porque para ser agarrada assim pelo Sasuke eu acho que valeria, ahauahua xD**

**Reviews:**

Sahky Uchiha (Obrigadaaaa! Que bom que gostou da cena dos dois ;D Quanto à Sakura, bom, vamos ver que explicação ela vai dar um dia para essa situação estranha ;D)

Guest (Hahauhaua, pronto, saiu o beijo! Valeu a espera? ;D)

Millady

Nick Granger Potter

Kune chan (Ahhh, obrigada! E desculpa pelo susto da queda da Ino e pela interrupção da TenTen, mas enfim aconteceu o tão esperado beijo! =D)

Kekedia

Bela21

Perola Negra

Lady Kah

Ana Higurashi (Realmente não era a intenção do Kakashi fazer o Sasuke caçar o Yuji, mas quase deu certo ter deixado-o tão furioso, hein xD Que bom que gostou da cena da biblioteca! Deu pena da Ino sofrendo a queda, mas não depois de ter atrapalhado os dois de novo hoje, hein, ahauahuau)

Bianca (Hahuaahauu, foi frustrante mesmo, mas eu disse que faltava bem pouco e pronto! Espero que tenha gostado da cena ;D Ah, a Sakura... Melhor esperarmos para o dia em que ela resolver explicar o que está acontecendo.)

Lia (Concordo! Muitos netinhos para acabar com a frustração de tantos capítulos nesse chove e não molha xD Mas vamos ver o que a Sakura vem escondendo, hein ;D)

Hoorime Hyuuga

YokoNick-chan

Paulo23

Kaah Malfoy

Aika-sama (Muito obrigada por cada review e por estar gostando da fic! =D)

**Nossa, quantas reviews! Muita obrigada, pessoal! =D Imagino se serão tantas assim depois do beijo maravilhoso dos dois, hein, ahuahauahu xD #cruzaosdedos#**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	14. Dia 17

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 17**

**Sakura POV**

Dava para sentir os olhos surpresos dos médicos em minhas costas enquanto eu atravessava a porta do hospital para a rua. Para falar a verdade eu também estava um pouco assustada ao tomar a decisão de tirar o dia de folga do hospital. É, certo, quem eu estava querendo enganar? Um único beijo do Sasuke-kun seria suficiente para me convencer a ficar um mês de férias. Ele ficou me beijando de uma maneira tão intensa algumas horas atrás que eu não sabia como consegui fazer o caminho para fora da minha casa, então é claro que não foi muito difícil ele me convencer a tirar ao menos esse dia de descanso.

Um sorriso ameaçava brincar em meus lábios enquanto eu percebia que até agora durante a minha caminhada pelas ruas eu mal podia sentir os pés. Aquele idiota convencido. Se em algum momento tive esperança de apagá-lo da minha memória não havia mais a menor possibilidade de isso acontecer depois de todos aqueles beijos de hoje de manhã e a maneira como afundei na cama sob o seu corpo aquecendo o meu tão intensamente que eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Eu continuaria perdida em seus olhos e seus lábios maravilhosos pelo resto do dia se uma estúpida parte funcionante do meu cérebro não me lembrasse que eu tinha que passar no hospital e ele tinha que procurar o Kira, pois se o Yondaime-sama sonhasse que o Kira-kun passou a noite sem nem um de nós por perto estaríamos com um problema do tamanho de Konoha. Foi nesse momento que o Sasuke-kun insistiu que eu tirasse um dia de folga, usando como argumento o péssimo estado em que me encontrou ontem – se ele não adicionasse alguns beijos logo em seguida eu teria começado uma discussão, mas ele sabia disso melhor do que eu e por isso me atacou daquele jeito, conseguindo até mesmo que eu ignorasse todos os motivos que me fizeram evitá-lo todos esses dias.

Eu não poderia me importar com mais nada diante do arrepio maravilhoso que me percorria apenas em pensar que estávamos juntos. _Finalmente_ estávamos juntos! E nem eu estragaria isso! Além do mais, talvez descansar um pouco me ajudasse a frear o que quer que estivesse acontecendo comigo e então a Tsunade-shishou logo estaria de volta e não teríamos mais com o que nos preocupar. Eu estava tão segura sobre isso – e tão maravilhosamente feliz – que mal percebi que já atravessava o Distrito Uchiha e que a casa do Sasuke-kun se encontrava a menos de dez metros.

Entrei após ver a porta entreaberta, desconhecendo o silêncio que me recebeu, já que eu esperava encontrar o Kira-kun perturbando o Sasuke-kun para fazerem alguma coisa antes que morresse de tédio – na companhia do Itachi e da Mikoto-san que estariam se divertindo com a cena – mas avistei apenas o Sasuke-kun sozinho na cozinha, fechando a geladeira. Aproximei-me dele, curiosa.

- Onde está todo mundo? – Ele pousou os olhos serenos em mim no mesmo instante, acelerando meu coração como eu tinha certeza que não estava acontecendo com ele agora.

- Não sei. Cheguei com a casa vazia.

- Devem ter saído com o Kira-kun por alguns minutos. – Em seguida abri um sorriso. – Consegui me livrar do hospital por hoje.

- E do laboratório?

- Eu também tinha que me livrar dele? – Fingi decepção, sem querer contar que eu já havia descartado o laboratório antes mesmo de ele me resgatar do hospital ontem. Vi sua sobrancelha se erguer, como imaginei.

- Ou você pode levar o Kira para lá enquanto treina.

- Então esse tempo livre é só para que eu tome conta do Kira-kun? – Brinquei, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Quando você entendeu o contrário?

- Não sei, talvez quando você praticamente me sequestrou ontem a noite?

- Hn.

Mas havia um pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios do Sasuke-kun, e ele não me deu tempo para protestar – Por acaso eu iria? – quando diminuiu a distância entre nós dois e me beijou. Eu estava adorando essa nova forma de persuasão, juro. Sorri um pouco antes de entreabrir os lábios para sua língua que já procurava a minha, me roubando o ar, o chão, a noção de estarmos na sua cozinha onde alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento, mas desde quando eu me importava com isso quando ele me distraía tão bem com esses beijos e esses braços na minha cintura? Ei, eu era uma obsessiva por trabalho, mas não era desprovida de hormônios!

Perdi o que ainda possuía de pensamento racional assim que senti um móvel na altura do meu quadril, e não pude evitar o som abafado em minha garganta quando o Sasuke-kun mordiscou meu lábio e me fez puxá-lo mais para mim pela sua camisa que eu segurava. Eu realmente não sabia mais em qual rodada de beijos estávamos, apenas sentia minha pulsação cada vez mais forte e percebi em algum momento que eu já estava sentada no móvel, as mãos do Sasuke-kun em minha cintura, o seu corpo entre as minhas pernas, certa que eu perderia a consciência se ele continuasse me beijando desse jeito e se pensasse em me soltar.

Eu tinha certeza também que se o barulho de porta abrindo não nos trouxesse de volta à realidade talvez algumas roupas estivessem perdidas no chão de uma maneira inexplicável – exatamente como minhas mãos me advertiam com essa necessidade absurda em sentir o tórax definido do Sasuke-kun, e como meus dedos por acaso já haviam alcançado a sua pele por baixo da camisa. Amaldiçoando esses hormônios incontroláveis e o meu rosto fervendo, interrompemos o beijo e o Sasuke-kun teve tempo apenas para me fazer descer do móvel antes que a Mikoto-san e o Kira-kun aparecessem na cozinha.

Um sorriso rapidamente se formou no rosto dos dois, e pela maneira como a Mikoto-san reprimiu um óbvio grito de felicidade ela percebeu pela minha proximidade com o seu filho que nós enfim nos acertamos. Um rubor intenso estava subindo em meu rosto enquanto o Kira-kun se atirou em mim, com um sorriso enorme.

- Você está melhor, Sakura-san?

- Estou, sim. – Respondi a ele, sorrindo, ainda vermelha, tendo certeza que a Mikoto-san entendeu o verdadeiro significado das minhas palavras. É claro que ela compreendeu tudo, e eu nem precisaria do brilho animado em seus olhos para ter certeza.

- Você me parece _mais que ótima_, Sakura, e isso merece uma comemoração!

- O que-?!

Ah, meu Deus, isso era sério?!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Era mais sério do que eu imaginava. A Mikoto-san conseguiu reunir todos os nossos amigos – até o Minato-sama! – em poucas horas e preparou um banquete com a ajuda da Kushina-san, que estava tão empolgada quanto ela. As duas juntas pareciam iluminar o Distrito Uchiha inteiro. A Mikoto-san insistia a todo mundo que a festinha era para comemorar a melhora do meu estado de saúde e da Ino – Alguém além do Sasuke-kun estava sabendo que eu passei mal ontem? – mas eu sabia muito bem o que ela estava comemorando. Aliás, Konoha inteira sabia, sem precisar que eu ou o Sasuke-kun anunciássemos nada. Bastava ver o brilho nos olhos da minha querida sogra.

Quando eu lhe disse isso, ela apenas riu e me garantiu que não era o brilho nos olhos _dela_ que denunciava tudo. Tudo bem, talvez tivessem os olhares de relance que eu trocava com o Sasuke-kun, o meu sorriso para ele acompanhado do discreto rubor em meu rosto e aquela vez em que rocei a mão na sua e os seus olhos encontraram os meus e suavizaram e eu senti que derreteria naquele mesmo instante. Então, certo, talvez ninguém precisasse da festa para perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Mas, céus, isso parecia uma cerimônia de casamento! Eu a considerava quase como uma mãe, mas até eu tinha que admitir que as vezes ela passava dos limites! Mas como eu poderia destruir a sua felicidade? Ainda mais quando eu estava me sentindo tão radiante quanto ela...!

Não vou mentir. No instante em que ela nos deu a notícia da festa na cozinha, eu quis trancá-la no porão da sua casa por atrapalhar o meu precioso dia de folga que eu planejava passar com o seu filho – sem um milímetro de distância entre nós, mas não era algo que eu compartilharia com ela – mas bastava um olhar para a sua empolgação e a minha raiva evaporar. Além do mais, nós já havíamos esperado anos, o que seria um dia? Não foi fácil convencer meus hormônios disso, principalmente quando eles insistiam em me relembrar a sensação da língua dele buscando a minha e o seu abdome definido sob os meus dedos, mas então eu me contentava a pensar que eu sentiria isso quantas vezes quisesse a partir de agora. Isso aquietou um pouco meus pensamentos à mil.

Avistei no quintal a Mikoto-san e a Kushina-san em uma empolgação tão contagiante que estava assustando o Minato-sama ao lado delas – apesar de haver o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto que eu sabia ser pelas gargalhadas da sua mulher – enquanto o Naruto e o Chouji devoravam as guloseimas na mesa que colocamos no quintal, fazendo o Shikamaru revirar os olhos e o Kiba e o Itachi apenas rirem quando o Naruto se engasgou em seguida. O Kakashi-sensei não estava em Konoha, mas eu podia apostar que ele estava dando piruetas onde quer que estivesse porque claro que alguém já havia informado-o das boas novas. Tentei não fazer contato visual com as meninas porque, bom, esse não era o melhor local para as perguntas que elas me fariam e nada impediria a Ino de fazer um escândalo para que eu respondesse tudo, independentemente se a Mikoto-san estivesse por perto.

A ausência do Sasuke-kun me fez imaginar se ele estava dentro da casa, então saí sorrateiramente atrás dele antes que as minhas amigas histéricas me avistassem para o interrogatório. Encontrei-o na cozinha, procurando algo nas prateleiras que ele abandonou no instante em que me viu de relance me aproximando.

- Acho que agora sei porque demoramos tanto, Sasuke-kun. – Comentei, sorrindo. – A sua mãe consegue ser bem assustadora.

Agora eu entendia por que o Itachi se esforçava tanto em não trazer mulher alguma para sua casa.

- Ela vai querer que você se mude para cá, você sabe. – Um sorriso maroto apareceu no rosto do Sasuke-kun.

- Não me assuste ou _eu_ arranjo uma missão para sumir por um ano.

Ele franziu o cenho, como eu esperava, me fazendo rir.

- Você iria comigo, Sasuke-kun. Como nos velhos tempos.

Mergulhei em seus olhos serenos por alguns segundos antes de beijá-lo suavemente, achando uma ótima ideia sermos escalados para uma missão juntos como na nossa época de Jounnins. Se não houvesse tanta coisa não dita naquele período, eu imaginava quantos momentos à sós teríamos tido naquelas missões. Acho que ele concordou com a minha ideia, pois logo em seguida a sua mão já pousava em minha cintura e me puxava para ele, enquanto me instigava a entreabrir os lábios para aprofundar o beijo. Nós estávamos na sua cozinha e com todas aquelas pessoas no quintal, meu Deus, mas eu estava descobrindo que ele podia ser _muito_ persuasivo com essa língua.

Cedi, e perdi o chão pelo tempo em que o beijo durou. Não foi muito porque ainda havia um pouco de senso nas nossas cabeças para lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos na casa, mas foi o suficiente para um discreto sorriso surgir em meus lábios quando nos separamos, e durar uma fração de milésimos porque no instante seguinte ouvimos os sons animados de uma platéia que nos observava da porta da cozinha. Meu Deus, eu não podia acreditar nesses...! Senti meu rosto fever até eu parecer um verdadeiro tomate, mas o Sasuke-kun não largou a minha cintura, apesar de estar franzindo o cenho e uma veia ficar visível em sua testa.

- É isso aí, Teme!

- Virou homem, hein, Sasuke!

- Nem acredito que estou vivo para ver essa cena. – Ouvi o Kakashi-sensei de algum ponto. Cretino, ele havia acabado de chegar?!

- E eu pensei que você teria filhos antes de esses dois se acertarem, Kakashi-san. – TenTen comentou, e me certifiquei que seria o último comentário dessa palhaçada toda.

- A festa não é na cozinha, sabiam?! – Exclamei, ainda muito vermelha, mas agora de indignação também, e saí de perto do Sasuke-kun para arrastar todo mundo para fora.

Ah, meu Deus, aquilo era uma máquina fotográfica na mão da Mikoto-san?! Não tive tempo para me certificar disso porque a Ino, a TenTen e até mesmo a Hinata – a _tímida_ Hinata – me encurralaram para o interrogatório que tanto temi.

- Oi, meninas! Estão gostando da festa? – Tentei distraí-las.

- Daquele beijo tão romântico na cozinha com certeza gostamos! – Ino se adiantou, alucinada. Sério, eu tinha que sair daqui.

- Sakura, quando pretende nos contar essa história direito? – TenTen perguntou, ansiosa. – Há alguns dias você e o Sasuke estavam quase saindo no soco, e então eu entro na Biblioteca da Torre e encontro vocês naquele clima e agora-!

- Como assim?! – Ino a cortou, exasperada. – Você não nos disse isso, TenTen!

- Estávamos preocupados com você, Ino, é claro que esqueci de mencionar o quase beijo dos dois! – TenTen se virou para mim em seguida, com uma expressão arrependida. – Aliás, ainda não pedi desculpas por ter atrapalhado aquele momento tão perfeito!

Se ela soubesse que a Ino atrapalhou um momento ainda mais perfeito ontem haveria sangue nessa festa.

- Não se preocupe, TenTen, está tudo ótimo agora. – Sorri, tranquilizando-a.

- Então quer dizer que vocês vão casar em breve também, Sakura-chan! – Hinata se animou.

- Não! O que? Casar?! – Quase engasguei.

- Hinata, essa não é a hora para se preocupar com o casamento, e sim quando a Sakura pretende ter um filho que possa brincar com o meu! Quando, Testuda?

- Ficou maluca?! Eu não vou engravidar, Porca!

- Com essa atitude não mesmo! Presta atenção, você tem que arrastar o Sasuke-kun e se trancar com ele no primeiro lugar que virem, e então arranque as roupas dele como todas as mulheres de Konoha gostariam e-!

- Ah, olha, a Mikoto-san está me chamando para pegar mais bolinhos de arroz. – Sumi antes que elas percebessem a minha mentira, sem ter muito sucesso em me livrar do rubor em meu rosto ao imaginar se a Mikoto-san ouviu aquela conversa quando estava passando tão perto de nós. Eu teria uma conversa séria com o Shikamaru sobre os hormônios da Ino que ele não estava conseguindo controlar na cama e que estavam começando a interferir na _minha_ vida sexual, ah, meu Deus!

Ao conseguir me misturar entre os rapazes, decidi que ameaçar o Shikamaru agora atrairia muita atenção para mim e aquelas três viriam ao meu encontro antes que eu piscasse, então me escondi o máximo que pude entre eles e percebi que até me diverti com a conversa do Shikamaru sobre as nuvens e o churrasco que o Chouji planejava ir amanhã. Agora o Naruto e Kiba disputavam quem engolia bolinhos de arroz mais rápido, enquanto o Neji resmungava para um Itachi que se divertia abertamente que essa festa já era suficiente para ser a despedida de solteiro do Naruto e o Akamaru concordava com um latido – A Mikoto-san havia deixado um cachorro entrar no seu quintal? Ela só podia estar muito feliz.

Em algum momento da noite exigi satisfações do Kakashi-sensei sobre a aparição dele apenas para me presenciar em uma cena daquelas com o Sasuke-kun, e para a minha surpresa – ou não – ele confirmou que correu de volta para a vila para chegar a tempo de ver o milagre do século.

- Como ficou sabendo da festa afinal? – Perguntei a ele, incrédula.

- Você não acha que eu usaria todas as minhas fontes para uma notícia dessas chegar até o fim do mundo onde eu estivesse, Sakura?

- Mas que drama, Kakashi-sensei. – Rolei os olhos.

- Drama foi acompanhar vocês dois durante esses anos. – Bati nele em seguida, mas ele apenas sorriu. – Seu pai aprovaria.

Sorri para o meu segundo pai.

- Você aprova? – E ele apenas manteve o sorriso singelo.

Eu não lembrava mais como se desenrolou o restante da festa, apenas não me atrevi a mais nenhum momento sozinha com o Sasuke-kun – ainda mais com a perspectiva de me deparar com aquela máquina fotográfica da Mikoto-san. A Kushina-san me parecia ter outra escondida também, mas tentei me desesperar apenas com a presença de uma. Já era suficiente. Por fim todos perceberam que já estava ficando tarde e começaram a se retirar, o que foi um alívio porque a Ino começou a insistir em ser a madrinha do meu futuro filho, o que a levou a perguntar se eu pretendia transar com o Sasuke-kun logo hoje ou quantas vezes tentaríamos por dia, mas enfim o Shikamaru a arrastou para longe antes que eu enterrasse a sua cabeça na parede – grávida ou não, sério.

Eu já estava me preparando para me despedir da família Uchiha também, mas o Sasuke-kun foi mais rápido ao avisar sua mãe que ia me acompanhar até a minha casa – o que a fez assentir no mesmo instante e praticamente nos jogar na rua, mas ainda pude ver o sorriso animado do Kakashi-sensei, que talvez fosse fazer a gentileza no lugar do Sasuke-kun, mas que aprovou a sua ideia tão prontamente quanto a Mikoto-san. Eu iria reclamar? Céus, eu queria ter passado o dia inteiro a sós com ele. Se estavam me dando apenas a noite eu já estava transbordando de felicidade. Senti aquele frio agradável no estômago ao pensar nisso.

- Prometa não me deixar sozinha com a sua mãe a partir de agora, Sasuke-kun. – Brinquei, afastando qualquer pensamento inútil e agarrando o seu braço, distraída com a caminhada pela rua deserta. Vi de relance o sorriso de canto no rosto dele.

- Você ainda não viu nada, acredite.

- E você não me avisou antes? – Perguntei, rindo um pouco.

- Você não me avisou do Kakashi.

- Porque você já teve tempo suficiente para se acostumar com as ameaças dele.

O sorriso permaneceu mais alguns segundos em meus lábios enquanto eu concentrava o olhar no nosso caminho, adorando o seu calor me aquecendo da brisa ligeiramente gélida. Parecia um sonho estar aqui andando ao seu lado dessa maneira, sentindo meu coração querer explodir diante do Sasuke-kun, de tudo o que ele fazia comigo. Como pensei por um momento em fugir dele? Não, eu não iria pensar nisso agora. Tudo o que importava era que estávamos juntos...

- A Mikoto-san uma vez me perguntou se ela seria uma péssima sogra e por isso nem você ou o Itachi apareciam com alguma mulher na sua casa. Eu disse que essa mulher seria a mais sortuda do mundo por tê-la como parte da família.

- Já está arrependida? – Seus olhos pousaram em mim, e pude ver o pequeno sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Sorri, balançando a cabeça.

- Não, eu só não disse a ela o verdadeiro motivo dessa sorte.

Paramos de andar e percebi que já estávamos na minha casa, a porta a alguns centímetros atrás de mim, e a única coisa que me importava eram os seus olhos intensos mergulhados nos meus e a maneira como um sorriso estava se formando em meu rosto. Eu não havia dito à Mikoto-san que a sorte da nora seria fazer parte da sua família, ter o Sasuke-kun dessa maneira... Droga, como eu o amava... Ele era a única coisa que eu conseguia respirar agora, tão próximo de mim, me afogando em tudo o que eu poderia lhe dizer que estava acelerando o meu coração... Meu sorriso aumentou e senti que eu corava.

- Mas não posso dizer porque você já é convencido demais. – Brinquei, tentando distraí-lo das minhas bochechas que aqueciam, mas vi como seus olhos estavam atentos a tudo em meu rosto e como não demorou para o sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios antes que eles capturassem os meus em um beijo que aqueceu até as pontas dos meus dedos. A sua língua explorando a minha boca tão calmamente estava gerando ondas de calor que subiam por todo o meu corpo, então apoiei uma mão em seu peito para descobrir se acontecia o mesmo com ele, mas a única coisa que me chamou a atenção foram os seus músculos definidos e as batidas ritmadas do seu coração.

Percebi que ele não poderia parar de me beijar. Droga, isso um maldito vício. Como eu voltaria à minha rotina se estivesse constantemente desejando estar ao seu lado? Eu sabia desde o início que o Sasuke-kun seria um problema, por que mais tentei afastá-lo do meu coração tantas vezes? Por que mais todo mundo queria tanto que nós dois ficássemos juntos? Ele era a única pessoa que me faria colocar os pés no freio, a única que faria com que eu não me importasse em fazer isso. Ele era a única pessoa que eu queria na vida inteira...

Assim que encerramos o beijo, não afastei a mão que segurava a sua camisa e a distância que nos separava era de apenas centímetros. Era possível contar todos os fios da sua franja, a maneira com que seus olhos suavizavam ao mergulhar nos meus, acelerando o meu coração a ponto de eu ter certeza que até ele poderia senti-lo reverberando pela proximidade dos nossos corpos. Não afastei o olhar do seu por um segundo.

- Eu arranjei uma folga hoje para ficar o dia todo com você, mas eu sinceramente não esperava essa festa. – A pulsação estava alta em meu ouvido. – Acho que só sobrou a noite, Sasuke-kun.

Percebi que o Sasuke-kun não esperava as minhas palavras e eu sabia que seus olhos vasculhavam os meus em busca de alguma hesitação, mas nunca estive tão segura do que estava falando. Era a mesma certeza de que algo dentro de mim explodiria se ele se afastasse um milímetro do meu corpo, se eu não pudesse sentir a sua respiração misturada com a minha, as suas mãos, os seus lábios. Já havia se passado tantos anos e era ele que permanecia em todos os meus pensamentos, era ele que me fazia perder o chão, era apenas ele quem eu queria.

Beijei-o nos lábios suavemente, mostrando que não havia hesitação, e já abrindo a porta às minhas costas, sentindo-o intensificar o beijo e me roubar um suspiro antes que suas mãos firmes em minha cintura me guiasse para onde ele já sabia ser o meu quarto. Eu ansiava por ele como não fazia a menor ideia até esse momento. Mal pude sentir o caminho que fizemos, apenas os beijos ardentes e o meu coração que batia em minha garganta em um ritmo alucinado como o dele.

Senti a cama contra as minhas costas, os seus lábios deixando rastros de fogo em meu pescoço, assim como os olhos negros que procuraram os meus e me olharam de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto, aumentando a pulsação em meus ouvidos. Após alguns segundos queimando sob o seu olhar, ansiando pelo seu corpo sobre o meu, sentindo a minha respiração acelerada, as minhas bochechas ardendo, como tudo em mim parecia estar, ele voltou a me beijar intensamente e a partir de então perdi qualquer pensamento coerente durante o resto da noite.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olhem, pessoalmente acho que esse é o capítulo que mais gosto =D Parece aquela alegria inesgotável depois de uma tempestade, sabem? Não sei, posso estar com sono, ahauahauua xD Espero que tenham gostado também ;D **

**Reviews:**

Sahky Uchiha

Nick Granger Potter

Paulo23

Millady

Elizabeth U. Potter

Wonderje

Kekedia

Perola Negra

YokoNick-chan

Lia (Obrigada! Ah, viu? Nem era ilusão da Sakura ;D Hahuahaua!)

Bela21

Kaah Malfoy

Ana Higurashi (Hahauahauha, acho que ninguém da gangue imaginou que o Kira ajudaria tanto assim xD Que bom que gostou deles terem se acertado! ;D O que importa é que agora muitas cenas românticas virão, ahauahuau)

Lady Kah

Uchiha Manu- chan

Pandora McNamara (Obrigadaaaaaa! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!)

Aika-sama (Obrigada mais uma vez por todas as reviews! E concordo, se a Ino não tivesse aparecido eles teriam a intimidade que necessitam, mas a Sakura resolveu esse problema bem rápido, hein? Hauahaua ;D)

Bianca (Hahauahauua! As interrupções fazem a Sakura convidar o Sasuke para passar uma provável noite maravilhosa com ela xD Atrapalhá-los serve para alguma coisa! Que bom que gostou da cena do beijo! ;D)

Kune chan (Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo! Aliás, obrigada por ter se dado ao trabalho de comentar estando doente =/ Melhoras, Kune-chan!)

Kashiri chan

**Obrigada, obrigada imensamenteeee, pessoal! =D Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da cena do beijo e por eles terem se acertado enfim ;D Espero que gostem agora das cenas fofas deles tão aguardadas =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	15. Dia 18

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 18**

**Sakura POV**

Havia um calor satisfatoriamente se espalhando pelo meu corpo, me fazendo duvidar se eu desejava abrir os olhos e perder essa sensação maravilhosa para descobrir que era apenas um sonho, mas a curiosidade me movia. Principalmente se essa sensação me causando ondas de contentamento não era familiar. Abri os olhos, piscando-os para me acostumar à ligeira claridade do meu quarto e à pessoa que dividia a cama comigo em um sono profundo. Sorri, certa de que minhas bochechas ardiam assim que as lembranças da noite passada roubavam os meus pensamentos e as batidas do meu coração, e eu me dava conta de cada centímetro do seu corpo em contato com o meu agora, o seu braço enlaçando a minha cintura de uma maneira tão protetora que aumentou o sorriso em meus lábios. Dava para sentir o ritmo calmo do seu coração contra a minha mão em seu peito. Eu não sentia mais o meu. Tudo o que o preenchia era esse amor por ele que ameaçava transbordar e derreter minhas muralhas pela primeira vez em tantos anos.

Observei seu rosto pacífico, dormindo de forma tão serena, sentindo os seus músculos definidos onde minhas mãos repousavam suavemente, enquanto os arrepios continuavam percorrendo o meu corpo em um aviso de que eu já estava perdida no instante em que mergulhei em seus olhos no hospital no dia em que ele voltou para Konoha. No dia que o Hokage nos enviou para a primeira missão como Jounnins. Como era possível amar alguém dessa maneira? Porque claramente eu estava louca por ter convidado-o para a minha casa – cama, tudo bem – no primeiro dia em que nos acertamos. Essa não era eu. Com quantos homens eu havia transado durante toda a minha vida? Apenas dois, e com certeza após meses de namoro, e aqui eu estava, dividindo a cama com o homem que há dois dias eu queria arrancar a cabeça. Isso era loucura, mas eu já havia me equivocado em muita coisa na minha vida e essa era uma das poucas vezes em que eu não voltaria atrás. Porque ele não era apenas o homem que eu queria matar há dois dias. Ele era o homem que me obrigou a ameaçar o pessoal da Tecnologia, era quem se preocupava comigo a cada passo que eu dava, era quem me deixava tão irritada e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele era o homem da minha vida.

Lentamente para não acordá-lo, me movi apenas o suficiente para que o meu rosto ficasse na altura do seu e eu perdesse o que me restava de fôlego enquanto eu admirava cada detalhe do seu rosto desenhado. Talvez eu devesse dar mais crédito ao seu fã-clube. Eu havia realmente dormido com ele ontem? Quer dizer que esse belo rosto, os olhos profundos, o seu corpo desejado por toda Konoha, o característico sorriso de canto eram apenas para mim? Parecia ridículo pensar que mais de quatro anos se passaram para que esse dia chegasse. Agora eu entendia por que o Shikamaru nos chamava de problemáticos. Sorri, enterrando o nariz no pescoço do Sasuke-kun, me perdendo em seu cheiro que me trazia lembranças dos seus lábios em meu pescoço, o seu corpo colado ao meu. Dava para sentir um pouco do meu próprio cheiro nele. Isso me fez sorrir um pouco mais, apesar de meu rosto corar.

Senti aquele braço apertar a minha cintura bem levemente, acelerando o meu coração no mesmo instante, enquanto eu me afastava do seu pescoço para encontrar os olhos negros abertos, me afogando antes que eu achasse algum ponto de apoio. Sem a menor pressa, o Sasuke-kun se movimentou na cama para ficar por cima de mim, nunca desviando os olhos dos meus ou aquela mão em minha cintura, e meus braços já haviam enlaçado o seu pescoço lentamente, enquanto minha mão se enterrava em seus cabelos.

Os arrepios haviam se multiplicado, mas não era o frio porque o lençol continuava cobrindo nossos corpos desnudos. Era apenas o Sasuke-kun. Ele precisava apenas pousar os olhos nos meus e eu me perdia completamente. Ele estava me olhando de uma maneira tão profunda, tão íntima, que me fez lembrar como queimei sob o olhar ontem, como ele deslizou esses lábios pela minha pele, como meu corpo ansiou pelo seu e alguns sons ficaram presos em minha garganta, como ele me beijou tão apaixonadamente que os arrepios estavam voltando agora à minha espinha na mesma intensidade da noite passada. Droga, eu estava corando antes que eu pudesse me refrear e eu sabia que estava visível no instante em que o mais imperceptível sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do Sasuke-kun.

- Você está fazendo de propósito, seu convencido. – Resmunguei, um pouco contrariada por ele fazer isso comigo tão bem.

- Eu sei.

- Por que você tem que ser tão...? – Franzi o cenho ligeiramente.

- O que? – Agora o sorriso dele havia aumentado. – Quero ouvir o final dessa frase.

Vagarosamente o Sasuke-kun me beijou na bochecha vermelha, descendo pelo meu queixo e alcançando o meu pescoço, aumentando o frio prazeroso em meu estômago, enquanto eu enterrava a mão em seus cabelos.

- Você é a pessoa mais convencida que conheço, Sasuke-kun e eu só posso ser louca por ter me apaixonado por alguém assim. – Ele ergueu o rosto para me encarar e encontrar o sorriso em meus lábios, e logo um pequeno sorriso maroto surgiu nos seus.

- Você colocou uma coleira no meu tornozelo, Sakura. _Eu_ sou o louco.

Sorri um pouco mais antes que ele me beijasse nos lábios e eu perdesse o que me restava de sanidade, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo assim que massageei a sua nuca e a sua mão brincava distraidamente com a minha cintura. Céus, esse homem seria a minha ruína, eu poderia apostar o meu cargo no hospital nisso! Mas ruína ou não, eu deveria matá-lo por termos demorado tanto para que eu pudesse derreter sob o seu corpo dessa maneira, sentindo o seu calor, o seu cheiro se misturar com o meu. Eu iria matá-lo assim que saíssemos da cama – o que eu sinceramente não pretendia tão cedo, e pela primeira vez nunca estive tão satisfeita por ter colocado a coleira nele e impedido-o de receber missões que poderiam nos atrapalhar nesse momento maravilhoso.

- Sakura, deixei as compras na cozinh-

Interrompemos o beijo tão abruptamente quanto a porta se abrindo e o Sasuke-kun foi rápido em se certificar que o lençol continuava escondendo nossos corpos, mas eu poderia estar enfaixada e a vermelhidão em meu rosto e o susto não seriam menor.

- Opa. – Foi a única coisa que o Kakashi-sensei falou antes que o Sasuke-kun jogasse o primeiro objeto em sua direção e ele fechasse a porta para que o despertador quebrasse com o impacto.

- Canalha-

Eu ouvia os xingamentos do Sasuke-kun, mas eu estava dividida entre corar infinitamente, prestes a entrar em combustão, e me atirar em cima daquele cara de pau do Kakashi-sensei por ter entrado no meu quarto desse jeito! O que diabos ele estava pensando?! Com certeza não era no perigo emanando do Sasuke-kun, porque ele continuou do outro lado da porta.

- Então quer dizer que finalmente vou poder emprestar os meus livros para você, Sasuke. – Ele falou.

A casa quase caiu quando o Sasuke-kun – com mais veias pulando em sua têmpora do que jamais havia visto – rapidamente se vestiu e saiu do quarto à caça do Kakashi-sensei para arrebentar as suas pernas e ele nunca mais pudesse nem pensar em se arrastar até a minha casa. Ou eu esperava. Eu me juntaria ao meu namorado assassino, mas a ideia de ser pega na cama pelo meu segundo pai estava me consumindo em vergonha. E aquele cretino fez de propósito! Ele nunca abria a porta do meu quarto daquele jeito! Filho da mãe, alguma coisa me dizia que ele sabia muito bem o que iria encontrar se resolvesse abrir logo hoje, e eu nem precisava do pequeno sorriso que avistei antes que ele fugisse do Sasuke-kun e sumisse da minha vista.

Recuperada do susto – e um pouco menos vermelha, ou ao menos agora era mais relacionada à minha indignação – me vesti e desci as escadas, encontrando o Sasuke-kun na sala acompanhado de uma única veia visível em sua testa.

- Você o matou?

Porque eu o faria.

- Ele fugiu a tempo. – Sasuke-kun respondeu.

- Aquele...! – Cretino, filho da mãe, canalha, como ele se atreveu a essa brincadeira estúpida?! Era ele quem estava sempre querendo que eu ficasse com o Sasuke-kun e quando, após _anos_, isso acontece ele nos atrapalha?! Eu não podia acreditar nisso!

- Ele abre a porta do seu quarto desse jeito, Sakura? – Vi a sobrancelha arqueada do Sasuke-kun, ainda irritado.

- Não, claro que não! Ele é um fanático por livros estúpidos, mas ele é como um pai para mim. Ou uma versão completamente doente de um. – Porque ele estava adorando se divertir com o nosso namoro que havia começado ontem, meu Deus! – Mas acho que ele não vai mais fazer isso agora que se certificou que nós dormimos juntos. – Murmurei, corando novamente, mas ainda irritada.

- A menos que ele queira perder aqueles olhos.

Ou os livros pornôs, o que para o Kakashi-sensei seria pior do que ser aleijado e eu estava mais disposta do que nunca a transformar a sua vida num inferno se ele se atrevesse a outra palhaçada dessas. Suspirei, cruzando os braços. Eu me entenderia com ele mais tarde. Ou deixaria o Sasuke-kun cuidar desse problema, a julgar pelo seu cenho franzido que prometia uma morte lenta e dolorosa ao Kakashi-sensei. Olhando-o agora, distraída, notei que ele estava completamente vestido.

- Você já vai? – Perguntei, e ele assentiu.

- O Kakashi disse que o meu pai pediu uma mão na Estação Policial agora que o Itachi não está em Konoha.

É claro que ele iria. Demorei os olhos nele por alguns segundos, sentindo um sorriso se formar em meus lábios e minhas bochechas arderem, como ultimamente estavam tão acostumadas. Mal percebi que estava massageando o braço, como eu sempre fazia quando estava envergonhada, e que eu já havia desviado o olhar para um ponto ao lado mais interessante.

- Já estou com saudades. – Murmurei, me perguntando por que me parecia tão natural lhe dizer isso.

Eu estava falando mais sério do que pensava quando disse que ele seria a minha ruína. Vi um dos cantos dos seus lábios se erguer ligeiramente naquele sorriso e em seguida capturaram os meus, me fazendo sorrir antes de entreabri-los para a sua língua me arrancar um suspiro. Senti a parede em minhas costas e o corpo do Sasuke-kun me aquecendo até eu me perguntar quando eu derreteria aqui.

- Tem certeza que você vai? – Murmurei contra os seus lábios tão próximos. Ele suspirou discretamente.

- Vou matar o Itachi por não estar em Konoha. – Ele me beijou uma última vez, mais rápido que o anterior antes que mudasse de ideia e me arrastasse para o quarto, ou que eu o fizesse. Não pude deixar de rir diante da sua expressão ligeiramente indignada assim que se afastou de mim em direção à porta.

- Tente não matar ninguém, Sasuke-kun. – Brinquei, vendo o pequeno sorriso maroto em seus lábios antes que ele saísse da minha casa. Alguém corria o sério risco de perder sangue hoje, e como o Itachi demoraria para chegar, o Kakashi-sensei provavelmente era o próximo da lista. E eu bem esperava que o Sasuke-kun o alcançasse, como eu sabia que ele iria desviar o caminho da Estação Policial por alguns minutos.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eu também já estava fora de casa, me encaminhando para o Torre do Hokage, percebendo que a ideia de o Kakashi-sensei ser espancado quase me fez esquecer a raiva dele e mal percebi que já estava rindo. Talvez o motivo por eu não estar tão furiosa com ele fosse exatamente por ter me visto na cama com o Sasuke-kun, o que significava que nós estávamos juntos de verdade. Quando eu havia imaginado há algumas semanas que alguém nos pegaria daquele jeito? Meu Deus, isso era uma loucura. Eu havia transado com ele quando alguns dias atrás eu queria apenas pular no seu pescoço. Quando as meninas soubessem disso era bom eu estar preparada para a avalanche de perguntas – e detalhes inapropriados que a Ino com certeza exigiria – mas eu tinha esperanças de manter isso em segredo por mais alguns dias, já que o Kakashi-sensei com certeza estava sendo ameaçado pelo Sasuke-kun nesse instante.

Alcancei o corredor principal da Torre, me detendo no motivo da minha visita ao Yondaime. Eu já deveria ter vindo ontem, mas o dia anterior foi a maior loucura da minha vida e eu havia ignorado que os problemas sequer existiam. Ainda há alguns metros, deparei-me com a porta entreaberta da sala do Yondaime e meus olhos automaticamente caíram sobre o Minato-sama e a Kushina-san conversando lá dentro. Não dava para ouvir suas vozes, mas assim que a Kushina-san assentiu, avistei o seu sorriso e o mesmo surgiu no rosto do Minato-sama antes de ele roçar os dedos nos cabelos ruivos dela e apoiar uma mão em seu rosto para beijá-la nos lábios em seguida.

Eu não podia deixar de notar como eles eram tão bonitos juntos. O Minato-sama até tinha o próprio fã-clube na vila, mas nenhuma mulher se atrevia a um olhar mais demorado diante da perspectiva de enfrentar a fúria da Pimenta Ardente, a qual também arrastava longos olhares quando andávamos pelas ruas. O Minato-sama não se incomodava com isso ou ao menos não demonstrava. E por que deveria? Ele era o Hokage. Uma palavra errada e ele jogava o homem para uma missão que durasse uma vida inteira. Mas não era o que ele fazia. Ao invés disso, ele olhava a Kushina-san de uma maneira tão adorável e íntima, as vezes brincava distraidamente com uma longa mecha do seu cabelo ruivo ou a beijava no rosto quando saía de casa, fazendo-a corar quando não estavam sozinhos – e eu não podia evitar um sorriso todas as vezes que presenciava a cena, o que a irritava um pouco.

Como o Naruto surgiu deles dois? Contive o riso por saber que eu estava apenas sendo injusta com ele.

- Sakura-chan! – Quase pulei meio palmo do chão assim que a voz animada do Naruto me alcançou desprevenida. Por sorte eu estava um pouco distante da porta e não parecia que eu estava espionando os seus pais. O que eu não estava! – Onde está o Sasuke? Temos uma reunião pela ANBU daqui a pouco.

- Vocês vão sair em missão, Naruto? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Não, é só para os capitães. Você sabe, aquela reunião chata de todo mês. – Então ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sugestivo e esperançoso. – Ou saberia se você fosse da ANBU.

Sorri.

- Quem sabe um dia. – E percebi que eu estava falando sério. Ele me olhou de maneira curiosa, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, claro. Agora que você está namorando o Teme é claro que vai querer se juntar ao Esquadrão dele, hein?

- Você acha que eu aceitaria ser subordinada de alguém?

Ele balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

- É verdade, e além do mais vocês não iam conseguir tirar as mãos um do outro durante toda a missão.

A resposta afiada estava na ponta da minha língua, mas a Kushina-san me impediu ao sair da sala do Hokage e abrir um enorme sorriso ao se deparar comigo aqui.

- Sakura! O que achou da festa ontem?

- Mãe? – Naruto a olhou, confuso. – Você não deveria estar com aquelas velhas ensinando os Fuuinjutsus para o pessoal?

- Elas estavam me tirando do sério, então resolvi dar uma volta. – Kushina-san deu de ombros, em seguida lançando um olhar desconfiado ao filho. – Você não deveria estar lá também, Naruto?

Ele engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu nenhuma resposta antes que a Kushina-san agarrasse o seu braço e o arrastasse provavelmente para o clã Uzumaki para as aulas de Fuuinjutsu que ele tentava sempre escapar. Ri um pouco ao ver a cena, em seguida entrando na sala do Hokage, agora sem o risco de pegar o Hokage e a Kushina-san como o Kakashi-sensei me fez o favor mais cedo. Tudo bem, era _muito_ diferente, mas eu não pensaria nisso outra vez ou então o Minato-sama ergueria uma sobrancelha ao ver o meu rosto vermelho.

- Ah, Sakura, tenho um recado da Tsunade para você. – Ele disse, me estendendo um pergaminho, que não hesitei em pegar, curiosa.

Era a primeira vez em semanas que recebíamos notícias da minha mestra e eu estava atravessando mares tão maravilhosos que eu estava certa que haveria outra boa novidade em suas palavras. Assim que terminei de ler o relatório, eu não sabia bem como interpretar as suas informações. Ela dizia que estaria retornando assim que pudesse, mas que o quadro da Mizukage ainda era instável, apesar de estar com esperanças de que finalmente ela apresentaria melhora em alguns dias. Ah, e havia um recado especialmente para mim: _É melhor o hospital estar inteiro quando eu voltar, Sakura!_

Levantei os olhos do pergaminho, suspirando, logo encontrando o sorriso do Minato-sama.

- Ao menos ela estava de bom humor.

- É, melhor não pode ficar mesmo.

Mas podia. Ela poderia estar retornando para Konoha agora.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

- Então?

Ergui uma sobrancelha diante do sorriso malicioso da Ino.

- Então o que?

- Já sabemos que o Sasuke-kun passou a noite na sua casa, Testud-

- Ah, meu Deus, Ino! – Ela só podia estar brincando!

- Comece a contar todos os detalhes!

- Ficou louca?! – Exclamei, assustada, mas extremamente vermelha diante dos olhares ansiosos das três sobre mim. – Como vocês sabem disso?!

Não acredito que havia sido o Kakashi-sensei, aquele pervertido, cretino, doente...!

- O Itachi contou ao Naruto-kun que o Sasuke-kun chegou em casa só hoje de manhã. – Hinata respondeu. Ah, ótimo, melhor ainda.

- E o Naruto você já conhece. – A TenTen deu de ombros.

- Isso é verdade, eu só não sabia que a Hinata era tão fofoqueira também. – Rebati, lançando um olhar revoltado à Hinata, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e adquirir vários tons rosados no rosto.

- Foi a Ino-chan que me obrigou a falar, eu juro!

- E a Ino você já conhece também, ainda mais grávida. A Hinata não teve escolha. – TenTen saiu em defesa da Hinata, mas sinceramente nada que elas argumentassem faria sumir a minha indignação por elas já estarem sabendo sobre isso. Eu havia saído da cama há algumas horas! Suspirei, ainda lutando contra o rubor em meu rosto. – Vocês são inacreditáveis. Quem mais está sabendo disso? Konoha inteira?

Meu tom indignado apenas fez a Ino rolar os olhos.

- Ah, Testuda, que drama é esse agora? Você passou a noite transando com o Sasuke-kun, o homem da sua vida! Que se dane se todos estiverem sabendo! Aliás, você deveria querer que todas as mulheres de Konoha soubessem, marcar o seu território!

- O que? Vou sofrer um atentado a cada dia, Ino. – Mas não pude conter a risada diante da idéia de marcar o meu território. A gravidez fazia algo muito grave e muito errado com os pensamentos da minha amiga histérica, juro. Ainda assim até que seria interessante todos saberem que o Sasuke-kun era apenas meu. Por que parecia que só o meu corpo estava marcado pelos beijos dele? Senti um frio prazeroso percorrer minha espinha.

- Vai nos contar como foi a noite maravilhosa ou a Ino vai ter que te obrigar a falar também? – A reclamação de TenTen me trouxe de volta para a floresta onde estávamos e para a conversa que tentei evitar desde que eu e o Sasuke-kun nos acertamos.

- Vocês querem mesmo saber todos os detalhes? – Perguntei, cética.

- _Claro!_ – As três gritaram ao mesmo tempo, ansiosas, até a Hinata...! Talvez o Hizashi-sama estivesse colocando-a fora dos eixos agora que o casamento se aproximava. Não importava. Eu não podia acreditar que elas queriam mesmo essas informações que estavam me causando arrepios e me fazendo desejar imensamente que eu ainda estivesse na cama, sentindo o calor do corpo dele colado ao meu e os seus beijos maravilhosos ao invés desse interrogatório embaraçoso!

- Podem esquecer. Não vou sair divulgando a minha noite maravilhosa com o Sasuke-kun, nem que a Ino tente me obrigar, ouviu, Porca? – Lancei um olhar contrariado a ela, fazendo-a rolar os olhos mais uma vez.

- Ah, Sakura, pelo amor de Deus. O mínimo que merecemos por esperar todos esses anos por isso são alguns detalhes desse amor problemático de vocês dois.

E quem mandou que elas esperassem, em primeiro lugar? Eu avisei a essas teimosas durante esse tempo que nada aconteceria, e não era porque eu estava tão errada – maravilhosamente errada – que eu cederia a qualquer pressão delas. Mantive-me firme, fazendo um suspiro escapar da Hinata e da TenTen assim que elas entenderam que nem mesmo os hormônios ameaçadores da Ino me fariam abrir a boca, então elas decidiram voltar à luta que travavam há alguns minutos antes que a Ino fizesse aquele comentário que estavam todas esperando.

Eu não era uma pessoa que entrava em detalhes sobre a minha vida amorosa, muito menos da sexual – principalmente porque eu poderia contar em uma mão os homens com quem eu havia ido para a cama, mas eu sabia também que apenas um conseguiu me deixar ao ponto de talvez querer compartilhar alguns detalhes. Quer dizer, eu ainda podia sentir os seus beijos me roubando o ar, a minha pele queimando por onde a sua mão e os seus lábios passavam, o seu peito definido sob as minhas palmas.

Eu estaria em sérios apuros se as mulheres de Konoha soubessem o que era ter aquele corpo tão irresistível pressionado contra o seu. Azar delas. Ele era meu, de mais ninguém. Apenas eu poderia acordar junto ao seu corpo irresistível, sentindo os seus olhos negros aquecerem a minha alma, me fazendo corar e então surgir um sorriso maroto nos lábios dele antes que me beijasse para eu descobrir que jamais estaria mais feliz como naquele momento. Como agora.

- Você estava certa. – Comentei, mantendo os olhos fixos nas duas que lutavam a alguns metros de distância. – A única coisa que eu queria mesmo era ser agarrada pelo Sasuke-kun.

A minha risada escapou quando ouvi a tão entusiasmada da Ino. Não consegui resistir. Ela era minha melhor amiga, o seu silêncio conseguia ser mais persuasivo que suas palavras e olhares ameaçadores, e eu ainda estava zonza após a minha noite intensa.

- Eu disse, sua teimosa! – Ino estava quase se levantando para dar alguns pulos. – Imagina se você tivesse me escutado naquele dia o quanto você já não teria aproveitado!

- Eu sei, mas quer saber? Valeu a pena esperar. – Desviei os olhos para a luta novamente, enquanto um sorriso surgia em meus lábios. – Eu sabia que o esperaria mesmo que ele demorasse dez anos naquela missão.

- Ainda bem que esse não é mais um problema. Vocês já tinham esperado tempo demais, Sakura. – Ela suspirou em um alívio palpável, me fazendo conter uma risada e apenas assentir, sorrindo um pouco. Como aquelas palavras não ditas nos separaram por todo esse tempo afinal? Será que eu poderia culpar o Minato-sama? Quer dizer, era ele quem vivia mandando o Sasuke-kun para aquelas longas missões. Uma voz distante me lembrou que foi ele também quem nos escalou para as infinitas missões como Jounnins e nos aproximou de verdade.

- E o Yuji?

Ah, sim, e o Yuji. Talvez eu pudesse culpá-lo por ter tornado as coisas mais difíceis quando o Sasuke-kun retornava das missões, mas eu tinha uma parcela de culpa por ter aceitado sair com ele. Ei, foi o melhor mecanismo de defesa que encontrei para lidar com o convencido do meu agora namorado. Percebi nesse instante que a Ino não se referia a isso.

- Ah, não, eu não estava mais saindo com ele fazia alguns dias. – Respondi.

Rejeitei o convite do Yuji assim que lembrei como ele nos interrompeu naquele dia na floresta, quando eu estava tão absorta nos arrepios que os lábios do Sasuke-kun em meu rosto me causaram. Droga, como desejei aquele beijo que viria se o Yuji não tivesse aparecido. Foi quando abri os olhos de verdade e vi que o Yuji não funcionava mais como mecanismo de defesa, apenas estava se saindo como um ótimo obstáculo. Admito, durante os dias que se seguiram do retorno do Sasuke-kun acreditei que eu ainda conseguiria fugir até ele ser convocado para outra missão. É, certo.

- Se você souber como o Sasuke-kun estava subindo pelas paredes por causa desses seus encontros com o Yuji... – Ino comentou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, _eu_ subia as paredes tentando esquecê-lo. O Yuji só tentou me ajudar nessa tarefa tão fácil. – Falei, sarcástica, e em seguida dei de ombros. – E claro que não adiantou nada. Eu ainda amo aquele convencido como no primeiro dia em que me dei conta.

Diante do silêncio que se seguiu arrisquei um olhar para a Ino e vi o seu sorriso que me dizia tanta coisa...

- Você não imagina como estou feliz por você, Testuda.

Ah, eu imaginava. Ela estava feliz pela possibilidade de o Sasuke-kun me impedir de seguir com a minha rotina alucinada, por não precisar mais tentar me arrastar do hospital, do laboratório, da sala do Hokage onde eu arranjava missões. Mas com certeza pelo sorriso que se recusava a deixar o meu rosto.

- Mas me conta como foi a sua noite! – Ino cortou o silêncio confortável como uma kunai, mas não pude evitar a risada diante de tanta insistência. Eu já estava sem saída!

- Ele é maravilhoso, está bem?

- Sakura! – Ela estava prestes a matar para saber qualquer detalhe.

- O que mais você quer saber, Porca? Que eu o convidei para entrar na minha casa? Que quando ele me beijou eu perdi o chão e que até agora consigo sentir os beijos dele na minha pele? – Tentei manter um tom sarcástico, mas era simplesmente impossível desfazer o sorriso em meu rosto.

Ino não segurou a risada por um milésimo.

- _Você_ o convidou para entrar?! Sakura, sua oferecida!

Eu queria arrebentar essa sua cara, mas ela estava rindo de uma maneira tão divertida e inacreditável, que me controlei. Quase. Ela estava me provocando! Mas, droga, eu estava tentando engolir o riso que subia pela minha garganta também, porque, ei, ela tinha razão. Eu não saía com os homens por aí e os convidava para uma noite de sexo inesquecível. Tudo bem, nenhum deles me proporcionou nada tão próximo disso quanto ontem, mas isso não deveria ser desculpa para eu ter arrastado o Sasuke-kun para a cama.

Em minha defesa eu estava esperando por ele há anos – e apenas depois de alguns beijos percebi o que ele _realmente_ fazia comigo – e eu não teria convidado-o logo ontem se a Mikoto-san não inventasse aquela festa e me roubasse toda a tarde/início da noite que eu planejava passar com ele e que _não_ seria na minha casa. E, claro, ele era provavelmente o homem mais gostoso de Konoha – e ele jamais saberia que eu achava isso. Alguém iria me condenar agora?

- Ah, meu Deus, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui com a gente ao invés de estar com a melhor transa da sua vida? – Ino brincou, ainda rindo um pouco. Dessa vez franzi o cenho, indignada, talvez pelo rubor em minhas bochechas.

- Acredite, eu estaria bem longe de vocês se ele não estivesse na Torre em uma reunião da ANBU.

- Ele não vai para uma missão, vai? – Isso a fez parar de rir, me encarando com curiosidade.

- Acho que não. Ele ainda não pode usar o Sharingan, lembra?

- Ah, a coleira. – Ela riu novamente.

- Quer dizer que _você_ o convidou para a maravilhosa noite de sexo ontem? – Droga, a luta das duas havia acabado e agora a TenTen me olhava com um enorme sorriso maroto no rosto, ao lado da Hinata, me fazendo corar e odiá-la por isso. Rapidamente comecei um protesto por elas estarem ouvindo a conversa alheia quando deveriam se concentrar na luta, o que arrancou longas risadas de todas elas e me fez desistir de me irritar diante de tanta animação.

Não participei muito da conversa descontraída que se seguiu – principalmente porque boa parte envolvia possíveis descrições da minha noite maravilhosa, que me fazia corar e rolar os olhos – e me detive a curar alguns ferimentos um pouco profundos da TenTen. Percebi apenas quando terminei que eu não deveria estar usando chakra para curar ninguém enquanto eu estivesse longe de encontrar salvação para mim. O formigamento em minha mão me dizia isso tão claramente agora que as três se levantavam para irmos embora da floresta.

- Vamos indo, meninas. – Ino chamou, devolvendo uma kunai na grama para a TenTen, enquanto a Hinata já se encaminhava para a trilha por onde viemos. Eu não poderia ir com elas agora de jeito nenhum.

- Vou pegar algumas ervas. Podem ir na frente. – Falei, cerrando os punhos discretamente para que as gotas de sangue se formando não fossem visíveis.

- Você quer ajuda, Sakura-chan? – Hinata perguntou, e eu só queria lhe responder que eu queria apenas que elas fossem embora.

- Não, não, eu preciso repor o estoque do hospital. Vou demorar um pouco aqui. – Eu me lembrava de elas terem dito que não poderiam demorar muito aqui na floresta por terem compromissos para o resto do dia. Não haveria a menor chance de elas perderem tempo me ajudando a repor um estoque inteiro de ervas, então agradeci às suas costas que se distanciavam pela mentira ter funcionado tão bem. Um segundo a mais aqui e eu não poderia mais esconder o filete de sangue que fluía por entre meus punhos.

Certifiquei-me que elas estavam longe da minha visão e abri as mãos, sentindo-as formigarem, enquanto os finos filetes engordavam a cada segundo, manchando a relva onde eu continuava sentada. O ferimento no braço da TenTen não era apenas um arranhão, mas ela não sangraria até a morte se tivesse apenas enfaixado-o. Droga, maldito reflexo de curar qualquer corte idiota. Percebi tarde demais que não me certifiquei se eu estava sozinha, porque no segundo seguinte o Sasuke-kun estava em minha frente, se ajoelhando para ficar na altura dos meus olhos, apesar de eles estarem fixados longe dos meus. Tentei usar um jutsu de cura para ao menos diminuir essa quantidade de sangue, mas nem ao menos fui capaz de conjurar chakra suficiente para apagar um arranhão e o Sasuke-kun já estava segurando meus pulsos, examinando-os com seus olhos estreitados.

- Você não estava em reunião com Yondaime-sama? – Tentei distraí-lo para qualquer coisa, mas eu sabia que seria tão inútil quanto o meu chakra agora.

- O que é isso, Sakura?

- Estava treinando.

- Tente se curar então.

Encarei-o, frustrada por ele ser tão impossível desse jeito – Por que ele não parava de usar o cérebro por um maldito instante?! – mas fiz como me pediu, dessa vez conseguindo concentrar uma pequena quantidade que pairou por alguns segundos em minhas mãos ensanguentadas antes de sumir por completo. Merda, mil vezes merda. Senti seus olhos intensos procurando os meus em busca de uma explicação para esse inferno que estava me desmoronando, mas não fui capaz de encará-lo. Por tantos motivos...

- O que você tem feito naquele laboratório, Sakura?

Permaneci calada por tanto tempo que ele decidiu me carregar nos braços e no instante seguinte estávamos na minha cozinha, onde apenas o meu silêncio culpado e tão contrariado o seguiu enquanto ele reunia o material necessário para enfaixar as minhas mãos. Eu estava tão frustrada por ter sido pega nesse estado logo pelo Sasuke-kun, e estava mais cansada ainda por esconder isso há tanto tempo dele, e droga, mais do que tudo eu sentia uma culpa inesgotável se alastrar pelo meu peito como um veneno... Como eu podia estar fazendo isso com ele...?

Após eu lavar as minhas mãos, sentamos à mesa da cozinha e o próprio Sasuke-kun começou a enfaixá-las, já que eu não conseguiria me curar como das outras vezes – eu poderia tentar e até conseguir em alguns minutos, mas ele não me deixaria usar o menor fio de chakra enquanto eu estivesse debaixo dos seus olhos. Eu nem estava pensando em protestar.

- Tsunade sabe disso? – Sua voz quebrou o silêncio, mas mantive os olhos na mão que era encoberta pelas bandagens brancas tingidas em alguns pontos de vermelho, decidindo se eu deveria lhe contar tudo. Tudo? Por acaso eu sabia metade sobre isso? A questão não era essa. Era se eu estava disposta a jogar esse peso em seus ombros, como eu sabia que ele tanto queria e como estive evitando desde que ele pousou os pés em Konoha. Se eu tivesse alguma escolha manteria as palavras em minha garganta, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele arranjaria qualquer meio para descobrir a verdade e talvez fosse melhor que ele soubesse através de mim. Exatamente o que eu quisesse informá-lo.

Por fim assenti, ainda não me atrevendo a encontrar os seus olhos.

- É em parte um dos motivos por ela ter aceitado essa missão na Névoa. Ela está buscando alguma coisa que ajude nesses efeitos colaterais.

- E o que é isso exatamente?

Hesitei, vendo o meu pai ensanguentado passar diante dos meus olhos, lembrando como a Tsunade-shishou se opôs a me ensinar o Souzou Saisei e achou melhor investirmos em algum jutsu mais seguro, algo que não consumisse as minhas células como o selamento em sua testa fazia quando era utilizado. Como isso estava se saindo agora.

- É um jutsu de regeneração em larga escala. Posso reconstruir órgãos vitais ao mesmo tempo com a mesma quantidade de chakra para cada um, sem nenhum efeito sobre as minhas próprias células. Pelo menos em teoria.

- E isso está matando você.

- Não, só... – Abrindo um buraco no peito por ter que mentir para você assim, porque eu não sabia a intensidade desses efeitos, nem quanto tempo durariam. Eu apenas sabia que havia um limite que eu não deixaria o Sasuke-kun ter conhecimento. Tentei acrescentar à minha resposta que eram efeitos que passariam contanto que eu parasse de usar chakra, mas diante dos seus olhos irritados eu sinceramente não sabia se consegui falar isso ou se ele continuava furioso independentemente do que eu poderia ter dito agora.

- Por que não me disse antes? – Ele perguntou, com o cenho tão franzido que começou a me irritar também.

- Porque no mínimo você usaria algum genjutsu para me impedir de sair de casa.

- Sakura, isso não é brincadeira.

- Você acha que não sei disso...?! Eu sabia todos os riscos quando tomei a decisão de aprender esse jutsu...! Você não sabe como foi difícil ver o meu pai chegando ao hospital aos pedaços, sem que ninguém pudesse ao menos encostar nele antes que desmontasse!

- E você quer perder a vida em nome dele?!

- Eu não estou morrendo, Sasuke!

- Sakura, a Tsunade teve que sair à procura de antídotos ou o que seja! Não venha me dizer que isso não é sério!

- Está tudo sob controle! Pare com esse drama! Se você tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde nem teria visto nada! Eu estou _bem_!

Pelos longos segundos em que ele me encarou em silêncio, ainda furioso, pensei que tivesse convencido-o a não se preocupar mais, a entender as minhas razões por ter insistido no jutsu, a qualquer coisa que não me obrigasse mais a encarar os seus olhos irritados e ver o meu reflexo mentiroso enterrando as garras no meu peito.

- Você não vai voltar àquele maldito laboratório. – Ele falou.

- O que? – Ele estava brincando.

- Você me impediu de usar o Sharingan. Ótimo, vou impedi-la de voltar e continuar fazendo essa loucura.

- Não é loucura! Isso pode salvar vidas! Poderia ter salvado a vida do meu pai!

Ele não entendia...!

- Mas ninguém conseguiu, Sakura. Ele não culpa você por não ter conseguido.

- Mas _eu_ me culpo, está bem?!

Agora lágrimas ameaçavam escapar dos meus olhos frustrados e eu tentava desesperadamente ignorar o bolo em minha garganta e essas emoções que afundavam facas em mim. Meus punhos estavam tão cerrados que das bandagens começou a pingar sangue na mesa, mas eu não me importava com mais nada.

- Você não tem idéia do que é ser inútil quando a sua família está morrendo! A única parte da sua família que ainda existe! E não quero que mais ninguém passe por isso, porque eu passei o inferno durante todo esse tempo em que a única maneira de levantar da cama era pensar em ser a melhor médica desse País e salvar o meu pai toda vez que eu estivesse salvando alguém naquele estado, naquela maca ensanguentada! Impedir que outros sofressem como eu! – Percebi que as lágrimas desciam livremente pelo meu rosto, que eu já estava em pé. – E eu não vou parar...! Não vou... Não posso...

Minha visão já estava borrada pelas lágrimas incessantes e pelo furacão que eu enfrentava por dentro, mas pude discernir o Sasuke-kun levantar da cadeira e no instante seguinte eu estava em seus braços, manchando a sua camisa com o meu sangue onde meus punhos estavam, enquanto eu me afogava nessas lembranças de cor avermelhada, nos anos de intenso trabalho para desenvolver esse jutsu, na preocupação escondida nos olhos negros, em cada palavra sua, em cada briga.

E, pela primeira vez, na realidade escancarada diante dos meus olhos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Eu tinha que colocar uma cena fofa do Minato e da Kushina porque eles são tão fofos e foi tão injusto não termos nada disso no mangá! Hahauahu!**

**Ah, e me desculpem não ter respondido às reviews, mas estou saindo por alguns dias e vou ficar sem acesso a net, então achei melhor postar logo o capítulo e responder às reviews assim que eu voltar ;D**

**Reviews:**

Kekedia

Sahky Uchiha

Kaah Malfoy

Bela21

Lia

YokoNick-chan

Lia Liz

Paulo23

Wonderje

Elizabeth U. Potter

Kashiri chan

Nick Granger Potter

Guest

Kune chan

Aika-sama

**Obrigadaaaaa =D Desculpem mais uma vez, mas vou responder às suas maravilhosas reviews assim que eu puder ;D**

**Digam o que acharam das meninas encurralando a Sakura, das revelações do capítulo ou do que quiserem, por favor! =D Hahauahua!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	16. Dia 19

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 19**

**Sakura POV**

Eu não lembrava qual havia sido a última vez em que chorei daquela maneira. Será que derramei tantas lágrimas assim quando o meu pai morreu? Será que eu apenas guardei todo aquele sofrimento e o deixei se alimentar dentro de mim para me fazer desabar algum dia? Ontem? Encarei minha mão direita, abrindo e fechando-a lentamente, esperando que o frio da geladeira aberta colocasse meus pensamentos em ordem.

Não que eu tivesse alguma esperança de que isso funcionasse. Nada que eu fizesse arrancaria essas garras perfurando o meu peito. Essa culpa que eu sentia apenas em olhar o Sasuke-kun, sentir os seus olhos preocupados e tão frustrados ontem, a sua camisa que afoguei em lágrimas durante tanto tempo que me pareceram horas. Garanti a mim mesma que a noite passada seria a última vez em que ele me veria desabar daquela maneira. Seria a última vez que eu veria o seu olhar preocupado por minha causa.

Fixei o olhar em minha mão aberta.

- Você está bem? – Ouvi a sua voz no instante em que o Sasuke-kun fechou a porta da geladeira e me olhou, como se estivesse lendo a minha alma. Como eu poderia culpá-lo depois de ontem?

- Estou. Estou ótima. – Mas eu me sentia em queda livre ainda. Lembrei dos seus braços ao meu redor me dando segurança, conforto, e em como isso não deveria ter acontecido. Eu estava bem carregando esse fardo sozinha e agora eu mal conseguia olhar em seus olhos sem me sentir afundar... – Desculpe não ter contado a você antes, Sasuke-kun. Eu não queria deixar você preocupado ou... – Encarei um ponto ao lado, esperando que ele não aumentasse a nossa distância que era a única coisa que me mantinha sã.

- Eu já estava preocupado antes de você me falar, Sakura. – Um discreto suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em mim. – O que é isso afinal?

- O que eu disse ontem. – Claro que ele não acreditaria em nada que falei ontem quando me viu perdendo o controle daquela maneira. – É consequência do meu uso exagerado de chakra nesse jutsu e... Não sei. É algo que eu e a Tsunade-shishou estamos tentando entender melhor. – Algo que provavelmente estava me matando e descobriríamos tarde demais. Mas nada me faria lhe dizer isso. Nada.

- Ela sabia o risco que estava colocando você? – Ele estava com o cenho franzido.

- Não, ela não tem culpa. Você sabe como sou teimosa e ninguém me impediria de aprender esse jutsu, nem mesmo ela, e eu garanto a você que ela tentou me parar, mas... – Encarei o ponto ao lado novamente. – Você me conhece.

Senti a intensidade do seu olhar em mim, mas ele sabia que não poderia me contestar nisso. Ele me conhecia muito bem. Tão bem que eu desconfiava se ele realmente acreditava em alguma palavra minha sobre esse assunto. Pelo menos ele mentia tão bem quanto eu.

- Enquanto não descobrirmos o que é isso sabemos apenas que é sério o bastante para que você não possa usar chakra. – Ele falou, e dessa vez o encarei de verdade.

- Não me peça para desistir disso, Sasuke-kun.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Sakura, não vou deixar você se matar por causa desse jutsu.

- Você não pode me impedir. – Estreitei os olhos, sentindo a impaciência crescendo dentro de mim.

- Se eu tiver que ameaçar o setor de Tecnologia, farei isso.

Pelos próximos segundos frustrados nos encaramos enquanto eu me decidia em transformar essa mágoa crescente da última noite em raiva para enterrar um copo na sua cabeça – principalmente porque eu sabia que ele estava falando sério. Eu ameacei o pessoal da Tecnologia em um momento bem assassino da minha vida, mas eles seriam levados ao suicídio se o Sasuke-kun os ameaçasse no estado em que se encontrava agora. Mas ele não me impediria de aprender esse jutsu.

Seu suspiro frustrado atraiu minha atenção.

- Não vai ter um único dia que eu deixe de me preocupar com você?

- Sasuk-

- Espere pelo menos a Tsunade voltar com alguma coisa antes de voltar à essa rotina. – Ele falou em tom de última oferta, seus olhos me garantindo que eu não teria muita escolha a não ser concordar. Hesitei, lembrando do sangue em minhas mãos, da minha respiração ofegante, dele... Talvez eu realmente não tivesse escolha a não ser aceitar que estava na hora de pisar nesse maldito freio por um momento.

- Certo. Ela não deve demorar. – Falei, um pouco contrariada. – Mas não posso deixar de ir ao hospital, Sasuke-kun. Eu sou a responsável por todos ali.

- Como a chefa você poderia muito bem escalar outros médicos para os seus plantões.

- Mas-!

- Sakura.

Fuzilei-o com o olhar por alguns segundos, odiando essa sobrancelha arqueada que me dizia que todos os meus amigos estavam certos. O Sasuke-kun era a melhor arma que eles tinham para me manter sob controle. Droga.

- Você é impossível, Uchiha. – Resmunguei, revoltada, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e reprimindo a vontade de arrancar com um soco o pequeno sorriso de canto que surgiu em seus lábios, mas fui impedida no mesmo instante quando eles capturaram os meus em um beijo. E, droga, se ele tivesse me beijado dessa maneira talvez nem precisasse de tantos argumentos para me convencer.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa, eu sabia disso tão bem quanto esse sentimento absurdo que me impediu de fechar os olhos a noite preocupado, olhando-a dormir em meus braços após todas aquelas lágrimas que me seguiam agora no meu caminho para o Distrito Uchiha. Eu havia visto-a chorar mais que seus olhos suportariam quando seu pai morreu, mas ontem não era apenas a lembrança do seu pai que a fazia desmoronar daquela maneira.

_- ... Não sei. É algo que eu e a Tsunade-shishou estamos tentando entender melhor._

Era não saber também o que estava acontecendo. Meu estômago dava um nó apenas em imaginar até onde esses efeitos colaterais iriam, o que provavelmente estava deixando-a no limite do autocontrole que ela sempre dominou tão bem. Passei a noite pensando em inúmeras formas de ajudá-la, mas era quase um maldito tiro no escuro. Nós não sabíamos o que era isso – ou eu sabia apenas o que ela queria que eu soubesse, o que poderia ser quase nada. Eu já deveria estar feliz que com tudo o que eu podia fazer eu havia convencido-a a se afastar daquela maldita rotina. O que mais estava ao meu alcance agora além de mantê-la sob os meus olhos e esperar pelo retorno da Tsunade com alguma solução?

Mulher irritante. Como fui me envolver com a mulher mais teimosa de Konoha? Principalmente porque não havia mais como escapar. Se antes eu não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, depois que a carreguei do hospital até a sua casa e acordamos naquela manhã na sua cama eu já considerava sorte passar uma hora sem lembrar do seu sorriso animado, dos seus lábios que me desafiavam a não roubá-los para mim a cada vez que eu a via, da maneira como meu corpo ansiava pelo dela pressionado contra o meu. Por que eu estava voltando para a minha casa agora afinal?

- Ei, irmãozinho, esqueceu que tem casa agora, é? – Com certeza não era por sentir falta desses três reunidos na cozinha, com os sorrisos maliciosos do idiota do Itachi e do Dobe, e do sorriso enorme da minha mãe que sempre me alertava para um possível plano envolvendo eu e a Sakura que eu não gostaria de saber.

- Agora para eles desgrudarem vai ser impossível. – Naruto comentou, rindo.

- Não ligue, eles só estão muito felizes que você esteja com a Sakura-chan, Sasuke. – Minha mãe falou.

- Ótimo, agora vão arranjar o que fazer, seus vagabundos. – Falei, não acreditando que eles fariam isso tão cedo.

- E por que você não está com o amor da sua vida afinal? – Naruto perguntou, mas o Itachi se adiantou antes que eu lhe desse uma resposta que ele não gostaria de ouvir e que envolvia as pernas da Sakura ao meu redor.

- Vocês já brigaram, Sasuke? Não acredito nisso.

- E quanto tempo você achava que a Sakura-chan ia aguentar sem uma discussão? Estamos falando do Teme, Itachi.

- Deveria durar no mínimo uma semana para compensar todo esse tempo perdido.

- Ela está no hospital, seus idiotas. – Cortei os dois antes que eu perdesse a paciência, principalmente por ela já estar curta ao lembrar que a Sakura havia me convencido a ir ao hospital apenas para supervisionar as atividades. Com certeza ela arranjaria um ou dois ninjas quebrados para colocar no lugar, mas aquela mulher irritante me distraiu muito bem com aqueles beijos que quase me fizeram arrancar as suas roupas se ela não saisse mais rápido, dizendo que passaria só alguns minutos lá. Em minha defesa, ela não me convenceria assim outra vez, por isso a deixei se despedir do hospital hoje. Nada que esses idiotas fossem saber.

- Como é que é? E você a deixou ir para o hospital? – O Naruto perguntou, indignado. – Sasuke, pensei que essa seria a chance de vermos a Sakura-chan fora dessa rotina maluca...!

- Ela não está inválida, Naruto. – Retruquei. – Está só indo ao hospital e só hoje. Nada de treino ou missão ou o que seja.

Falar em missão me fez notar a ausência de uma voz constante em meu ouvido me perturbando para sairmos por Konoha.

- Onde está o Kira? – Perguntei, sem encontrar o menor sinal que ele estivesse em casa. Merda, mais um dia sem estar vigiando-o. O Yondaime faria algo muito pior do que colocar o Yuji nessa missão se ele descobrisse.

- O que? Quem? Kira? Ah, você quer dizer o sobrinho do Tsuchikage? Ele estava por aqui, não é? – Naruto olhou o Itachi e a minha mãe, recebendo um olhar estranho dela, que o fez responder rapidamente. – Ah, não, ele já estava de saída.

- O que? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. O que foi isso ainda agora?

- Ele já voltou para o País dele. – Minha mãe respondeu, voltando a lavar os pratos, como se essa notícia não deveria ser no mínimo estranha.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Quando você estava ocupado demais com a Sakura para lembrar que tinha uma missão e um pirralho para cuidar. – Ignorei o Itachi, e franzi o cenho diante dessa conversa bizarra.

- Ele já foi embora e não fomos avisados pelo Hokage? – Perguntei, cético.

- O filho do Hokage está informando. Não é suficiente? Até parece que você queria ir até a Torre só para receber a notícia, Teme.

- Nós sabemos como você gosta de ser interrompido quando está com a Sakura, especialmente quando se trata de ser convocado pelo Yondaime-sama. – Itachi completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu realmente não podia contestá-lo nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia afastar a desconfiança diante do olhar ansioso do Naruto e da maneira tão tranquila com que a minha mãe se virou para lavar a louça quando falamos no nome do Kira. Franzi o cenho.

Eles só podiam estar de brincadeira.

- _Vocês_ arranjaram um modo de eu e a Sakura sermos escalados para essa missão. – Falei, fazendo os três se agitarem.

- O que?

- Ficou louco, Teme?

- Nós somos ninjas muito ocupados para nos preocupar com o seu romance com a Sakura, irmãozinho.

- Mas você tem que admitir que funcionou muito bem. – Foi a minha mãe quem entregou o grupo de desocupados, sorrindo e recebendo o olhar alarmado do Naruto e do Itachi, juntamente com o meu cenho franzido.

- Eu sabia que você estava nessa história no instante em que o Hokage nos chamou. – Falei para ela, talvez nem tanto irritado agora que eu e a Sakura estávamos juntos, com ou sem o plano idiota dessa gangue. De jeito nenhum eu daria o mérito a eles por isso, mas independentemente do que eu achava nesse momento a minha mãe não podia estar mais satisfeita.

- Filho, se eu tivesse que ter arranjado qualquer criança para vocês tomarem conta, eu nem pensaria duas vezes para ver você chegando tão feliz em casa.

Ergui uma sobrancelha diante dessa idéia.

- Vocês não seriam loucos em fazer isso.

- Bom, já o Kakashi-sensei... – Ouvi o murmúrio do Naruto para o Itachi, mas assim que ele percebeu meu olhar, se adiantou. – ... Está nos esperando no Ichiraku, não é, Itachi?

- E eu estou atrasada para o trabalho.

Os três sumiram antes que eu pudesse piscar.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Eu deveria odiar o Sasuke-kun por estar me obrigando a isso, mas havia uma parte minha que se animava mais a cada passo, a cada vez que a brisa refrescante da tarde roçava em meu rosto e balançava os meus cabelos, como se fosse a primeira vez que eu estivesse experimentando essa sensação de leveza. Há anos eu raramente caminhava por Konoha sem saber para onde meus pés me levariam, apressada para a próxima tarefa, tentando suprimir as vozes em minha cabeça que funcionavam como um verdadeiro combustível para eu queimar mais e mais energia. Eu não havia superado essas vozes por completo – ainda mais após a noite passada – mas talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que eu considerava a possibilidade de me livrar delas um dia, e eu sabia que devia isso ao Sasuke-kun.

Eu ainda estava um pouco irritada por ele ter praticamente me obrigado a abandonar todas as minhas atividades para repousar e não usar a menor quantidade de chakra possível, mas caminhar por Konoha sem qualquer rumo ou preocupação era uma experiência que eu estava adorando e havia me ajudado a perdoar um pouco o Sasuke-kun por ser tão possessivo daquele jeito. Tudo bem, talvez eu não estivesse prestes a arrancar a cabeça dele porque, sem querer, passei pelo hospital assim que ele saiu de casa – e não foi fácil lembrar o que eu deveria fazer depois dos beijos apaixonados que trocamos. Em minha defesa, eu era a chefa do hospital! Era minha obrigação ao menos dar as coordenadas agora que eu estava tirando essas férias forçadas! Se o Sasuke-kun soubesse disso, nem se eu o jogasse na cama e arrancasse as nossas roupas com os dentes ele me perdoaria. E ele _me_ chamava de irritante.

Afastando os pensamentos, percebi que eu atravessava a ponte onde a Equipe 7 se reunia em seus tempos de Gennin, mas a nostalgia sumiu no instante em que avistei uma agitação do outro lado. Minha curiosidade não poderia ser maior ao me deparar com o Neji encarando de maneira irritada uma folha de papel na mão, a TenTen sentado no banco ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro e claramente tentando esconder o sorriso, e o Shikamaru e a Ino sentados no banco ao lado. Caminhei para onde eles estavam, já ouvindo suas vozes enquanto me aproximava.

- Isso é idiotice! Por que diabos eu tenho que organizar uma despedida de solteiro?!

- Essa é a melhor parte em ser o padrinho, Neji. – Ino retrucou. – Por que está reclamando?

- Por que _você_ não prepara a despedida então?

- Com prazer! – Ino prontamente levantou, animada, pegando o papel das mãos do Neji. Eu já havia alcançado-os, e por cima do ombro da Ino percebi que a folha de papel estava em branco.

- Sakura?! – TenTen exclamou, surpresa.

- Perdeu o caminho do hospital, Testuda? – Os olhos azuis de Ino também me pareciam assustados.

- Se achar, me leve com você. – Neji resmungou, mais mal humorado do que eu lembrava ter visto-o, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, tentando não rir da expressão do Neji, que não me parecia disposto a recusar uma briga se alguém o provocasse.

- O Neji quer se matar por ter que organizar a despedida de solteiro. – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Eu não quero me matar. Quero matar o Naruto.

Dessa vez eu ri.

- Você ainda não superou isso, Neji? – Perguntei. Era inacreditável. Os homens as vezes pareciam crianças. O Naruto e o Kiba eu estava até acostumada, mas o Neji era provavelmente o homem mais controlado de Konoha, depois do Sasuke-kun, óbvio.

- Você ouviu o que ele me pediu para fazer, Sakura? Além de ser o padrinho do casamento dele com a minha prima? – Ele estava indignado.

- É só escolher uma daquelas casas que o Jiraiya-sama frequenta e vamos todos para lá, Neji. – Shikamaru sugeriu, dando de ombros, recebendo no mesmo instante os olhares indignados de nós três mulheres e um soco da Ino.

- Ficou maluco?! – Ino esbravejou. – Vocês não vão se esfregar com nenhuma daquelas mulheres, ouviu?!

- Nem pense em aceitar essa idéia, Neji! – TenTen o ameaçou.

- Problemáticas... – Ouvi o resmungo do Shikamaru, massageando o braço.

- Eu voto para sairmos em uma missão e comemorarmos a despedida de solteiro matando alguns ninjas. – Neji falou, deixando nas entrelinhas que acidentalmente mataria o Naruto também.

- Neji, você deveria ser um gênio. – Retruquei, rolando os olhos. – Onde estão as suas idéias?

Recebi o seu olhar azedo, quase dizendo que outro acidente poderia ocorrer também se eu o pressionasse muito. Isso quase me rir. Ele achava que eu não sabia lidar com esses cenhos franzidos e olhos estreitados?

- Você esqueceu que o único gênio de Konoha está aqui do meu lado, Testuda. – Ino se adiantou, apontando para um Shikamaru que me parecia longe de querer entrar na disputa de cérebros e apenas suspirou.

- O gênio que deu a idéia de imitarmos o Jiraiya-sama. – Neji rebateu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O Naruto iria adorar se fechassem o Ichiraku só para ele. – Sugeri.

- Ou se você prendesse o Hizashi-sama por um dia. – TenTen sugeriu, despreocupada.

- Ele é o seu sogro, TenTen. – Ino comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não disse que me orgulhava da idéia. – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros, mas olhando o Neji de esguelha para se certificar que ele não se importava com o que falassem do seu pai. Ele com certeza estava pensando que se livrar do Hizashi-sama por apenas vinte e quatro horas parecia mais fácil do que aturar o Naruto como parente pelo resto da vida.

- Eu ainda voto pelas mulheres. – Shikamaru comentou, quase rindo assim que a Ino se atirou em cima dele e começou a distribuir socos que ele estava conseguindo defender por enquanto.

- Qual é o problema desse idiota? – Murmurei para mim mesma, mas havia um sorriso em meus lábios. Notei o olhar mortal que a TenTen lançou ao Neji, o qual engoliu em seco.

- Não vou fazer isso, TenTen.

- Ótimo. – Ela abriu um sorriso e o beijou nos lábios em seguida. Bom, talvez isso resolvesse um pouco o mal humor dele. Desviei os olhos para o outro casal que se degladiava no banco.

- Calma, você está grávida! Nem deveria estar se agitando desse jeito, Ino! – Shikamaru falou, com um sorriso no rosto assim que conseguiu segurar os pulsos da descontrolada da Ino. Ele estava se divertindo em tirá-la do sério, afinal era sempre bom descontar de alguma maneira dos hormônios malucos de uma grávida, mas a sua diversão acabou no segundo em que ela lhe deu um chute no meio das pernas.

- E pare de usar a minha gravidez como desculpa! – Ela rebateu.

Não contive a risada enquanto o Shikamaru se contorcia no banco e a Ino cruzava os braços, tão revoltada que eu apostava que outros chutes viriam se mais alguém a provocasse. Por sorte, a TenTen estava ocupada ajudando o Neji ao anotar idéias no papel para a despedida de solteiro. Eu esperava sempre algum desastre quando estava com a Ino, mas até eu achei que isso foi um golpe baixo. Não que eu não estivesse adorando ver outra pessoa refém das suas mudanças de humor.

- Como está a gravidez? – Perguntei a ela, vendo a sua barriga um pouco maior desde a última consulta no hospital.

- Ótima. Meu pai vive me comprando tudo o que eu quero, acredita? – Ela riu, como se há um segundo quase não tivesse deixado o Shikamaru estéril. – Já imaginou quando o bebê nascer?

- Com certeza não vai ter um irmãozinho. – Brinquei, rindo um pouco do Shikamaru que murmurava um "Problemática" enquanto se recompunha. A Ino não deu a menor atenção à sua dor e apenas deu de ombros.

- O Shikamaru não é o único que pode me arranjar filhos.

- Ino!

- Foi você quem começou com a idéia daquelas mulheres. – Ela respondeu, com uma curta risada diante da indignação dele.

- Eu estava brincando, sua problemática. E com esses hormônios eu nunca sei quando você está.

Minha risada acompanhou a da Ino.

- Você me conhece muito bem, Shika. – Ela comentou, com um sorriso divertido aparecendo em seu rosto. Vi como o Shikamaru sorriu um pouco antes que a Ino o beijasse nos lábios suavemente.

Era incrível como esses dois se completavam. Ela era a mulher mais histérica e agitada de Konoha e ele era o mais preguiçoso do País inteiro, e agora eles estavam prestes a ter um filho. Sorri. Semanas atrás eu daria um braço para sentir metade do amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro e aqui eu estava, sentindo o meu peito aquecer de uma maneira indescritível ao lembrar daqueles olhos suavizando ao pousarem nos meus. Como seria quando eu estivesse com o Sasuke-kun há tantos anos quanto esses dois? Não pude me aventurar nesses pensamentos – por sorte – pois a voz do Naruto me trouxe à realidade.

- Ei, que reunião é essa?

Desviei a atenção para ele e notei que o Sasuke-kun o acompanhava, terminando de atravessar a ponte. Sorri, sentindo o coração acelerar ligeiramente assim que os olhos negros encontraram os meus e suavizaram, como sempre acontecia, fazendo meu estômago se retorcer de uma maneira prazerosa, enquanto ele parava ao meu lado e o Naruto e o Neji se degladiavam sem cerimônia.

- Eu deveria arrancar as suas tripas por ter me convencido a isso, Naruto!

- Mas ser o padrinho é a maior honra, Neji! Ainda mais do futuro Hokage!

- O que...?! Eu tenho missões importantes para se escalado!

- Missões?! Não estou sabendo de nada! Eu também quero ir!

- Seu...!

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo a TenTen conseguiria mantê-los longe do pescoço um do outro, mas o Sasuke-kun claramente se aproveitou da confusão de vozes elevadas para não sermos ouvidos.

- Não lembro a última vez que vi você aqui assim. – Ele murmurou. Para ser sincera nem eu lembrava quando me permiti uma conversa com meus amigos na beira do córrego sem mais nada além de umas risadas.

- Bom, você não me deu muita escolha, não é? – Falei, dando de ombros.

- E ao menos uma vez você não discutiu. – Ele parecia tão satisfeito que havia quase um sorriso de canto em seus lábios.

- Eu ia discutir, se você quer saber. – Deixei escapar em um resmungo, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem ao lembrar como ele havia me impedido de começar a briga com aquele beijo ardente. Eu o odiava por ser tão persuasivo e por estar com esse sorriso maroto ao entender o significado das minhas palavras. Convencido idiota. Senti um olhar ainda mais intenso em mim e desviei a atenção para a Ino, o que me fez corar ainda mais porque eu sabia exatamente o que esses olhos azuis insistentes queriam.

- Shikamaru, quer controlar essa mulher? – Pedi a ele, indignada.

- Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance contra os hormônios dela?

- Anda, Sakura! – Ino se adiantou, quase pulando do banco em ansiedade. – Você não vai negar o pedido de uma grávida, não é? Da sua _melhor amiga_ grávida e que vai ser a madrinha do meu filho!

- Ino, você é a maior chantagista que existe, sabia? – Rebati, franzindo o cenho.

- O que ela quer? – Sasuke-kun me perguntou.

- Provavelmente que arranquemos as nossas roupas. – Resmunguei para ele, revoltada e ainda vermelha, principalmente quando um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- Isso não seria problema. – Ele murmurou para que apenas eu ouvisse, e apesar de sentir o rosto aquecer a cada segundo, o olhei de maneira repreensiva, porque, droga, ele não estava brincando.

Mas a Ino estava brincando menos ainda.

- E então? Nem um beijo?! Testuda, pare de ser estraga-prazeres! E você, Sasuke-kun! Eu nunca pedi nada a você em toda a minha vida, e além do mais, você me deve uma porque fui eu quem livrou você de ser o padrinho do Naruto! _Eu_ dei a idéia de ser o Neji, então, ótimo, está vendo? É a sua chance de me pagar pelo favor!

- Quando essa criança vai nascer? – Sasuke-kun perguntou ao Shikamaru, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante da crise da minha amiga.

- Não antes de todos enlouquecermos. – Shikamaru respondeu, suspirando.

- Espera aí, você deu a idéia, Ino?! – A voz revoltada do Neji disse que agora sim haveria sangue e ele iria espancar o Shikamaru no lugar da Ino, já que ninguém batia em grávidas, mas a TenTen rapidamente se adiantou.

- Olhem, lá vem a noiva!

Eu estava curiosa para ver como a carnificina que estava direcionada ao Naruto passaria ao Shikamaru e provavelmente à Ino depois que o pai do seu filho fosse obrigado a entrar na luta, mas a revolta do Neji se dissipou – em parte – assim que a Hinata nos alcançou, olhando para cada um de nós com uma confusão crescente nos olhos, já que provavelmente havia um brilho de alívio estampado em nossos rostos. Imaginei que a paz reinaria por alguns minutos, mas o Naruto recebeu a Hinata com um enorme sorriso e um beijo nos lábios que a fez ganhar a coloração do meu cabelo. Ele só podia estar brincando.

- Ah, meu Deus, ele não tem amor à vida mesmo. – Ino comentou, suspirando, enquanto a TenTen segurava o Neji para não pular em cima dos dois. Como o Naruto pretendia se tornar Hokage quando ele não tinha o menor senso do perigo?

- N-Naruto-kun-!

- Ah, o Neji? Não tem problema, Hinata-chan. Com o que ele deveria estar preocupado se eu vou fazer você a mulher mais feliz do mundo? – O Naruto a olhava com um sorriso animado, confiante e com aquele brilho de que nada era mais importante do que estava diante dos seus olhos. Sorri um pouco. Agora eu entendia por que ele havia perdido o senso do perigo. Em seguida, sem largar a cintura da Hinata, ele olhou o Neji de esguelha. – Quer dizer, é isso o que você quer, não é, Neji? Que a sua prima esteja sempre a salvo e feliz? Não se preocupe, pode deixar comigo.

Entre todos os desfechos que aquela carnificina poderia levar, não imaginei que o Neji iria hesitar ao engolir as ameaças ao Naruto, principalmente depois de vê-lo beijar a sua prima daquele jeito. Se alguém tinha chances de dobrar o Neji – além da TenTen e seu arsenal aterrorizante – era o Naruto.

- Não pense que com isso estou menos irritado por ter que organizar a despedida de solteiro. – Neji por fim falou, ainda mal humorado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Neji. – Shikamaru comentou. – Agora temos as idéias do Sasuke também.

- O Kakashi vai adorar ajudar nisso. – Sasuke-kun argumentou, tentando se livrar da proposta dos rapazes, mas ganhando as exclamações indignadas da metade feminina da turma.

- O que?! Dele e daquele livro pornográfico?!

- Ah, não, de novo a idéia daquelas mulheres?!

- Não acredito que até você concorda em irem se esfregar naquelas mulheres, Sasuke-kun! – Rebati para ele, olhando-o de maneira indignada.

- Eu não falei nada sobre mulheres, Sakura. – Sasuke-kun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não adianta, Sasuke. – Shikamaru saiu em sua ajuda, suspirando. – Elas não acreditam que já são problema suficiente para nós. Para que iríamos atrás de outras?

- Missões não nos trariam problemas. – Neji resmungou, mas recebeu um soco de TenTen como resposta.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – A Hinata parecia tão perdida quanto o Neji com as idéias para a despedida de solteiro.

- Do seu noivo querendo levar os nossos homens para se esfregar em umas vadias por aí. – Ino respondeu, revoltada.

- N-Naruto-kun!

- Eu não-!

- Na verdade, foi o pai do seu filho quem deu a idéia, Porca. – Cortei o Naruto, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante da cara de pau da Ino, mas rapidamente me escondi atrás do Sasuke-kun, segurando o seu braço assim que uma veia pulou na testa da Ino. Não que ele tivesse alguma chance contra os hormônios dela também, mas por sorte a baixa risada do Shikamaru a conteve, e eu agradeci por ele estar segurando-a pela cintura.

- Bom, temos que ir, Teme, se não quisermos perder a tarde aqui ao invés de estar treinando. – O Naruto falou.

- O Sasuke com certeza não vai se importar em perder essa tarde aqui. – TenTen comentou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Senti minha face esquentar novamente, e a olhei com o cenho franzido, mas não me atrevi a nenhuma resposta que talvez eu me arrependesse depois.

- Bom, mas eu tenho que treinar para ser capaz de substituir o meu pai como o Hokage. E o Teme tem muito tempo livre para agarrar a Sakura-chan agora que ele é um desocupado.

O Sasuke-kun franziu o cenho, mas eu estava segurando o seu braço que claramente daria um soco no Naruto.

- Naruto, você está semanas sem fazer nada. – Rebati a ele.

- E exatamente por isso estou ficando louco! Anda, Sasuke, temos que treinar ou então eu esqueço como arremessar uma kunai. – Sem delongas, ele se inclinou para beijar a Hinata novamente, ignorando a veia que saltou na têmpora do Neji, mas por sorte, ou cansaço, não começou outra briga com o Naruto. – Até mais, pessoal.

Deixando a Hinata como um pimentão com um tímido sorriso, ele começou a se distanciar. Pensei em irritar o Sasuke-kun ao brincar sobre a coleira que o impedia de usar o Sharingan, mas ele me roubou as palavras ao me beijar nos lábios suavemente, fazendo um profundo arrepio me percorrer dos pés a cabeça e minhas bochechas voltarem a enrubescer.

- Até mais. – Ele murmurou para mim e pude encarar os seus olhos serenos por apenas alguns milésimos antes que ele se virasse para ir embora, me deixando tão surpresa quanto provavelmente nossos amigos que observavam a cena. O Sasuke-kun não era de gestos românticos ou no mínimo afetivos, e menos ainda em público, e isso apenas aumentou os arrepios prazerosos em minha espinha.

- Ahhhhhh! Eu não acredito que vi isso! TenTen, Hinata, vocês viram?! _Vocês viram?!_

- Eu não acredito também. – Neji falou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. – Você deve ter colocado uma bela coleira no Sasuke, Sakura.

Ainda um pouco vermelha, não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Não é a coleira, Neji.

Era esse calor que se espalhava pelo peito.

**Continua...**

* * *

**=D**

**Cena com todos os casais =D Adoro essa cumplicidade deles! **

**E o Naruto quase entregando a gangue? Hahauahau! Agora vou justificar pelo POV da gangue que não teve: os integrantes do movimento SasuSaku já estavam morrendo de medo que o Kira desse com a língua nos dentes, então subornaram o moleque para ele sumir e nem pensar em cruzar o caminho do Sasuke ou da Sakura ou o Kakashi arranjaria uma missão muito pior que aturar o Sasuke, e sim o Naruto no seu estado histérico pré-casamento/ameaça de morte pelo sogro \o\ **

**E, bom, o Sasuke e a Sakura já estão com problemas suficientes com a doença da Sakura para lembrar de cuidar do Kira, né?**

**Reviews:**

Nick Granger Potter

Lia (Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo! É, a intenção foi ser dramático mesmo xD)

Millady

Bela21

Elizabeth U. Potter

Paulo23

Kekedia

Sahky Uchiha

Aika-sama (Tem razão, talvez o Sasuke pudesse ter demorado mais para entender, mas ele ficou muito penalizado em ver a Sakura desabando daquele jeito e não deve outra escolha senão ao menos estar ao lado dela =/ Obrigada por estar gostando!)

Kaah Malfoy

Lia Liz

Perola Negra

Strikis

**Obrigada de verdade, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também! =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	17. Dia 20

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 20**

**Sakura POV**

- Ainda acho muito estranho ver você aqui agora, Sakura. Não lembro a última vez que você não estava de plantão.

- Para falar a verdade, nem eu, mas prometi ao Sasuke-kun que descansaria um pouco por alguns dias. – Falei antes que eu pudesse controlar a minha língua e o pequeno sorriso. Senti as bochechas arderem um pouco, ainda mais diante dos enormes sorrisos das duas.

- Nem acredito que funcionou, Mikoto. – Kushina-san comentou, radiante, fazendo a Mikoto-san concordar efusivamente e me deixar confusa.

- Funcionou o que?

- O tanto que rezamos para ouvir você falar isso um dia. – Mikoto-san respondeu, piscando de uma maneira tão inocente quanto o seu sorriso. – Já imaginaram? Daqui a pouco posso até estar esperando um netinho!

- Mikoto-san-!

- Mikoto, vamos nos concentrar primeiro no casamento.

- Vamos nos concentrar primeiro no casamento do _seu_ filho, Kushina-san. – Adiantei-me, alarmada.

- Eu sei, mas já está quase tudo pronto, e eu não tenho mais o que arrumar na Hinata, no Naruto, nem na festa, Sakura. – Kushina-san rebateu, suspirando. – Estou entediada.

- Que tal se preocupar com os Hyuuga então? – Opinei.

- Que tal com o seu vestido? – Mikoto-san sugeriu tão animada que me fez rir.

- Não, parem as duas. Por que estamos tendo essa conversa afinal?

- Porque você não imagina como foi difícil juntar vocês dois. Quer dizer, esperar tanto tempo para vê-los juntos. – Kushina-san mal piscou ao se corrigir. – Não vamos deixá-los estragar nada disso.

- Prometa que não vai deixar nada separar vocês agora, Sakura.

As mãos da Mikoto-san encontraram as minhas sobre a mesa. Encarei-a por alguns segundos, sentindo seus olhos carinhosos e tão alegres, e o calor da sua mão que não conseguia afastar os arrepios que percorriam o meu corpo. Essa era a promessa que eu mais gostaria de poder cumprir. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meus lábios.

- Vou tentar, prometo, Mikoto-san.

Como eu gostaria de prometer também que não machucaria o seu filho.

- Olha, Sakura. – Kushina-san foi rápida para afastar aquela garra em meu peito ao estender na mesa uma foto em que eu e o Sasuke-kun nos beijamos nessa mesma cozinha, no dia em que acordamos para ficarmos juntos finalmente. Sorri. Eu sabia que aqueles flashes e aquela máquina fotográfica não eram minha imaginação!

- É a foto que vai estar no bolo de casamento de vocês. – Mikoto-san falou, com os olhos brilhando em empolgação tanto quantos os de Kushina-san.

- Vocês duas são impossíveis mesmo.

Mas não consegui evitar a risada, sentindo o rubor em meu rosto ao relembrar os arrepios que me percorriam todas as vezes que ele me beijava daquela maneira, e como seria maravilhoso ser beijada por ele todos os dias da minha vida. Pensando assim, talvez não fosse sacrifício tão grande diminuir a rotina como ele tanto insistia que eu fizesse. Quer dizer, ao invés de estar trancada no hospital ou no laboratório a língua dele explorando a minha boca seria muito interessante.

Mas eu não podia dar um sinal verde para essas duas mulheres ou elas sairiam agora para marcar a data do casamento no mesmo dia que a do Naruto. Eu já ia abrir a boca para impedi-las de alguma loucura – como os seus sorrisos animados me prometiam – quando o barulho da porta se abrindo chamou a nossa atenção, e em seguida o Sasuke-kun apareceu na cozinha, com alguns cortes nos braços e um na bochecha, me fazendo lembrar que ele havia ido treinar com o Naruto. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que diabos fazíamos reunidas na cozinha em um dia de semana a essa hora da noite, a Kushina-san levantou, alarmada.

- Meu Deus, já está tarde. Tenho que ir antes que o Minato revire a vila atrás de mim.

- Vou com você até a porta, Kushina.

As duas saíram como uma bala, ainda dando tempo para a Kushina-san acenar para o Sasuke-kun antes de sumirem de vista. Sério, elas agiam como adolescentes. O que elas achavam? Que nós íamos arrancar as nossas roupas no instante em que saíssem de cena? Eu não reclamaria, e o Sasuke-kun não pensaria duas vezes, eu sabia muito bem, mas existiam limites que tanto as duas quanto os meus hormônios deveriam entender. Eu estava tão concentrada na luta contra esses pensamentos que me causavam arrepios prazerosos que nem percebi o Sasuke-kun se aproximando e olhando a foto que continuava na mesa. Assim que me dei conta, senti o rosto aquecer.

- Não me julgue. Foi a sua mãe que tirou essa foto. – Falei, e rapidamente a peguei para tirá-la da sua visão, sem deixar de notar o discreto sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Ah, não, eu não deixaria você ser mais convencido do que já é, seu... – Ande, deixe-me cuidar desses cortes.

Puxei-o pela mão para fazê-lo sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em concentrar chakra a sua mão já estava em meu pulso. Ri um pouco ao me deparar com seus olhos contrariados.

- Não tem problema, Sasuke-kun. Eu prometi que ia esperar a Tsunade-shishou, não foi? Está tudo certo.

- Quando começa a ter problema? – Ouvi o tom desconfiado em sua voz, mas mesmo assim comecei o jutsu de cura em seu braço direito.

- Quando uso muito chakra. Esses cortes são superficiais, não preciso usar quase nada, juro.

Estava difícil segurar a risada diante do seu cenho franzido em desconfiança e dos seus olhos que analisavam o menor movimento da minha mão envolvida pelo chakra verde. Tudo bem, ele tinha muitas razões para desconfiar que eu estivesse mentindo, mas essa era uma promessa que eu iria cumprir. Bastava lembrar o seu semblante tenso de ontem, esse cuidado agora que ele estava tendo com o meu simples respirar. Sorri, interrompendo o jutsu e beijando-o nos lábios suavemente, sentindo-o relaxar um pouco.

- Por mais fofo que você fique quando está preocupado comigo, não quero mais vê-lo assim. – Falei, sorrindo. – Então não vou mais lhe dar motivos, está bem? Pelo menos até a Tsunade-shishou voltar.

- Sakura.

Ri no instante em que seu cenho franziu novamente.

- Ei, foi o combinado. E até parece que você vai parar de exagerar no Magenkyou.

- Hn. – Ouvi em seguida algo como "Não é a mesma coisa", mas decidi ignorar. Era a primeira vez que eu não me sentia na obrigação de comprar essa briga. Bom, era a primeira vez que eu percebia que se brigássemos quais seriam as minhas chances de acordar com os seus beijos amanhã de manhã? Meus hormônios eram os culpados por eu perder mais uma e pelo sorriso que se mantinha em meus lábios enquanto eu terminava de fechar os ferimentos em seus braços e o pequeno corte em sua bochecha, sentindo os seus olhos intensos em mim durante todo o processo, seguindo-me quando levantei.

- Já está tarde, tenho que fazer umas compras aind-

- Amanhã. – Seus lábios capturaram os meus em seguida, puxando-me pela cintura contra o seu corpo irresistível e sem me dar outra escolha que não fosse entreabrir os lábios para deixá-lo aprofundar o beijo. Sorri quando ele me deixou respirar por um segundo.

- Sasuke-kun, estamos na sua casa.

- Que tem o meu quarto.

E voltou a me beijar, impedindo que eu usasse todos os argumentos que ele odiaria ouvir para não arrancar as minhas roupas nesse instante. Eu adoraria sentir as suas mãos talentosas na minha pele e seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, mas alguém tinha que enxergar os limites nessa relação. Mas, droga, estava difícil a cada passo que ele me guiava para algum canto da casa – as mãos na minha cintura, os lábios se afastando dos meus apenas quando o próximo alvo foi o meu pescoço, me causando arrepios que reviravam o meu estômago em antecipação.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Sasuke-kun. – Mas nem eu acreditava em minhas palavras. – Eles podem acordar.

- Então você não vai poder fazer muito barulho. – O seu sorriso maroto fez aumentar o rubor em minhas bochechas, mas antes que eu pudesse tentar o meu último protesto, ele me beijou profundo e ardente o suficiente para me persuadir e perceber que um sorriso se formava em meus lábios contra os seus enquanto uma porta se fechava nas minhas costas.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava observando a sua expressão serena perdida nesse sono profundo, a sua respiração ritmada roçando o meu queixo, a sua mão em meu peito me causando arrepios que me faziam perguntar o que diabos eu estava pensando ao passar todos esses anos sem ela. Eu não me imaginava acordar uma manhã sem sentir o seu corpo aquecendo o meu nessa cama. Os últimos anos deveriam ter sido um inferno e apenas agora eu me dava conta disso – após sobreviver às perturbações do Naruto, da minha família, até do Kakashi. Eu estava disposto até a admitir que eles tinham razão durante todo esse tempo se eu pudesse apenas continuar perdido em todos os detalhes no rosto de Sakura que me faziam perder a noção do tempo.

Apertei um pouco a mão em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para mim, sentindo uma corrente me percorrer com o simples roçar das nossas peles, da maneira como a sua mão deslizou distraidamente pelo meu peito. Eu mataria por essa mulher. O seu sangue manchando a grama passou como um raio em meus pensamentos. Não. Eu morreria por ela. Vi seus olhos piscarem sonolentos antes de encontrarem os meus e me afogarem por longos segundos, enquanto um pequeno sorriso se formava em seus lábios, aumentando a certeza de tudo o que rondava a minha mente. Se um dia ela se preocupou que eu fizesse alguma loucura, ela estava com sérios problemas agora.

- Vai ser estranho acordar e você não ter saído em alguma missão. – Sakura murmurou, afastando alguns fios da minha franja dos meus olhos. Sua respiração agora roçava na minha.

- Pareço depender mais de você do que do Hokage para voltar. – Garanti a ela, lembrando-a do dispositivo em meu tornozelo, o que fez uma baixa risada escapar dos seus lábios.

- Isso até que é reconfortante.

Franzi um pouco o cenho em indignação.

- Por quanto tempo pretende me deixar nesse cativeiro, Sakura?

- Depende do seu desempenho, Sasuke-kun. Até agora eu diria que foi uma nota cinco de dez. – Ela dedilhou em meu peito, pensativa, sem saber que eu estava perdendo a luta contra os meus hormônios desde que acordei e que os seus dedos me causando arrepios foram o suficiente para fazê-los vencerem. Agilmente mudei nossas posições, deixando-a abaixo de mim e segurando a sua mão em meu peito.

- Pelo seu entusiasmo de ontem, eu diria no mínimo 11. – Falei, sorrindo maroto ao lembrar das suas unhas enterrando em minhas costas e do meu nome saindo dos seus lábios como uma melodia, provavelmente o que a estava fazendo corar agora e estreitar os olhos.

- Em minha defesa, você não viu meu completo entusiasmo, está bem?

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Como de duas noites atrás?

- E eu disse que a sua nota foi de duas noites atrás? – Um sorriso triunfante surgiu em seu rosto.

- Posso resolver isso agora mesmo. – Beijei-a nos lábios antes que ela preparasse outra resposta afiada nessa língua que ocupei rapidamente com a minha, sentindo pelo suspiro em minha bochecha que eu havia encontrado a forma mais eficiente de evitar as nossas discussões. Minha mão já estava deslizando pelo seu corpo que me tirava as noites de sono, e eu já havia partido para o seu pescoço, sentindo a familiar sensação das suas unhas arranhando as minhas costas. Sorri contra a sua pele.

- Não, Sasuke-kun... Anda, tenho que passar no hospital. – Sakura tentava sem muita vontade me empurrar. Eu conhecia a sua força para saber que se ela quisesse eu já estaria na parede do outro lado, mas eu estava no caminho certo a julgar pela sua respiração que acelerava em meu ouvido. Meus lábios já estavam alcançando o vale em seus seios que tanto me distraíam quando ela ergueu meu rosto com as mãos, me fazendo encarar os seus olhos quase firmes e o rubor em suas bochechas. – Além do mais, já pensou o que os seus pais vão dizer se me virem saindo do seu quarto?

- Sakura, eles já pensam quando me vêem chegando todo dia pela manhã.

- Bom, você podia estar num treino ou internado no hospital. – Ergui uma sobrancelha e o tom rosado em seu rosto aumentou para a minha satisfação. – Certo, você tem razão, mas não significa que eu possa passar a noite com você debaixo do teto deles.

Era muito fácil ignorá-la quando os seus olhos e o seu rubor a traíam, e o meu corpo sentia os seus seios e todas as suas curvas que estavam me enlouquecendo. Capturei os seus lábios novamente com os meus, fazendo-a entreabrí-los para aprofundar o beijo e lhe garantir que nada que dissesse me convenceria a sair de cima dela.

- Sasuke-kun...

Dessa vez seu murmúrio não parecia mais como um protesto, o que fez surgir um sorriso em meus lábios, enquanto eu deslizava uma mão para a sua perna e a guiava até alcançar o meu quadril. Seus braços já estavam ao redor do meu pescoço e a sua respiração entrecortada estava fazendo desaparecer qualquer pensamento racional ou reflexo ao ponto de eu quase não ouvir o barulho na janela. Eu desconfiava que não iria ouvir – ou ignoraria – mas a Sakura quase me derrubou de cima dela para o chão, puxando o lençol até o queixo e corando mais do que eu podia lembrar.

Eu arrancaria as tripas do desgraçado que se atreveu a nos atrapalhar – de novo! – mas não houve nada além de confusão em meus olhos assim que avistei o pássaro do lado de fora da janela fechada. Uma missão?

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eu poderia esperar muita coisa daquele pássaro, desde uma estúpida missão Rank-D até a ideia de ele ter errado a janela ou o Hokage ter se confundido na hora de escolher alguém para a missão, considerando a sua rotina atarefada e os inúmeros papéis que estavam sempre presentes em sua mesa. A minha indignação não poderia ser maior enquanto eu deixava a Sakura na minha cama, nua e irresistível, para com certeza chegar à sala do Minato-sama e descobrir que perdi esses minutos impagáveis e que a Sakura não estaria mais me esperando quando eu retornasse – ela não correria o risco de a minha mãe ou o Itachi abrirem a porta e a virem no meu quarto, eu tinha certeza – mas eu não esperava estar sendo de fato enviado a uma missão. Eu não sabia o que achar disso. Voltar a ser útil era o que eu mais poderia desejar, mas não havia mais apenas isso em jogo.

- Tsunade está precisando de itens que temos apenas no nosso hospital, Sasuke. Preciso que leve para ela tudo o que se encontra na lista. – O Yondaime me entregou o pergaminho onde reconheci o que apenas poderia ser a letra da Tsunade.

- A Mizukage não mostrou melhora durante todo esse tempo? – Perguntei, analisando cerca de dez itens que ela pedira, reconhecendo alguns graças ao convívio com a Sakura durante todos esses anos, me dando quase certeza que ela faria um antídoto a partir desses materiais.

- Não, Tsunade conta que ela melhora por alguns dias e então piora do quadro. – Desviei os olhos para o Minato-sama diante do silêncio que se formou por alguns segundos. – Sei que não está podendo usar o Sharingan, mas é uma missão como Jounnin. Você não terá problemas.

Ele queria saber se eu estava mesmo em condições de realizar essa tarefa. Assenti no mesmo instante. Usar o Sharingan estava fora de questão – nada que eu fizesse faria a Sakura mudar de idéia antes do tempo que ela estabelecera – mas as chances de eu encontrar algum ninja que me exigisse algo além da Chidori no meio do caminho eram remotas. Minha maior preocupação era deixar a Sakura nesse momento em que ela estava passando por sei lá o que diabos era isso e foi o único motivo que me fez hesitar com a indignação durante todos os minutos em que a deixei na minha cama, tomei um banho e me encaminhei a passos incertos para a Torre.

Eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não a deixaria fora da minha visão enquanto não tivesse certeza que ela estava bem e isso não aconteceria enquanto a Tsunade não voltasse. A idéia de encontrá-la em algumas horas na Névoa me fez perceber que eu poderia ficar aqui vigiando a Sakura ou descobrindo com a Tsunade alguma informação nova sobre esse jutsu que aliviaria o maldito peso em meus ombros. Tudo bem, eu não passaria mais que três dias fora e nesse período eu apenas pediria ao Naruto e ao Kakashi para vigiá-la no meu lugar, e esperar que ela não os enganasse como havia feito todo esse tempo. Inferno.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Os olhos azuis do Minato-sama levantaram do papel que assinava e não esconderam a confusão por me ver aqui, claramente esperando que o Sasuke-kun saísse da sua sala para que eu pudesse entrar como um raio. Decidida.

- Yondaime-sama, gostaria de ir na missão para a Névoa. Tsunade-shishou talvez esteja precisando de uma mão extra.

- Como você...?

- Naruto. – Respondi um pouco contrariada por entregar o seu filho, mas eu não tinha escolha.

Assim como não tive quando ameacei o Naruto e o pessoal da Tecnologia, e o meu amigo me conhecia muito bem para saber que se eu estava invadindo a sua paz no meio do seu café da manhã com a expressão mais firme que ele já viu, eu o impediria de ter filhos se ele não abrisse a boca sobre a missão que aquele pássaro levou até o quarto do Sasuke-kun. Quando ele falou o nome da minha mestra eu sabia que nada me impediria de marchar até a Torre e convencer de qualquer maneira o Hokage para eu ir – ou ir sem que ele soubesse, mas eu ainda estava tentando os meios legais.

O Minato-sama provavelmente não suspeitou que o seu filho fosse ceder tão fácil assim, mas apenas suspirou, apoiando uma mão no rosto.

- Sakura, você é a médica mais qualificada para substituir a Tsunade no hospital.

- A Shizune-san pode dar conta sem mim. Não estamos com grandes demandas e essa missão não deve demorar dois dias.

O Hokage me observou por um momento, e em seguida suspirou em óbvia derrota. Ele sabia que eu estava certa e sabia melhor ainda que eu iria de qualquer maneira – ele não tinha conhecimento do meu novo jutsu e dos efeitos que eu estava sofrendo, mas sabia que as minhas vindas constantes até a sua sala em busca de novidades da Tsunade-shishou não eram a toa.

- Certo, então aproveite e mantenha um olho no Sasuke já que ele não está podendo usar o Sharingan. – Como agradeci mentalmente por ter colocado a coleira no Sasuke-kun.

Assenti, satisfeita.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

- Está de saída, irmãozinho? – Itachi surgiu sorrateiramente com o Kakashi, enquanto eu me aproximava dos Portões de Konoha.

- Pensei que você estivesse usando uma coleira, Sasuke.

Por que por um maldito momento eu quis encontrar o Kakashi na minha saída?

- Só vou entregar algumas coisas que a Tsunade pediu.

- Ela está passando por um problema mesmo com a situação da Mizukage. – Kakashi comentou.

- Acho que o Yondaime-sama esqueceu que o filho dele está atravessando um furacão também e com certeza gostaria de ter se livrado do Hizashi-sama por esses dias. – Itachi falou, dando de ombros.

- Ninguém mandou esse idiota inventar o casamento. – Falei, rolando os olhos. Não que o Dobe ficaria livre das ameaças do tio da Hinata se eles casassem daqui a vinte anos. Talvez esperar o lunático morrer fosse a sua única esperança.

- Bom, ninguém manda em nada desses assuntos, muito menos você, Sasuke. – Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Dou um mês para você propor a Sakura em casamento.

- E você com certeza vai ser pior que o Hizashi-sama no meu pé. – Rebati.

- Ei, eu sou o grande responsável por juntar vocês dois. – Kakashi se defendeu, e o Itachi riu e murmurou alguma coisa como "Você nem imagina", mas o Kakashi continuou, me mostrando o seu livro. – Já tenho até o presente de vocês.

- Quer parar com essa besteira? – Esses dois tinham que se tratar, especialmente o perturbado do Kakashi. A Sakura estava sempre tão aflita com as minhas chances de ficar cego com o Sharingan quando deveria estar preocupada com o Kakashi e esses livros eróticos estúpidos. Por que ainda estávamos falando do meu suposto casamento com ela?

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Meu presente vai ser mais humilde. Talvez a chave para essa sua coleira. – Contive a vontade de socar o Itachi também e apenas ignorei a sua risada, me concentrando na rua que me levava aos Portões e longe desses idiotas. – Estou brincando. Mas não demore nessa missão ou a Sakura vai fazer algo muito pior que impedir você de usar o Sharingan.

- Ela já sabe que você está saindo? – Kakashi perguntou.

Ela sabia que aquele pássaro que quase a fez me jogar da cama era um chamado do Hokage e uma provável missão, mas assim que saí da Torre não a encontrei na minha casa ou na dela, o que me fez concluir que talvez ela estivesse ocupada em algum canto da vila e se eu estava disposto a retornar em menos de vinte e quatro horas não me ajudaria em nada revirar Konoha para informar o que ela já sabia.

- Sabe. – Limitei-me a responder, sem saber se estava mentindo ou não. Até onde ela realmente sabia que eu estava saindo de novo de Konoha? – Ela só não sabe que estou indo para a Névoa encontrar a Tsunade. Não contem a ela.

Eles não entenderiam a razão para esse sigilo, mas não precisavam de mais detalhes para impedir que a minha missão chegasse aos ouvidos apurados de Sakura. Não houve protesto por nenhum dos dois, e em seguida lancei um olhar para o Kakashi. Ele entendeu meu pedido para manter um olho nela na minha ausência e assentiu discretamente. Era o máximo de segurança que eu poderia esperar conseguir para sair de Konoha mais tranquilo.

Os dois se despediram na próxima esquina e continuei meu caminho para os enormes Portões Verdes que eu já avistava a alguns metros. Tsunade tinha que me dar notícias muito boas para me fazer deixar a Sakura nesse estado. Ainda que eu confiasse em Kakashi para cuidar dela, eu não confiava que a Sakura não daria um jeito de enganá-lo e voltaria ao hospital ou, pior ainda, ao laboratório para insistir no jutsu, como eu bem a conhecia. Tentei ignorar essa certeza, me concentrando em meus passos e no vagaroso movimento dos Portões sendo abertos assim que os alcancei.

A minha surpresa não poderia ter sido maior quando vi a Sakura se juntar à mim logo em seguida, com a bolsa de kunais na cintura e um sutil brilho nos olhos que me dizia que ela não viera se despedir de mim. Era a perspectiva de partir em uma missão, como eu já havia visto inúmeras vezes quando éramos Jounnins. Senti algo aquecer meu sangue. O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

- Você vai também?

- Tsunade-shishou parece estar precisando de ajuda. É a vida da Mizukage em jogo.

Pousei meus olhos atentos em sua expressão tranquila, mas a minha desconfiança não se afastou por um segundo.

- Como convenceu o Yondaime, Sakura? – Ela não havia sido escalada para a missão, nem eu deixaria o Hokage fazer isso.

- Com meus belos olhos, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura sorriu e se adiantou pela estrada que nos afastava de Konoha, sendo seguida por um momento apenas pelos meus olhos que se enchiam de algo além da irritação ao vê-la se distanciando de casa para se arriscar desse jeito.

É claro que ela entrou para a missão tendo em mente apenas encontrar a Tsunade, mas eu já estava indo para fazer isso e ela sabia muito bem das minhas intenções quando descobriu para onde a missão estava me levando. Por que ela não podia ficar em sua casa, segura, sob os olhos do Kakashi e do Naruto enquanto eu voltava em poucos dias com as informações que ela aguardava? Durante os últimos dias ela vinha me garantindo que estava bem agora que não estava mais usando chakra. Eu não tinha dúvidas que o que quer que estivesse deixando-a tão ansiosa tinha relação com a minha certeza de que ela continuava me escondendo alguma coisa.

E quais eram as minhas chances de convencer essa mulher irritante a ficar aqui se o Hokage havia lhe dado permissão para vir comigo? O máximo que eu conseguiria era uma discussão inútil que não a faria mudar de idéia e apenas aumentaria a probabilidade de eu me meter na luta que ela prontamente compraria no nosso caminho. Seria bem mais sensato que eu mantesse a paz e os meus olhos nela durante esse período longe de Konoha – e planejar o assassinato do cretino que abriu a boca para ela sobre a minha missão.

Franzi o cenho, ignorando a maneira como meu estômago se retorcia, mas por fim segui os seus passos em direção a Vila da Névoa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**=D**

**E o Sasuke achando que conseguiria domar a Sakura tão facilmente, hein? Hahuahauahua!**

**Reviews:**

YokoNick-chan

Lia (Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo!)

Sahky Uchiha (Ahhh, obrigada por ter gostado assim! E nem preciso dizer que vou apoiar totalmente vc a ler os capítulos de novo, né, ahuahaua)

Bela21

Nike Deusa da Vitoria

Perola Negra

Elizabeth U. Potter

Nick Granger Potter

Lia Liz

Aika-sama (Hahauhaua, adorei o Sasuke marcando território xD Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo!)

Kune chan (Nem se preocupa, só esse 'parabéns' já valeu por toda a review! Obrigada de verdade por estar gostando da fic!)

**Obrigada mais uma vez, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado de toda essa movimentação do capítulo também, ahuahaua ;D Digam o que acharam, por favor! =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	18. Dia 21 parte I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 21 parte I**

**Sakura POV**

Durante as horas que passamos viajando para o País da Água, o Sasuke-kun não fez um comentário sobre o meu súbito aparecimento para a missão – eu estava até preparada para as brigas que teríamos durante todo o caminho – e ele estava até escondendo muito bem o cenho franzido que diria o quanto estava contrariado por eu estar aqui com ele. Bom, eu sabia o que estaria enfrentando antes de entrar na sala do Minato-sama, e eu sinceramente não poderia dar a mínima. Não era porque eu estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun que todos os meus problemas se apagariam. Eu sabia disso mais do que gostaria de admitir. Eu não estava esperando que ele me recebesse com abraços e beijos, mas nem o seu instinto mais assassino me impediria de falar pessoalmente com a Tsunade-shishou. Não dava mais para esperá-la sei lá quantos dias sem qualquer resposta, sem saber se ela chegaria em Konoha há tempo de...

Então ótimo, Sasuke-kun, se você quisesse me odiar por eu não estar em casa dormindo e descansando como a tranquila namorada que imaginou não era realmente problema meu. Talvez por me conhecer tão bem ele não tentou me impedir no Portão de Konoha e estava poupando as energias para me manter sob vigilância. Sério, eu não sabia quando ele havia se tornado mais a minha guarda pessoal do que o meu namorado. Uma voz imediatamente me lembrou dos seus beijos pelo meu corpo ontem a noite e admiti que talvez eu estivesse apenas com raiva dele nesse momento por estar me tratando como uma Gennin. Não, eu não me irritaria com o Sasuke-kun quando ele estava apenas preocupado comigo – como eu o deixava há mais tempo do que gostaria de lembrar.

Alcançamos a Vila Oculta da Névoa no início da noite e logo estávamos adentrando a enorme residência da Mizukage, onde fomos informados que era o local onde ela estava sendo mantida durante essas longas semanas. Dava para sentir nas ruas a aflição da população da vila diante da perspectiva de o pior acontecer e o País mergulhar em uma guerra interna, o que até me fez esquecer o ar tão pesado que acompanhava os meus passos e os do Sasuke-kun desde que saímos de Konoha. Ele, por outro lado, talvez não se importasse tanto assim com esse País e apenas estivesse conseguindo lidar com a raiva de mim melhor do eu que imaginava. Era o mais provável. Seguimos pelos corredores da residência da Mizukage, encontrando ninjas protegendo cada porta e janela, até alcançarmos o cômodo onde a encontraríamos e onde a Tsunade-shishou estava agora. Passamos pelos ninjas na porta, mostrando o pergaminho com a assinatura do Yondaime e fomos permitidos a atravessar a porta.

Assim que entramos, percebi que era o quarto da Mizukage transformado em uma pequena UTI. A sua cama estava próxima a uma parede, onde estava instalado um aparelho de oxigênio, um monitor que mostrava todos os seus sinais vitais estáveis no momento e uma série de soros que a hidratavam e injetavam provavelmente inúmeros medicamentos em veias de ambos os braços e até mesmo em uma das mãos. Notei uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama, onde alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos básicos eram vistos, mas não havia sangue ao redor ou qualquer sinal de que eles foram utilizados. Ao olhar a Mizukage, tão frágil como jamais pensei vê-la, percebi o seu braço direito com uma coloração ligeiramente enegrecida. Isso me surpreendeu. A Tsunade-shishou planejava amputá-lo, mas de alguma maneira conseguiu evitar essa medida tão drástica.

Se a população estava receosa com a situação da Mizukage, o pânico se instalaria se eles a vissem com seus próprios olhos. Até mesmo seus longos e belos cabelos ruivos não possuíam a coloração viva que combinava com a personalidade enérgica dessa mulher, a mais importante do País. Se eu não estivesse com os itens que a Tsunade-shishou pedira, eu mesma não teria muitas esperanças diante da sua forma destruída nessa cama. Desviei os olhos da Mizukage para encontrar a outra pessoa que ocupava o quarto silencioso. Tsunade-shishou terminava de fazer anotações em uma prancheta e logo desviou a atenção para nós dois, mas fui eu quem falou primeiro.

- O que aconteceu afinal? Isso parece bem pior do que o seu primeiro relatório, Shishou. – E ela havia descrito "alças intestinais para fora" naquele relatório. Provavelmente essa foi a parte mais fácil de resolver, e nem ela imaginou que o quadro evoluiria dessa maneira.

Seu suspiro me mostrou que eu estava certa.

- Foi uma tentativa de assassinato muito bem elaborada, se quer saber minha opinião. Se os ninjas não conseguissem passar pelos seguranças da Mizukage e arrancar alguns dos seus órgãos, ao menos atirariam dardos envenenados nela. Foi o que fizeram. – Dava para perceber que ela estava um pouco irritada consigo mesma. – Esse é um veneno que apenas agora consegui identificar. Por isso pedi essa lista.

- Como acertaram dardos nela? – Ouvi o tom ligeiramente cético do Sasuke-kun. – E os seguranças?

- Usaram algum jutsu para controlar seus dois principais guarda-costas. Eles a surpreenderam quando a atacaram desprevenida.

- Um jutsu como o da Ino? – Perguntei, e a Tsunade-shishou assentiu.

- Mas já investigaram e o Clã Yamanaka não tem nada a ver com isso. Ouvi que os assassinos foram pegos, mas agora sobrou para mim salvar a vida da Mizukage. – Ela suspirou, cansada. – Eu já conhecia esse veneno, mas misturaram com outro e aumentaram a dosagem para alcançar uma potência suficiente para produzir sintomas que nunca vi. Apenas quando ela quase perdeu o braço ontem percebi que tinha o antídoto para isso em Konoha.

- O que você fez com o braço? – Perguntei, indicando a pele que não estava tão enegrecida como um tecido necrosado deveria estar.

- Consegui salvá-lo com um Jutsu mais específico. – Tsunade-shishou olhou para a Mizukage e os materiais cirúrgicos na mesa. Notei a pele da minha mestra mais fina desde a mão até um pouco antes do cotovelo. Procurei pelo Souzou Saisei em sua testa, mas ela não havia chegado ao ponto de utilizá-lo. – Por um momento a necrose continuou avançando e por isso me preparei para arrancar o seu braço, mas insisti no Jutsu por mais alguns minutos, aumentando a dosagem do remédio e funcionou.

Bom, ela ao menos não corria o risco de enfrentar a fúria da Mizukage por ter perdido um braço se saísse viva daqui, mas mesmo o fato de estarmos entregando à minha mestra o antídoto que salvaria a vida dela não me dava esperanças para resolver o _meu_ problema tão cedo.

- Então vai demorar mais alguns dias para você retornar, Tsunade-shishou. – Comentei, encarando-a.

- Apenas para eu me certificar que ela ficará bem após esse remédio. – Ela respondeu, e não pude fazer nada além de assentir e esconder tão bem como nunca a apreensão que subia em minha garganta.

- Se não precisa de mais nada, vamos partir amanhã de manhã. – O Sasuke-kun a informou, esperando a Tsunade-shishou assentir antes de se virar para sair do quarto e ir para as nossas instalações. Não saí antes de trocar um olhar com a minha mestra que lhe dizia que eu a procuraria de novo antes de partir para Konoha.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura achava que eu ia livrá-la da briga que eu queria comprar desde que ela me surpreendeu no Portão de Konoha. Ela nunca esteve mais enganada.

Consegui me controlar quando estávamos com a Tsunade, mas assim que atravessamos a porta para sair do quarto/UTI da Mizukage as palavras já estavam prestes a escapar diante da expressão tão tranquila de Sakura – e nem isso me deteria – mas no mesmo instante um idiota apareceu para nos mostrar os quartos onde dormiríamos e um ou outro lugar importante que deveríamos saber da mansão da Mizukage. Eu deveria tê-lo matado naquela hora, mas decidi que seria melhor aproveitar esses minutos de exploração da casa para manter os meus nervos sob controle se eu quisesse ganhar a discussão com a Sakura e colocar algum senso na sua cabeça. O menor que fosse.

Assim que o nosso guia sumiu e nos deixou a sós, começamos a refazer o caminho para os nossos quartos – eu estava tão impaciente que nem me importava com a perspectiva inútil de dormimos em quartos separados, o que me fez acreditar que eu só poderia estar fora de mim. Antes que mais alguém surgisse para nos atrapalhar, deixei escapar que as palavras atravessadas em minha garganta há tantas horas.

- Você ainda não me disse como convenceu o Yondaime.

- Eu já disse, esqueceu? Com os meus belos olhos, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura piscou os grandes olhos inocentemente, o que apenas me fez franzir o cenho. – Você sabe como eles são irresistíveis. Quer dizer, você mesmo adora-

- Estou falando sério, Sakura.

Ela suspirou, rolando os olhos.

- Bom, eu pedi educadamente e o Minato-sama deixou que eu viesse e aproveitasse para ficar de olho em você para que você não voltasse cego para variar.

Parei de andar para encará-la firmemente e deixar claro que eu não estava brincando, e que a cada segundo ela apenas me convencia mais ainda a começar uma discussão que há dias não tínhamos travado. Por sorte havíamos parado nos jardins desertos da mansão da Mizukage e não parecia haver a possibilidade de algum inocente sair ferido. Eu estava decidido a fazê-la parar de agir como se a sua vinda para cá fosse a piada que ela tanto se divertia.

- É a verdade, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura falou, dando de ombros.

- O Yondaime teria convocado você se quisesse, Sakura.

- Ele só precisou que eu o lembrasse que eu estava disponível para missões. Viu? Deu certo. – Ela sorriu, animada, mas ela estava longe de estar disponível para missões, assim como eu estava longe de usar o Sharingan, o que era precisamente culpa dela.

Sakura sabia que não estava me convencendo e muito menos me divertindo com esse tom descontraído. Após alguns segundos constatando isso em meus olhos firmes, ela suspirou em impaciência e cruzou os braços.

- Eu precisava sair de Konoha, você me conhece, Sasuke-kun. Eu estava enlouquecendo sem poder fazer nada lá e lembro muito bem quando foi você que praticamente me proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa.

- E por acaso foi por um bom motivo, Sakura. E mesmo assim você resolveu me seguir nessa missão.

- Não estou seguindo você. Se eu quisesse até o faria, mas tentei primeiro pelos meios legais. – Ela deu de ombros, me deixando mais irritado.

- Você está achando isso engraçado, Sakura?

Percebi que ela também começou a se irritar.

- E você acha que eu não sei o que estou fazendo, Sasuke? Eu não sou uma criança.

- Mas está agindo como uma. Você sabe que não está em condições de usar chakra e ainda assim vem se arriscar nessa missão.

- Eu sei melhor do que você o que posso ou não usar de chakra e sei melhor ainda avaliar quando uma missão é arriscada para mim.

Ela só podia estar brincando.

- Você teria vindo se fosse uma missão pela _ANBU_ se tivesse a chance de se encontrar com a Tsunade.

- Claro que não...!

- Não tente mentir. Eu conheço você, Sakura. – Conhecia tão bem que encarar os seus olhos impacientes agora me dava certeza que essa era a Sakura teimosa que não daria atenção a nada que eu dissesse por mais que fosse para o bem dela e para a minha sanidade porque se algo acontecesse com ela eu não saberia o que fazer. Meu sangue fervia. – Por que diabos você não pode ficar em Konoha até eu voltar? Você sabia que eu aceitei essa missão para me encontrar com a Tsunade e perguntar as mesmas coisas que você sobre a sua saúde.

- Porque não é você que está passando por isso! Como você poderia perguntar se você não sabe...?!

- Ótimo, então o que eu não sei? – Eu não sabia se foi o meu tom de voz cortante ou as minhas palavras que a fizeram engolir qualquer ameaça que me fizesse e isso aumentou minha frustração. – O que você continua escondendo de mim, Sakura?

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- Claro que não.

Fechei os olhos em uma tentativa de diminuir essa raiva que consumia a minha única parte racional que poderia continuar essa conversa. Tudo o que eu desejava era sumir dessa maldita cidade e voltar para Konoha com Sakura e fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Que os últimos anos tão errados não aconteceram. Por que ela continuava mentindo para mim? Eu não sabia até quando aguentaria passar as noites tentando me livrar dessa sensação que me queimava por dentro a cada vez que eu a olhava e percebia que sempre havia uma maldita barreira que ela não me deixava quebrar por mais que eu insistisse.

E era a única coisa que eu queria.

Foi o seu murmúrio que quebrou o silêncio.

- Você pode ser a pessoa que mais me conhece, Sasuke-kun, mas existem pedaços meus que você simplesmente não pode conhecer porque você não cresceu sem a mãe, nem perdeu o pai aos quinze anos, nem sabe o que é ter um enorme vazio no peito que justifica tudo o que você faz. Tudo o que você passou nesses anos. – Seus olhos desviaram de algum ponto ao lado para encontrar os meus. – Você teria encontrado a Tsunade-shishou, mas só eu sei o que estou sentindo e nem você poderia assumir o meu lugar nesse encontro com ela.

Eu queria dar sentido a tudo o que ela me dizia porque ela estava certa. Eu jamais entenderia o que a fazia estremecer no meio da noite e o que ela estava disposta a arriscar quando passava dias sem dormir no hospital ou no laboratório treinando, e provavelmente eu nunca concordaria com nada disso e travaríamos essa discussão eterna, mas agora eu não me importava com nada que ela poderia me dizer.

A única coisa clara o bastante para mim era que ela continuava me escondendo alguma coisa e nada que dissesse apagaria o fato de ela estar aqui, na minha frente, fragilizada, arriscando ser envolvida em uma luta na volta à Konoha quando não poderia usar chakra sem praticamente perder a consciência ou sangrar sem limites. Sakura poderia justificar suas ações como quisesse, mas não tornaria esse perigo menos real.

E isso me matava.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa você-

- Não vai. Você está aqui comigo, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura sorriu, apoiando uma mão em meu rosto antes de me beijar nos lábios de leve, como se quisesse afastar a frustração que deveria estar evidente em meus olhos, mas eu sabia que exatamente por eu estar com ela se acontecesse alguma coisa a culpa seria minha e eu jamais me perdoaria por isso.

- Eu confio a minha vida a você. – Ela murmurou, seus olhos firmes nos meus.

- Pare com isso, Sakura. – Segurei seus pulsos, odiando o arrepio que suas palavras me causaram.

- Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. – Ela sorriu um pouco mais. – Você acha que eu teria vindo se não fosse com você?

Eu tinha certeza disso.

- Você acha que sim...! – Sakura simulou uma expressão de susto, quase acusadora, e que foi substituída rapidamente por uma pensativa. – Bom, eu realmente poderia ter vindo com o Yuji, afinal nos conhecemos tão bem, não é?

Eu não estava com humor para brincadeiras, mas a simples menção do nome do Yuji me fazia franzir o cenho automaticamente, o que a fez rir, e talvez esse som tenha me acalmado um pouco.

- Esse é o Sasuke-kun que eu conheço. – Sakura brincou, sorrindo antes de me beijar de novo, agora com mais intensidade para provavelmente me distrair, como em geral conseguia sem muito esforço. É claro que ela já sabia que ganharia essa discussão no instante em que ocupasse a minha língua com a sua e me fizesse perceber que eu não tinha chance contra os seus ouvidos surdos. Tentei ignorar a pedra em meu estômago e me distrai com a sua fragrância e o seu gosto enquanto minha mão deslizava para a sua cintura sem que eu ao menos percebesse.

- Uau, se me contassem eu não acreditaria por um segundo.

Uma voz familiar fez com que nos separássemos, apesar de Sakura continuar segurando o meu braço distraidamente enquanto uma mulher loira com um enorme leque fechado amarrado às costas e um sorriso cínico inconfundível se aproximava.

- Finalmente, hein? Já fizeram uma festa pelo acontecimento do século? – Temari perguntou, aumentando o sorriso.

Após anos sem encontrá-la, eu já havia esquecido como ela conseguia ser tão direta e irritante. O Shikamaru dizia que nós tínhamos – ou eu tinha – apenas a imagem da Gennin convencida que conhecemos no Exame Chunnin bem diferente da irmã madura e confiante do Kazekage, mas até esse momento ela não havia me provado o contrário. Por acaso, ela havia se tornado mais uma que me atrapalhava com a Sakura.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei em um tom que me fez desconfiar que talvez a raiva que eu sentia da Sakura ainda não tenha passado completamente.

- Eu já tinha até esquecido como você consegue ser tão educado, Sasuke. – Surgindo atrás da Temari, o Kankuro aparecia com as manchas roxas estranhas na face que eu jamais entenderia e a marionete enfaixada presa às suas costas. Nisso eu teria que concordar com ele. Eu realmente não era conhecido pelo meu jeito sociável, mas a Sakura, por outro lado, estava distribuindo enormes sorrisos para os dois.

- Não esperava vocês por aqui, Temari, Kankuro. – Sakura falou.

- É, o Gaara nos mandou para ver como está a Mizukage e saber como andam as coisas no Conselho caso o pior aconteça. – Kankuro respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Estamos até ajudando a encontrar os palhaços que armaram a emboscada para a Mizukage. – Temari completou.

- Pensei que já tinham cuidado disso. – Sakura deu voz aos meus pensamentos, tão confusa quanto eu.

- Não, semana passada descobriram um grupo armando outra tentativa de assassinato. – Temari falou. – Querem aproveitar que a Mizukage está fragilizada desse jeito.

- Então os responsáveis pelo primeiro ataque não foram pegos? – Perguntei, vendo o Kankuro balançar a cabeça.

- Não, parece que um ou mais de um fugiu e está reunindo ninjas idiotas o suficiente para tentar matar a Mizukage de vez. – Ele respondeu.

Ótimo, era só o que faltava esses ninjas estarem à solta enquanto eu estava com a Sakura aqui.

- É uma pena. – Sakura comentou. – Se pudéssemos ajudaríamos também, mas o Yondaime-sama nos enviou apenas para entregar alguns itens para a Tsunade-shishou.

Olhei-a, impaciente. Ajudaríamos? Ela só podia estar me sacaneando.

- O Sasuke não parece concordar muito. – Temari comentou, quase rindo.

- Você é o Sasuke mesmo? Quer dizer, recusando uma missão? Vocês dois estarem juntos? Sem ofensas, Sakura, mas todos nós sabemos as chances de isso ter acontecido tão cedo. – Kankuro comentou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas e arrancando uma baixa risada da Sakura, mas a piada acabaria se ele insistisse e eu o arrebentaria com essa marionete estúpida.

- Bom, não foi tão cedo assim. – Sakura comentou, sorrindo, e eu poderia jurar que suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente vermelhas. Talvez isso tenha feito o sorriso malicioso voltar aos lábios da Temari.

- Ahhh. Algo me diz que outras coisas aconteceram bem cedo. – Ela comentou, agora deixando a Sakura inquestionavelmente vermelha.

- O que?! Não...!

Ah, não?

Contive com muito esforço a minha sobrancelha de arquear. Estar dormindo com a Sakura era uma das coisas que eu com certeza queria que todos soubessem para que nenhum idiota se atrevesse a ao menos sonhar com ela – não que eu precisasse me preocupar que alguém em Konoha ainda não soubesse disso graças àquele imbecil do Kakashi aparecendo no quarto da Sakura daquele jeito. Canalha. Eu o mataria qualquer dia desses. Por sorte, a risada da Temari me arrancou dos meus planos assassinos.

- Olha, eu não me meto muito nesses assuntos românticos, mas esse é o acontecimento do século e eu estou com muito tempo livre para você me contar essa história direito.

- Não acredito que até você, Temari...! – Sakura falou, indignada, mas ainda vermelha.

- A culpa é de vocês. – Temari deu de ombros, sentando no banco mais próximo. – Se isso tivesse acontecido há tantos anos, como já deveria, não seria uma surpresa tão grande e eu não estaria tão curiosa.

Isso realmente estava acontecendo? Eu tinha certeza que havia sido escalado para essa missão para entregar os itens à Tsunade e me trancar no quarto para esperar o dia seguinte e sumir daqui sem deixar vestígios. Agora eu estava prestes a ouvir as duas falarem sobre o meu relacionamento com a Sakura? Não, eu já pagava punição o suficiente com o Itachi e o Naruto.

Já sabendo a lenta e dolorosa morte se ficasse, o Kankuro prontamente se adiantou para fazer o relatório ao Gaara, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer o mesmo – apesar de o Yondaime não precisar de relatório já que voltaríamos amanhã mesmo para Konoha – a Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar com firmeza o meu braço e me obrigar a provavelmente pagar por ter comprado aquela briga mais cedo. Eu estava errado. _Esse_ era o momento que eu mais me arrependia por ter trazido a Sakura comigo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**=D**

**Demorou, mas chegou! Inclusive com as discussões que o Sasuke e a Sakura estavam até sentido falta nos últimos dias, hein?**

**Não sei se a Temari ficou um pouco diferente do mangá, mas essa foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma cena com ela e o Kankuro, então me perdoem se não ficou tão fiel ao Kishimoto xD Aliás, eles nem estava cotados para essa fic, mas de última hora resolvi dar essa moral para a Areia \o\ (Só porque amo o Gaara, que **esse sim** eu deveria ter colocado, ahuahauahu xD)**

**Reviews:**

Lia (É, coitado do Sasuke, principalmente porque manter a Sakura na linha é o que ninguém consegue fazer xD Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo e pelo elogio!)

Bela21

Sahky Uchiha

Kune chan (Hahuahaua, só o Sasuke sendo o escravo sexual dela mesmo para mantê-la em Konoha xD Olha, não conheço nada de K-Pop. Há aaanos atrás eu gostava de rock japonês, adoraaaava The Gazette, mas depois enjoei xD Darei uma olhada nessa banda assim que puder ;D)

S2GaaraS2

Amzedles odd

Ana Higurashi (Que bom que gostou daquela reunião dos amigos! E o pássaro, coitado, sobrou até para ele ser odiado pelo Sasuke, ahauahau! Ah, e obrigada, vc nem sabe, mas sua review me inspirou na discussão dos dois nesse capítulo ;D)

Taiana-chan n.n

Kaah Malfoy

Aika-sama (Hahauahua, olha, cabeça dura como o Sasuke é, não sei se ele fica muito tempo sem descobrir o que a Sakura está aprontando xP Veremos!)

Nick Granger Potter

Paulo23

Perola Negra

Lia Liz

**Muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews, pessoal! =D Não me odeiem por eu ter demorado a postar esse capítulo, por favor xD O próximo sairá mais rápido. Digam o que acharam desse capítulo, por favor! =DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	19. Dia 21 parte II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 21 parte II**

**Sakura POV**

Parecia que o Sasuke-kun não estava mais tão irritado comigo como o seu silêncio me prometeu na nossa vinda até a Névoa e a discussão à tarde. Admito, durante aquelas horas e o encontro com a Tsunade-shishou acreditei que ele realmente não dirigiria uma palavra a mim até estarmos são e salvos em Konoha, mas a julgar pela maneira maravilhosa com que ele me beijava agora e a sua mão que passeava tão distraidamente pelas minhas curvas – me causando arrepios intensos – eu até duvidava se ele se irritou comigo em algum momento ou se foi tudo uma alucinação. Bom, eu estava certa que esse quarto e a cama contra as minhas costas não eram peças da minha mente, muito menos os lábios do Sasuke-kun que alcançaram o meu pescoço e desciam tão prazerosa e lentamente que quase me fizeram enterrar mais as mãos em seus cabelos e esquecer que eu estava nessa missão por um motivo – E não, não era para satisfazer os meus hormônios.

- Sasuke-kun, é sério...! – Falei, sem evitar a risada. – Eu tenho que ir...!

- Sakura, a Tsunade não precisa de ajuda para fazer um antídoto. – Mas ele não afastou um centímetro os lábios da minha pele em chamas. Eu tinha que ser forte!

- Não, mas ela deve estar cansada depois de todo esse tempo aqui. Ande, vou ajudar a minha mestra pelo menos nisso. – Sorri assim que ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrei o seu cenho franzido.

Ele iria protestar – ou pior, me atacaria de uma maneira que eu não saberia resistir – então o beijei suavemente, apenas para não sair do quarto e deixá-lo mais uma vez irritado comigo, mas era um plano que eu deveria ter pensado melhor porque ele aprofundou o beijo sem aviso, me fazendo odiar o suspiro que escapou dos meus lábios. Ele estava tentando me persuadir a ficar, como fazia tão bem – e, droga, a sua mão em meu peito podia sentir meu coração acelerado lhe dizendo que mais um pouco e ele conseguiria – mas eu sabia uma maneira de vencê-lo nisso.

Inverti nossas posições, sentindo a sua mão me puxar ainda mais contra o seu corpo agora que eu estava por cima, e continuei beijando-o profundamente, deixando-o pensar que havia ganhado – se ele continuasse a roçar a língua na minha dessa maneira e a deixar esses rastros de fogo com a sua mão que subia na pele da minha barriga, agora quase alcançando o meu seio, ele realmente iria ganhar – então, sem aviso, afastei nossos lábios e sorri para ele ainda tão próximo.

- Volto antes que você perceba. – Murmurei, saindo rapidamente dos seus braços antes que ele saísse do estado zonzo em que o deixei. Meu sorriso aumentou quando o vi suspirar frustrado e franzir o cenho antes de eu fechar a porta.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

- Você piorou. – Tsunade-shishou falou no instante em que entrei no quarto silencioso e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Aprendeu a ler mentes aqui também, shishou? – Brinquei, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- E você está muito animada apesar de tudo isso. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando que eu teria outra brincadeira na ponta da língua, mas as minhas reservas se esgotaram no instante em que encontrei seus olhos castanhos atentos.

- Eu não poderia estar pior, acredite. – Suspirei, apoiando o quadril na mesa próxima, sem precisar dizer que esses sorrisos eram a minha estratégia para não desabar de vez.

- Você se entendeu com o Sasuke, Sakura. – Não entendi se ela falou como se isso fosse algo bom ou ruim na minha atual situação. Eu evitava pensar nisso, apesar de essa resposta trincar cada pedaço meu todos os minutos.

- Eu piorei muito nas últimas semanas. – Falei, encarando-a, séria. – E aconteceu tanta coisa enquanto você continua aqui... Tive que fazer aquele tratamento nos olhos do Sasuke-kun, a Ino está grávida e sofreu um acidente e tive que curá-la também, e no dia seguinte teve uma cirurgia do tamanho da do meu pai. – Suspirei, um pouco impaciente. – Dessa vez nem você pode brigar comigo.

- Que tal pelo resto dos dias nos últimos anos?

Franzi o cenho diante da única réplica que me roubaria as palavras como agora. O que eu poderia dizer? Que estava arrependida por ter forçado os meus limites por tanto tempo? Que foi um erro insistir nesse jutsu? As lembranças do meu pai e daquele rastro de sangue no corredor do hospital me convenciam do contrário, mas ninguém entenderia isso. Nem a minha mestra, nem o Sasuke-kun. Claro que não, eles não passaram pelo mesmo que eu, pela dor insuportável ao acordar todas as manhãs, pela sensação de impotência que as vezes me despertava no meio da noite. Mas pensar no Sasuke-kun abria um buraco em meu peito que jutsu algum poderia fechar. O quanto eu me arrependia pelo estado em que eu me encontrava?

Tsunade-shishou desistiu de aguardar qualquer resposta minha – que não viria, como o meu silêncio contrariado lhe informava – e apenas suspirou, cruzando os braços.

- Ainda não descobri nada por aqui. Nenhum livro, nenhum relatório, nada. Parece que apenas nós duas tentamos desenvolver esse jutsu. E você?

Balancei a cabeça, ignorando o arrepio que as suas novidades me traziam.

- Nada. – Respondi, sentindo o peso dessas palavras pela primeira vez. – Continuo indo ao laboratório e à Biblioteca, mas tem sido tudo em vão.

Eu não informaria a ela que passei a maior parte do meu tempo no laboratório aperfeiçoando o jutsu ao invés de descobrindo sobre os efeitos colaterais que ele estava me causando e uma maneira para interromper essa droga, mas a Tsunade-shishou me conhecia bem demais para eu não precisar mencionar uma palavra sobre isso. Desde que me aceitou como discípula ela sempre teve problemas em conter minha fome de aprendizado – que era considerada normal até a morte do meu pai – mas depois que decidi aprender um jutsu que poderia ter salvado a vida dele e cair nessa montanha-russa que me cegava, ela começou a enfrentar a Sakura que as vezes nem eu conseguia controlar.

Perdi a conta das vezes em que ela me negou treinamento, me afastou do hospital, ameaçou pedir ao Yondaime afastamento por tempo indefinido de todas as minhas atividades, mas nada funcionou. Ela sabia o que estava deixando em Konoha quando partiu para a Vila da Névoa: a grande possibilidade de eu agravar a minha situação. E, bom, eu odiava admitir, mas ela estava certa.

- Você tem sangrado? – Tsunade-shishou me perguntou, agora me analisando com os olhos da médica-nin mais famosa do nosso País. Não havia o que esconder. E por que eu faria isso se ela era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia me abrir sobre esse assunto?

- Tenho. Não só pelas mãos. Vomitei sangue dois dias atrás. – Cruzei os braços, encarando um ponto aos meus pés. – Ainda bem que foi no hospital porque se o Sasuke-kun descobre...

- Ele não sabe? – Isso a surpreendeu.

- Sabe a parte em que eu estou bem e não voltei mais a sangrar desde que tirei folga de basicamente tudo o que faço.

- Sakura. – Ela suspirou, mas a sua solidariedade não resolveria os meus problemas e não me faria mudar de idéia em relação às mentiras ao Sasuke-kun.

- Eu não posso contar a verdade, Tsunade-shishou. Aliás, eu nem queria que nada tivesse acontecido com ele. Droga, nós tivemos todos aqueles anos e só agora que... – Franzi o cenho, sentindo algo apertando a minha garganta, sentindo que havia tanta coisa dentro de mim prestes a explodir. – Eu fugi dele enquanto pude, mas não havia mais onde me esconder. E agora eu não consigo me separar dele de novo, shishou, e de jeito nenhum me imagino dizendo a ele que eu não estou melhorando, que eu não sei o que diabos é isso, que nós dois fomos uns idiotas todo esse maldito tempo.

Ninguém precisava me dizer que se tivéssemos nos resolvido há tantos anos o Sasuke-kun teria me impedido de perseguir a obsessão de aprender esse jutsu e eu não estaria agora encarando a possibilidade de morrer a qualquer maldito momento. De estar escondendo isso dele, sem lhe dar a chance de escolher me deixar com todas as malditas consequências dos meus atos. De talvez não acordar todas as manhãs ao seu lado, não ter aquela foto no nosso bolo de casamento, não me perder nesse amor que eu sentia por ele que me fazia ser capaz de tudo... Depois de todos esses anos, encarar a possibilidade de não passar o resto dos dias com ele parecia trincar o chão aos meus pés.

Nunca estive tão próxima de desabar como agora.

- Nós vamos resolver isso, Sakura. – Ouvi a voz distante da minha mestra, mas em seguida a olhei, me atrevendo a um pequeno sorriso que nunca me pareceu tão verdadeiro.

Porque eu já havia aprendido...

- Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Tsunade-shishou.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Esperei a respiração de Sakura adquirir um ritmo mais lento e profundo que me indicasse que ela não acordaria se eu levantasse da cama. Em outros tempos, o menor movimento do meu braço a faria sentar com uma kunai na mão em uma fração de segundo, mas ultimamente a sua exaustão era tamanha que seus reflexos sucumbiram no instante em que fechou os olhos e adormeceu ao meu lado. Ainda assim tentei não fazer nenhum movimento brusco ao retirar o meu braço da sua cintura e sua cabeça do meu peito, mas ela não me deu o menor sinal de que acordaria tão facilmente. Ótimo, já que eu não queria que ela acordasse antes que voltasse do meu encontro com a Tsunade.

Ainda não estava muito tarde da noite, mas não alimentei esperanças de encontrá-la andando pela casa, apenas me convenci que se não a encontrasse pelos corredores eu invadiria o seu quarto sem pensar duas vezes. Para a sua sorte – ou minha se o Minato-sama descobre que destruí parte da casa da Mizukage – não precisei fazer isso. Encontrei-a no quarto da Mizukage, fazendo anotações diante das ervas e pequenos vidros contendo um líquido transparente e outro verde, no que apenas poderia ser a preparação do antídoto, próxima à cama. Atraí a sua atenção no instante em que abri a porta. Ela já sabia o que eu estava fazendo aqui.

- A Sakura está mentindo para mim, não é? – Encarei-a, firme. – Não tente me esconder nada.

Tsunade suspirou, balançando a cabeça, e largando o vidro com o líquido transparente.

- Você sabe tanto quanto nós duas.

- Tsun-

- Não estou mentindo, Uchiha. – A impaciência que eu estava tão acostumado surgiu. – Se a Sakura deixou mais alguém saber sobre isso é porque é alguém que ela confia. Ela acredita que você aguentaria a verdade. _Toda_ a verdade.

- Que ela está morrendo? – Ignorei o sabor metálico que essas palavras deixaram em minha boca.

- Não, seu idiota. Ela não está morrendo, e com certeza não foi ela quem disse isso.

- Eu não acredito em nenhuma de vocês duas.

Não importava quantas palavras bonitas elas usassem, eu não era idiota. A Tsunade poderia mentir e talvez até me convencesse, mas eu sabia ler a Sakura apenas olhando em seus olhos verdes e ela poderia me distrair como quisesse e achar que me enganava, mas eu já estava passando do limite da preocupação e estava começando a me irritar com esses segredos estúpidos. Por que ela não conseguia me dizer o verdadeiro problema? Eu sabia como lidar com ela há anos, com toda a sua teimosia, a dor após perder o pai, a fraqueza que a deixou tantas vezes incapaz de dar um passo. Ela achava que eu fugiria se soubesse que ela estava morrendo? Eu destruiria Konoha inteira para descobrir se isso era verdade e ir atrás do que quer que pudesse salvá-la.

Mas é claro que a Tsunade não facilitaria a minha vida.

- Se ela não conseguiu convencê-lo, quais são as minhas chances? – Ela voltou a anotar na prancheta, mas percebi como seu cenho franziu em seguida. – Apenas me responda uma coisa. O que diabos os impediu durante todo esse maldito tempo?

Fiquei quieto, apenas olhando-a enquanto meu sangue fervia em irritação. Isso era brincadeira? Ela não iria jogar isso na minha cara.

- O que diabos você tinha na cabeça para aceitar ensinar esse jutsu a ela? – Rebati. – Você sabe que ela não mediria as consequências.

- Você sabe o quanto ela é teimosa, Uchiha. Eu já lhe disse isso uma vez. Não adiantava eu recusar o treinamento porque ela treinava sozinha, sem a minha supervisão que evitaria um desastre ainda maior. – Seus olhos estreitaram mais ainda. – Além do mais, eu esperava que você fosse menos covarde e tomasse as rédeas da situação, como só está fazendo agora.

- Está dizendo que a culpa minha?

- Estou dizendo que a culpa é de todos nós.

Poderia ser de todos nós, mas a minha parte nessa maldita bola de neve ardia em minhas costas como nunca. Eu não precisava que ela me lembrasse disso. Esses pesadelos me perseguiam há mais tempo do que ela poderia imaginar. Se fosse possível eu voltaria atrás, exatamente naquela missão em que beijei a Sakura pela primeira vez e consertaria tudo, todos os dias que passamos desde então com as palavras na ponta da língua, todo o tempo que ela se dedicou a ultrapassar os limites do seu corpo, e nada disso estaria acontecendo agora. Eu não estaria perdendo as noites de sono pensando no sangue fluindo das suas mãos, nas mentiras que escapavam dos seus lábios para não me preocupar.

Mas não havia nada para fazer além de enfrentar esse pesadelo que se formou debaixo dos nossos narizes todos esses anos.

- O que podemos fazer? – Perguntei.

- Impedi-la de usar chakra para respirar se for preciso.

Dava para ver que a Tsunade atravessava o mesmo inferno que eu agora. Talvez o único momento em que concordássemos em alguma coisa, mas nada que diminuisse minhas desavenças com ela, principalmente agora quando ela estava tão decidida a continuar mentindo tão descaradamente. Vi como seus olhos estreitaram bem de leve diante da minha postura impassível. Eu poderia voltar ao quarto e impedir que a Sakura descobrisse que vim atrás da Tsunade, mas eu conseguia ser mais teimoso que a Sakura se me pressionasse muito. E a Tsunade fazia isso muito bem.

- O que foi, Uchiha? Estou ocupada, não está vendo?

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo no corpo da Sakura. Ao menos me explique isso.

Ela suspirou, impaciente.

- Sasuke-

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto não me der ao menos essa resposta, Tsunade.

Eu havia atravessado quilômetros em um dia e estava provavelmente arriscando a vida da Sakura por isso. Ela não poderia me negar essas informações. Ou poderia, mas o Minato-sama seria responsabilizado pela residência da Mizukage ir ao chão. Por um momento acreditei que a Tsunade arriscaria a segunda opção, mas após alguns segundos ela descansou a prancheta na mesa e cruzou os braços com um longo suspiro, sem me encarar durante o que me pareceu um duelo entre trair ou não a confiança da Sakura.

- Eu estava certa quando o odiei por ser tão atrevido, Uchiha. – Tsunade pousou os olhos em mim, mas não encontrei a impaciência que esperava. – Mas admito que você é o único em quem posso confiar a vida da Sakura e quem pode realmente mudá-la. E como poderia ser diferente? Vocês são as pessoas mais teimosas e convencidas que conheço. – Ela suspirou, cansada.

Ótimo, ao menos agora eu tinha a confiança dela.

- Quando a Sakura disse que não sabia o que está acontecendo, ela não estava mentindo. – Tsunade falou. – Não temos muitos detalhes, nem nada comprovado. Apenas suposições.

Eu estava aceitando qualquer coisa que ela tivesse – e apesar de odiar admitir, mesmo tendo meus atritos com ela qualquer teoria médica da Tsunade precisava ser levada a sério.

- Você sabe por que a Sakura está sangrando? – Perguntei.

- Acredito que o chakra para esse jutsu que estávamos tentando desenvolver está danificando as células dela, da mesma maneira como você quase perdeu a visão pelo uso excessivo do Magenkyou. Você já a viu quase sem ar? Sem conseguir se manter em pé? – Assenti, odiando as lembranças. – Por isso acho que se trata das células do corpo inteiro dela, apesar de o sangramento me fazer pensar que as células sanguíneas sejam as primeiras afetadas nesse processo ou ao menos as mais sensíveis a esse dano pelo chakra. Não sei também se foi apenas esse jutsu especificamente ou se esse inferno começou há anos e o jutsu foi apenas a fagulha, porque nós sabemos como a Sakura perdeu o chão quando o pai dela morreu e ela se perdeu nesse gasto de chakra intenso sem medir esforços.

Eu lembrava disso muito bem, mas se eu me permitisse mais alguns segundos essas lembranças me impediriam de pensar com clareza.

- Você acha que não tem como interromper esse dano nas células dela? – Perguntei. – Mesmo que ela pare de usar chakra enquanto não encontramos uma solução?

- Não sei. Não sei se algumas das suas células já estão danificadas de maneira irreversível ou se essa destruição continua acontecendo mesmo agora enquanto falamos. Sei apenas que impedi-la de usar chakra agora é o melhor remédio. – Ela hesitou por um momento, mas decidiu ficar calada. Isso apenas aumentou o constante nó em meu estômago.

- Ela está morrendo, Tsunade?

- Ela não vai morrer, Uchiha. – Pela primeira vez vislumbrei o brilho determinado em seus olhos, mas as suas palavras não foram o suficiente para me tranquilizar. Como poderiam? Só havia uma resposta que arrancaria essa pedra ardente dos meus ombros.

- A Sakura me disse que você estava aqui também para coletar informações sobre esse jutsu. Encontrou alguma coisa?

Algum tratamento? Antídoto? Qualquer coisa. _Qualquer uma._

Eu sentia cada pedaço do meu corpo se retorcer em ansiedade.

Em desespero.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça, relutante.

- Ainda não encontrei nada. – Claro que não. Quando imaginei que teríamos essa sorte? Ela hesitou, encarando as porções de ervas na mesa por alguns segundos antes de me olhar mais cansada do que já a vi. – Sinceramente não sei mais onde procurar, Sasuke.

Senti o nó aumentar em meu estômago.

- Não pare.

- Não a deixe fora da sua visão.

Ela não precisava me lembrar disso. Eu estava disposto a qualquer loucura para evitar ver a Sakura naquela cama de hospital de novo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**=DD**

**Finalmente a Sakura encontrou a Tsunade, e mais importante, o Sasuke a encontrou para ter algumas respostas. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews:**

Lia (Segure as unhas que vamos já descobrir como a Sakura vai se virar nessa ;D O Sasuke, coitado, após algumas décadas ele percebe que não é páreo para a Sakura xD)

Sahky Uchiha

Bela21

Kaah Malfoy

Paulo23

Kekedia

Ana Higurashi (Hahuaahu, imaginei que a aparição da Temari e Kankuro seria uma surpresa mesmo. Que bom que gostou da inversão de papéis da Sakura e do Sasuke! É sempre legal imaginar como seria o outro lado da moeda ;D)

Aika-sama (Hahuaahua, verdade, apesar de todos saberem que os dois se merecem ninguém acredita quando descobre que finalmente eles estão juntos xD É a sina por serem tapados esses anos xD)

Kune chan (Adorei a sua escolha da melhor parte do capítulo, ahuaahua! E que bom que a Temari ficou fiel ao mangá e que vc tenha gostado da Sakura dizendo tudo aquilo para o Sasuke. Sempre quis escrever uma cena dela trocando de lugar com o Sasuke quanto à morte dos pais e tudo. Ah, sim, tenho 22 ;D)

Ann chan (Que bom que está gostando da fic! Obrigada!)

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal =D É tão bom ver que vcs continuam acompanhando a fic depois de tantos capítulos! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado desse também e se preparem porque fortes emoções estão por vir ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	20. Dia 22

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 22**

**Sakura POV**

Então era isso. A minha jornada até a Vila da Névoa tão questionada se resumia em voltar a Konoha de mãos vazias, apenas com o encontro amigável com a Temari e o Kankuro – que deveria valer a pena, afinal não nos víamos há quase um ano – e as palavras reconfortantes da Tsunade-shishou de que nós resolveríamos esse problema, e era a parte da missão que mais martelava em minha consciência. Obviamente eu gostaria de estar aqui na frente da casa da Mizukage sabendo que em minha viagem de volta os meus ombros não carregariam mais esse peso, mas quem eu estava enganando? Uma pequena parte minha já me avisava desde Konoha que eu retornaria sabendo tanto quanto parti. Talvez _isso_ não estivesse inflamando meu desapontamento.

_- Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Tsunade-shishou._

Talvez eu já estivesse entrando em termos com os frutos que plantei durante todos esses anos. A minha mestra concordava plenamente – ainda mais considerando a minha teimosia sem limites que continuava guiando os meus passos – mas isso não alterou o seu olhar severo fixo em mim, me garantindo que não seria o nosso persistente fracasso que a faria relaxar em relação a mim e às minhas atitudes impulsivas.

- Sasuke, não a deixe usar chakra de jeito nenhum. Estou falando sério. – E seus olhos realmente estavam sérios, tanto quanto os do Sasuke-kun ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe.

Ah, por favor.

- Não vou usar. Parem de me tratar como se eu fosse criança. – Reclamei, rolando os olhos, sentindo no mesmo instante o olhar irônico do Sasuke-kun.

- Você colocou um maldito dispositivo no meu tornozelo, Sakura.

- Ou era isso ou eu quebraria a sua cara. – Rebati.

- Não me dê idéias.

- Você não teria coragem, Sasuke-kun. – Falei, quase rindo diante dessa mentira descarada, ainda mais diante do seu olhar contrariado que me dizia que eu estava certa.

- Ele não, mas não me tente, mocinha. – Tsunade-shishou me ameaçou. Franzi o cenho porque, droga, ela faria isso. Não pude deixar de notar o discreto sorriso no rosto do Sasuke-kun. Ele não deixaria ninguém quebrar a minha cara, nem a Tsunade-shishou, mas é claro que ele estava adorando ver a minha expressão confiante sumir tão rapidamente.

- Anda, Sasuke-kun. – Falei, já me adiantando antes que eu partisse para cima dos dois palhaços, ouvindo os passos do Sasuke-kun atrás de mim logo em seguida. – E ao invés de se preocupar em quebrar a minha cara diga a Temari e ao Kankuro que tivemos que partir antes que eles voltassem da reunião do Conselho.

- Quem dera esse jutsu pudesse mudar esse seu atrevimento, mocinha. – Sorri diante da veia ameaçadora em sua testa.

- Até mais, shishou.

Começamos a nos distanciar da sua aura indignada e assassina, mas ainda estávamos ao alcance da sua voz severa.

- É bom que aquele hospital esteja em ordem quando eu voltar, ouviu? – Tsunade-shishou gritou às nossas costas. – E é bom que você esteja bem longe dele também!

Ergui a mão em um aceno, sem me atrever a olhar para trás e encontrar os olhos ameaçadores da minha mestra, mas ainda a ouvi quando ela me chamou de pirralha atrevida antes que sumíssemos de sua visão. Senti que um sorriso se formou em meus lábios após ser xingada dessa maneira. Como era bom voltar à normalidade por alguns minutos.

Caminhamos por mais algum tempo antes de sairmos da cidade e começarmos a seguir a trilha por onde viemos pela floresta. Depois da conversa com a Tsunade-shishou imaginei que eu voltaria para casa com os ombros mais pesados do que quando cheguei aqui, mas eu estava me sentindo surpreendemente leve – talvez sair por um dia de Konoha e de tudo que me fazia lembrar da minha rotina e suas consequências tivesse sido uma oportuna válvula de escape. Não dava para dizer o mesmo do Sasuke-kun, caminhando ao meu lado em silêncio. E não era o silêncio que dizia que estava irritado comigo, como na nossa vinda.

- Sasuke-kun.

Seus olhos rapidamente encontraram os meus, sérios.

- Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar. – Falei, sorrindo. Eu conhecia tão bem todas as vozes que o atormentavam nesse silêncio. – Eu estou bem, juro.

- Queria acreditar em você, Sakura. – Ele suspirou, frustrado. Céus, ele não sabia, mas me matava desse jeito. Parei de andar no mesmo instante, parando-o também ao segurar o seu braço e distribuir alguns beijos suavemente em seu rosto.

- Então acredite. – Mantive uma mão em seu rosto e os olhos fixos nos seus tão próximos. – Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio. Eu não mentiria para você, Sasuke-kun. Nunca. – Assim que essa palavra escapou não pude evitar sorrir um pouco. No dia em que ele soubesse como eu estava mentindo tão descaradamente diante dos seus olhos, nós teríamos uma briga épica. O seu cenho ainda estava um pouco franzido, mas o braço que enlaçou a minha cintura distraidamente me sinalizou um bom sinal. – Vamos, não quero ver mais essa expressão tensa.

Minha mão permanecia em seu rosto suavemente, as pontas dos meus dedos roçando nos cabelos negros que eu tanto gostava de afundar as mãos e seus olhos estavam me afogando tanto que por um momento me perdi. Será que ele se livrava dos seus problemas quando estava ao meu lado? Quando fazia exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo? Porque eu estava com problemas do tamanho do País do Fogo e agora eles não passavam de borrões que se afastavam nesse mar escuro, em cada respiração ritmada que roçava a minha. Imaginei que sim, pois percebi a distância entre nossos lábios diminuir um pouco, me fazendo fechar os olhos em antecipação, mas senti apenas a sua testa na minha, nossas respirações quase como uma.

Abri os olhos para encontrar os seus tão serenos.

- Você continua tão irritante, Sakura...

Claro.

- E você romântico como sempre. – Brinquei, desferindo o meu punho contra o seu peito de maneira leve e me afastando dos seus braços para continuar a nossa jornada para casa, porque obviamente era o mais importante a fazer, mas o seu braço voltou a alcançar a minha cintura, puxando o meu corpo contra o seu e me dando apenas um segundo para vislumbrar o pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso de canto em seu rosto que me dizia que agora sim estava tudo bem, e então seus lábios capturaram os meus em um beijo lento e apaixonante que em pouco tempo se intensificou. Quase sorri contra os seus lábios, mas estava difícil fazer qualquer coisa além de suspirar quando ele explorava a minha boca desse jeito.

Em algum momento dessa sessão enlouquecedora, senti as minhas costas contra uma árvore e as mãos do Sasuke-kun um pouco abaixo do meu quadril, e então lembrei como o deixei frustrado ao sair do seu quarto ontem. É claro que ele estava querendo que eu o recompensasse pelo banho na água fria que o obriguei a tomar.

- Você não deveria estar me vigiando para eu repousar, Sasuke-kun?

Ri assim que ele abandonou os meus lábios pelo meu pescoço e me ergueu do chão, guiando as minhas pernas para enlaçarem a sua cintura e moldar nossos corpos tão perfeitamente que talvez isso me impediu de entender o que ele murmurou em minha pele, ou talvez fosse a pulsação em meus ouvidos que estava tão alta, mas por um instante o meu interesse era apenas em seus lábios que voltaram a alcançar os meus em um beijo que me deixou tonta. Não, isso era loucura. Alguém poderia passar por essa estrada e nos ver aqui desse jeito.

- Sasuke-kun, nós temos que voltar. – Murmurei, sorrindo diante da sua óbvia surdez para qualquer coisa agora. Talvez não para os sons que escapariam da minha garganta se ele continuasse descendo esses beijos pelo meu pescoço. Percebi em tempo que os seus lábios estavam alcançando o vale entre meus seios, e mais um centímetro abaixo e eu perderia o pouco senso que ainda tinha, então juntei forças para empurrá-lo gentilmente pelos ombros, encontrando os seus olhos na altura dos meus, tão intensos que não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso, apesar de eu saber que havia um rubor em minhas bochechas, como ele sempre conseguia.

- Vamos, continuamos isso quando chegarmos. – Falei, mantendo as mãos em seus ombros, apenas por segurança. Minha principalmente.

- A minha mãe vai sequestrar você pelo dia inteiro, Sakura. – Ele estava um pouco contrariado, o que me fez rir.

- Você sempre foi egoísta assim, Sasuke-kun? – Ele rolou os olhos, mas me colocou no chão, ainda sem afastar um centímetro do meu corpo. Percebi que talvez ele estivesse adorando me manter longe de Konoha, então um sorriso desconfiado surgiu em meus lábios. – Espera, isso é uma estratégia sua para me manter longe das minhas atividades?

- E essa não é a sua atividade favorita? – Ele sorriu maroto, me fazendo corar como nunca porque ele não poderia estar mais certo.

- E você continua o mesmo convencido de sempre. – Rebati, revoltada, mas ainda vermelha, dessa vez conseguindo me afastar dos seus braços e recomeçar a caminhada pela estrada deserta.

- Hn. – Ele realmente não precisaria falar nada, apenas me seguir e apagar o sorriso que continuava em seus lábios, droga. Bom, mas eu tinha um jeito infalível de fazer isso acontecer.

- Então talvez você devesse saber como o Yuji me distraía muito bem, Sasuke-kun. – Foi a minha vez de sorrir maliciosa assim que seu cenho franziu.

- Aquele perdedor?

- É, ele era um perdedor que sabia como usar aquelas mãos e aqu-

- Sakura. – Ele estava tão impaciente que seria impossível acreditar que uma expressão marota estava em seu rosto em menos de cinco segundos atrás.

- É sempre bom saber que há concorrência, Sasuke-kun. – Ri em seguida após encontrar a revolta em seus olhos. Sério, era infalível. – Você é tão fácil de irritar.

- Agora acredita quando eu digo que você é irritante? – Ele rebateu com o cenho ainda franzido, e apenas me fez rir novamente antes de o som morrer no instante em que meus ouvidos captaram o característico barulho de pés quebrando gravetos. Parei de andar no momento exato em que uma kunai atravessou em minha frente, a centímetros do meu nariz, pousando no tronco da árvore à minha esquerda. Identificamos rapidamente o selo explosivo atado à kunai, o que nos fez recuar alguns metros com um salto.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Murmurei, estreitando os olhos à procura de qualquer ruído ao nosso redor, ao lado do Sasuke-kun tão alerta quanto eu. Dava para sentir a tensão que tomava conta da sua mandíbula firme, e o quanto ele estava adorando a ideia de sermos atacados quando ele não podia usar o Sharingan e eu me encontrava à beira de um colapso.

Não tive tempo para lhe garantir nada – O que eu poderia dizer a ele? Eu estava em condições suficientes para aguentar uma luta contra o Konohamaru, nada mais. Mas de jeito nenhum eu iria sentar e chorar agora – e assim que a explosão ressoou pela floresta, o chão aos nossos pés se transformou em uma areia que nos enterraria se não pulássemos a tempo para as árvores mais próximas. Mal pude lançar um olhar de esguelha para o Sasuke-kun e descobrir que ele estava na árvore do outro lado da estrada, antes que um movimento entrasse em meu campo de visão, me fazendo desviar rapidamente do punho que passou de raspão em minha orelha e acertou o tronco atrás de mim. Senti algo quente descendo pelo meu pescoço. Sangue. De relance notei as shurikens entre os dedos cerrados do ninja. Um pouco mais lenta e ele teria rasgado o meu pescoço.

Desferi um chute em sua barriga, mas ele foi mais rápido e tentou segurá-la, sem saber da minha força descomunal que arrancou um grunido dele e o som de algo quebrando, fazendo-o pular para outra árvore. Talvez eu tivesse quebrado o seu pulso para compensar o sangue que pingava da minha orelha. Arrisquei um olhar para o outro lado da estrada, onde avistei o Sasuke-kun travando uma luta corpo a corpo com um ninja de cabelos escuros que escondia o rosto com a máscara que o meu oponente também usava. Eu não estava mais acostumada a vê-lo em uma luta, mas definitivamente não estava acostumada a vê-lo sem o Sharingan ativado. E ele não o usaria por minha causa. Tudo bem, talvez não fosse necessário.

E o que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?

- O que vocês-?

Engoli o restante da frase no instante em que avistei as inúmeras pedras em formato de adagas vindo tão velozmente em minha direção que eu não conseguiria desviar. Praguejando mentalmente, concentrei chakra e criei uma parede de gelo em minha frente, recebendo em menos de um segundo o impacto das adagas, que trincaram a superfície. Fina demais. Droga, meu chakra estava fraco para qualquer jutsu que eu usasse agora. Dane-se. Apoiei a mão na parede gélida, quebrando-a e arremessando na direção do ninja os pedaços afiados que rasgariam os seus ossos se ele não pulasse para o chão, mas rapidamente desci e desferi um soco na grama que abriu uma cratera e o fez cair, desequilibrado. Avancei para enterrar o punho que partiria o seu crânio ao meio, mas ele fez rápidos selos com as mãos e conjurou pedras para fechar a enorme fenda que abri, prestes a prender nós dois.

Minha respiração já estava mais acelerada que uma luta normalmente a deixaria e se eu ficasse presa nesse estado nem haveria confronto algum. Ignorei as vozes que me diziam para esquecer tudo e partir para cima do ninja para arrebentá-lo de uma vez, e então consegui sair da fenda antes que ele a fechasse com as pedras. Senti o chão estável aos meus pés, mas assim que o peso do meu corpo me atingiu me apoiei em um joelho. Dava para sentir o chakra percorrendo o meu corpo oscilando constantemente. Tentei desacelerar minha respiração, mas o fato de mal conseguir ficar em pé aumentava o sorriso triunfante do meu oponente que parou a alguns metros de mim.

- Sakura, não se atreva a nenhuma loucura! – Ouvi o Sasuke-kun, vendo o seu cenho franzido, pulando de uma árvore que explodia.

- E qual é a sua ideia? – Ironizei, ouvindo-o praguejar provavelmente ao ser arrastado de novo à luta.

Se ele pudesse largaria o ninja contra quem lutava para comprar a minha briga, mas ele estava tendo tanto sucesso quanto eu em matar o seu oponente, ainda mais sem poder usar o Sharingan para ser mais rápido com isso. Eu estava gostando tanto quanto ele ter que exigir qualquer coisa do meu chakra, mas que opção nós tínhamos? Em alguns minutos eu desabaria aqui nesse chão, se eu não começasse a sangrar descontroladamente antes disso. A melhor saída era acabar com essa luta o mais rápido possível.

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntei ao ninja loiro a alguns metros de mim, tentando distraí-lo para conseguir me recompor e acumular ao menos um pouco de chakra para acabar com essa luta.

- Nosso pagamento por matar quem estiver ajudando a Mizukage. – Através da abertura em sua máscara dava para ver o sorriso confiante em seus lábios.

Franzi o cenho. Eram assassinos contratados, claro. Os imbecis que planejaram o ataque à Mizukage estavam monitorando qualquer ajuda que chegasse a ela e pudesse salvar a sua vida. Eu queria arrebentar essa sua cara e fazê-lo nos levar à gangue que continuava arquitetando a morte daquela mulher indefesa na cama, mas o formigamento começava a subir pelos meus braços à medida que eu tentava concentrar chakra. Merda, isso não podia estar acontecendo logo agora.

- Não se preocupe, você não vai sofrer por muito tempo.

Ele avançou em minha direção antes que eu pudesse distraí-lo mais um pouco. Rapidamente criei uma fina, quase imperceptível, camada de gelo por onde ele vinha, mas antes que escorregasse e eu pudesse prendê-lo, o ninja saltou e em seguida já estava acima de mim. Inferno...! Desviei, evitando também os dois socos acompanhados das shurikens que atingiriam cada lado meu. Minhas mãos tremiam. Assim que pulei para evitar a rasteira, consegui acertá-lo no queixo e vislumbrar minha única chance. Pelo segundo em que ele cambaleou, desferi um soco que quebrou algumas costelas e o fez cuspir sangue, arremessando-o contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima.

Sem deixá-lo piscar de dor, eu já estava em cima dele, segurando os seus pulsos e vendo a luz azul em minhas mãos que o impediria de usar as suas tão cedo. Utilizar o Chakra no Mesu era um risco tão grande que eu nem deveria ter considerado essa possibilidade, mas era o único jeito de acabar com essa luta antes que eu apagasse. Mas, droga, havia uma quantidade tão pequena de chakra que seria impossível cortar uma única fibra muscular. Pontos luminosos piscavam na minha frente. Forcei minhas mãos a parar de tremer, mas não pude controlar da mesma maneira minha respiração ofegante.

- Sakura!

Vi de relance o Sasuke-kun retirar o braço com a Chidori de dentro do peito do seu oponente, enquanto ele caía inerte no chão. Ótimo, ele havia conseguido. Por entre a minha visão que oscilava tanto quanto o meu chakra percebi que eu não segurava mais os pulsos do ninja loiro. Estava gélido, irregular. Eram pedras. Merda, eu estava tão zonza que estava difícil colocar os pensamentos em ordem e atentar aos meus reflexos, mas ainda avistei a figura de cabelos loiros se materializando do chão aos meus pés. Talvez eu tenha apenas piscado e foi tempo suficiente para identificar a espada de pedra há alguns centímetros do meu nariz, gotas de sangue pingando dela. Havia sangue na grama também, mas esse fluía continuamente, formando uma poça que apenas aumentava.

Eu estava certa que esse sangue era meu e que dessa vez eu não poderia lutar contra isso. Eu estava tão fraca... Mas assim que a minha visão se ajustou identifiquei o caminho que aquela espada fez. Por onde ela havia passado e por que estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto quando deveria ter atravessado o meu crânio. O Sasuke-kun recebeu o golpe no meu lugar. E não apenas isso. O seu braço atravessava o peito do ninja e estava encoberto pela eletricidade, a única fonte de luz que superava os pontos luminosos em minha visão. Chidori. Estava acabado. Mas o ninja sorriu em triunfo, sangue escorrendo pela sua boca, antes de fechar a mão vazia em um punho lentamente e cair no instante em que o Sasuke-kun atingiu a grama aos meus pés, e eu poderia jurar que havia escutado uma explosão, mas talvez fosse a pulsação em meus ouvidos, o desespero ao ver a poça com o seu sangue apenas aumentar e aumentar...

Mas eu não poderia estar mais errada. Houve uma explosão. Meus sentidos adormeceram quando meus olhos pousaram no ferimento do Sasuke-kun. Eu não sabia onde a espada o atravessou primeiro porque o enorme rasgo em sua blusa, em seu peito, me dizia que aquela espada se desfez dentro dele como uma bomba e aumentou o ferimento que inicialmente não deveria ser maior que dois centímetros. O sangue fluía tão denso, sem parar, e eu não sabia mais se vinha apenas do seu peito, do abdome... Não... Não... Talvez metade desse sangramento fosse meu, como nunca rezei tanto que fosse, mas eu estava limpa. Ou tão limpa quanto o sangue do Sasuke-kun deixava. Não... Esse sangue era todo dele, todo... e ele... Não podia, não podia, não, isso...

Vi que ele estava acordado, mas respirava com dificuldade e foi nesse instante em que parei de respirar, de sentir meu coração bater, de sentir qualquer coisa.

- Não... Não, não...

Era a única coisa que saía da minha boca continuamente, como o sangue que manchava as minhas mãos, os meus joelhos, as minhas pernas enquanto eu me colocava ao seu lado, sentindo o mundo desabar ao meu redor, roubar o pouco de oxigênio que eu ainda conseguia colocar para dentro, ouvindo a pulsação tão alta que atordoava os meus pensamentos enquanto eu tentava decifrar esse ferimento para salvá-lo. Eu não conseguia identificar nada. Apenas um buraco e sangue, sangue, sangue... E por que eu me importava em entender se os seus órgãos haviam explodido junto com aquela espada? Eu sabia o jutsu exato para essa situação, o jutsu que eu estava tão ansiosamente desenvolvendo para não passar por aquela dor de novo, aquela maldita dor que dificultava tudo mais ainda.

Eu sabia o que fazer e usaria o pouco de chakra que ainda me restava se preciso, não havia a menor possibilidade de hesitar. Antes mesmo de processar qualquer pensamento eu já estava usando o jutsu, mantendo os olhos em minhas mãos com o chakra verde e tentando não enxergar a sua camisa rasgada, o ferimento enorme, o sangue que não parava de fugir. Eu estava anestesiada. Não sentia mais meu coração cambalear, minha respiração ofegante, as beiradas negras que deveriam estar aparecendo em minha visão, mas nada disso importava, apenas ele, e nada mais. Nada... Eu iria salvá-lo, como não fiz com o meu pai, porque isso tudo era culpa minha desde o início e ele não pagaria pelos meus erros. Não, de jeito nenhum, eu não deixaria, não deixaria que ele... Não. _Não._

- Sakura...

- Não, não, não, Sasuke-kun. Não vou parar... Não vou e você... você não pode... – Engoli o bolo em minha garganta, mas fui incapaz de segurar as lágrimas que manchavam minhas mãos agora vermelhas, e eu não sabia se era o seu sangue ou o meu. Senti sua mão em meu pulso, mas ele estava fraco demais para me afastar um milímetro, e nada me pararia, nem minha visão nublada, ou minha respiração arfante que logo me faria apagar. Mesmo se eu sangrasse até a morte eu não pararia.

Não sei quantas vezes ouvi a sua voz me chamando, tentando colocar algum senso em minha cabeça, quanto tempo resisti a exaustão que me impedia de quase enxergar, mas em algum momento senti a mão em meu pulso ceder e meus olhos rapidamente encontraram os seus fechados, e foi a primeira vez que senti alguma coisa. O chão se abrindo aos meus pés. Não respirei pelos segundos que demorei a sentir o seu coração batendo contra as minhas mãos em seu peito, mas estava tão lento quanto o meu chakra para curá-lo...

A luz verde oscilava em minhas mãos e eu mal podia enxergar um palmo à minha frente. Eu já não sabia se eu ao menos havia feito-o parar de sangrar com o pouco chakra que eu conseguia conjurar, se ele sobreviveria se eu apagasse agora, se eu sobreviveria depois de usar tanto chakra, de sangrar tanto, e poder encontrá-lo assim que eu abrisse os olhos. Minhas mãos tremiam e a cada segundo que passava eu me convencia que seria minha última respiração, mas a minha concentração e minhas últimas forças estavam tão determinadas em salvar a vida do Sasuke-kun que eu não me permitiria perder a consciência ou morrer antes de ver a cor voltar ao seu rosto, os seus olhos abertos... Antes de me certificar que eu havia salvado a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... A pessoa que tanto se preocupou comigo todos esses anos para que isso não acontecesse...

Mas, bom... Eu já havia aprendido tantas vezes. Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos.

Então o seu rosto pálido e o sangue em minhas mãos foram minhas últimas lembranças antes de eu desabar finalmente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**=D**

**Não sei quanto tempo estou esperando pelo dia que eu postaria esse capítulo!**

**Reviews:**

Kekedia

Bela21

Lia (Eita, agora a ansiedade foi para o espaço com esse capítulo xD Foi maldade, nem dei aviso prévio, Lia-chan xD Mas concordo que a Mikoto tem que ter netinhos! Vamos torcer agora, né?)

Lady Kah

Nick Granger Potter

Aika-sama (Te preocupei mais ainda agora, né? xD Tudo culpa da Sakura, eu juro, olha o que foram os últimos anos da vida dela! Espero que dê tudo certo na sua prova! Vou esperar vc voltar por aqui mesmo =D)

Kaah Malfoy (Hahuahauahau, pegação na vila, foi ótimo! Opa, se vc já tava preocupada com a Sakura, nem quero ver agora x))

Sahky Uchiha (Obrigada por estar gostando da fic! Mas imagino que agora vc vá querer a minha cabeça por ter tornado a situação da Sakura, e agora do Sasuke, ainda pior xD Pode me xingar, ta valendo, ahauhauahu)

Ana Higurashi (Nossa, que fantástico vc ter percebido isso! Eu escrevo as cenas da Sakura exatamente com esse propósito, sabe, todos os pensamentos e atitudes dela são guiadas por esse raciocínio. Acho que todos perceberam isso também, mas é muito legal ver com meus próprios olhos =D Hahuahau, me empolguei também xD Obrigada!)

Susan n.n

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! Sei que vcs só querem me matar agora, mas não vou mentir, estou super curiosa para saber como vcs reagiram a esse capítulo! Tentei não dar nenhuma pista que essa tragédia iria acontecer para o impacto ser maior, mas acho que vcs já estavam percebendo que as coisas estavam muito tranquilas (ou não, né?) na vida do casal. **

**Mas me digam! Vcs gostaram? Devo me preocupar agora com a minha segurança?**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	21. Dias intermináveis parte I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dias intermináveis**

**Naruto POV**

Ele achava que eu estava brincando. Nós estávamos na sua sala da Torre, mais tarde da noite do que a minha mãe gostaria – e com certeza ouviríamos o sermão quando chegássemos em casa – ou seja, o único lugar onde eu poderia falar tão sério quanto a sua expressão divertida me deixava.

- Pai, não estou brincando! – Mas ele riu mais um pouco.

- E você pretende se livrar das ameaças do Hizashi mandando-o para missões o resto da vida?

- Ele disse que vai arrancar mais do que o meu pescoço no dia que tiver a chance. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para enfatizar mais ainda a minha situação dramática. – Sim, vou mantê-lo longe de Konoha o máximo que eu puder. Espera só eu me tornar Hokage.

Cruzei os braços na frente do peito, ignorando o riso do meu pai.

- A Hinata vai adorar saber dos seus planos. – Ele rebateu.

- Ela nem vai sentir falta dele. Quem iria?

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, Naruto. Só se preocupa com a filha dele.

- E deixa a minha mãe preocupada se eu posso acordar qualquer dia sem um pedaço.

- E quem disse que ela se preocupa?

Certo, isso me pegou de surpresa.

- Ela é a minha mãe. – Falei, quase indignado.

- Ela é a Pimenta Ardente de Konoha. A Kushina não se preocupa, ela corta o pescoço das pessoas.

Dessa vez até eu ri, ouvindo a sua risada se juntar à minha em seguida. A minha mãe estaria se contorcendo lá em casa se soubesse o que estávamos falando dela, mas quem era eu para falar dos atos impulsivos da minha mãe? Aliás, eu poderia ouvir os meus instintos que herdei dela e resolver esse problema com o Hizashi-sama de uma vez antes que ele pirasse na cerimônia e cortasse alguma parte minha que ele tanto me ameaçava toda hora. Talvez eu resolvesse isso arrancando o pescoço dele, o que apenas aumentaria a gangue daquela família maluca da Hinata contra mim. Bom, a minha mãe com certeza não se oporia a fazer esse favor para o seu filho querido.

Claro que o meu pai já sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

- Não dê ideias à sua mãe ou ela vai querer que eu arranje uma missão para que ela mesma possa se livrar do Hizashi.

Bom, ele tinha razão. Ri ao lembrar do plano maluco que ela arquitetou com a Mikoto-san e até mesmo com o Kakashi-sensei – apenas então percebi como ele estava disposto a tudo para juntar aqueles dois teimosos. Quer dizer, arranjar um pirralho qualquer para se fazer passar pelo sobrinho do Tsuchikage e correr o risco de ser morto pelo Sasuke ou pela Sakura-chan, ou ainda pelos dois juntos, se descobrissem? Louco. Ele e as duas também. Então era óbvio que a minha mãe não recusaria a chance de lidar com o Hizashi-sama pessoalmente.

Eu só esperava não fazer também nenhuma loucura que no futuro me impedisse de ser o Hokage. E eu estava a ponto de uma, sério.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto. – Olhei para o meu pai, tão tranquilo sentado do outro lado da mesa. – O Hizashi vai se conformar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Mais cedo, eu espero. – Falei, suspirando, ganhando em troca um sorriso que se divertia com a minha situação. Eu estaria muito tranquilo também se fosse o Hokage. Era só assinar um papel e pronto, o Hizashi-sama era dispensado para outro País por dois anos. Velho paranóico. Eu passaria noites no sofá de casa, mas assim que eu fosse Hokage eu o mandaria para longe de Konoha e nem a Hinata me impediria. As batidas na porta me distraíram dos pensamentos assassinos, e no instante seguinte Kotetsu estava entrando na sala, com um semblante tenso e um pergaminho ainda fechado na mão.

- Mensagem da Vila da Névoa, Yondaime-sama. – Ele entregou o pergaminho ao meu pai, saindo antes que eu engolisse a sensação inquietante em minha garganta. Já estava tarde. O que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-lo daquele jeito?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei ao meu pai, vendo seus olhos se moverem linha após linha no relatório, enquanto seu cenho franzia lentamente.

Pareciam ser notícias ruins. Com sorte talvez fosse do Hizashi-sama, mas engoli a brincadeira como um cubo de gelo quando a imagem da Sakura-chan quase me espancando para saber da missão na Névoa me atingiu como um soco. A missão que o Sasuke já estava escalado. Seriam notícias dos dois?

- Pai. – Percebi apenas pela minha voz o quanto eu estava tenso, o que piorou mais ainda quando seus olhos azuis se ergueram do pergaminho para mim. Era a expressão séria do Hokage.

- A Sakura e o Sasuke foram encontrados desacordados e feridos em uma floresta, Naruto. – O que...? – Levaram os dois para a Névoa e Tsunade está dizendo que vai tentar estabilizá-los para que eles sejam mandados para cá amanhã.

- Mas o que? Como assim? Eles foram atacados? Eles estão bem? Por que a Tsunade-obaa-chan não cuida deles lá?

Havia uma pedra em meu estômago, uma parte de mim que queria manter a calma, outra parte gigantesca que desejava apenas que o meu pai caísse em uma risada como antes para dizer que estava brincando. Mas a única coisa que ele faria agora era tentar me explicar com cuidado para que eu me acalmasse e não saísse como uma bala daqui até a Névoa.

- Ela está cuidando da Mizukage, Naruto. Eles serão melhor monitorizados aqui enquanto ela não retorna.

- Mas eles estão... – Então suas palavras me atingiram de verdade. – Como assim ela vai "tentar estabilizá-los"?

Tentar significava que talvez não desse certo, que havia a chance de eles _não_ estabilizarem. E então o que? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Não sei, Naruto. – Meu pai hesitou por um segundo. – Ela disse que eles foram encontrados em péssimo estado.

Senti um punho esmagar o meu peito.

- Mas ela disse que faria de tudo para deixá-los estáveis. – Ele tentou me tranquilizar, mas eu não poderia me acalmar imaginando o que era esse "péssimo estado" ou o "tentar estabilizá-los". Meus punhos estavam tão cerrados que começaram a formigar, mas eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa e minha determinação era tão grande que talvez isso me ajudou a controlar um pouco o nó em meu estômago.

- Eu vou buscá-los. – Falei, firme, me certificando em repetir a única parte do pergaminho de Tsunade-obaa-chan que não me faria agir impulsivamente como eu tanto gostaria. Ela os mandaria para Konoha amanhã. Estáveis. Bem. E eu só precisava trazê-los, sem me desesperar ao imaginar o estado em que eles se encontravam. E ninguém me impediria, nem mesmo o Hokage.

Meus olhos firmes diziam isso ao meu pai, que hesitou por um instante antes de assentir.

- Você parte agora. A viagem daqui até a Névoa é longa. Vocês devem chegar ao amanhecer.

- Vocês?

- Tsunade pediu dois médicos.

Assenti, já ansioso para partir nesse mesmo minuto. Como eu poderia esperar esses dois ninjas ficarem prontos? Então percebi que seria o tempo que eu precisava para uma visita antes de sair de Konoha.

- O hospital tem que estar avisado também para recebê-los. – Meu pai falou quase para si mesmo, levantando da cadeira.

- A família do Sasuke e o Kakashi-sensei também.

- O Kakashi está em uma missão. Eu mesmo o aviso se ele chegar antes de vocês.

Um a menos. Mas, droga, eu não sabia até que ponto estava disposto a contar para a Mikoto-san. Estava tarde e eu realmente não queria lhe tirar essa noite de sono, sem saber quando teríamos uma a partir de agora. Senti um frio em minha espinha. Não, não havia como evitar essa visita se eu pretendia sair nesse minuto de Konoha. Eu poderia pedir para o meu pai arranjar qualquer outra pessoa para dar a notícia para eles, mas tornaria a minha viagem apenas mais difícil saber que eu havia fugido dos olhares devastados da família do Sasuke. Tão difícil quanto engolir a pedra de gelo em minha garganta agora. Ela não moveria um milímetro.

Eu estava certo. Essa foi a primeira das noites em que o sono não veio.

* * *

**Itachi POV**

Não houve discussão.

Eles sabiam que não haveria no instante em que o Naruto apareceu na porta de casa e fixou os olhos em mim pelos dois segundos que paralisaram qualquer pensamento, qualquer desconfiança pela sua aparição tão cedo ou pela seriedade em seu semblante. Havia um abismo por trás do habitual brilho entusiasmado em seus olhos azuis. Algo prestes a sugar os meus pés se eu hesitasse por um milésimo. Mas não houve hesitação. Nem quando ele nos explicou a situação do Sasuke e da Sakura e que estava ali apenas para nos dar a notícia antes de partir imediatamente para a Vila da Névoa, nem quando a minha mãe congelou no sofá e o seu primeiro soluço me atravessou como uma kunai em chamas. Nem a sensação de algo comprimindo a minha garganta, esperando uma oportunidade para me sufocar, seria maior do que a minha certeza de partir com o Naruto. Ninguém se atreveu a me dizer o contrário.

Estávamos correndo há horas, atravessando uma paisagem imutável formada por árvores e árvores mergulhadas na escuridão da madrugada que me dava a frustrante sensação de estarmos andando em círculos, apesar de eu saber que eram apenas os meus pensamentos tentando me sufocar como o bolo em minha garganta ainda não havia conseguido. Eu não havia trocado muitas palavras com o Naruto durante o percurso, mas partilhávamos de um acordo não verbalizado de continuar correndo sem descanso até alcançarmos a Vila da Névoa, e teríamos feito isso se não estivéssemos acompanhados por dois médicos ninjas que nos lembravam que precisávamos parar uma hora ou outra para comer ou descansar alguns minutos – o que eu podia dizer pela expressão do Naruto que ele desejava largar os dois na nossa próxima parada. Eu queria fazer parte do seu motim, mas por mais que eu desejasse ver o meu irmão e a Sakura com os meus próprios olhos eu sabia que os médicos seriam uma parte crucial do resgaste para manter os dois vivos até a nossa volta à Konoha, e então eu era obrigado a engolir a voz do irmão mais velho me pressionando e enxergar a situação como o ninja equilibrado que, droga, eu sempre fui.

Mas, admito, eu abandonaria esses médicos se eles nos fizessem parar mais uma vez.

- Sinto muito ter dado a notícia para os seus pais daquele jeito, Itachi. – A voz do Naruto me trouxe às árvores que continuávamos pulando.

- Não existe um jeito bom para dizer essas coisas. Não se preocupe. – Olhei-o de esguelha. – Obrigado por ter feito isso, Naruto.

Ele permaneceu por tanto tempo em silêncio, com os olhos concentrados no caminho, que me perguntei se ele havia me escutado.

- O Sasuke é como um irmão para mim, assim como a Sakura-chan é a minha irmãzinha. – Seus olhos estreitaram levemente e ele hesitou mais uma vez. – Eu deveria protegê-la. Ter impedido-a de ser internada aquelas duas vezes. Pensei que eu não a veria mais naquela cama de hospital agora que ela e o Sasuke estão juntos, e eu prometi a mim mesmo que não aguentaria vê-la ali uma terceira vez... e agora não apenas ela, mas o Sasuke também...

- Naruto-

- Fui eu quem disse para ela sobre a missão.

Merda, ele havia dito?

- Ela apareceu em casa querendo saber para onde o Sasuke estava sendo enviado e eu não... você me conhece, eu não respondo muito bem às ameaças da Sakura-chan, e antes que eu percebesse acabei contando. Não pensei que o meu pai a deixaria ir, mas não importa porque fui eu quem abriu a boca, Itachi. – Senti o peso dos seus olhos pela primeira vez na viagem. – Ela foi atrás da Tsunade-baa-chan por minha culpa.

Eu não iria culpá-lo. Não poderia fazer isso sabendo o que era tão óbvio.

- Ela teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, Naruto. Nós dois conhecemos a Sakura o suficiente para saber que mesmo se ela não descobrisse ela teria desconfiado e ido atrás do Sasuke, mesmo sem o Hokage saber ou permitir. – Fiquei quieto por alguns segundos, digerindo minhas palavras. – E nós dois sabemos que eles teriam feito uma loucura um pelo outro.

Eu não precisaria testar essas palavras em voz alta para ter certeza que eu estava certo. Era algo tão óbvio como esses quilômetros inacabáveis de floresta e as batidas dolorosas em meu peito em antecipação ao que poderia estar acontecendo com o meu irmãozinho e a Sakura. Não sei se o Naruto concordou comigo ou usou a minha resposta como algum consolo para o peso visível em seus ombros, mas ele não verbalizou o que quer que estivesse pensando e manteve os olhos fixos na estrada pelo resto do percurso.

Não dava para acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Se eu fosse julgar pelas últimas semanas, o único caminho que eu me imaginaria percorrendo agora eram as lojas de Konoha para comprar a roupa de casamento do Sasuke ou o enxoval do filho dos dois, o que deixaria a minha mãe tão estasiada que ela mesma arrumaria o quarto da criança e todos os seus mínimos detalhes. Eu já estava até me animando com a possibilidade de um sobrinho e não podia evitar sorrir ao ver aqueles dois juntos – como aquele dia que os avistei em um dos corredores da Torre do Hokage conversando algo que fazia a Sakura rir de uma maneira que quase arrancava um sorriso do Sasuke, e eu podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes eu o havia visto sorrir, e logo ele a beijou sem ao menos se preocupar se eu estava me aproximando pelo outro lado do corredor, o que fez a Sakura corar assim que ela se deparou com o sorriso em meu rosto. Em seguida eu sempre fazia uma piada para irritar o Sasuke e me surpreendia ao ver que ele não se importava com qualquer coisa que não fosse a Sakura.

Esse pensamento escorregou uma pedra em meu estômago.

_Adentrei a cozinha, me encaminhando para os armários em busca de alguma comida, sem deixar escapar da minha visão periférica o Sasuke fechando a geladeira, com um copo na mão, distraído. E distraído não fazia parte do vocabulário do meu irmão._

_- __E aí? Não vai me contar como vai o tão esperado namoro com a Sakura? – Perguntei._

_- Você espera sinceramente que eu entre em detalhes? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_Sorri._

_- Nem precisaria. É só olhar para a cara de vocês quando estão juntos para saber que está tudo indo às mil maravilhas._

_- Hn._

_Sasuke se concentrou longamente no copo que ainda segurava. Eu já sabia que algo estava perturbando-o. Era inegável que ele estava mais feliz do eu que jamais poderia imaginar agora que estava com a Sakura, mas havia sempre uma sombra respirando ao ouvido dele, eu sabia disso como se pudesse vê-la._

_- Você está estranho, Sasuke._

_Ele demorou tanto para responder que imaginei se ele estava tão distraído que não me ouvira ou simplesmente resolveu me ignorar, mas seu murmúrio quebrou o silêncio._

_- É a Sakura. – Ele pousou o copo na mesa, nunca afastando os olhos da água oscilando ali dentro, quase como os meus pensamentos confusos agora._

_- O que aconteceu? Pensei que vocês estavam bem._

_- Ela está me escondendo alguma coisa, Itachi. Sobre a saúde dela._

_Isso me deixou atento. _

_- Como sabe disso? – Perguntei._

_- Eu sei. – Seus olhos me encararam pela primeira vez, tão firmes como a mão que apertava o copo sobre a mesa._

_- Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?_

_- Você já tentou conversar com a Sakura sobre algo que ela não quer falar? – Sasuke rebateu, franzindo o cenho lentamente, desviando os olhos._

_O que eu poderia dizer? Ele tinha toda a razão. A Sakura era ainda mais teimosa do que ele e se algo estava acontecendo com a sua saúde não havia a menor possibilidade de ela falar sobre isso facilmente, ainda mais para o Sasuke. Eu não conseguia associar nada que ela houvesse dito ou feito ultimamente que me fizesse desconfiar que ela não estivesse bem, mas a certeza do Sasuke me causava um arrepio difícil de ignorar._

_Pensei ter ouvido um suspiro tenso atravessar os lábios dele._

_- Eu morro por ela, Itachi._

_E ele saiu da cozinha antes que eu pudesse digerir a seriedade em suas palavras._

Droga, como eu poderia imaginar que suas palavras tinham a possibilidade de se tornarem reais? Que a Sakura daria um jeito de acompanhá-lo nessa missão e que ela realmente estivesse doente? Não, calma, eu não sabia o que havia acontecido para eles estarem correndo perigo de vida. Talvez o Sasuke estivesse apenas atravessando os limites da ansiedade em ter que vigiar a Sakura e a sua teimosia e tivesse chegado a conclusões erradas. Ainda assim foi difícil cruzar o restante do caminho até a Névoa sem dar atenção à sua voz insistente.

Mais duas horas se passaram antes de chegarmos ao nosso destino – não foi necessária outra parada para descansarmos, o que me fez acreditar que os médicos já temiam pela vida deles. Não o deixamos diminuir o passo nem mesmo quando cruzamos os Portões da cidade, pois eu e o Naruto éramos guiados pela nossa cega ansiedade que nos levou à casa da Mizukage em menos de um minuto, saltando sobre os telhados, acompanhados pelos tímidos raios do sol nascendo e as ruas praticamente desertas.

Tsunade já estava nos esperando, em uma aparente noite sem dormir, vigiando as pessoas ocupando as duas macas no quarto, checando um monitor e tocando no braço de Sakura assim que abrimos a porta. O impacto não foi menor assim que me deparei com o meu irmão desacordado, o semblante como se estivesse dormindo se não fosse pela palidez tão intensa que fazia as bandagens em seu peito não causarem contraste suficiente com a sua pele, e isso me fez prender a respiração. As bandagens envolviam por completo o lado direito do seu peito, alcançando ainda alguns centímetros do seu abdome. Seria esse o tamanho do ferimento? Era absurdo. Tão absurdo quanto a sua cor e sua respiração ligeiramente acelerada.

Ao seu lado, Sakura parecia estar verdadeiramente dormindo, o peito subindo e descendo com a tranquilidade de um bom sonho. Ela estava um pouco pálida, mas nada em comparação com o Sasuke, e tampouco estava coberta de bandagens. Não parecia haver um único ferimento nela, e na verdade, não parecia haver motivos para nos preocuparmos de ela não acordar nos próximos minutos, enérgica e disposta a qualquer coisa para que o mesmo acontecesse com o meu irmãozinho. Mas os olhos tensos da Tsunade-sama me desencorajavam a acreditar nisso.

- O que aconteceu, baa-chan? – O Naruto encontrou a voz primeiro, provavelmente tão chocado quanto eu diante do que víamos. Tsunade-sama se mantinha firme, apesar do cansaço por trás dos seus olhos.

- Não se preocupem com isso agora, apenas levem-nos para Konoha.

- Por que eles não ficam aqui se você vai ficar? Só você pode salvá-los! Não confio em mais ningu-

- Sinto muito, mas não posso, Naruto. Sou apenas uma para cuidar da Mizukage e dos dois, e a situação deles não é nada boa. – Naruto cerrou o punho, mas a Tsunade-sama não se abalou por um segundo. – _Eu_ confio na minha equipe no hospital para cuidar deles enquanto eu não retorno.

Naruto a encarou intensamente, mas se ele pretendia atacá-la eu não o deixei.

- No relatório você disse que eles foram encontrados em péssimo estado, Tsunade-sama. – Falei. – Como isso aconteceu exatamente?

- Os ninjas que os trouxeram até o hospital disseram que eles já estavam desacordados. Sasuke perdeu uma quantidade gigantesca de sangue e a julgar pelo enorme ferimento em seu peito posso apostar que ele não teria sobrevivido se a Sakura não usasse chakra para tentar salvá-lo, o que justifica o estrago que aconteceu em seu corpo. Ela chegou ao limite. – A última parte ela disse para si mesma, fazendo a voz do Sasuke retormar os meus pensamentos. Então ele tinha razão. A Sakura escondia alguma coisa.

- Do que você está falando? – Naruto perguntou, confuso. – Ela parece até em melhor estado que o Sasuke.

_- Ela está me escondendo alguma coisa, Itachi. Sobre a saúde dela._

- O que estava acontecendo com a Sakura? – Perguntei, mas a Tsunade-sama balançou a cabeça.

- Esqueçam isso. A única coisa que importa agora é levar os dois para Konoha imediatamente. Até o frio da noite pode prejudicar o organismo debilitado deles e vocês vão demorar no mínimo dez horas na viagem de volta se partirem nesse instante.

Apesar de o Naruto não parecer satisfeito por ela permanecer aqui ao invés de voltar conosco, ele assentiu, assim como eu o fiz, decidindo que seria fácil esquecer qualquer coisa contanto que esses dois ficassem bem e depois poderíamos descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Pelos cinco minutos que se seguiram, Tsunade-sama deu as devidas instruções aos médicos ninjas da nossa equipe, entregando uma pequena maleta com bolsas de soro, sangue e pequenos frascos que eu acreditava serem medicamentos, e os instruiu que fizessem uso desses equipamentos se necessário. Já estávamos prestes a partir quando o Naruto se virou para a Tsunade-sama.

- Quando você volta?

- Pelas minhas contas, em dois ou três dias. A Mizukage já está mostrando sinais de melhora, diga isso ao seu pai.

- Obrigado, Tsunade-sama. – Falei, certo que ela não entenderia a profundidade da minha gratidão pelo que havia feito pelos dois. Ela assentiu e me virei para ir, mas o Naruto ainda tinha mais uma pergunta. A pergunta que rasgava como a lâmina que me atravessou assim que meus olhos caíram sobre as duas macas.

- Eles vão ficar bem, baa-chan?

O seu silêncio foi ainda mais cortante, perfurando os tímpanos, varrendo lenta e dolorosamente aquele frágil calor que sempre guardávamos no peito.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Atravessei as portas e entrei no hospital no quinto dia dessa angústia. Hoje era a primeira vez que eu andava pelos corredores com a tensão em meus ombros pela metade. Ontem à noite o Sasuke abriu os olhos depois de quatro dias no que já começavam a chamar de coma, o que apenas aumentava a aflição em todos nós a cada minuto. A Mikoto-san ficou tão aliviada que insistiu em passar mais essa noite com ele, dessa vez um pouco mais tranquila.

Eu lembrava como hesitei em dar a notícia para os três Uchihas antes de sair para a Névoa, em como a Mikoto-san congelou enquanto as palavras que escolhi com tanto cuidado a apunhalavam, uma por uma, até fazê-la desabar. O Fugaku-san, que não era um homem de gestos afetivos, puxou-a para um abraço e pude ver até mesmo os seus olhos geralmente sérios se encherem de algo que apertou o meu peito ainda mais. O Itachi conseguia lidar um pouco melhor com as emoções e aguentou o impacto da notícia por todos eles, assentindo e me ouvindo contar o resto do relatório que a Tsunade-obaa-chan nos enviou, se certificando que seus pais ficariam bem se ele partisse comigo naquele mesmo instante para a Névoa – apesar de eu saber que ele iria de qualquer maneira.

O Kakashi-sensei não estava na vila quando partimos, então foi o meu pai quem o informou assim que ele abriu a porta da sala na Torre para fazer o relatório da missão. Eu não sabia quanta aflição o atingiu naquele momento, imaginando ter que encarar a Sakura-chan em uma cama de hospital de novo, sem a menor certeza de que em um dia ela se recuperaria após um simples descanso e voltaria a correr pelo hospital, pelo laboratório, por todos os lugares que eu ansiava vê-la agora, mais do que nunca. Mas ele não deve ter derramado lágrimas e provavelmente apenas a sua mandíbula tensa e seu único olho exposto mostraram a angústia por saber que não faria compras para a geladeira dela tão cedo.

Pensar nisso fez meu estômago se retorcer, então me concentrei nos passos que me levavam ao quarto onde o Sasuke estava internado. Ontem ele não disse palavra alguma, apenas abriu os olhos, piscando-os lentamente antes de pousá-los no rosto pálido da Mikoto-san e no meu que se contorcia em susto e felicidade por vê-lo acordar finalmente, e em menos de cinco segundos fechou-os, voltando a dormir. Hoje quando entrei me deparei com o quarto vazio, exceto pela presença do Sasuke sentado na cama, com os olhos fixos no lençol branco, talvez tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava um pouco dividido entre a surpresa pela Mikoto-san não estar aqui, considerando que ela não arredou o pé desde que o Sasuke entrou inconsciente no hospital, e o alívio por vê-lo acordado de fato.

Eu queria dizer tanta coisa a esse imbecil – perguntar o que diabos aconteceu na missão para a Névoa, como ele estava se sentindo agora, como ele se atreveu a ser um fracote e acordar só cinco dias depois de estar internado – mas foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio no instante em que seus olhos pousaram em mim.

- Onde está a Sakura, Naruto?

Quando seus olhos abriram ontem eu sabia que essa era a única coisa que ele quis perguntar naquele momento. Pensar na Sakura-chan abria outro buraco em meu peito, como se o meu grande amigo nem tivesse acabado de acordar do inferno que esses dias estavam sendo.

- Ela está em outro quarto. Está bem. – Então percebi que era o que eu queria acreditar. – Na medida do possível. – Acrescentei, sem encará-lo, sem querer ver o que mudaria em seus olhos quando eu dissesse isso.

- O que quer dizer?

Uma palavra errada e ele levantaria dessa cama agora mesmo. Mas como eu poderia mentir? Ele já estava me parecendo bem o suficiente para revirar esse hospital de cabeça para baixo, e mesmo se não estivesse, o fato de estar acordado seria o bastante para que ele se arrastasse pelos corredores atrás da Sakura-chan.

- Ela está estável, mas ainda não acordou, Sasuke.

Encarei-o, vendo como ele desviou os olhos para a cama, franzindo o cenho em uma aflição tão óbvia que dava para sentir no ar ao nosso redor. O que eu deveria esperar? Eu mesmo estava em uma angústia tão profunda que me impedia de pregar os olhos há cinco noites. Eu não sabia mais o que era dormir e sabia que isso não iria acontecer enquanto a Sakura-chan não acordasse. Agora alguém dividiria esses malditos pesadelos comigo – e provavelmente faria algo muito pior do que apenas perder as noites de sono.

- Você lembra o que aconteceu? – Perguntei. – Disseram que a Sakura-chan perdeu muito sangue, mas ela não tinha um ferimento.

O Sasuke hesitou por um momento antes de me explicar sobre o jutsu de cura que a Sakura-chan estava desenvolvendo durante os últimos anos e os efeitos colaterais que vinham ameaçando a sua vida, como eles foram atacados na volta da missão para a Névoa e ela se viu diante do exato motivo que a fez aprender esse jutsu. Ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de usá-lo para salvar a vida do Sasuke, nem que isso a fizesse parar aqui no hospital, a deixasse em coma, a fizesse morrer lenta e dolorosamente. E era isso que roubaria mais do que as noites de sono do Sasuke.

- Tentei impedi-la.

Vi seus olhos estreitarem. Dor.

- Eu sei. – Mas nós dois sabíamos também que ninguém a impediria de salvar a vida dele.

Droga, como eu queria dizer que ficaria tudo bem. As palavras coçavam para eu lhe garantir que antes do que pudéssemos imaginar a Sakura-chan estaria acordando e correndo pelos corredores do hospital à sua procura para gritar com ele por ter feito com que ficasse tanto tempo deitada nessa cama, sem fazer nada, como ela tanto odiava. Eu gostaria de dizer isso a ele, se todas as vezes que eu a visitava essa esperança não desabasse como um punho em meu estômago. Mas não eram palavras de conforto que o Sasuke queria. Claro que não.

- Qual é o quarto dela?

Franzi o cenho, incerto.

- Sasuke, você acabou d-

- Se não me disser eu vou encontrar de qualquer jeito.

Hesitei, contrariado, mas que escolha eu tinha?

**Continua...**

* * *

**=D**

**Teve até um POV do Itachi! Nunca pensei que escreveria um dele, sabiam? Hahuahaua!**

**Ah, e viram? Não fui tão má. Pelo menos acordei o Sasuke ;D**

**Review:**

Lia (Obrigada por ter gostado! Pronto, o Sasuke não morreu ;D, ahauahua)

Kekedia

Pandora McNamar (Foi mais maldade do que a cena final, né? Hahuaahu, mas ta aqui a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!)

Sahky Uchiha

Nick Granger Potter

Bela21

Perola Negra

Kaah Malfoy

Paulo23

Kune chan (Hahuaahua, eu seeeei, foi uma surpresa super maldosa o acidente dos dois, mas vamos ver o que os próximos capítulos revelam! Calma! E sério? Como vc sabia que eu tinha mais de 20? Hauahauha)

Ana Higurashi (Uau, sério? Hahuaahua, que bom que te surpreendi então! Pois é, esses capítulos agora prometem drama, isso com certeza. Veremos! ;D Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo!)

**Obrigada pelas reviews mais uma vez, pessoal! Digam o que acharam desse capítulo, do drama do Naruto, do Itachi, aceito até carinhas, ahauahua xD São só dois minutinhos para fazerem uma autora feliz! ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	22. Dias intermináveis parte II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dias intermináveis parte II**

**Sasuke POV**

Hoje era o décimo dia que eu amanhecia sentado nessa cadeira, sem mover um músculo, sem fechar os olhos, sem falar com ninguém. Eu estava certo que o menor movimento me faria desabar, não pelo cansaço, mas pela cratera que se abria aos meus pés a cada hora que passava tão lentamente. Meus olhos estavam sempre fixos em Sakura, deitada nessa cama, como se estivesse apenas dormindo e recuperando as energias que gastou durante todos esses anos daquela maneira alucinada. Mas eu sabia que era apenas o que eu queria acreditar. Era a minha única defesa contra essa garra que comprimia o meu peito cada vez com mais força no decorrer de cada mísero minuto.

Quando entrei nesse quarto pela primeira vez fui atingido pelo mesmo soco no estômago que hoje me impedia de pregar os olhos. Foi a primeira vez que eu me deparava com alguma coisa que eu não sabia como lidar. Nas duas vezes em que Sakura ficou internada, eu mal havia aberto a porta e seus olhos já estavam abrindo e encontrando os meus, e após alguns minutos a minha preocupação se transformava em raiva por saber que ela levantaria dessa cama em menos de um dia e já estaria retomando suas atividades, sem descansar mais do que a Tsunade a obrigava ao acorrentá-la ao hospital. Assim que meus olhos pousaram na sua figura nessa cama, seu peito mal subindo e descendo com cada respiração, tão pálida, suas veias estouradas, tão frágil como a Mizukage na Névoa, eu soube que não seria em um dia que ela voltaria a correr pela vila. Eu soube que estava fechando a porta atrás de mim para o pesadelo que sempre temi todos esses anos. Que eu não abriria essa porta enquanto ela não abrisse os olhos e falasse comigo.

No início tentaram me fazer voltar para o meu quarto para eu continuar me recuperando, mas, sem uma palavra, garanti a todo mundo que eu estava bem o suficiente para arrebentar o imbecil que se atrevesse a me tirar do lado da Sakura, então as tentativas de me convencer foram diminuindo no decorrer dos dias. Se no primeiro dia os médicos me ameaçaram com sedativos e jutsus que me amarrariam na cama – e eles juraram que buscariam ajuda do Hokage se fosse preciso – hoje as tentativas de me persuadir estavam sob a responsabilidade de quem tivesse coragem de dirigir alguma palavra para os meus ouvidos surdos – ou seja, ninguém. Não impediu que as visitas tentassem outras palavras para me consolar, dar forças, esperança, o que fosse. Eu estava tão anestesiado que eles poderiam estar me ameaçando de morte e eu não daria a mínima. Olhar para a Sakura nessa cama e não perceber nenhuma mudança ao longo dos dias arrancava qualquer força que tentassem me mandar.

Todo dia essa porta era aberta pelo menos duas vezes pelas visitas – a equipe médica fazia mais de quatro avaliações por dia, inclusive aproveitavam o meu estado praticamente inerte nessa cadeira e me examinavam. Contanto que não me tirassem daqui, eles poderiam me abrir ao meio, como eu bem já me sentia. Por volta do quinto dia as visitas começaram a se repetir. O ar pesado não mudava, nem as expressões de tristeza ou os olhares de relance para mim, no meu maldito inferno particular, mas as vezes eles eram a minha única forma de contato com o mundo do lado de fora. Eu não me importava com nada que acontecesse além da extensão da cama da Sakura, mas a cada dia eu sentia minhas defesas recuarem, a cada palavra que dirigiam para mim, cada respiração da Sakura que me fazia lembrar das suas mãos sangrando, das lágrimas escapando tão rapidamente quanto o seu fôlego quando tentava me curar naquela floresta. Cada célula do meu corpo que gritou para impedi-la naquele momento, cada célula que gritava agora que isso era culpa minha, que ela não podia continuar em coma.

Que eu continuaria aqui, imóvel, nessa cadeira ao seu lado, surdo, mudo, sem sentir nada além dessa maldita dor que subia pela minha garganta, me queimando...

No decorrer dos dias desenvolvi mecanismos para não ser engolido por todos esses sentimentos que me fariam quebrar, então, apesar de não fazer nada além de respirar e manter os olhos fixos na Sakura, eu me concentrava na dor de cada pessoa que entrava nesse quarto e tentava por um segundo esquecer a minha, que era tão insuportável para aguentá-la por tanto tempo. Até ouvi o que o Naruto me dizia sobre a missão para a Névoa, o relatório que a Tsunade enviou ao Yondaime informando a nossa situação, a nossa escolta para Konoha feita por ele, o Itachi e mais dois médicos, como fiquei desacordado por quatro dias, a volta da Tsunade para Konoha dois dias após a nossa chegada, o que deixou todos um pouco mais tranquilos. Eu tinha muitos problemas com ela, mas saber que a Sakura estava sob os seus cuidados agora talvez fosse a única coisa que me impedia de perder a razão.

Se o Naruto não tivesse me dado nenhuma dessas informações também não teria feito a menor diferença, mas eu sabia que ele estava apenas querendo me distrair um pouco – como se suas olheiras não fossem tão visíveis quanto as minhas. Mas esses foram os primeiros dias. Depois da primeira semana ele desistiu até mesmo de me mandar descansar. Ele sabia que era a última pessoa a tentar me convencer disso quando era tão óbvio que ele não descansava um minuto. Eu não saía do quarto, mas sabia que ele continuava sempre sentado do lado de fora, sem sair para ao menos tomar água, tão imóvel quanto eu. O silêncio era tão grande que eu podia ouvir o Minato-sama, a Kushina-san e a Hinata tentando convencê-lo a levantar e ir para casa tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir por algumas horas. Ele resistiu por um tempo, mas depois de alguns dias cedeu, e pude ouvir os passos se afastando acompanhando os do Minato-sama. Em algumas horas os passos sempre voltavam e paravam em frente ao quarto, onde ele permanecia quieto até o arrastarem para a sua casa de novo. A minha mãe rezava para conseguir me persuadir assim também.

A Ino aparecia todos os dias, sempre no mesmo horário, logo após a segunda avaliação diária dos médicos, esperando que um dia cruzaria com eles do lado de fora do quarto e veria uma expressão de felicidade em seus rostos ao invés da tensão que era sempre tão palpável como a que ela própria não conseguia esconder quando abria a porta e pousava os olhos em Sakura. Sua tentativa de engolir as lágrimas era tão óbvia como a certeza de que qualquer dia ela quebraria, como eu. Eu duvidava se ela não havia quebrado na primeira vez em que entrou aqui, enquanto eu ainda estava desacordado, mas em nenhuma das suas conversas houve menção sobre isso. Algumas vezes ela vinha acompanhada pelo Shikamaru, mas ele não fazia muita coisa além de lhe emprestar o ombro, apertar a sua mão quando ela fazia alguma brincadeira para a Sakura que claramente a fazia engolir as lágrimas, ou murmurar palavras de conforto em seu cabelo, mas nada disso alterava a maneira como os olhos dela estreitavam.

No início eu não sabia se era raiva – considerando as inúmeras vezes em que a Ino plantou os pés ao lado da cama de Sakura e a ameaçou se não acordasse para fazer o seu parto, se tivesse que escolher outra pessoa para ser a madrinha do seu filho, se não pudesse ajudá-la a escolher o vestido do nosso casamento, e isso aumentou o constante bolo em minha garganta – mas com o passar dos dias, ficou tão evidente como os meus próprios olhos estreitados que isso não passava dessa maldita dor que se estendia para cada pedaço do nosso corpo tão lentamente que nem os seus acessos de fúria conseguiam contornar isso – e a Ino já havia dado sinais que arrancaria a Sakura dessa cama e a sacudiria até que ela abrisse os olhos e lhe desse um soco em resposta. Uma parte minha desejava tanto que isso acontecesse que talvez por isso não movi um múculo no dia em que ela quase se atirou em Sakura se o Shikamaru não a segurasse.

Desde então os seus acessos de fúria foram substituídos pela maneira silenciosa com que ela entrava no quarto, trocava as flores na mesa ao lado da cama e passava alguns minutos olhando a Sakura, às vezes dando informações inúteis sobre o dia, sobre o seu bebê, sobre todo mundo que estava esperando-a acordar e em como ela teria que nos recompensar por todo esse tempo que nos preocupamos. Mas às vezes ela dirigia as palavras para mim, com aquele maldito tom de solidariedade, como se algum dia eu fosse escutá-la e levantar daqui para tentar voltar à minha vida e evitar que eu fosse o próximo internado por inanição ou o que fosse. Hoje era o décimo dia e não foi diferente quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Sasuke-kun. A Sakura é teimosa demais para desistir assim tão fácil, você sabe. – Os olhos da Ino desviaram de Sakura para mim, sereno e imóvel na minha cadeira por todos esses dias. – Você deveria comer alguma coisa. Quando ela acordar e o ver assim você sabe que vai ser o próximo nessa cama.

Ino me olhou por alguns segundos, mesmo sabendo que não receberia nenhuma resposta – eu duvidava se ainda sabia articular uma maldita palavra depois de tanto tempo em silêncio. E eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu não dava a mínima se fosse mandado para o inferno quando a Sakura acordasse e me visse desse jeito, contanto que ela abrisse os olhos e me tirasse desse próprio onde eu já estava. Que se danasse se eu não estava mais me alimentando ou dormindo. O que a Sakura poderia fazer, inerte nessa maldita cama? Enquanto ela não acordasse eu não corria o menor risco de ser espancado por ela, e menos ainda de me importar com o meu estado. Como eu poderia me importar com qualquer coisa quando todos os malditos anos continuavam passando como flashes diante dos meus olhos?

_- Diferente de você, eu não corro o risco de perder a visão, seu imbecil._

_- Não é só a maldita visão que você vai perder._

_..._

_- Se esforce mais em convencê-la a parar com essa loucura ou não vai mais adiantar eu estar por perto, Uchiha._

_..._

_- Senti a sua falta, Sasuke-kun... Por que demorou tanto...?_

Como todas as outras noites, as horas passaram lentamente para que eu pudesse enlouquecer com as vozes em minha cabeça e as lembranças que quase me faziam desejar apagar para não revivê-las a todo instante, mas esse desejo evaporava com a simples visão de Sakura nessa cama, tão imóvel, tão quieta que eu mal podia ouvir sua respiração nesse maldito silêncio, sem uma mísera mudança que espantasse os fantasmas que não me deixavam dormir. Talvez eu estivesse dormindo e isso fosse apenas um maldito pesadelo. Eu não sabia. Eu estava perdido no tempo há dias, sabendo apenas que era dia ou noite graças à luz que atravessava as cortinas fechadas na única janela e pelas refeições que tentavam me empurrar três vezes ao dia, que recolhiam intocadas toda noite.

Hoje era o décimo primeiro dia e os olhos de Sakura continuavam insistentemente fechados. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela acordasse logo... Inferno, ela não poderia continuar nesse maldito coma... Eu não ia deixar.

_- Você não me deixa em paz há sei lá quantos anos. Acha que vai se livrar de mim agora?_

_- Só preciso do Minato-sama para isso._

_- Eu não pedi para ele todas aquelas missões, Sakura. – Meu cenho franziu mais ainda._

_- Eu sei. – Ela me olhou por alguns segundos. – Mas já aprendi que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Sasuke-kun._

A porta foi aberta antes que a mão em meu peito me esmagasse mais ainda. Era o Itachi. Ele aparecia sempre que podia, quando não precisava tomar conta da minha mãe em casa e convencê-la a não se preocupar comigo, como ele já me disse em inúmeras visitas. Ele queria que o sofrimento da minha mãe me convencesse a sair desse quarto ou pelo menos a me alimentar, mas os dois sabiam muito bem que eu não respondia à culpa, e a minha mãe era inteligente o bastante para não se fazer de vítima para me tirar daqui. Ela, mais do que ninguém, viu toda a loucura em que eu e a Sakura nos metemos todos esses anos, e foi ela quem armou um plano envolvendo o Hokage para que nós dois nos acertássemos. Eu sabia que estava deixando-a preocupada, mas ela deveria saber que eu não dava a menor importância se eu apodrecesse nessa cadeira enquanto a Sakura não acordasse.

Nos primeiros dias o Itachi demorou a entender isso, então ele tentava usar o papel do irmão mais velho, as vezes sem saber para quem direcionar toda essa preocupação – dava para ver isso em seus olhos que se deslocavam da Sakura para mim, em como ele apertava a mão dela, como eu mesmo fiz um dia há tanto tempo antes de sair na missão que mudaria tudo. Ao contrário da Ino, ele não tinha acessos de fúria, nem mesmo em relação à mim, apesar de todas as suas tentativas falhas de eu ao menos levar em consideração os seus conselhos. Não era da sua personalidade se irritar tão facilmente, mas a cada dia que se passava eu me perguntava quando ele estouraria com a minha indiferença. A julgar pelos seus olhos serenos que desviaram da Sakura para mim, hoje ainda não seria esse dia.

- Você não é culpado por isso, Sasuke.

Como não poderia ser? Ele só podia estar brincando. Eu ainda lembrava do rosto pálido dela, da respiração ofegante enquanto tentava fechar o ferimento com aquele maldito jutsu... O meu ferimento. A minha missão de um ano. O Magenkyou que usei e a fez colocar o dispositivo em minha perna que poderia ter feito tanta diferença naquela maldita luta. Se o fato de ela não ter aberto os olhos depois de onze dias não fosse minha culpa, eu não sabia o que mais seria.

- A Sakura faria isso por um completo desconhecido. – Sua voz era suave. – Acha que ela pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer isso por você?

E o que ele queria dizer? Que ela havia dado a sua vida pela minha? Ela não estava morta.

_- É a primeira vez em todos esses anos que você me convida para sair, Sasuke-kun._

Ela não iria morrer.

O bolo em minha garganta ardia.

- Apenas... Não se preocupe. Ela vai acordar, Sasuke. E vai arrebentar essa sua cara por estar sem ao menos se alimentar todos esses dias.

Senti a sua mão em meu ombro, apertando-o, tentando me passar as forças que eu não sabia mais de onde arranjar.

Após médicos, enfermeiros, a Tsunade – que ignorei após seus avisos de que eu não estaria vivo quando a Sakura acordasse se eu continuasse congelado nessa cadeira – os passos do Naruto levantando do lado de fora e se distanciando para voltar em algumas horas, a luz sumindo por entre a cortina e retornando para anunciar o décimo segundo dia desse pesadelo, eu podia dizer que não houve mudança no quadro da Sakura. Ela continuava sem mover um dedo, sem tremer um único cílio, o monitor marcava o mesmo ritmo que o seu coração vinha apresentando, estável apenas o bastante para que soubéssemos que ela estava viva. A única coisa que parecia mudar era o nó em meu estômago, que apenas aumentava, e a maldita barreira que construí que ameaçava trincar a cada memória, a cada dia sem mudança.

_- Deveria ter sido assim quando acordei naquele dia. _

_- Você está melhor? _

_- ... Não vá mais._

Dessa vez a visita do Kakashi foi mais cedo. Ouvi a sua voz falando com o Naruto do lado de fora, perguntando se ele já havia tomado café, e o que apenas poderia ser a Hinata, dizendo que havia trazido comida para ele. Ao menos um de nós estava se alimentando nesse inferno – obrigado ou não, isso já era um progresso que ninguém discutiria. Em seguida, o Kakashi entrou, lançando um olhar em minha direção, mas caminhando para a cadeira do outro lado do quarto, um pouco distante da cama. Desde que me instalei aqui era sempre assim que as visitas dele funcionavam. Ele entrava e sentava em silêncio por horas, na maioria das vezes lendo o seu livro. Ele era quase como um pai para a Sakura, e eu não duvidava que a dor que ele estava sentindo talvez fosse tão grande quanto a minha, e provavelmente por isso nos entendíamos no nosso silêncio.

Hoje não foi diferente e ele permaneceu quieto, concentrado em sua leitura por horas e horas. Os únicos momentos em que ele desviava os olhos do livro eram durante as visitas dos médicos, quando perguntava como a Sakura estava evoluindo e recebia como resposta o que meus ouvidos já estavam tão acostumados. Estável. Estável. Sempre estável. Mas havia algum sinal de que ela acordaria em breve? Não. Sinto muito. Temos que aguardar e mantê-la estável. Porque era a única coisa que eles poderiam fazer enquanto ela não saísse do coma. Estabilizá-la. Talvez o único momento em que esse discurso mudava era quando a Tsunade fazia a avaliação – mas o discurso não mudava em relação a mim.

- Eu queria tanto quanto você que esse pesadelo acabasse, Kakashi. – Tsunade suspirou após terminar o exame minucioso em Sakura. – Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria desse jeito teria deixado a Mizukage morrer e voltado para cá bem antes. Eu não sabia como as coisas estavam...

- Nenhum de nós sabia. – Kakashi falou, e ela assentiu.

- Apenas o Sasuke, mas mesmo ele não estava sabendo toda a gravidade. – Senti o olhar de esguelha de Tsunade em mim. – Sakura não quis contar a ele. E esse imbecil não está dando a mínima para o sacrifício que ela fez. Continua apenas definhando aqui. – Agora ela me olhava, impaciente. – Sasuke, você mal se recuperou daquele ferimento que quase o rasgou ao meio. Quando vai deixar de ser teimoso e nos deixar cuidar de você para que eu lhe dê alta e você possa se acorrentar a essa cadeira de novo?

Por acaso eu parecia no mínimo preocupado com o que ela estava falando? Eu queria que ela se danasse, junto com esses avisos inúteis e esses olhares irritados. Por que ela não se concentrava em arranjar um meio para que a Sakura acordasse ao invés de se importar com o que eu fazia? Meu silêncio que já durava doze dias a fez desistir e suspirar, se virando para o Kakashi, que fechava o livro, pronto para sair também.

- Deixe, nós não sabemos, mas ele sabe o que está fazendo, Tsunade-sama. – Claro que eu sabia. Pelo menos enquanto essa maldita garra em meu peito não me atravessasse até eu parar de respirar.

- Espero que saiba mesmo. – Tsunade falou, contrariada, abrindo a porta e saindo junto com o Kakashi, fechando-a para me deixar sozinho com a Sakura e o bolo em minha garganta. O silêncio era tamanho que ainda pude ouvi-los antes de se distanciarem muito do quarto.

- Mas vocês já têm ideia de quando posso voltar a fazer as compras para a geladeira da Sakura?

- Queria muito dizer que sei, Kakashi, mas não houve nenhuma melhora nesses doze dias...

Tudo o que ouvi pelo resto da noite foi o som ritmado do coração da Sakura ecoando pelo quarto, martelando em meus ouvidos, quase funcionando como uma barreira para os pensamentos que tentavam me afogar durante o pior período do dia, as horas que se arrastavam tão lentamente quando eu ficava sozinho nesse quarto com ela e as malditas vozes em minha cabeça, sem a perspectiva de alguma visita no meio da madrugada. Eu não me importava se ninguém aparecesse por dias, mas ultimamente as minhas defesas vinham enfraquecendo no ritmo desse maldito monitor e as vozes gritavam tão alto em meus ouvidos que meu crânio racharia se eu não pudesse me distrair por alguns minutos com a porta se abrindo e o quarto sendo ocupado por outra pessoa sofrendo um terço do que eu estava.

A cada noite, especialmente, o ar ficava tão pesado que era difícil respirar, e isso apenas me fazia lembrar de como encontrei a Sakura aqui nesse hospital, se apoiando na coluna, ofegante, antes de carregá-la para a sua casa e acordar para o dia que deveria ter acontecido há tanto tempo. Eu ainda podia sentir o calor do seu corpo ao lado do meu, aqueles segundos em que seus olhos mergulharam nos meus e eu não sabia por quanto tempo me perdi neles antes de beijá-la e definitivamente esquecer o resto do mundo. Seu sorriso martelava em minha cabeça como as lágrimas que faziam caminhos em seu rosto pálido. Tentei me concentrar no ritmo do seu coração, ignorando ao máximo o buraco que crescia fora de controle em meu peito, enquanto o décimo terceiro dia chegava e não me trazia o menor alívio.

Hoje os passos do Naruto vinham acompanhados por outra pessoa. Hinata. O Naruto fechou a porta, lançando um olhar na minha direção e me deixando ver as suas olheiras que aumentavam a cada dia e, o que mais chamava a atenção, o brilho de sempre que não estava mais em seus olhos eufóricos. Se ele estava assim e conseguia dormir e comer alguma coisa, eu me perguntava como eu deveria estar agora. Ao menos ninguém podia ver como eu estava quebrando por dentro. Apenas com um leve aperto em meu ombro com a mão, ele passou em silêncio por mim e se juntou à Hinata, que agora segurava a mão da Sakura, tentando sem sucesso controlar as lágrimas.

Era sempre assim. Se a Ino possuía todo aquele autocontrole para não quebrar toda vez que entrava nesse quarto, a Hinata nem se esforçava em controlar as lágrimas que sempre apareciam, e então o Naruto ou o Neji a consolavam, passando um braço pelos seus ombros. Nos últimos dias o Naruto também começou a desabar. Não houve soluços do outro lado da porta, mas houve um ou dois dias em que ele entrou aqui com os olhos vermelhos – ele iria querer que acreditássemos que era por não estar dormindo, mas o inchaço me dizia que ele havia chorado o dia inteiro. Eu não sabia quando iria quebrar, mas treze dias me parecia tempo mais que suficiente para uma pessoa normal, principalmente sem dormir, sem comer, sem conseguir me livrar dessas vozes.

_- Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio. Eu não mentiria para você, Sasuke-kun. Nunca._

Talvez eu precisasse ouvir mais uma batida do coração da Sakura para que o buraco em meu peito me engolisse, para que rachasse as minhas defesas sempre intransponíveis, para aumentar esse bolo em minha garganta até eu parar de respirar. Apenas um pequeno empurrão e a ideia de que treze dias em coma era muito tempo para alguém acordar, para a Sakura sair dessa cama e nós podermos ficar juntos, para eu dizer que a amava, como eu já devia ter dito há tanto tempo. Esse simples pensamento quase me partiu ao meio.

No decorrer das horas vi o Minato-sama entrar, se certificar que eu ainda estava respirando e que a Sakura continuava estável, e apoiar uma mão na cabeça dela, carinhosamente.

- Acorde logo, Sakura. – Sua voz era tão calma que ninguém pensaria que ele estava falando com alguém em coma há praticamente duas semanas. – Já faz muito tempo, mas ainda estamos aqui esperando. O Sasuke está aqui também, ao seu lado, sem se afastar um milímetro todos esses dias. Já estamos preocupados e só você pode colocar um pouco de razão na cabeça dele.

Suas palavras e o tom sempre tranquilo com que ele falava enterrou ainda mais fundo a garra que atravessava o meu peito, mas não fiz um comentário, nem mesmo quando os olhos azuis pousaram em mim por alguns segundos. Permaneci imóvel e em silêncio como em todos esses dias, até mesmo quando foi a vez da Kushina-san entrar, horas após a saída do Yondaime. A Tsunade já havia feito a última avaliação do dia, o que indicava que já era noite e que eu estava prestes a entrar no pior momento do dia pela décima terceira vez. Eu não podia mais olhar para a Sakura sem sentir algo subir em minha garganta, sem saber quando seria a próxima vez que abririam essa porta para dizer que já havia passado muito tempo e que ela não acordaria mais. Meu coração martelava mais alto em meus ouvidos do que o som do seu monitor ecoando pelo quarto.

Eu estava ocupado demais lutando contra as vozes em minha cabeça para prestar atenção na Kushina-san, apenas a vi colocar algo na mesa ao lado da cama antes de se dirigir para a porta.

- Fique bem, Sasuke. – Ela murmurou antes de sair.

Não levantei da cadeira – duvidava conseguir mesmo se eu quisesse – mas pude ver que o que ela deixou na mesa foi uma espécie de papel. Pequeno. Quadrado. Dessa vez pensei que o bolo em minha garganta conseguiria finalmente me sufocar. Era uma foto. Provavelmente daqueles flashes na minha cozinha quando eu estava beijando a Sakura, no dia em que a minha mãe organizou aquela festa idiota. No dia em que dormimos juntos. A foto que peguei a Sakura olhando e a fez corar e me encarar daquela maneira indignada antes de tirá-la da minha vista. Passei a décima terceira noite concentrando todas as minhas forças apenas no monitor e ignorando o barulho tão óbvio de algo rachando dentro de mim, que eu sabia tão bem o que era.

Depois do que me pareceu uma verdadeira queda livre, a noite deu lugar ao décimo quarto dia e à minha mãe entrando antes mesmo de os passos do Naruto anunciarem que ele já estava instalado do lado de fora. Meu coração batia tão alto que talvez isso tivesse abafado o som da porta se abrindo. Eu não sabia se já eram sintomas de fraqueza por não me alimentar há tanto tempo ou se era a mão que finalmente estava conseguindo arrancar o que queria do meu peito. A minha mãe entrou tão silenciosamente que, preso em meu inferno, talvez eu não a percebesse se ela não fosse até a Sakura primeiro e entrasse em meu campo de visão.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. – Ela me olhou. – Nós dois sabemos disso, Sasuke.

Não.

_- Não vá mais._

Não sabíamos.

_- Então esse tempo livre é só para que eu tome conta do Kira-kun? _

_- Quando você entendeu o contrário?_

_- Não sei, talvez quando você praticamente me sequestrou ontem a noite?_

_..._

_- Não, não, não, Sasuke-kun. Não vou parar... Não vou e você... você não pode..._

Não sabíamos e isso estava me matando.

_- Eu sei. Mas já aprendi que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Sasuke-kun._

- Filho...

Então eu quebrei.

- Se ela não acordar-

Foi a primeira vez que falei em tanto tempo, mas o bolo em minha garganta nem me deixou completar e a minha mãe já estava me abraçando e chorando as minhas lágrimas que eu engolia todos os dias.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Juro, demorei **_dias e dias_** para escrever esse capítulo, mas em todos os anos que escrevo pessoalmente me atrevo a dizer que esse foi sem dúvida o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever.**

**Espero de verdade que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews:**

Sahky Uchiha

susan n.n

Joyce (Concordo, fiquei com muita pena ao escrever os últimos capítulos, mas, olha, esse de hoje eu sentia que partia o Sasuke a cada palavra. Nossa, muita maldade, né?)

Kekedia

Pandora McNamara (Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic!)

kashiri chan

Lia (Obrigada! Que bom que gostou dos POV's do Naruto e do Itachi! Quero dizer que adorei escrevê-los ;D A caixa de lencinhos estava em mãos para esse capítulos? xD)

Paulo23

Nick Granger Potter

Kune chan (Hahuahaua, vc deve ser uma das únicas que não se importaria com a morte da Sakura. Vamos ver ;D Obrigada pelo elogio! Só posso te dizer que continue escrevendo porque é só insistindo que a gente vai aprendendo, sabe? Parece meio clichê, mas é verdade xD A cada fic que posto, olho para a última e me pergunto como diabos eu escrevi aquilo, então só metendo a cara a gente vai em frente ;D Espero que tenha se dado bem no ENEM!)

Bela21

Kaah Malfoy

Aika-sama (Obrigada por estar gostando da fic, apesar de esses últimos capítulos terem sido tão dramáticos xD Acho que te deixei até mais aflita pela situação da Sakura depois desse, né? Nem quero te prometer nada para eu não ser esfolada viva depois, ahuahaua)

**Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews, gente! **

**Sei que vcs tem estado ansiosos com os últimos acontecimentos, mas, bom, a fic está em sua reta final e sempre tem esse momento em que queremos matar o autor por nos fazer pirar desse jeito (eu entendo **_completamente_** vcs xD), mas aguentem que ainda tenho alguns capítulos para vcs não me abandonarem xD**

**E por favor, digam o que acharam desse capítulo! Ele é o meu filho dessa fic, ahuahaua ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	23. Dia 0

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 0**

**Sasuke POV**

Foi a primeira vez em todos esses dias que dividi as noites com alguém além da Sakura nesse quarto – talvez pela maneira como desabei a minha mãe não achou sensato me deixar sozinho. Eu não chorei nem por um segundo, mas ela derramou todas as lágrimas por mim, provavelmente ao ouvir a minha voz quebrada que nem eu reconheci como minha naquela frase incompleta. Na noite passada até acreditei que ela pudesse enxergar os estilhaços que me tornei durante essas semanas, mas ainda assim ela não fez um comentário, não tentou palavras de conforto, apenas me abraçou, enquanto eu permanecia congelado nessa cadeira, como se eu estivesse perdendo o chão depois de tantos dias.

A imagem da Sakura por cima do ombro da minha mãe me dava vontade de gritar, de destruir esse hospital, de arrebentar alguém para aliviar toda a raiva, a frustração, a dor que se acumulava há duas semanas em meu peito, subindo em minha garganta e aumentando esse nó constante que quase me fazia desejar que eu sufocasse de vez se ela continuasse imóvel nessa cama. Achei que eu sentia pela primeira vez o quanto minhas pernas formigavam, o quanto meu corpo doía por estar sentado há tanto tempo aqui, o ritmo alucinado com que o meu coração batia. Talvez eu estivesse desidratado. Talvez por isso eu não conseguia produzir uma única lágrima. Eu estava sinceramente surpreso por ainda não ter perdido os sentidos por não me alimentar – os pedaços de comida que forçaram em minha boca na primeira semana talvez funcionaram como reserva para eu aguentar esses últimos dias sem ingerir mais nada.

Eu não dava a mínima se seria o próximo a entrar em coma se isso continuasse, mas a Tsunade não concordava comigo. O décimo quarto dia mal havia chegado – a minha mãe havia saído apenas para comer alguma coisa e com certeza trazer qualquer comida para não perder o hábito de tentar me fazer comer – e a Tsunade abriu a porta sem a menor cerimônia, fixando os olhos firmes em mim.

- Sasuke, você não come há dias. – Era verdade. Depois de tantas discussões que travamos desde que nos conhecemos, essa era a primeira vez que eu não poderia ganhar. Não afastei os olhos da Sakura, observando como o seu peito subia e descia lentamente a cada respiração e como seus olhos permaneciam tão fechados. Por que ela não podia dispensar a conversa inútil e examinar a Sakura para que tivéssemos uma boa notícia depois de tanto tempo?

Mas ao invés disso, ela continuou ao lado da porta aberta e suspirou.

- Ótimo, você não me deixa escolha. – Pela primeira vez senti algo além desse vazio constante. Alerta. Ela iria me tirar do lado da Sakura. Vi o sinal que fez com a cabeça em direção à porta aberta e em menos de um segundo dois médicos entraram e já aplicavam uma injeção em meu pescoço. Percebi que eu havia até mesmo levantado, mas eu não estava nas melhores condições nem para falar direito, muito menos para uma luta contra quem quer que a Tsunade jogasse nesse quarto para me tirar daqui.

Estreitei os olhos, sentindo a visão girar e minhas pernas fraquejarem, e ainda tentei partir para cima da desgraçada da Tsunade por essa merda que haviam me injetado, mas finalmente meu corpo – obviamente com a ajuda dessa injeção – me venceu e eu apaguei, tendo a vaga sensação de braços me segurando e do coração da Sakura me guiando para os pesadelos que eu sabia não poder lutar nessa maldita escuridão.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

O que era isso que eu ouvia tão distante...? Sempre no mesmo ritmo, pulsando em meus ouvidos, em meu peito... Meu coração...? Havia alguma coisa apoiando as minhas costas, tão macio que eu apenas poderia estar flutuando. Era a única parte do meu corpo que eu podia sentir nessa escuridão, ouvindo um som ecoando mais alto que o meu coração em meu peito, mas no mesmo ritmo. O que era isso? Onde eu estava afinal? Percebi meus movimentos respiratórios tão distantes, há quilômetros de distância, como se outra pessoa os estivesse executando por mim, e eu estava tão zonza. Por que eu estava no escuro?

Não foi nada além de um instinto distante que me fez entreabrir os olhos lentamente, sentindo a vista tão nublada quanto os sons abafados ao meu redor. Pisquei uma vez, duas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, sem conseguir identificar nada que entrava em meu campo de visão, sem forças para nada, nem ao menos para manter meus olhos abertos. Vozes distantes em minha cabeça tentavam se fazer ouvir, talvez para que eu entendesse um pouco o que havia acontecido e onde eu estava, mas eu estava tão zonza...

- ... cordou!

Meus olhos já estavam fechados, meus ouvidos surdos... Eu iria apagar de novo. Apagar...?

_- Sakura..._

_- Não, não, não, Sasuke-kun. Não vou par-_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Fazia alguns minutos que eu não sabia o que fazer além de encarar o teto. Foram os minutos em que me senti mais lenta em toda a minha vida. Abrir os olhos demandou uma concentração que eu não achava possível, e quase desisti assim que a lâmpada ofuscou minha visão. Pisquei algumas vezes, tão vagarosamente como o meu peito subindo e descendo enquanto o ar preenchia meus pulmões pelo que me parecia ser a primeira vez, e eu me deparava com a mente tão vazia e apenas o instinto de manter os olhos abertos e continuar respirando até poder sentir o meu corpo e entender onde eu estava, o que estava acontecendo, o que aconteceu para eu estar tão anestesiada dessa maneira.

Mergulhada no silêncio que impregnava cada abrir e fechar dos meus olhos, minha visão logo se ajustou à claridade do ambiente e meus olhos se fixaram no teto branco, que não me esclarecia muita coisa, então me atrevi a um olhar de esguelha ao meu redor e me deparei com as paredes igualmente brancas e um monitor ao meu lado. Um monitor que fazia um barulho muito familiar. Eu estava no hospital. O hospital que passei tantos anos da minha vida e que eu conhecia o detalhe de cada canto das paredes. Eu estava em Konoha. Identifiquei as duas bolsas de soro fixadas em um suporte ao lado da minha cama e os pontos arroxeados, quase marrons, em meus braços e punhos, e me perguntei se essas veias estouradas não estavam tão proeminentes por eu estar tão branca... O que havia acontecido...?

Eu podia quase sentir o esforço enorme dos meus neurônios em me fazer relembrar qualquer coisa, mas eu ainda estava tão lenta que estava começando a desconfiar se não era ação de algum medicamento. Minha respiração ficava presa na garganta a cada vez que uma clareira piscava em minha mente e gritavam meu nome, enquanto o chakra oscilava em minhas mãos. Pensar em chakra me fez sentir meu corpo pela primeira vez. Minha garganta estava seca, meu estômago pesava uma tonelada – mas agora eu sabia ser pela lembrança daquela luta na floresta e do mesmo peso em minhas mãos enquanto eu tentava salvá-lo – e até o menor dos meus músculos doíam, mas eu desconfiava ser a permanência nessa cama.

Por quanto tempo eu havia perdido a consciência...? Com certeza mais de um dia, já que eu não lembrava da chegada ao hospital. Eu não lembrava nada além dos olhos negros, da mão em meu pulso, do sangue em minhas mãos, na grama, em todo lugar. Sasuke... Será que ele estava bem? Eu havia desmaiado antes de me certificar que ele continuava vivo. Meu coração quase parou assim que pensei na outra possibilidade. A porta se abriu e uma onda de desapontamento me invadiu por não ser ele. Era Tsunade-shishou, seus olhos amendoados se enchendo de um alívio que deveria ser gratificante se não estivesse tão difícil me importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse o Sasuke-kun.

- Você acordou, Sakura... Graças a Deus. – Ela se aproximou da cama, suspirando como se o mundo saísse de seus ombros e sua mão alcançou a minha, apertando-a tão levemente como se estivesse receosa de me quebrar.

- Eu... estou bem, mas... – As palavras pararam em meus lábios, com medo da resposta. Senti os olhos da minha mestra por um momento, esperando todas as perguntas que eu poderia fazer, mas eu não me importava em saber o que havia acontecido comigo depois que apaguei na floresta, se passei dois ou três dias desacordada, se ela me daria um sermão depois da loucura que fiz ao usar o jutsu incompleto. Eu só me importava com o Sasuke-kun, nada mais. Meu coração se contraía ao pensar nele e em todo aquele sangue...

E o olhar sério da Tsunade-shishou estava me fazendo desejar não ter acordado.

- Sakura, você praticamente destruiu o que ainda tinha de canais de chakra quando salvou o Sasuke.

Ele estava a salvo.

O alívio foi como uma enorme onda me arrebatando dessa cama. O nó em meu estômago se desfez antes que eu vomitasse, como meu corpo me avisava alguns segundos atrás, e me senti afundar no colchão, quase achando-o macio agora. Ele estava vivo e nada mais importava. Céus, lembrar daquele ferimento em seu peito e do meu sangue se misturando ao seu no momento mais aterrorizante da minha vida prometia me desabar de novo se eu não recebesse essa informação que me aqueceu até as pontas dos dedos.

Apesar da notícia maravilhosa, apenas eu estava disfrutando dela e a Tsunade-shishou me encarava ainda de maneira séria. Percebi então que havia outra informação em suas palavras. Ela havia falado de canais de chakra. Certo? O que...? Com um arrepio percorrendo minha espinha, entendi. Ignorei meu corpo dolorido e tentei canalizar chakra em minha mão, observando a coloração verde discreta surgir, mas a Tsunade-shishou segurou minha mão e me interrompeu antes mesmo que o chakra englobasse todos os meus dedos. Eu desconfiava que não alcançaria o tamanho nem de uma pequena bola mesmo se ela não me atrapalhasse.

- É o suficiente para alguns cortes superficiais. – Ela falou. – Só isso, Sakura.

Encarei-a longamente.

O que ela queria dizer...?

- Então significa que não posso mais...? – Eu não trabalharia mais no hospital. Era isso o que significava, e eu não precisaria vê-la hesitar antes de balançar a cabeça, com pesar, lentamente.

Encarei o teto, absorvendo essa notícia devastadora, a ideia de me afastar da única coisa que eu jamais poderia me permitir... Eu havia dito isso ao Kakashi-sensei tantas vezes. O hospital era a única coisa que eu não podia abandonar. Era onde eu me dedicaria a salvar quantos eu pudesse, onde eu lembraria do meu pai e faria o impossível para que mais ninguém precisasse perder alguém tão importante em sua vida...

Ao menos eu deveria estar preocupada com isso, mas havia uma onda de calor percorrendo o meu corpo de maneira tão reconfortante que percebi que eu havia conseguido. Eu não me importava se usar aquele jutsu tivesse me aleijado ou deixado sequelas irreversíveis que não me fariam acordar jamais. Na floresta, naquele momento, eu estava disposta a perder tudo para salvar a vida de quem eu mais amava. Não era esse o motivo para eu querer tanto desenvolver esse jutsu? Não perder mais ninguém importante e evitar aquela dor devastadora? Impedir que eu ficasse sozinha?

Se perder os meus canais de chakra era o preço que eu pagaria por salvar a vida dele eu pagaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até toda a minha fonte de energia secar e eu não conseguir levantar dessa cama.

- Onde está o Sasuke-kun? – Notei que ela suspirou antes de me dar a resposta que eu tanto ansiava.

- Dopamos ele para que dormisse um pouco.

Senti o coração parar.

- Mas ele está bem...?

- Está, você o salvou, Sakura. Ele só tem passado as noites em claro depois que acordou no hospital e descobriu a sua situação, então decidimos que seria melhor apagá-lo por algumas horas. – Tsunade-shishou devia ter notado como eu estava quase prendendo a respiração durante esse tempo que fiquei em silêncio, pois apertou minha mão de novo. – Não se preocupe com nada agora. Apenas se recupere.

Ela acreditava que eu estava preocupada com o que restou do meu chakra, com o meu trabalho no hospital que não existiria mais, com o provável surto que eu enfrentaria agora que estava debilitada para sempre, porque para ela explicaria perfeitamente os meus olhos rasos com as lágrimas que eu não deixaria cair e o sorriso tão leve se arriscando em meu rosto.

- Ele está vivo...

Em tantos anos senti que eu respirava de verdade.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Eu não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado depois da visita da Tsunade-shishou. Perdi a conta das vezes em que me deixei ser levada pelo meu corpo dolorido a cair no sono e acordar minutos, talvez horas depois e sempre me encontrar sozinha nesse quarto. Provavelmente ela havia aumentado a dosagem da medicação para eu dormir, sabendo que eu levantaria dessa cama se tivesse a menor chance – e nem meus músculos em protesto ou toda essa parafernália em minhas veias me impediriam. Alguns meses atrás eu estaria ansiosa para me arremessar para fora desse quarto e ir me ocupar com qualquer coisa, mas agora eu sabia que o dono da minha ansiedade tinha outro nome.

Tornava-se hilário como eu não dava a menor importância para o meu atual estado de saúde que me impediria de manter o trabalho que eu tanto amava. Essa não devia ser eu. A Sakura que todos conheciam estaria arrancando esses fios do corpo e revirando Konoha de cabeça para baixo para arranjar uma maneira de recuperar o meu chakra, já que a Tsunade-shishou deixou bem claro que eu daria conta apenas de arranhões. Era uma quantidade tão pequena de chakra que eu deveria me perguntar se eu seria capaz de manter meu posto de Jounnin e ser enviada para uma mísera missão rank-B. E obviamente eu estaria proibida de voltar ao laboratório tão cedo – se a Tsunade-shishou me permitisse sequer voltar um dia depois de eu ter quase perdido a vida após insistir naquele jutsu. Tudo isso perdia importância quando a ideia de continuar ao lado do Sasuke-kun me aquecia de uma maneira que deveria ser proibida.

Como ele fez isso comigo? Como não o senti quebrando minhas defesas a ponto de me fazer ignorar o meu sonho de desenvolver aquele jutsu em memória ao meu pai? Eu só conseguia pensar nele e em como meu coração ardia em ansiedade para vê-lo novamente e apagar aquela memória tão vívida que me assombrava toda vez que eu fechava os olhos. Eu jamais esqueceria a sensação de perdê-lo por entre meus dedos, do seu sangue quente manchando a minha mão, e da aterrorizante sensação de ver o seu sangue fluindo tão claramente como a sua vida. Eu jamais saberia de onde arranjei chakra para ao menos lhe guardar tempo para sermos socorridos, mas a ideia de quase tê-lo perdido era tão esmagadora que eu estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de me arrastar agora pelo hospital atrás dele e descobrir com meus próprios olhos que ele estava bem.

Conhecendo-o ele já deveria estar aqui ao meu lado, garantindo que eu estava bem, a salvo, como tanto lutou até mesmo contra mim para se certificar disso. Quando a Tsunade-shishou me disse que eu havia ficado duas semanas em coma, senti um aperto no peito ao imaginar o Sasuke-kun aqui durante todo esse tempo e como ela precisou sedá-lo para que ele descansasse. "Descansar" talvez fosse a melhor definição para dar a uma pessoa que havia acabado de sair do coma, porque eu sabia que ela engoliu as verdadeiras palavras que me diriam que ele estava a beira de uma internação, e isso apenas intensificou a angústia ao relembrar o seu ferimento e aquele sangue. Se ele ainda não havia aparecido aqui, será que ele estava mesmo bem? Até onde eu sabia a Tsunade-shishou poderia tê-lo dopado tempo suficiente para durar dias, semanas, mas na verdade eu não saberia dizer se havia se passado trinta minutos desde que ela saiu do meu quarto.

Esse pensamento me tranquilizou um pouco assim que acordei pelo que poderia ser a décima vez hoje, enquanto meu olhar se ajustava à claridade do quarto e aos tímidos raios de sol pela cortina permanentemente fechada. Já seria outro dia? Ou o final da tarde de ontem? De hoje? Céus, nunca me senti tão perdida desse jeito, o que aumentou minha vontade de simplesmente sair daqui. Comecei sentando, tão vagarosamente que meus músculos tiveram todo o tempo possível para gritarem em protesto e me deixarem zonza, mas ignorei-os com sucesso, e apoiei minhas costas na cabeceira da cama, apreciando a visão da porta ao nível dos meus olhos ao invés do teto constantemente branco que começou a me irritar nos últimos minutos.

Sentar não havia sido uma missão fácil, mas eu já havia passado por muita dor para saber que arrastar os meus pés por alguns corredores – ou pelo hospital inteiro – seria bem mais fácil do que simplesmente permanecer deitada nessa cama. O Sasuke-kun passou todos esses dias aqui comigo e agora que ele estava sedado em algum quarto eu estava conectada a essas bolsas de soro e à esse monitor, sendo devorada pela ansiedade de vê-lo novamente e me certificar que estava bem. Sedado ou não – ou principalmente por isso – eu estava decidida a sair em sua procura, e estava lutando contra os meus músculos quando a porta se abriu e nunca estive mais grata por meus olhos estarem nivelados com ela. Nem precisei erguê-los para me deparar com o Sasuke-kun entrando e congelando assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Ele me olhava como se não acreditasse que isso fosse real e então percebi que a Tsunade-shishou não havia lhe dado a notícia, e que ele provavelmente havia acordado do sedativo e fugido para cá. Depois dessas longas semanas é claro que ele não esperava me ver de olhos abertos, sentada na cama, encarando-o com o coração tão claramente batendo em minha garganta. Ele estava vivo... Estava bem... Estava de pé a apenas alguns metros de mim, como se aquele dia na floresta não passasse de um pesadelo que se dissolvia à medida que os segundos se arrastavam e eu me perdia em seus olhos negros.

Nos encaramos por tanto tempo, meus batimentos perigosamente acelerados, que imaginei quantas horas haviam se passado antes de ele se aproximar e encontrar a minha mão com a sua na cama, apertando-a ligeiramente, mas o bastante para eu ter certeza que isso não era uma alucinação pelos medicamentos. Não. Ele estava aqui comigo, o calor da sua mão se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, seus olhos presos nos meus me roubando o ar... Eu estava brigando para controlar as lágrimas, e consegui sorrir antes que alguma escapasse.

- Ouvi que a Tsunade-shishou dopou você.

Mas ele não estava interessado em brincadeiras, seus olhos intensos fixos nos meus me diziam isso, e percebi que ele estava mais tenso como jamais o vi em todos esses anos. Mal pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto quando ele encostou a testa na minha, suavemente, e fechou os olhos em um silêncio tão profundo que não me arrisquei a quebrar. Nem me atreveria. Eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas mais insistentes do que nunca e se eu abrisse a boca desabaria no mesmo instante.

- Eu amo você. – Foi o murmúrio dele que me desabou.

Senti as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, enquanto a sua voz, as suas palavras, a sua presença aqui despedaçava o que ainda havia das minhas defesas e eu me sentia completamente nua diante dele pela primeira vez. Não pensei que eu sentiria qualquer coisa depois daquele dia na floresta, e ele estava aqui agora, e eu só conseguia pensar no quanto eu o amava e como eu jamais me arrependeria por ter sacrificado tanto para tê-lo de novo ao meu lado. Estendi a mão para o seu rosto, sentindo-o apenas um pouco menos tenso agora, enquanto eu mesma tentava me acalmar e controlar as lágrimas insistentes.

- Também amo você... Eu faria tudo de novo, Sasuke-kun. – Murmurei, encontrando seus olhos.

- Não. – E ele não queria que eu insistisse no assunto, como eu com certeza faria, então seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu desejei que ele não me deixasse falar tão cedo. Meu coração acelerava enquanto ele me relembrava o seu gosto, a maneira como nossos lábios se encaixavam, como ele me roubava o ar. Era quase possível sentir o seu alívio assim que aprofundou o beijo e o calor familiar se espalhando pelo meu corpo, dessa vez tão intensamente como jamais pensei existir. Como um pedaço meu há tanto tempo perdido finalmente sendo colocado ao lugar que pertencia. O chão aos meus pés. Meu porto-seguro.

- Você é impossível, sabia? – Murmurei, mergulhando em seus olhos como tanto ansiei desde que acordei nessa cama, e sorri, sentindo algumas lágrimas ainda escaparem. – Não acredito que acabei de acordar e você já quer começar uma briga comigo.

O brilho em seus olhos que acompanhou o discreto sorriso de canto ficaria gravado para sempre em minha memória.

- Eu sabia que você diria isso quando abrisse os olhos.

E desde que entrou no quarto, senti sua respiração pela primeira vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**=DD**

**E chega de tristeza! Não fui tão má afinal, hein, ahauahua. E aí? O que acharam do reencontro dos dois? ;D**

**Review:**

Kaah Malfoy

Nick Granger Potter

Bela21

Gabrielle-senpai

Lia (Ahhh, muito obrigada mesmo pelas palavras! Quando vc disse 'um pedacinho da minha alma' vc mudou tudo o que eu sabia sobre a escrita, obrigada! Pode ter certeza que são esses comentários que me dão vontade de jamais deixar de escrever!)

Millady

Sahky Uchiha

Kune chan (Obrigada, obrigadaaaa! Sei como é difícil arrancar lágrimas de pessoas duronas, e saber que quase consegui isso me deu um orgulho tão grande que vc deveria me bater, ahauahuah xD Mas obrigada pelas palavras, de verdade! E que legal que vc continua escrevendo. Também o faço para acalmar os nervos, sabia? Hahauahu, que definição bacana =D E, acredite, eu sou chata assim para questionar todas as minhas histórias xD Ah! Continuo torcendo por vc no vestibular!)

Niki (Obrigada mesmooo! Que bom que gostou da maneira como os sentimentos do Sasuke foram expostos e a cena dele com a Mikoto. Fico muito feliz pelo trabalho ter valido tanto a pena!)

Tete (Nossa, que honra, obrigada por se dar ao trabalho de ler as fics de novo! Fiquei muito feliz em saber disso, e pelas suas palavras! Obrigada! Só lamento ter te feito chorar, mas o Sasuke precisava de outras pessoas para chorarem as lágrimas dele, né? ;D Tadinho xD)

Kashiri chan

Aika-sama (É verdade, é realmente tocante esse amor que o Sasuke sente pela Sakura. Podia ser assim no mangá, né? xD Acho que esse capítulo acabou com as suas aflições ;D Obrigada!)

Paulo23

Susan n.n

Bells (Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras! Fico muito feliz mesmo que ache isso =D Pode deixar que não pretendo parar de escrever, mesmo que eu demore para postar alguma coisa ;D)

Amzedles odd

Kekedia

**Gente, muito obrigada de verdade por todos os comentários, todos os elogios, não posso expressar o suficiente como fiquei feliz por terem gostado do último capítulo e, bom, da fic em si =DD É muita felicidade para uma pessoa só =D **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse também e estejam preparados para o próximo, que será o último, mas antes que eu entre em depressão por isso vou logo saindo e pedindo que digam o que acharam do fim da angustia, por favor =DDD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	24. Dia 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Dia 1**

**Sakura POV**

Era o segundo dia desde que eu havia acordado e me parecia que eu já havia recebido visitas de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, inclusive eu havia sido ameaçada pela Ino nas duas vezes em que ela surgiu como um furacão no meu quarto – o que me fez desconfiar se ela partiu para cima de mim com esses punhos terríveis enquanto eu estava inconsciente, e um olhar de esguelha ao Sasuke-kun para encontrar sua sobrancelha arqueada me deu quase certeza das minhas suspeitas. A Mikoto-san e o Itachi sempre me traziam cestas de comida – diziam que era para compensar essas duas semanas – mas o Naruto sempre surgia em seguida me prometendo pagar tudo o que eu quisesse no Ichiraku ao invés das frutas e bolinhos de arroz da minha sogra.

Quando recebi a primeira visita do Naruto, minha reação imediata foi abrir um enorme sorriso e levantar dessa cama para estender os braços e lhe dar o abraço mais forte que meu estado recém-desperto me permitia, mas pude apenas permanecer sentada contra a cabeceira da cama e manter o sorriso, enquanto eu via os olhos do meu amigo brilharem de tantas maneiras diferentes em menos de cinco segundos. Surpresa, dor, alívio... Ele estava tão pálido e abatido que a minha vontade era dar essa cama para ele se recuperar antes de mim, mas eu nem sequer abri a boca e ele já havia me alcançado, passando os braços ao meu redor em um abraço tão forte que eu não deveria me preocupar com a sua saúde. Sorri, sentindo o seu coração tão acelerado reverberando pelo meu corpo, as suas lágrimas quentes deslizando pelo meu pescoço, sem se importar que o Sasuke-kun estivesse no quarto nos observando.

- Não estou sonhando, Sakura-chan...?

- Não... Juro que não, Naruto. – Afaguei seus cabelos loiros, esperando que o reconfortasse de alguma forma. Como pude fazê-lo sofrer desse jeito...?

- Eu nem acredito... Não acredito... Passou tanto tempo e você... Eu não-

- Eu sei, Naruto. – Afastei-me dele apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e apoiar uma mão em seu rosto úmido. – Mas eu estou bem agora. Não precisa se preocupar mais. Está tudo bem.

Sorri um pouco, vendo-o assentir e enxugar as lágrimas com os punhos, tentando conter todas essas emoções após um longo e profundo suspiro. Olhei o Sasuke-kun de esguelha, sentado na única cadeira do quarto, mas eu nem precisaria do seu olhar sereno para me dizer que o Naruto perdera tantas noites de sono quanto ele nesse período. Sem aviso, o Naruto me abraçou mais uma vez e não pude evitar uma pequena risada ao sentir que no lugar das suas lágrimas havia um enorme sorriso enquanto ele enterrava o rosto no meu cabelo.

Após tantas visitas e palavras cheias de emoção, eu poderia apostar que mais ninguém além do Sasuke-kun seria capaz de destruir o meu autocontrole, mas sempre que eu estava tão certa eu não poderia estar mais errada. Foi a visita do Kakashi-sensei que me fez desabar pela segunda vez desde que despertei nessa cama. Ele havia aparecido quando o Sasuke-kun saía em busca de alguma comida para nós dois – depois que acordei ele parecia dar a devida atenção aos seus instintos de sobrevivência, pois já comia e não raramente adormecia na cadeira – e eu estava sentada, recostada contra a cabeceira da cama, considerando seriamente a possibilidade de pelo menos uma caminhada pelo hospital antes que eu enlouquecesse nesse quarto, mas o Kakashi-sensei abriu a porta.

Ele não disse nada, apenas pousou os olhos serenos nos meus e caminhou até a cama, enquanto meu coração transbordava em felicidade ao vê-lo aqui comigo, como sempre estivera todos esses anos. Sorri para ele, sentindo esse gesto tão simples ser tão doloroso, e então percebi que minha real vontade era de quebrar diante dele, como eu sentia cada pedacinho meu trincando enquanto ele me abraçava sem aviso e a sua respiração tensa brincava com os meus cabelos. Eu odiava desabar pela segunda vez, mas era inevitável o sentimento arrasador ao encontrar o alívio e o sofrimento nos olhos desse homem que era como um pai para mim. Eu não podia imaginar a dor que ele havia sentido durante esses dias. Meus dedos tremiam...

- Eu sinto muito, Kakashi-sensei... – Abracei-o de volta, com toda a força que eu podia reunir, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro e deixando as lágrimas escaparem sem resistência porque eu não me importava... – Sinto muito, mas... eu tinha que salvá-lo... eu...

Eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer daquele jeito...

- Eu sei, Sakura. – Ele acariciou os meus cabelos, enquanto eu me permitia perder o chão. Porque ele entendia. Ele sempre soube que eu daria a minha vida pelo Sasuke-kun, mesmo que isso deixasse uma incurável cratera em seu peito e eu não poderia lhe dizer o suficiente o quanto eu sofria por lhe causar essa dor porque eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso.

Permanecemos abraçados por tanto tempo que eu não soube dizer, mas eu ainda estava me recuperando, o que o meu corpo prontamente fez questão de me lembrar ao começar um protesto e assim que o cansaço me obrigou a fechar os olhos eu não soube quando o Kakashi-sensei foi embora ou por quanto tempo dormi. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza agora que eu havia acordado era que o Sasuke-kun não me deixou dormir sozinha, ou pelo menos era o que a sua presença me dizia, sentado na cadeira, me observando silenciosamente, quase como minha guarda pessoal. Essas horas de descanso haviam restabelecido minhas energias e reconstruído meu ânimo após tantas emoções, e me deparar com o Sasuke-kun a cada vez que eu abria os olhos estava começando a realmente me divertir.

- Sasuke-kun, não acho que você deveria estar aqui. – Mas ainda assim eu não podia esconder o sorriso diante da sua insistência. – Com certeza vão entrar aqui para levar você ao seu quarto para se recuperar.

- Em duas semanas eles não conseguiram, Sakura. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e o seu tom despreocupado me fez cruzar os braços.

- Não significa que eu concorde com isso, sabia?

- Hn.

- Estou falando sério! Até onde o Naruto me contou, você ficou aqui essas duas semanas sem mal se alimentar e ainda mais depois de ter passado por aquele...

Ferimento terrível que me dava calafrios agora, como se o seu sangue continuasse manchando as minhas mãos e os meus minutos de sono. Era inevitável não pensar naquele dia na floresta. O simples fato de eu continuar na cama do hospital me lembrava disso tão bem quanto o aperto em peito agora. O Sasuke-kun provavelmente percebeu que a minha impaciência foi substituída por algo que ele com certeza não gostaria, então me beijou nos lábios suavemente, me distraindo das lembranças agonizantes e me fazendo perceber que ele estava aqui agora e que eu não precisava me preocupar com mais nada.

E, bom, ele geralmente conseguia me convencer sem muito esforço.

- Eu estou bem. – Ele murmurou. – E pode dizer o que quiser, mas não vou sair daqui.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que mal acordei e você já está sendo tão teimoso desse jeito, Sasuke-kun.

Mas não havia irritação em meus olhos, a julgar pelo seu sorriso de canto, que sumiu assim que ele me voltou a me beijar. Sorri contra os seus lábios por um ínfimo instante antes de apoiar uma mão em seu rosto levemente e puxá-lo mais para mim pela frente da sua camisa, adorando os arrepios prazerosos pela maneira com que ele aprofundou o beijo. Agora eu entendia por que não estava tão indignada por ele não estar repousando no seu próprio quarto do hospital. Eu mesma não deixaria que ninguém o afastasse um milímetro de mim agora se invadissem o quarto para novas tentativas de persuadi-lo.

- A Sakura deveria estar repousando, Uchiha. Aliás, você também, mas não vou entrar nessa questão de novo.

Merda. Era a Tsunade-shishou. Não precisaríamos interromper o beijo para eu ter certeza do seu sorriso maroto nos observando, o que apenas aumentou o rubor em minhas bochechas assim que o Sasuke-kun se afastou um pouco de mim para que eu a visse e confirmasse que eu estava certa.

- Não sei quanto tempo demorei para ganhar essa aposta. – Ela comentou, claramente se divertindo como nunca. – E então? Como você está se sentindo?

Havia um óbvio sorriso maroto por trás da sua pergunta retórica, mas me contive em não xingá-la – e eu bem queria por ela ter interrompido esse beijo maravilhoso com o Sasuke-kun.

- Vou ficar melhor se você me der alta agora. – Falei.

- Não vim para lhe dar essa boa notícia ainda, Sakura. – Droga, quanto tempo ela pretendia me prender aqui? Vi seu rolar de olhos diante da minha relutância. – Você prendeu o Sasuke a uma coleira por dois meses. Seja paciente por mais alguns dias.

Pensei ter ouvido o Sasuke-kun murmurar algo como "Pela primeira vez concordamos em alguma coisa.", mas o ignorei, apesar de ele estar ao meu alcance, em pé ao lado da minha cama, para receber um soco.

- Bom, parece que vou ter muito tempo livre para praticar a minha paciência. – Comentei. Imediatamente senti os olhares intensos dos dois sobre mim e me arrependi pelas palavras terem escapado dessa forma.

- Sakura-

- Não, está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu não quis que soasse desse jeito. – Sorri para ele. – Não me arrependo por um segundo do que fiz. Nem por ter insistido naquele jutsu médico, ou ter usado-o ao limite na floresta para você estar aqui agora. Era o que eu pretendia, não é? Salvar alguém importante para mim. Posso lidar com as consequências.

Eu não lembrava a última vez em que sorri verdadeiramente, mas aqui eu estava, sentada em minha cama de hospital, me sentindo mais viva, mais sincera do que jamais devo ter sido na vida, e o Sasuke-kun continuava me olhando ligeiramente frustrado e a Tsunade-shishou mantinha o cenho franzido.

É claro que eles não estavam satisfeitos por terem me deixado chegar a esse ponto, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava me divertindo com o que transformei a minha vida. Quais eram as chances de eu voltar ao hospital? Entrar em uma sala cirúrgica? Finalmente aceitar a proposta do Minato-sama e me juntar à ANBU? Essas portas estavam fechadas para mim e eu sabia disso. Com sorte eu ainda possuia chakra o suficiente para continuar participando de missões rank-B, mas eu não saberia disso antes de me recuperar e realizar os exames com a Tsunade-shishou, e eu não iria me preocupar com isso porque era a minha chance de começar de novo. E dessa vez eu faria certo. Começando pelo tempo livre aproveitando os beijos e carícias do Sasuke-kun. Como eu poderia me preocupar com alguma coisa diante disso?

A Tsunade-shishou não parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão que eu, pois seus olhos amendoados permaneciam cheios de algo que eu só podia julgar ser arrependimento.

- Ainda assim sinto muito por não ter sido mais dura com você e impedido-a de continuar aquele jutsu. Eu deveria ter parado-a no instante em que vi que as coisas não terminariam bem.

- Não culpo você, shishou. – O meu pequeno sorriso se alargou em seguida. – Eu devo ser a pessoa mais teimosa de Konoha. Sei que não é fácil lidar com isso porque tenho que controlar o segundo mais teimoso da vila. – Olhei o Sasuke-kun de esguelha, fazendo-o rolar os olhos, mas não me detive nele por muito tempo e encarei a Tsunade-shishou. – Não posso culpá-la por nada. Pelo contrário. Eu já deveria ter dito, mas obrigada por ter salvado as nossas vidas, shishou. Só você poderia ter conseguido.

- Hn. – Era a forma do Sasuke-kun agradecer também, assim como seus olhos serenos diziam ao pousar nela em seguida. Sorri mais. Meus esforços provavelmente teriam sido em vão naquela floresta se ela não nos ajudasse e eu tinha certeza que ela era a única médica capaz de salvar a nós dois no péssimo estado em que nos encontrávamos naquela noite. Eu jamais poderia lhe agradecer o suficiente.

Tsunade-shishou sorriu.

- Eu estava lidando com os dois mais teimosos de Konoha. – Ela respondeu. – Não tive tanto trabalho.

Ela tinha razão e eu lhe diria isso, mas fui interrompida pelas vozes alarmadas do lado de fora.

- Itachi, não deixa-!

- Ei, ei, espera, você não pode-!

Com um estrondo, a porta se abriu sem aviso para a entrada de um garoto acompanhado do Naruto e do Itachi, apreensivos após o que me parecia uma tentativa de impedir que a criança entrasse. E por que ele era familiar? O cabelo castanho em um pequeno rabo de cavalo? Ou os olhos azuis que se arregalaram ao pousar em mim?

- Sakura-san! – Ele correu para a minha cama, deixando eu e o Sasuke-kun confusos, além de um pouco preocupados por ele querer se jogar em cima de mim diante da sua agonia. – Como você está se sentindo? Está melhor? Quando vai ter alta? Não acreditei quando-!

- Bom, o tempo de visita acabou, não é, Tsunade-sama? – O Itachi o cortou, se adiantando para buscar o garoto.

- Anda, nós estamos atrasados para o treino, lembra? – O Naruto se juntou ao Itachi, apressado, mas nem o seu olhar em um óbvio aviso fez o garoto afastar os pés do meu lado.

- Não vou sair daqui a menos que vocês queiram que eu-!

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Tsunade-shishou tentou chamar a atenção de um deles para uma explicação no mínimo razoável para esse alvoroço e eu me juntaria a ela se a surpresa não me atingisse inesperadamente.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Exclamei, assustada ao entender por que o garoto me parecia familiar e precisei apenas da sua resposta afiada para ter certeza. Notei o semblante surpreso também do Sasuke-kun agora se transformar em algo perigoso que incluía o seu cenho franzido.

- Vocês estão de sacanagem? – Ele perguntou, impaciente. – Esse é o _Kira_?

- O que você está fazendo aqui em Konoha? E o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo, Kira? – Perguntei, sem saber exatamente por onde começar os questionamentos porque ele era o sobrinho do Tsuchikage e deveria estar na Vila da Pedra! Ou ao menos estar com seguranças! Ou qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido!

- Ah, Sakura-chan, você sabe, ele ficou desesperado quando soube de vocês dois e acabou de chegar da vila da Pedra, mas nada além disso, você sabe como ele é paranóico por você-

- Dobe, ele está usando a bandana do País do Fogo.

No silêncio que se instalou percebi como a minha surpresa me cegou para a bandana amarrada ao braço do Kira e como o Sasuke-kun estava certo, o que me deixava ainda mais alarmada! O que diabos...?! O Kira era de Konoha?!

- Merda, você não viu a bandana antes de ele entrar, Itachi?!

- O que?! Eu mal tive tempo de alcançá-lo antes que ele abrisse a porta, Naruto!

- Até parece que vocês iam me impedir de ver a Sakura-san! Nem se o Kakashi-san tentasse me comprar de novo!

- E ele com certeza deveria ter pensado melhor antes de arranjar um pirralho sem noção como você!

- Eu não vi a sua mãe, nem a do Sasuke reclamarem!

- O que diabos...? – Ouvi a voz do Sasuke-kun, em um misto de confusão e raiva, mas o Naruto e o Kira não se importaram com a iminente morte.

- Pode ter certeza que agora elas vão reclamar por você ter aberto o bico, Kira! Ah, meu Deus, agora estamos ferrados! Itachi, você está vendo a desgraça?! Elas vão nos matar! – Eu estava começando a suspeitar que o Naruto se jogaria pela janela, mas a voz incrédula e ameaçadora do Sasuke-kun me distraiu.

- Vocês pagaram um moleque qualquer para fingir ser o sobrinho do Tsuchikage?

- Nem vem! Não estou vendo você reclamando também, Sasuke! O plano deu mais do que certo e você está com a Sakura-san agora, não está? – O Kira retrucou, indignado pelo escândalo que se desenrolava por algo que ele claramente não dava a mínima, diferente do Sasuke-kun, que iria rebater com palavras nada educadas se eu não me lançasse sem aviso sobre o Kira em um abraço, assustando a todos, especialmente o Sasuke-kun e a Tsunade-shishou que viam os tubos em minhas veias quase serem arrancados pelo meu movimento brusco, mas eu não me importava.

Eu só conseguia rir.

Porque finalmente eles haviam conseguido controlar a minha vida sem que eu nem percebesse.

- Eu estou ótima, Kira-kun. – Falei, me afastando apenas para que ele visse o enorme sorriso em meu rosto. – Melhor ainda por saber que foi praticamente por sua culpa.

Eu havia pegado-o de surpresa – a todos, na verdade – então não me surpreendi com os seus olhos arregalados em susto, e em seguida não pude deixar de notar o leve rubor em suas bochechas, enquanto ele bagunçava um pouco o cabelo, distraído.

- Bom, foi mesmo difícil aguentar o Sasuke. – Ele falou, encarando algum ponto ao lado.

- Como é que é? – O Sasuke-kun se irritou novamente e dessa vez não pude fazer nada para impedir que nem mesmo o Naruto e o Itachi entrassem na discussão, enquanto eu me erguia e me mantinha de pé ao lado da Tsunade-shishou, observando a confusão se transformar em uma possível luta. Ri um pouco.

Eu não me importava com mais nada agora que eu estava com o Sasuke-kun. Ele, por outro lado, claramente não gostava da ideia de a sua mãe, a Kushina-san – até o Kakashi-sensei! – o seu irmão e o Naruto, terem se juntado para elaborar uma missão que resolveria nossos problemas amorosos. Certo, pensando assim era realmente loucura. Quem inventava um sobrinho de um Kage e envolvia até o Yondaime para unir um casal? Meu Deus, eu estava cercada por loucos!

Antes que eu me juntasse à carnificina à minha frente, o suspiro da Tsunade-shishou me distraiu. Por apenas um segundo.

- Droga, eu _disse_ a Mikoto para me esperarem voltar para organizarmos esse plano. Eu tinha aposta com o Jiraiya...!

- O que?! Você também, shishou?!

**Fim.**

* * *

**=D**

**Até a Tsunade! Dá para acreditar?!**

**Gente, peço mil desculpas por não poder me alongar aqui com vcs porque estou correndo, mas fiquem tranquilos que ainda teremos o epílogo e o usarei da melhor maneira possível para expressar toda a minha felicidade por ter leitores maravilhosos como vcs que acompanharam todos esses capítulos! Aguardem, postarei em breve!**

**Reviews:**

Sahky Uchiha

Corazn

Nick Granger Potter

kekedia

susan n.n

aika-sama

Lia

Kune chan

Lia Liz

Evangeline Uchiha

Amzedles odd

Bela21

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Vou responder a cada uma antes de postar o epílogo, mas quero que saibam que fiquei muito feliz com cada palavra! =D**

**Ah, e inclusive, fiquei me sentindo meio mal por não ter avisado um pouco mais cedo que esse seria o último capítulo, então estou aqui pensando com meus botões em fazer uma espécie de 'bastidores' da fic para vcs. Um ou dois capítulos para mostrar algumas cenas do que aconteceu alguns anos após o fim da fic. O que acham? Assim posso me redimir? xD**

**E mais importante (!): gostaram do capítulo final? =D Coloquei o Kira porque seria sacanagem o coitado não aparecer depois de ter sido praticamente o responsável por ter juntado o casal (ou pelo menos ter agilizado o processo, ahauahuahu). Digam o que acharam, por favor =D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;D**

**N/a: POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Sakura POV**

Era inevitável o pequeno sorriso toda vez que eu adentrava o Distrito Uchiha e avistava aquela casa, quase como o automático batimento cardíaco que espalhava um calor por dentro sempre que meus passos me guiavam para essa porta e eu desejava nunca ter saído daqui. Não que agora eu passasse tanto tempo fora – o que a Sakura de cinco anos atrás acharia o próprio inferno – afinal as missões rank-B que eu era escalada não me exigiam mais que alguns dias longe de Konoha, na maioria das vezes me ocupava apenas por um ou dois.

Nem as minhas visitas ao hospital demandavam mais que algumas horas já que minhas tarefas por lá se resumiam a verificar o estoque de equipamentos e remédios, preparar antídotos e, o que mais acontecia, passar as horas na companhia da Tsunade-shishou – ouvindo-a reclamar que precisava de mais uma garrafa de sakê, que eu era a responsável pelo Sasuke-kun aparecer por lá e incapacitar as médicas dos seus trabalhos, que eu _não_ faria nenhum procedimento médico sob nenhuma circunstância. Tudo isso apenas me fazia rir. O que mais eu poderia dizer? Nesses últimos anos ela ainda não havia percebido que uma pequena – gigantesca – parte minha havia se perdido? Eu não era mais aquela Sakura irresponsável e impetuosa, mas talvez eu não pudesse culpá-la, afinal ela lidou com a minha teimosia por mais de dez anos. Para a shishou, essa parte minha estaria sempre à espreita, prestes a apanhá-la desprevenida e transformar a sua vida em um caos, como eu certamente já havia feito.

Para mim, simplesmente não havia espaço para esse fantasma me assombrar.

Nunca estive tão certa de alguma coisa em minha vida como disso.

Notei que havia um discreto sorriso em meus lábios, enquanto eu abria a porta e era recebida pelo silêncio confortável que apenas essa casa me proporcionava. Não era comum esse lugar estar mergulhado nessa quietude, mas era provavelmente por eu ter chegado cedo da missão. Acendi a luz da sala e me encaminhei para a cozinha, já imaginando que as dispensas e a geladeira precisariam ser abastecidas nesse dia que fiquei ausente, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que me deparei com a silhueta familiar do Jounnin de cabelos prateados. Mesmo de perfil, era possível ver a sombra de um sorriso por trás da máscara, o que ficou evidente quando ele se virou e ergueu as sacolas cheias de compras que colocava na mesa.

Sorri.

- Estava por perto-

- E você resolveu encher a minha geladeira.

- Agora que você tem mais duas pessoas debaixo desse teto encher a sua geladeira se tornou mais sério ainda. – Ri do seu comentário descontraído.

- Você me diz isso há mais de quatro anos, Kakashi-sensei. Não acha que eu já aprendi?

- Talvez você esteja certa. – O seu sorriso aumentou. – Mas eu não me importo.

Ele era impossível. O que eu havia feito para merecer esse homem na minha vida? Certo, muitas vezes ele me fazia desejar que ele estivesse há quilômetros de distância para evitar uma surra por atrapalhar os meus maravilhosos momentos a sós com o Sasuke-kun ou por querer dar um presente para o Satoshi-kun claramente relacionado ao Icha Icha, mas de alguma maneira ele me fazia esquecer todos esses incidentes ao erguer as sacolas de compra, dividir as habituais horas de chá comigo ou sorrir dessa maneira única para mim.

- Bom, já cumpri com minha obrigação. Vou indo, Sakura. – Kakashi-sensei se virou para ir em seguida.

- Já? Pensei que você fosse ficar para comer alguma coisa.

- Eu deveria ter ido direto à Torre para entregar o relatório da missão. – Ele sorriu quase pedindo desculpas. – Tenho que passar por lá agora, mas volto mais tarde.

Eu já deveria estar acostumada, afinal mais de quatro anos haviam se passado, mas encarar essa sua maneira tão relaxada diante de mim me fazia reprimir um riso, apesar de eu não conseguir esconder o sorriso que o deixou curioso.

- O que?

- Aposto que você nunca pensou que um dia não teria que se preocupar em me deixar sozinha em casa, não é?

Vi o sorriso refletir em seu olho negro.

- Eu sempre soube que esse dia iria chegar, Sakura.

Erguendo uma mão em um aceno, ele saiu da cozinha, escolhendo sair atravessando a porta ao invés de desaparecer por meio de jutsu, me deixando sozinha com o silêncio ao meu redor, digerindo lenta e prazerosamente suas palavras. Ele não poderia estar mais certo. E pensar que em todos aqueles anos ignorei seus conselhos e avisos sobre o Sasuke-kun, odiando-o por deixar esse assunto tão vivo quanto os meus pesadelos. Sorri. O Kakashi-sensei era um idiota convencido. Talvez eu devesse escolher melhor as futuras lutas que travarei com ele.

Adiantei-me para as sacolas em cima da mesa, e eu mal havia terminado de inspecionar as compras do Kakashi-sensei – como se eu duvidasse que ele não conhecesse o gosto dessa família, principalmente do Satoshi-kun – o som da porta sendo aberta me distraiu, seguido pelos passos e vozes que eu ansiava como nunca.

- Mas, papai, era um presente!

- Não confio nos presentes do Kakashi, Satoshi.

Virei-me no mesmo instante em que o Sasuke-kun entrava na cozinha carregando a sua versão de quatro anos de idade nos ombros, segurando aquelas pequenas pernas distraidamente. Eu deveria saber que ter filhos com o Sasuke-kun seria péssimo para o meu ego assim que os meus genes fossem pisoteados pelos dos Uchihas – convencidos, eles ganhavam até nisso! – mas ter essa criança de cabelos negros e rosto desenhado exatamente como os do pai me fazia amá-lo mais ainda. Tudo bem, admito, principalmente porque os seus belos olhos verdes nenhum gene Uchiha seria capaz de gerar!

- Mamãe, você chegou! – Satoshi-kun disparou dos ombros do Sasuke-kun para vir em minha direção, me fazendo sorrir e abaixar para abraçá-lo como eu tanto queria desde que saí de Konoha. Céus, nunca imaginei que ser mãe significaria sentir falta do seu filho a cada milissegundo.

- Você se comportou enquanto estive fora, Satoshi-kun? – Perguntei, soltando-o apenas o suficiente para vê-lo assentir de maneira enfática, quase orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Eu e o papai fomos até no Ichiraku ontem!

- Verdade?

- Aham! E o tio Naruto estava lá também e depois eles lutaram e foi muito, muito legal! – Apesar do tom animado do meu filho, não pude evitar um olhar de repreensão ao Sasuke-kun. Ele sabia que eu não gostava quando ele travava lutas inesgotáveis com o Naruto quando o nosso filho estava por perto e corria algum risco de se machucar. Não que ele jamais fosse deixar isso acontecer, mas ei, eu era mãe!

- O Naruto começou, Sakura. – Sasuke-kun se justificou.

- Vocês nunca vão crescer? – Repliquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hn. – Em seguida ouvi seu murmúrio. – O Satoshi gostou.

- Sim, sim, e foi incrível! O papai usou até o Sharingan!

Claro que usou. Ele sempre queria impressionar o filho – ou pensando bem, qualquer um quando se tratava das suas habilidades em batalhas. Lancei um olhar que perguntava se ele precisava ser tão convencido assim, o que ele respondeu com discreto sorriso triunfante. Eu teria que me certificar que o Satoshi-kun não desenvolveria esse lado irritante do pai, e se isso estivesse em mais algum dos convencidos genes Uchihas eu estaria perdida.

- E por acaso no meio de tanta diversão, você foi para a Academia, Satoshi-kun? – Perguntei a ele, vendo-o assentir novamente.

- Aham. Eu queria ter ido na reunião da ANBU com o papai, mas ele disse que só posso quando for mais velho e aí eu tive que ficar com a vovó. – Ele terminou a explicação bastante revoltado, arrancando uma risada minha.

- Você não gosta mais da sua avó, Satoshi? – O Sasuke-kun perguntou, e eu podia quase ver o seu sorriso diante da birra do nosso filho.

- Gosto, mas eu queria ir com você! – Ele respondeu, cruzando os braços, ainda mais indignado agora. Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do Sasuke-kun.

- Ou será que você prefere aprender o Katon?

- Jura? – Os olhos verdes se iluminaram no mesmo instante, mas fui mais rápida.

- Ah, não, nem pensar. Hoje você vai passar o dia inteiro comigo porque estou com tanta saudade que poderia ficar a semana toda abraçada com você. – Falei, abraçando-o com tamanha vontade que provavelmente estava lhe fazendo cócegas, ou era simplesmente ridículo, porque ele começou a rir, e logo me juntei a ele.

Juro, eu atravessaria meio mundo a pé, na presença do Jiraiya-sama e da Tsunade-shishou se degladiando, apenas para ouvir esse som. Por cima do pequeno ombro, encontrei o quase imperceptível sorriso do Sasuke-kun e a maneira como seus olhos suavizavam que eu tanto amava. Sério, o que era a minha vida antes desses dois? Eu não conseguia passar algumas horas na missão sem me lembrar deles e em como eu planejava voltar para Konoha para passarmos o dia inteiro juntos – o que me fazia lembrar que realmente havia planos para agora a tarde.

- Ande, vá tomar um banho para sairmos com o Marui e a tia Ino. Eles devem estar chegando. – Falei ao Satoshi-kun, beijando-o no topo da cabeça antes de soltá-lo e ele disparar para fora da cozinha, não sem antes virar para o Sasuke-kun, ansioso.

- Mas você vai me ensinar mesmo, papai?

- Vou, claro, Satoshi. – Sasuke-kun sorriu discretamente, e eu mesma sorri, levantando, vendo o Satoshi-kun disparar para o quarto quase aos pulos.

Contive uma risada. Agora o Sasuke-kun teria que ensiná-lo um jutsu novo todos os dias. Ele ainda não havia aprendido a não fazer promessas ao Satoshi-kun? Ah, claro que não. A verdade era que ele não se importava. Eu podia ver o brilho diferente em seus olhos negros intensos quando se tratava do nosso filho. Orgulho, felicidade, algo que eu não saberia descrever, mas que aquecia o meu peito como ele habilmente fazia há anos, como o convencido que era que me roubava para si a cada segundo.

- Você chegou cedo da missão. – Sua voz interrompeu meus pensamentos, me fazendo sorrir de maneira cínica.

- Já estava preocupado que eu estivesse em encrenca, Sasuke-kun?

- Sempre.

Eu iria lhe desferir um soco – principalmente para apagar esse sorriso maroto que me testava – mas ele me beijou, sabiamente evitando algumas prováveis palavras não educadas e ocupando minha língua de uma maneira mais interessante, eu tinha que admitir. Esses eram os únicos momentos em que eu o deixava ganhar, afinal quais eram as minhas chances contra o seu braço em minha cintura, me puxando para si e me pressionando contra o seu corpo irresistível e esses lábios tão talentosos que até hoje me faziam perder o chão?

De qualquer forma, eu não compraria essa briga porque ele não precisava se preocupar que eu estivesse em encrenca. Mais de quatro anos haviam se passado desde aquele acidente em nossa missão na Névoa, quando não apenas quase perdemos a vida, como perdi mais da metade do meu chakra e qualquer possibilidade de retomar a vida que eu conhecia como antes. Desde então eu havia me adaptado, mais feliz em fazer isso do que jamais imaginei, e apesar de eu me manter na linha durante os últimos anos, eu sabia que o Sasuke-kun estava sempre sutilmente alerta diante da perspectiva de eu escorregar, mas eu não poderia ser mais sincera ao dizer que ele não tinha motivos para se preocupar mais com a minha saúde. _Talvez_ eu tenha testado usar o meu chakra mais intensamente uma vez – só uma! – mas assim que percebi que não haveria um desfecho muito bom não o fiz mais. Mas ele nunca saberia disso.

E sinceramente? Havia uma parte gigantesca em mim que tinha interesses muito mais importantes.

- Sabe, a cada vez que saio de Konoha sinto tanta saudade de vocês dois que penso em nunca mais aceitar missão alguma. – Murmurei. – Não me deixe mais ir, Sasuke-kun. – Ele sorriu, maroto, após o meu lamento.

- Se eu soubesse que era preciso apenas isso todo esse tempo.

- Eu sinto saudades do Satoshi-kun, seu convencido.

- Melhor ainda. Você poderia ter me poupado muitas discussões se eu soubesse que precisava apenas lhe dar um filho.

- Seu pervertid-

Ele voltou a me calar ao capturar os meus lábios com os seus, mas não fiz protesto algum antes de deixá-lo aprofundar o beijo para que eu ficasse ligeiramente zonza e disposta a concordar que se tivéssemos a nossa família há anos eu realmente não teria queimado os seus neurônios – e os meus – com aquelas discussões intermináveis. Esse convencido nunca cansava de estar certo?!

- Ei, ei, ei, tem uma criança em casa, sabiam?

Interrompemos o beijo rapidamente e nos deparamos com o Itachi e a Mikoto-san surgindo na cozinha. Não acho que o Sasuke-kun teria retirado o braço da minha cintura, mas a Mikoto-san logo me roubou para si em um abraço animado – com certeza se divertindo com as minhas bochechas vermelhas – e ele logo se ocupou em uma troca de palavras carinhosas com o Itachi.

- E onde está o meu netinho preferido? – Mikoto-san perguntou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto radiante.

- Vovó! – O Satoshi-kun apareceu em uma corrida desenfreada e saltou nos braços da Mikoto-san.

- Cuidado, Satoshi-kun. – Falei, mas sem evitar a risada diante da animação desses dois.

Às vezes eu não sabia quem era a criança quando eles se juntavam, o que sempre me fazia lembrar como a Mikoto-san sonhava há anos com o dia em que seus filhos lhe dariam os queridos netos. Ela tinha razão em querê-los, pois eu jamais a via tão entusiasmada como quando estava com o Satoshi-kun. Talvez fosse algo comparável apenas ao dia em que ela e a Kushina-san fizeram a festa para comemorar o início do meu namoro com o Sasuke-kun, mas eu não havia ganhado tantos presentes e guloseimas quanto o meu filho, o que me levava a acreditar que agora que ela tinha um neto nenhum de nós dois tinha a menor importância.

- Ei, Satoshi, olha o que comprei para você. – Itachi falou, mostrando uma máscara da ANBU no formato de um lobo, fazendo o Satoshi-kun arregalar os brilhantes olhos verdes e me lembrar que o Itachi também não perdia a oportunidade de mimar o sobrinho.

- É igual a do papai! Obrigado, tio! – Sem perder um segundo, ele a pegou e colocou no rosto, animado, em seguida encontrando o discreto sorriso de canto no rosto do Sasuke-kun. No mesmo instante, um clarão nos cegou pelo segundo em que eu reconhecia o flash que havia sido disparado.

- Quer parar com essa máquina, mãe? – O Sasuke-kun reclamou, mas a Mikoto-san já havia escondido a máquina fotográfica antes que piscássemos.

- Filho, esperei tanto por esse momento! Tenho que registrar todos os detalhes!

- Eu teria medo desses detalhes se fosse vocês. – Itachi falou.

- O que? – Eu e o Sasuke-kun falamos ao mesmo tempo, confusos, mas apenas as minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas. O Itachi só podia estar brincando.

- Posso ver, vovó?

- Não! – Arranquei a máquina da Mikoto-san, mais enrubescida ainda, mas além de um olhar confuso do meu filho, consegui apenas as risadas da minha sogra e do Itachi.

- Vocês se assustam tão fácil, sabiam? – O Itachi comentou.

- E não deveríamos depois daquele plano maluco que vocês inventaram? – Rebati, indignada.

- Que a sua sogra inventou. – Itachi respondeu.

- Você também fazia parte daquilo. – Foi a vez do Sasuke-kun se pronunciar, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Senti uma pequena mão agarrar a minha, curiosa.

- Do que eles estão falando, mamãe? – Eu ainda estava pensando em uma resposta que não revelasse como a sua avó e o seu tio não funcionavam como pessoas normais, sem falar na formação de uma verdadeira gangue, quando a Mikoto-san prontamente se adiantou.

- A vovó vai explicar para você, querido. – Ela se agachou para ficar com os olhos na altura dos verdes curiosos. – Pode não parecer, mas o papai e a mamãe são as pessoas mais teimosas de Konoha e precisaram que todos nós tivéssemos uma ideia brilhante para que você nascesse. E até o Hokage se juntou ao nosso grupo para que vocês fossem tão felizes como são agora, sabia?

- Se juntou ou foi ameaçado? – O Sasuke-kun retrucou.

- Eu nasci porque o Hokage foi ameaçado?

- Não, querido-

- E se não fosse a coleira que a sua mãe colocou no seu pai talvez tivesse demorad-

Sasuke-kun nem pensou antes de bater no Itachi – o incidente da coleira ainda era um tema muito delicado para o Sasuke-kun e exatamente por isso adoravam mencioná-lo, o que sempre me fazia rir – e a Mikoto-san logo distraiu o Satoshi-kun com beijos e abraços apertados, como ela gostava de fazer, arrancando risadas dele. Às vezes eu entendia por que ela adorava aquela máquina fotográfica.

- Testuda, você está pronta? – Os passos recentes alcançaram a cozinha, revelando a Ino e um garoto de cinco anos loiro com os pequenos olhos escuros tão parecidos com os do pai. – Ei, reunião de família! – Ino exclamou, animada.

- E iam começar sem mim?!

A voz indignada do Naruto nos fez desviar a atenção para a janela da cozinha, por onde ele rapidamente pulou para se juntar ao grupo que já fazia o Sasuke-kun erguer uma sobrancelha em irritação pela invasão sem escrúpulos da nossa casa. Ele teria dado uma resposta atravessada ao Naruto, mas desistiu – com um suspiro revoltado – assim que ele se agachou para ficar da altura das duas crianças e participar animadamente da conversa que já se desenrolava sobre a máscara da ANBU. Eu não precisaria vê-lo brincar e fazer esses dois rirem para ter certeza do ótimo pai que ele seria e que tanto ansiava nesses últimos meses da gravidez da Hinata – essa foi a segunda parte do seu casamento com ela: convencer o Hizashi-sama a ter um neto. Ou melhor, convencê-lo a ignorar como esse neto seria gerado, o que lhe rendeu mais alguns anos de perseguição pela gangue Hyuuga.

- Tio Naruto, diz para mamãe como você e o papai lutaram ontem, e todo aquele ramen que comemos!

- Foi incrível, não foi, Satoshi? – Naruto falou, sorrindo. – Vamos lá agora de novo! O que acha? Você também, Marui!

- O seu filho vai nascer com cara de ramen, Naruto. – Ino disse, rolando os olhos.

- Anda, tio Naruto, vamos logo ou a mamãe não vai deixar! – Marui queria arrastar o Naruto pela mão ansiosamente, fazendo-o rir, principalmente do olhar da Ino que lhe dizia que iria matá-lo por ensinar o seu filho a gostar dessas comidas problemáticas. Eu deveria fazer o mesmo, mas eu adorava a ideia do Naruto, do Satoshi-kun e do Sasuke-kun saindo para comer no Ichiraku.

- Vocês não querem vir? – Perguntei ao Itachi e a Mikoto-san, que balançaram a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, querida, estávamos de passagem para a Estação Policial.

- É, ela só queria bater umas fotos de vocês.

Isso eu não tinha dúvidas.

- Você vem, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntei, vendo seus olhos intensos pousarem em mim e no Satoshi-kun e em seguida no seu irmão e na sua mãe em uma profunda avaliação. Ri quando em menos de um segundo ele colocou o nosso filho nos ombros e me arrastou pela cintura para fora daqui, com a Ino, o Marui e o Naruto ao nosso lado.

- Você tinha razão, Testuda. – Ino também estava rindo. – Valeu totalmente a pena esperar todos esses anos para isso.

Corei levemente, mas não pude evitar o sorriso e o arrepio prazeroso em minha espinha, e antes de sairmos de casa eu poderia jurar ter ouvido o flash às minhas costas e a curta troca de palavras entre os dois Uchihas.

- Que lindo, Itachi! Agora só falta a sua família!

- Mãe, nem pense.

- Alguém falou em armar um plano?

- Kushina!

- Sasuke, esperem, eu vou com vocês!

**Fim.**

* * *

**Esse sim deveria ter sido o 'Fim' definitivo, né? xD Gostaram? O Itachi com certeza não (ahauahau), mas a Mikoto finalmente conseguiu o neto que tanto queria ;D E o que acharam da nova vida da Sakura? Acho que de tantos capítulos, gostei muito de escrever esse ponto de vista da Sakura depois de tanta coisa que aconteceu com ela :)**

**Bom, ainda postarei uns dois capítulos de extras, mas vou considerar esse o final da fic, então queria apenas dizer que sou muito, **_muito_ **agradecida por todos vocês que acompanharam essa história e me escreveram palavras lindas que com certeza usarei sempre como verdadeiras fontes de inspiração para futuros trabalhos =D E obrigada também a todos que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos! Muito obrigada de verdade! =D Meus agradecimentos por aqui não são suficientes, acreditem ;D**

**Reviews:**

Lia Liz

Kekedia

Susan n.n

Lia (Acho que aquele 'Fim' acabou meio que sendo uma pegadinha, ahuahaua. Esse é o final verdadeiro xD Que bom que gostou da aparição do Kira! Até eu ri aqui imaginando o Sasuke querendo espancar o moleque abusado xD)

Nick Granger Potter

Kaah Malfoy

Sahky Uchiha

Bela21

Aika-sama (Ahhh, obrigada pelas palavras! Obrigada por gostar de cada cena do capítulo, do reencontro da Sakura com o Naruto e o Kakashi, que adoreeei escrever, e também da confusão do final, bem ao estilo do mangá mesmo, ahauhaua xD Se não terminasse assim o Kishimoto iria me processar xD Que bom que gostou!)

Amzedles odd

Kune chan (Obrigadaaaa! Que bom que gostou! Quis fazer uma surpresa mesmo com o Kira, acho que deu certo ;D Hahuaahuahau, pode deixar que tentarei postar pelo menos uns dois capítulos extras. Já cinco você vai precisar ter uma conversa séria com a minha inspiração xD Mas postarei sim, com certeza ;D)

**Bom, acho que é isso, pessoal. Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews e nos vemos em breve nos capítulos extras!**

**Ah! Não posso perder o hábito: digam o que acharam do enfim último capítulo =DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
